Journeys Amongst the Stars
by Lumendea
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler continue their adventures in the TARDIS and even bring aboard a new or old friend, but they are drawing closer and closer to learning the truth about the words that have stalked Rose for years. Despite warning that Bad Wolf won't harm her, Rose can't help but worry about the circumstances that will set the words in motion.
1. Mirror on the Wall: The Black Forest

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter One: Mirror on the Wall: The Black Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Welcome to the new series of Doctor Who Guardians of the Universe! This first episode kicks off a season that will finally answer some of the long burning questions of the series and confirm a few theories you all have put forth. I'm so happy that we are finally here!

This episode is dedicated to Cracka-Lacking who suggested a Brothers Grimm episode many years ago!

…

It never failed to amaze Rose how adaptable and marvelous the TARDIS really was. After being awakened up by the lights in her room gradually turning on, she'd found fresh lilacs on her bedside table and clothes waiting in her small wardrobe. It went beyond the little things that the TARDIS did in her bedroom. According to the Doctor, the room they were currently in was new.

At first glance, there was nothing special about it. The walls were completely smooth and a soft ivory colour that wasn't so bright as to hurt her eyes. The floor was smooth but had a slight bounce to it that made it comfortable enough to sit on. There was a soft background hum that was just enough to keep Rose from being frightened by the noise. Instead of having a direct source of light, the walls glowed just bright enough to make the light level comfortable.

"Is this the Zero Room?" Rose asked.

"No, how did you-? Oh, Tegan." The Doctor shook his head. "No, the Zero Room is a null room that prevents any telepathic contact, even from people inside the room, and has properties to relax the minds inside of it. This is similar, but it only blocks outside contact and isn't designed to disarm telepathic brains." He gestured around. "This is a safe place where you and I can work on your telepathy."

"Oh." Rose nodded, but she'd miss the comfortable sofa in the library. "If you think it's best."

The Doctor smiled, and Rose wondered if he'd caught her thought. "It's safer. The TARDIS has good defenses, but things have broken through in the past." His unspoken desire to keep her safe came through loud and clear. "I learned in a room similar to this one. It won't be necessary for long, you've got good shields, but this will give you a space to try more things."

"What sort of things?" Rose asked cautiously. The Doctor hadn't spoken of future possibilities in regards to her telepathy yet.

"Depends on what sort of talent you show and where your limits are."

Rose huffed at the vague answer, but the Doctor just smiled and sat down. Rose sank down in front of him, crossing her legs and rolling her shoulders. She closed her eyes and began doing the basic exercises that her book had outlined and waited for the Doctor to do something. Slowly, her shield grew a touch stronger, and Rose tried not to smile. It got a bit easier each time.

For a long time, what seemed like hours, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to check on the Doctor. The Doctor was still sitting cross-legged in front of Rose, his posture straighter and more poised than she had ever seen it. While his face was calm and relaxed, but then Rose could feel his nervousness. It started buzzing along the edges of her mind, crashing against her weak shield like waves against a tidal wall in a storm. It wasn't a scared nervousness, but more of a reigned in excitement. Rose was trying not to let her own nervousness distract her.

"You're doing well," the Doctor said. His voice rolled over her, and Rose quickly closed her eyes again. "Just stay focused."

"When will I be able to keep shields up without focusing on it?"

"It'll take some time," the Doctor said. "You have to train yourself. It will slowly become more and more of a natural process. I have to focus in order to lower my defenses."

A nervous giggle escaped Rose. She couldn't see the Doctor, but she heard the shifting of his leather coat. Then he touched her knee and found her hand, rubbing his thumb over her skin. It was a grounding touch. He was with her in this.

"Is this a first?" Rose asked. "Training a companion in mental shields."

"At this level, it is," the Doctor agreed. "I don't normally have any telepathic contact with companions since most are human."

He pushed at the shield. Rose grit her teeth and tried to push back. It was difficult to summon more energy and focus. The shield buckled. Rose shivered, the Doctor's mind slipped against hers. She had no words for the sensation, but the strange rush of sensations manifested as bright flashes of colour on the backs of her eyelids. Warm dark purple brushed against a stream of gold, sending small sparks flashing along both streams of colour. Happiness, relief, and contentment welled up in her chest. It disoriented her when the Doctor suddenly pulled back. Rose gasped for air, unsure of when she stopped breathing.

"Sorry," the Doctor said quickly, guilt coloring his voice. His tone was low and tight.

"It's okay." Rose didn't open her eyes, not wanting to lose the afterimages of the colors, but reached for his hand. "It didn't hurt. It was different, but it felt… kind of nice."

"Oh…" There was an odd hitch in his voice. Rose found his hand and squeezed it. "That's… okay then. Still, the point is to help you learn to shield your mind."

"I won't always want to shield my mind though," Rose said. "This could be useful."

"You're a long way from telepathic communication," the Doctor said. "Best you'll be able to manage right now is pushing feelings at someone."

"Still, that could be useful."

She watched the Doctor swallow. His eyes were a bit unfocused, and he looked… bereft. Then he shook himself, and the dazed expression vanished even though she didn't let go of his hand. Dropping her eyes, Rose inhaled slowly and gave him a moment to recover. She just hoped that it had been pleasant for him rather than distressing. Rose was a bit surprised at the purple. She was certain that was the Doctor, but she'd expected blue like the TARDIS. Purple was a bit of a surprise.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, his body quivering and Rose was sure that he was going to bolt. Somehow, he kept himself in check long enough to extend a hand down to her. Smiling in gratitude, Rose let the Doctor help her to her feet.

"We need a trip," he said. "Meet me in the console room. We'll see where we end up."

Rose nodded. Not that the Doctor would see it, he'd already bolted from the room. She sighed, trying not to let it offend her, but it did hurt a little bit. Just remembering the brief full contact made Rose shiver. Maybe it had felt even stronger to the Doctor. That made sense. It had probably been a long time since he'd had that kind of contact with another person. This time had been different than before.

"What do you think, Beautiful?" Rose asked. She laid her hand against the TARDIS wall. "Probably because I was more active rather than him just checking my mind. That probably has an impact."

The TARDIS hummed around her, and Rose got the impression that the ship agreed and didn't want her to worry about it. Rose sighed but nodded. She tried to be a patient woman, but she missed him sometimes; strange as it was to miss someone who was standing right beside you, but she did. Moments like this, knowing the good things about your future was hard when you couldn't have them yet.

Rose shook her head and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Out in the hallways, the TARDIS' hum was louder and surrounded her. Relaxing a little, Rose headed to the loo to wash up a bit. Then after a quick detour to her room to grab her bag and a long red coat that the TARDIS had put in her wardrobe for her, she headed to join the Doctor.

"There you are," the Doctor said. "We've landed."

"Really? TARDIS must be in a good mood," Rose teased. "See, I told you that you didn't need the mallet." The Doctor grumbled even as his cheeks reddened. Rose somehow managed not to laugh and walked over to join him. "So, where are we then?"

"Earth, the Black Forest, 1810."

"What happens in 1810?" Rose asked.

"Napoleon marries Marie-Louise of Austria after annulling his marriage to Joséphine, King George III of the United Kingdom is recognized as insane, the First Oktoberfest in Bavaria, the Republic of West Florida declares independence from Spain and is then annexed by the United States-"

"Okay, okay," Rose said. She chuckled at the Docto, making him smile. "What happens in the Black Forest in 1810?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

"Should I change?" Rose asked. She looked down at her jeans and the red shirt under her open coat. "This isn't exactly 1810 clothing."

"No, but it's probably a good idea for a walk in the woods." The Doctor smiled, already heading for the door. "Besides, that's what the TARDIS gave you, isn't it?"

"True," Rose agreed.

With that, they stepped outside. The first thing that hit Rose was the smell. The air was thick with the scent of pine, flora, and moist earth. To a city girl, it was overwhelming. As she breathed it in, Rose looked around with wide eyes. Tall trees surrounded them, some pine and the others all different kinds of deciduous. Decaying logs littered the forest floor alongside thick ferns, bushes, and craggy rocks. It was wild and reminded Rose of Sherwood Forest, wild and old.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Sometimes you're easy to impress," the Doctor teased as he closed the TARDIS door.

"Don't get cocky, Time Lord," Rose said firmly.

"You won't let me."

Rose nodded and smiled at the statement. It was true. Moving to the Doctor's right side, she took his hand as they started walking. There wasn't much in the way of a true trail, but a narrow path had been trampled down by the animals. Looking over her shoulder, Rose tried to memorize the location of the TARDIS but knew that it wouldn't do any good. She'd have to rely on the Doctor's extra senses to find the time machine here.

"Hopefully we'll find a road soon," the Doctor said. "You'll enjoy a local village."

"I'm sure I will," Rose said. "1810, probably all sorts of interesting handcrafts for sale."

The forest was very dense, and the thick canopy of leaves and pine made it rather dim for the daytime. Rose tried not to think about what it would look like after dark. She wondered if she was still jumpy from their scare at Christmas a few weeks back. The woods were beautiful, but a bit spooky too.

"Did you choose this or did the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Random," the Doctor said. "Thought something unexpected would be fun."

"Then I wonder what's going on here."

"There might not be anything going on," the Doctor protested. "Not everywhere has trouble."

"No," Rose agreed. "But when the TARDIS picks a place to take us, there usually is. She does it on purpose."

"Don't give her too much credit," the Doctor grumbled.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Rose scolded lightly. "You know its true."

The Doctor's ears reddened a touch when Rose nudged her shoulder against his arm, but he was smiling. The soft sounds of the forest surrounded them, and Rose found herself quickly adjusting. It was hard not to jump at every little rustle of bushes, but she was managing.

"Just background noises," the Doctor said sometime later. "The city has them too."

"I know."

"You weren't this jumpy in Sherwood."

"We met chatterbox Robin Hood right away," Rose reminded him. "There wasn't much time spent in silence to listen to the forest."

"Touché." The Doctor squeezed her hand, and Rose told herself to just enjoy their walk.

The trees became less dense up ahead, and Rose spotted a small house. The house was different than Rose was expecting. It was a single story with a sloped roof that went all the way to the ground. Grass grew over the roof on a layer of soil that made it blend in. At first glance, Rose thought it was likely abandoned, but as they got closer, she noted a thin curl of smoke rising from the stone chimney at the back. On the far side was a small narrow path that was wider than the rest, but was a far cry from a real road.

"This is a bit out of the way," the Doctor remarked. "Let's see if anyone is home."

As they walked towards the house, Rose studied it. Something seemed off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. A strange smell began to fill her nostrils.

"Smell that?" the Doctor asked.

"What is it?"

"I think it's gingerbread," the Doctor answered. He stopped and stared at the house.

"Gingerbread," Rose repeated. "Probably just someone baking. Maybe they can give us directions."

"This is a bit far into the forest for a house."

"Maybe not," Rose said. "Could be a road right over the hill and a town in the valley." Rose nodded towards the gently sloping hill beyond the house. "Besides, could be a woodsman."

The Doctor gave her a look, and Rose shrugged. She was trying her best, but she had an odd feeling too. They walked toward the house again, and the Doctor knocked on the front door. Before Rose had time to call out to the owner, the whole house shimmered, and its appearance changed. The wood turned into smooth gingerbread and lines of frosting and sweets appeared along the door and the windows. The Doctor pulled her back from the house.

Then the house flickered again, and the appearance returned to normal. Rose blinked. Then she blinked again.

"Uh?"

"I saw it," the Doctor said. There was a growl to his voice, and he lunged forward to bang on the door. There was a noise inside, and he tried to force the door. "This isn't possible."

Rose summoned her sword, but the door finally gave way and opened. The Doctor stormed inside with Rose right behind him. The interior was nothing strange. There was a cooking area, a table and chairs, shelves with dried goods and jars of food, and a doorway into the back room. No one was home, but a cauldron was bubbling over the fireplace. The Doctor glanced around the room and went to the doorway leading to the back. Rose looked back outside, checking that they were alone in the forest. When she touched the doorway, the appearance shifted once more to that of the gingerbread house for a moment.

"Doctor," Rose called. "Anyone here?"

"No and thankfully no signs of children." The Doctor said. He frowned as he returned to the main room and examined it. "This is strange." He eyed the cauldron and looked inside. His shoulders relaxed. "Just boiling water."

"This is weird," Rose said. "Empty house that sort of looks like a gingerbread house."

"No sign of a witch." The Doctor ran his finger over the table. "Some dust build up. I'm not sure that this house is currently in use."

"Except for the fire and boiling water," Rose reminded him.

"Yes, except for that."

Before Rose could take a closer look around, she heard voices outside and tensed. She and the Doctor exchanged worried looks before quickly moving to the door. Stepping outside, Rose blinked as she found a horse-drawn cart with two men sitting in it rolling across the not-quite-road. One of the men gestured to them, and the other pulled back on the reins to stop the horse.

"Ah, locals," one of them said happily. He was a young man near Rose's age. "Can you kindly direct us to the nearest village. We seem to have gotten turned around. We're the Brothers Grimm."

The Doctor almost laughed, but Rose could only gasp.


	2. Mirror on the Wall: The Brothers Grimm

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Two: Mirror on the Wall: The Brothers Grimm

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

For a woman who had the words "Bad Wolf" following her for a good chunk of her life, Rose had never really thought about fairy tales or the Brothers Grimm all that much. She was suddenly feeling very much that had been a horrible oversight on her part. As a child, she hadn't wanted her mother to tell her stories about princesses or true love; she'd been eager for any story about her dad that she could convince Jackie to tell.

Her exposure to fairy tales had mostly been through movies, and while she was far from an expert, Rose had heard many times that those animated classics were missing some key elements. In fact, she had a vague memory of a Cinderella live action film where there were talking doves, and the stepsisters cut off parts of their feet to try and fit the shoe. If memory served, Jackie had found her watching it and turned it off before the end.

She should have been worrying about that strange house that was sometimes a gingerbread house more than she was, but Rose had a bad feeling that the men waiting in the buggy were more important. The Doctor started walking toward them.

"I'm afraid we're a bit lost as well," the Doctor said loudly. "But maybe we can help each other!"

"Seems the only reasonable thing to do," one of the men replied.

"The Grimm brothers," the Doctor said softly to her. "Jakob is the elder, born in 1785 and Wilhelm was born in 1786. Being so close in age, they did almost everything together as children. They were born to a good family, but their father died in 1796 which impoverished the family. With the help of their aunt, they completed their educations, even graduating top of their classes despite not being favored for their position."

Rose grimaced in sympathy. She knew how that one could go, and this era would have been even worse. There would have been a lot of limits on what their mother could do to support them. Given how close they were in age, Rose supposed it wasn't a surprise that they were here together. Such a situation would have brought the two close together with only each other to depend on.

"You know them for the fairy tales, but their passion was the German language," the Doctor said. "They've worked as librarians and wrote histories and grammar books." He chuckled, almost fondly. "They started a German dictionary project that was too large for even them to complete."

Rose wasn't sure if that was funny or not. It was certainly a statement on just how much they believed in their work, and she nodded in understanding. The TARDIS library probably had a copy of that massive project if she ever got curious. She glanced at the horse drawing the cart. It didn't look like anything special, and the wooden cart looked just to be wood. Were they aliens? She wished that she had better control over her telepathy.

Then the two men climbed down from their seat at the front of the cart. One of the patted the horse's neck as they came around to greet them. She'd expected much older men than the pair that stood before her. They were both in their twenties, tall with dark hair and large slightly curved noses. Neither was attractive to Rose's standards, but they had intelligent and kind faces with a disarming charm to them. They wore solid traveling clothing rather than the fancy clothes that Rose saw in pictures from this time. There was a strong resemblance between them, and Rose wasn't sure which was which. The men were studying her and the Doctor with open curiosity.

"Good to meet you," the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor. Very glad that we ran into you." He gestured at the house behind them. "Empty I'm afraid."

"Oh that is a pity," one of the men said. "We were on the main road only an hour ago. I can't understand how we got so turned around."

"What brings you out here?" the Doctor asked.

"We are traveling the region to collect stories," the taller of the two said. He seemed a bit embarrassed but quickly explained. "Our goal is to record the local oral tradition stories as a means of celebrating the culture and language."

"Ah, I see," the Doctor said. "Nice to meet you then. I'm afraid that we got separated from our horses on the road. Tried to catch them, but got turned around."

"My sympathies." The man extended his hand. "I am Jakob Grimm," he had slightly longer hair than his brother with a slight curl to it. For now, it was tied back in a rather messy ponytail. There was a small smudge of dirt on his face even as he nodded to her politely. "A pleasure to meet a fellow traveler."

"My name is Rose Tyler," Rose said. "It's nice to meet you as well. Your work sounds amazing. You must come across very interesting stories."

The second brother stepped forward. His hair was loose around his shoulders, and he somewhat reminded Rose of the Doctor's eighth body. She quickly stamped down that comparison as Wilhelm took her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it with a smile.

"Wilhelm Grimm," he said. "Please forgive, Jakob," Wilhelm said. "My brother is the deeper thinker between us." His smile widened. "It is a great pleasure to meet someone so interested in our work."

"I think it is wonderful," Rose said sincerely. "It is so easy to lose traditional stories, I imagine. Someone forgets the tale or doesn't pass it on, and it is gone forever."

Wilhelm's face lit up, and he nodded. "Precisely. These stories carry ideals of our ancestors. While some aren't exactly… enjoyable to hear, there are lessons in them. Things that our forefathers put value in." He straightened up, and Rose smiled at the passion. "Recording them ensures that they survive and is helping Jakob and I study the great German language."

"Well," the Doctor said loudly. "Given that all four of us managed to get lost, the best course of action seems to be to work together to find our way back to the main road."

"Yes," Jakob said. "That does seem to be a good thought." He peered into the forest behind them. "I am sorry, but I can't imagine that we'll find your horses easily."

"Don't worry about them," the Doctor said. "They'll be fine."

The brothers looked confused about the Doctor's dismissal of valuable animals, but Rose used the opportunity to slip away to look in the cart. There was an old traveler's chest, likely with clothing and supplies in the back. A small crate of apples and a few other random supplies rounded everything out. Rose noted a lump of rolled up fabric that looked like it might be a tent. Nothing seemed out of place or dangerous.

"Climb in."

Rose almost jumped and turned to find Wilhelm watching her with a smile. "You must be exhausted after wandering the woods on foot." He glanced down at her feet. "At least you are wearing solid shoes."

"I don't want to impose."

"The horse can manage the weight of you and your friend just fine," Wilhelm assured her.

"Right, come on, Rose," the Doctor said. He grinned at her and climbed into the back of the wagon. "No point lingering."

He gave her a pointed look and then nodded towards the house. Rose nodded and climbed in, earning a smile from Wilhelm, who the Doctor glared a little at before seeming to catch himself. As she settled and the Brothers Grimm climbed back onto the bench, she turned around to look at the house. It was shifting again, but thankfully the brothers hadn't noticed.

"Is it a hologram?" Rose whispered.

"I don't think so," the Doctor said. "I didn't pick up any technology advanced enough for that."

"Telepathic projection?"

"Did you feel anything like that?" He honestly sounded curious.

"No," Rose whispered. The wood of the house seemed to be changing even if it was slow. "I didn't." She swallowed, and the cart started to move. "What if… I don't know, whatever is causing this makes a witch to go with the house." Rose felt ridiculous for even saying it.

"Then we need to hurry and find out what is causing this and if it's one house or not," the Doctor said. Then he reached over to touch her hand before turning his attention to the brothers. "We're lucky you came along."

"We're glad for some company," Jakob said. "We've been having trouble navigating all afternoon." He huffed and looked up at the trees. "I don't know how we lost the road. At least we know we're still in the Kingdom of Württemberg."

Rose blinked and mounted the words slowly, very confused. She'd never heard of that nation, and she'd thought that the Black Forest was in Germany.

"This is before Germany is united," the Doctor whispered. "It's still a collection of small states sharing a language and culture."

"Oh." Rose blinked. She regretted once more her utter lack of memory when it came to history. "Right."

"Germany isn't a united country until 1871," the Doctor said. "It's younger than most people realize, especially compared to England."

"Oh." Rose blinked and looked back at the brothers. "I never realized that."

"It's a confederation of sorts now, but each country runs itself, and there are some intense rivalries. Austria is very powerful which is one of the reasons it doesn't become part of Germany, politics with the Prussians. Their capital is Berlin, and their royal family will become the emperor when Germany is united."

Rose wondered if that process had anything to do with this, but dismissed it quickly. She turned again so that she could look back at the house. Brightly colored candies had started to appear, and she hoped that neither brother turned to look behind them. Biting her lip, she looked at the Doctor and found him scanning the scenery with a stern expression. At least, they already knew that something was wrong.

In the distance, Rose heard something. She wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded like a howl, and she tensed. No one else reacted, and for a moment, she wondered if it was a Bad Wolf sign, but they'd always been something that others could perceive even if they didn't understand.

"Are wolves still an issue here?" Rose asked. "Like in the stories?"

"Wolves appear in the stories because they're a natural enemy of farmers," the Doctor said. "There's still some wolves scattered in the area, but they've largely been killed off. Not unlike England, farmers systematically killed them." Rose flinched at the words, unsure as to why they bothered her so much. "By your time they're starting to come back into the area a little. Give it another century or so and Germany will actually have a few of their wolves, and eagles back."

As if reacting to their conversation, a wolf howl echoed through the forest. The Grimms both stopped and looked around with a hint of nervousness. Rose looked into the trees around them but saw nothing that looked dangerous. None the less, the brothers urged the horse to go a bit faster.

"We best get a move on," Wilhelm said. "We don't want to be out after dark if we don't have to." Then he nodded to Rose, "And you best stay on the path."

The Doctor snorted, but it took Rose a moment. Then she looked down at herself and groaned. She was dressed in a red shirt and a long red coat that even had a hood. The TARDIS had dressed her up as Red Riding Hood. Given the Bad Wolf references sure to follow, Rose wasn't sure how worried she should be.

"Any thoughts on a town?" Wilhelm asked. "I was hoping that the house was an indication, but this old road doesn't seem to be going anywhere."

"I'm not sure either," the Doctor said. "Sorry, but we got very turned around."

"This path is clear," Jakob said. "It has to go somewhere."

"It's not that clear. It's half overgrown," Wilhelm corrected. He was starting to sound very worried.

The cart rolled around a curve in the hill, and they all gasped. Three women were sitting together on small stools around a spinning wheel, working at different stages with what looked like raw material to make thread a few feet ahead. One had a huge foot and was using it on what looked like a pedal. Another had a huge thumb and was manipulating a roundish wooden device that had rough material wrapped around it that she kept dropping to stretch the material out. The third had massively oversized lips. None of them seemed to notice their cart at all. Rose sat up on her knees to look at the women.

"That's remarkable," Wilhelm said. "Those women- they look just like the three old maids form that story we just heard!"

"It's a coincidence," Jakob said. "But what are they doing out in the forest to spin? Why bring a spinning wheel out here?"

"Excuse me," Wilhelm called out. "Can you direct us to the nearest village? We've gotten a bit lost."

The women didn't look up from their work, but the third one who was licking at the edge of a thread raised her left hand and pointed ahead.

"Keep going straight," she ordered. Then she went back to work.

"Ah… I see, thank you," Wilhelm said.

The Doctor was staring at the women, a strange expression on his face that Rose didn't like. It was curious and worried all at once. She shifted closer to him but tried not to stare at them. What had the Brother's Grimm meant about them being from a story? She'd never heard such a story.

"What story were you talking about?" Rose asked softly as they rolled past the women.

"It's a simple tale," Jakob answered. "It's one of the tales that we've collected for our book. Once there was a beautiful-but-lazy girl who would not spin. Her mother beats her for her laziness, but one day the Queen passed by and asked the reason for the punishment. Ashamed to admit that her daughter is lazy, the woman replies that the girl spins so much that her mother cannot afford to buy enough flax to keep her occupied. The Queen is impressed by the girl's industry and takes the girl with her to the castle. Once there, the girl is put in a room full of flax and is given an offer: if she spins it all within three days, she'll marry the queen's oldest son and become the next queen. But when the queen returns two days later, the girl has done no spinning. The girl pleads that homesickness has kept her from spinning, but she knows that she cannot use that excuse again. Three women appear in the room that night. One has a grotesquely swollen foot; the second, an overgrown thumb; the third, a pendulous lip." Jakob gestured vaguely behind them and turned slightly, still looking nervous. "They offer to spin all the flax for the girl if she will invite them to her wedding, introduce them as her aunts, and seat them at the high table. She agrees, and they commence and complete the spinning. In the morning the queen is happy to see all the spinning done and the wedding is quickly planned. As promised, the girl invites her aunts. When they appear, the king asks how they came to have such deformities, and the three explain that they come from their years of spinning. The king forbids his beautiful daughter-in-law to spin again."

Rose wanted to laugh at the ending but only nodded. The Doctor said nothing as they kept following the path forward.

"That is strange," Rose said softly. "How old is the story? Maybe they inspired it."

Wilhelm chuckled at the idea, but then a loud gasp escaped him. His brother made a similar sound of shock mere moments later. The Doctor scrambled to the front of the cart to look ahead. Rose clung to the side and leaned out. There, ahead of them, was the same house from before, but now it was a perfect little gingerbread house complete with a sweet smell wafting towards them.


	3. Mirror on the Wall:The Gingerbread House

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Three: Mirror on the Wall: The Gingerbread House

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

The Grimms brought the wagon to a sudden stop, and they all just stared at the house. Smells of sweets and gingerbread filled Rose's noise, bringing back vague memories of holidays when her granddad was still alive. She blinked and pushed the memories aside quickly and looked at the Doctor. He was not enthralled, but rather was studying the house intently.

"It's not possible," Jakob said. He sounded truly shaken, and Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "That… that can't be the same house."

"But the spinners and now this," Wilhelm gasped. "What in Heaven's name is going on?"

"Stay calm," the Doctor said. "We don't know what's going on just yet."

There wasn't even a chance to fully process that before Rose heard a laugh. It was soft and high pitched, instantly making her look around with worry. Then she found a small figure hurrying towards the house. The little boy had ginger hair. That was the first detail that Rose noticed. Then he turned to look over his shoulder and Rose almost slipped in her shock. It was Adam. A young Adam with his original red hair and bright, happy eyes. He grinned at her and then looked down at the bundle he was carrying. A small hand reached out toward Adam. She only had a glimpse of the infant's face, but it was so familiar. It was like a punch to Rose's gut. Astra, she knew that it was Astra.

She started scrambling out of the wagon, not waiting for anyone to say anything more. The Grimms made shocked sounds of worry. Adam didn't let go of Astra and rushed into the house, laughing happily. There was a figure in the doorway, and Rose bolted forward.

"Adam!" she screamed. "Astra! No, come back! It's not safe!"

"Rose!"

She didn't wait for him. Inside her head was a frantic screaming for Adam and Astra. They were in danger! Rose wasn't a fairy tale expert, but she knew how the story with the two children in the gingerbread house went. She could see the figure in the doorway now. Her first thought was a witch.

The witch was a short, stout woman with messy dark gray hair and wrinkled skin with an odd greenish tint to it. She wasn't wearing a pointed hat, but Rose was sure of what she was supposed to be at once. She heard the others shouting behind her, but didn't stop. The children were inside; she couldn't stop. The witch slammed the door shut, but Rose didn't give her any time to lock or secure it. She threw all of her weight forward. Pain radiated down her side, but the biscuit door gave way, splintering when Rose slammed her shoulder against it for a second time.

Stumbling inside, Rose found the witch by the fire, putting more logs on underneath the cauldron. She spun around and hissed at Rose. The children were seated at the table with Adam eating a plate full of sweets and the baby drinking something from a small cup. They looked over at her in surprise.

Then the Doctor was behind her, touching her shoulder before speaking. "Rose, I'm not sure that this is real."

"Who are you?" the witch demanded. "Get out of my house!"

Rose ignored her and took the plate from Adam who scowled at her. The reaction hurt. Why wasn't he happy to see her? He was always happy to see her. The witch snarled at her.

"Get out of my house! I invited the children, not you!"

"I think we best be getting them back to their parents," the Doctor said. He sounded calm and collected, the opposite of how Rose felt. Gently, he took hold of her hand. "Children don't belong in woods."

"Doctor!" one of the Grimms called from the door in warning.

Rose saw the witch moving. She grabbed a heavy looking iron implement by the fireplace. Rose might have known the name for it, but right now, she didn't care. With a snarl, the witch swung it at her. Rose dodged but noted that the children weren't reacting. Adam had gotten his plate of sweets back and was eating again. His eyes were dull and lifeless more like a doll than her intelligence grandson.

Wilhelm dashed forward, grabbing the broom by the door and striking the woman hard across the chest. She hissed, and her whole face changed, the green tint darkening and making her flesh appear decayed. Her eyes bulged out of her face, and her lips pulled back to reveal a row of unnaturally sharp teeth. Rose didn't even have a chance to react before Wilhelm hit her again. Jakob ran past them and opened the door of the large stone oven. Rose didn't move as the brothers shoved the witch into the oven. It wasn't large enough for all of her to go in, but a burning smell instantly filled the house.

Twin looks of horror and shock at their actions took over the brothers. Rose lurched forward, her stomach threatening to turn and she reached to Adam. But just as she reached them, they both vanished. There was no one else in the house now. Releasing a shaky breath, Rose leaned against the table. A moment later, the Doctor was beside her and holding her shoulder. He didn't say anything and gently guided her out of the house. The Brothers Grimm stumbled out behind them, taking gibberish to each other and frantically gesturing at the strange house.

It wasn't them. It had never been them. Her daughter and grandson were safe in their own places in the timeline. They hadn't been in danger from an evil witch in the Black Forest. She closed her eyes and focused on the beat of her heart to calm down. The terror had been real. They'd looked so real.

"This isn't possible," Jakob said. Rose opened her eyes to look at him. "It can't be happening." He lightly kicked the wooden side of the house. "I saw it and yet… this has to be a trick. Someone is setting up this horrible joke in the forest."

"Why would anyone go to the trouble?" Wilhelm asked his brother. "And you saw the house change!"

"Something is toying with us," the Doctor said. "We need to stay calm and try to remember that what we see isn't real."

"This house seems real," Jakob said.

But even as he said that the house was changing. Cobwebs were appearing in the corner. The fire went out, and the cauldron vanished. Rose looked down at the remains of the door which were more wood. The brothers made startled sounds, and Rose felt very sorry for them.

"Something used it as a base," the Doctor said. "Seems abandoned."

"Something?" Wilhelm repeated. "What sort of something?" He was pale and quivering slightly. "Who are you people? This can't be real."

"Calm down," the Doctor ordered. "I'm not sure what is causing this either, but it seems to have something to do with you two."

"With us?" Jakob gasped. Then his face reddened, and he puffed up. "Surely you aren't accusing-"

"Things are appearing from your stories," the Doctor said.

"We are librarians," Wilhelm insisted. "These aren't our stories. We are just recording them!" The man was trying to collect himself but was in shock. It was familiar. Rose remembered Charles Dickens being confused and in denial. "They aren't real. There is no such thing as witches. This has to be some kind of trick."

"That's possible," the Doctor agreed. His calm was reassuring Rose, and she stayed close to him. "Someone has got us going in circles and is using the stories to scare us. Maybe they want to kill us, or maybe they want something else."

"What could they possibly want?" Jakob asked. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Who are you? This trouble started when we met you!"

"No, it didn't," Rose said. "You got lost, remember? You never left the road but somehow got lost. Whatever- whoever is behind this, got to you first." The brothers both looked ill at the very idea. Pity for them swirled in her chest, and Rose gave them a weak smile. "It's scary, I know, but we need to stick together. Those children looked like kids I know and care about so other things may target you."

"Within the context of the stories?" Wilhelm shook his head and chuckled nervously. "This is madness. Pure madness. I must be dreaming."

"Believe what you want," the Doctor said. "But I want to help. This is bad enough with us, but if someone else wanders in then, it will only get worse. I'd rather that the no real children find this house and a witch inside. Whatever is causing this needs to be stopped."

His words seemed to reach the Brothers Grimm. Their expressions shifted, and they both nodded. They still seemed uncertain, but at least the Doctor had given them something to focus on. "Good, now, we need to try and sort out how large an area we're dealing with. You two stay together unless you're with Rose or me."

"If I may," Jakob interrupted. "The lady should be very careful. She's in red like the Red hooded girl, and we've all lost the path. She already fits into another story."

"I've already thought of that," Rose admitted. "Don't worry; I won't let any wolves lure me away." She tried to keep her tone light, but none of the men seemed reassured.

"That's not…" Jakob coughed lightly. "There are other versions and connotations to the story. I'd suggest you be mindful of any male that uh tries…" he trailed off, turning red.

"Ah." Rose nodded in understanding, putting the man out of his misery. "Don't worry on that front either. I'm not an easy girl to distract. Besides, I'm not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf."

She almost broke into giggles, but the others wouldn't understand. The Doctor frowned a little, his blue eyes thoughtful and distant, but he said nothing on the matter. The Brothers shifted back, returning to their cart and pulling out a book that they started flipping through. Rose hoped that it was a record of what else they could expect. Then she sighed and looked to the Doctor.

"Why do you think this is happening now?" Rose asked.

"Pardon?"

"Fairy tales are coming to life just as the Brothers Grimm are in the area," Rose explained. "Is it being caused by something that knows the fairy tales because it's from this area or is it drawing the stories from them directly?"

The Doctor froze and then very slowly looked back at her. "I mean, they did say that they'd only just heard the story about the three spinners," Rose added. "So, it's not like it's been published. I know the stories because I grew up with them, but out here, in theory, those stores are scattered. How is whatever is causing this getting them?"

"Oh."

"Oh? What's oh?"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled Rose a bit closer to him. There was a soft brush against her shields, a gentle nudge, but it still made Rose tense. It was still so different, so alien, and she swallowed nervously even as she recognized it was the Doctor.

"Your shields are down," he said softly. "You need to keep them up, Rose. It's vital that you keep them up."

"Doctor?"

He leaned closer and kissed her cheek before whispering very softly. "Eternal."

The word made Rose grimace, but he was right, it fit. She'd heard Tegan's story about the Eternals creating things from human minds. It would be simple enough for them to pull elements of the stories out of the heads of the Brothers Grimm or the forms of her child and grandchild from her, but to what end?

"We're stuck here," Rose said softly. "Is it just a trap or something more?"

"I don't know. Could be a diversion too."

"What are you two talking about?" Wilhelm called over. He and his brother were walking over. "Have you any ideas?" The man's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. "This is some figment of our imaginations!"

"Yes," Jakob agreed. "We ate something during our last stop."

"Sorry, but no," the Doctor said firmly. "I hate to tell you this, but these things are all real, and something is shifting space just enough to keep us from leaving the area." The Doctor looked up into the sky. "Can't say for sure, but I doubt we've left the same five square miles since we met."

"You can't-" Yet Wilhelm was looking around nervously. "This is madness."

"Yes, it is," the Doctor said. "But we can get out of this." Rose nodded and started to relax a little while the Doctor watched her. "This should go without saying," the Doctor added, "but don't eat any apples or touch any spindles."

"Ah, Doctor, are you saying that I'm the fairest of them all?" Rose asked. The Doctor reddened at her tongue touched smile. "I won't," Rose promised. "You be careful too. There's a lot of things to unleash in fairy tales if you aren't careful. I'm sure there's plenty of bad things that happen to men too in those stories."

The Doctor studied her for a moment. Then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled Rose into a gentle warm hug. "You okay? Who were those kids to you?"

"Just some kids," Rose whispered. She couldn't help but shiver at the memory. The Eternal must have plucked it out of her head. She wasn't a strong enough telepath to keep it out. "Kids I know or knew. They aren't that age anymore. It just startled me."

"Kids are always hard," the Doctor agreed. "But it wasn't them." He pulled back enough to look at Rose. "Try to keep that in mind, Rose. These things are projections of the Eternals will. They feel real, but they aren't what they seem. They can manipulate matter."

"Yeah." Rose nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know. I do know that just hard to remember that."

"And that's probably what this Eternal is hoping for. To throw us off enough that we make a mistake," the Doctor said. "We need to stay together and be careful."

"How do we beat an Eternal?" Rose asked. "I doubt it's going to let me get close with my sword."

"That's more complicated," the Doctor admitted. He looked around. "If we can get back to the TARDIS, I can create something that will make the Eternal a bit less Eternal."

"A bit less Eternal?"

"I once made a whole group mortal," the Doctor admitted. "They had just killed a planet for fun. I was angry."

"Fair enough." Rose inhaled and nodded. "Okay, back to the TARDIS then." Then she turned around and looked at the different trees. "Which way?"

The Doctor hesitated, and Rose's stomach dropped. "I… I'm having trouble sensing her."

"That's not good," Rose whispered. "So we have to go looking for the TARDIS in fairy tale land and who knows what being created to hurt us."

The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll get out of this. Just be smart no matter what you come across."

Rose nodded. She wasn't completely confident, but he was right. They couldn't just stay here. They walked over to join the Brothers Grimm.

"Doctor, Rose," Jakob greeted. He was looking at an old-fashioned faded map. "We're trying to find where we are… I can't find the road anywhere."

"I doubt you will," the Doctor said. "We're in some kind of trap. Something powerful is bringing the local stories to life. They probably mean us harm. The road won't help us. Grab what you can carry, and we start searching off the road."

"Something powerful?" Wilhelm repeated. "You can't be serious. Bringing the stories to life, that's ridiculous."

"Do you have another explanation?" The Doctor asked sharply. "And you know the stories well enough to know that there are worse things to throw at us then a gingerbread house." Then he shook his head and shrugged. "You two can keep around in circles, but Rose and I are going to see if we can find a way out." He started to turn away.

"Wait! She's dressed in red," Jakob said. "She shouldn't leave the path."

"We can't get anywhere on the path," Rose reminded him. "I'll be fine."

The brothers looked at each other nervously. Exhaustion was already settling into their eyes, and Rose felt very sorry for them. This was far more than they'd signed up for when they came into the Black Forest to record local stories. Something seemed to pass between them because Jakob sighed and went around to the back of the wagon. They each pulled out satchels and slung them over their shoulders.

"I hope you're wrong, Doctor," Jakob said. "I can't imagine that this is someone intention."

"You just killed a witch by shoving her in an oven," the Doctor said. "Whether you want to

believe it or not, you know that something isn't right here."

The Brothers Grimm flinched at the mention of the witch. Rose gave them soft reassuring smiles. Then she followed the Doctor as he turned around. Together, their small group began to walk off the path vaguely in the direction that Rose thought they'd come from the TARDIS the first time they'd found the house.


	4. Mirror on the Wall: The Handless

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Four: Mirror on the Wall: The Handless and the Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

Rose didn't trust the terrain as they walked. She didn't know if vines came alive in most fairy tales, but she was sure that she'd seen that in movies. There wasn't enough of a road for the cart, and she'd seen the clear hesitation in leaving it behind. Still, they'd come with her and the Doctor to her surprise.

"I still don't understand," Wilhelm said. "What is causing this?"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a look. How did they explain this?

"Something powerful is using your stories for inspiration," the Doctor said.

"That's…"Jakob shook his head, but he didn't argue. "And we cannot leave the area." He shook his head. "I was minding the road. I'm sure that it didn't turn."

"It probably didn't," the Doctor agreed.

"Then how?" Wilhelm demanded. "That's not possible!"

"This creature… it can alter the world around you. It's not from this world, and I don't know what it wants here. It's kind often just like to toy with humans. They find it entertaining."

"You can't mean to say that magic is real?" Jakob gasped. "That- that the gods of old are real?"

"This isn't magic," the Doctor promised. "It's hard to explain, but no curses are waiting out here. If we can find my TARDIS, then we can fight back."

"Your what?"

"My TARDIS. It's a blue box. Keep an eye out for it."

"So you weren't out here on a horse," Jakob said. He was frowning and eyeing the Doctor suspiciously.

Rose spotted something ahead of them. A tall, dark shape through the trees. Glancing back at the men, she gestured for them to be quiet and then pointed ahead. Thankfully, even the Brothers Grimm fell silent. They crept forward slowly, each sound seeming exaggerated in the still forest. As they came closer, Rose could see that it was a stone tower.

The tower was made of dark stone and stood only about three stories tall. Around it, tall trees largely kept it hidden, but Rose was certain that it was a new addition to the forest. There was one window high and no doorway. It was silent, and there was no light coming from the upper window. A small curtain fluttering in the breeze was just visible, but there was no sign of any other movement.

"Doctor? How does the original Rapunzel end?"

"Rapunzel becomes pregnant from the prince and is banished into the wilderness by Gothel," the Doctor answered. "Then Gothel traps the prince and blinds him. The pair finds each other in the wild after Rapunzel gives birth. Her tears heal his eyes, and they survive."

"That's… not great," Rose said. "But not terrible."

"So what danger lies here?" Jakob asked. "If we are indeed threatened by the tales?"

"Maybe someone waiting to kill you as soon as you reach the top," the Doctor said.

"That's a pleasant thought," Rose said. "Maybe this isn't Rapunzel's tower. Maybe it's something else."

"The Eternal does need to be present physically," the Doctor agreed. He was frowning up at the window. "Not sure we should risk it."

"It might be a local watchtower," Jakob suggested. His voice wavered slightly. "Maybe it was already here."

Rose stepped away from the others and circled the base of the tower. There were no doors on the far side hidden away and no sign of even a secret entrance. Reaching out, Rose pressed her hand against the stone. It was rough with hints of wear from the weather, real and solid. If there had been a door, she would have considered Jakob's suggestion. Looking up, she found Wilhelm circling the tower and touching it as well.

"I am unsure if this is a miracle or a nightmare," he admitted. "These stories… they are our culture, part of the fabric of the society that we raise our children in, and yet now I sense foul intention within them."

"I'm sorry," Rose offered softly. "For what it is worth, I'm sure that the stories will be appreciated properly in the future." At least most of them, Rose inwardly added. Others she'd never heard of.

"Who are you?" Wilhelm asked. He was studying her as if she was a rare curiosity. "You and your companion? These strange happenings do not frighten you."

A howl made them all stop, and Rose's answer was lost. Rose's chest tightened, and her heart beat fast. The warning from the Brothers Grimm rang in her head, but she didn't think that they would help now. Then again, there was a bad wolf in the Three Little Pigs too, wasn't there? Probably others too given that Germany was a farming land. In old times surely wolves were one of the biggest fears. Another howl made Rose step away from the tower and scan the trees.

"Oh dear," Wilhelm breathed.

Something moved in the trees, but it was too tall to be a wolf. Rose's heart jumped; it was too tall unless it was a humanoid wolf-like in some portrayals. But it wasn't a wolf that stepped out of the trees. The figure was humanoid with a pale, almost blue face that looked like a painted doll. Thick golden curls surrounded the face, and it wore a long fancy gown. But horrifyingly, it had no hand. There were bloody stubs at the ends of its arms, but even worse was the ring of hands surrounding its head like a twisted halo. There were over a dozen of them, twitching and flexing their fingers. The figure walked slowly towards them, its face twisting and distorting slightly.

"This can't be from a fairy tale," Rose gasped. She took a step back.

"It's the handless girl," Jakob whispered. "But- but it isn't like this! Not at all like this!"

"Just stay calm," the Doctor said. "The Eternal is twisting your stories now to make them more frightening and potentially more dangerous."

"Eternal?" Jakob gasped, but he didn't finish his questions. "Uh, hello there, my lady. May we assist you?"

The figure stopped, and for a brief moment, Rose wondered if this might not be as horrible as it seemed. But then the figure opened its mouth. A sheer noise came out, and the hands all stopped moving. Before anyone could move, the hands left the halo and rushed towards them. One struck the Doctor in the chest, knocking him back several feet. Screams erupted from the Brothers Grimm. Hands flew through the air at them, and the brothers ran.

Shifting her wrist, Rose summoned her sword and brought it up in front of her. Three hands raced towards her. She swung at the closest, slicing through it. The flesh fell apart, and Rose's stomach turned at the sight of the blood. A scream bubbled up in her own throat, but she kept it in. More hands attacked her, and she swung, but one caught her in the back, making her stumble. She glanced back at the figure; it was drawing nearer and more hands were appearing around it. Rose tried to find the Doctor, but she couldn't see him close by. The Brothers Grimm were done.

In the distance, Rose thought she heard a familiar series of swear words, and as she turned to look, a pair of hands grabbed the back of her coat and hoisted her up. Rose swung the sword up blindly, trying to catch them, but failed. Her feet were pulled off the ground, and Rose struggled even more. She could feel the coat slipping and started trying to wiggle out of it, but the hands started moving, carrying her away from the tower. She let go of her sword and twisted her shoulder, trying to get free.

Trees rushed past her and Rose gasped several times as she swung too close to a thick trunk. Finally, she slipped free of her red coat and fell to the ground. Her foot caught a root, and she hissed in pain but scrambled to her feet. The hands instantly realized that they'd lost their prisoner. Her coat fell to the ground a few feet away, and they swung back to face her. Rose summoned her sword back and brought it up just as another howl ripped through the forest air. A massive wolf appeared in the corner of Rose's right eye. Its mixed white and grey fur almost shimmered in the low sunlight, and it snarled.

"Great," Rose whispered. She adjusted her stance, glancing between the wolf and the hands.

Before she could choose the first target, something moved to her left. Rose risked a look, and her stomach tightened. The creepy handless creature was walking towards her. There were more hands around its head now, once more forming the odd halo appearance. It didn't seem bothered by the wolf, and the dull eyes were focused on her.

The wolf lunged past Rose, snarling and blocking her view for a moment. The hand monster opened its mouth, but the massive wolf struck it head-on. They both tumbled to the ground, the wolf tearing wildly at the creature's chest. Rose was frozen, but only for a moment. Running forward, she looked around as the hands began zooming back towards the monster and the wolf. She sliced through the first two with rapid swings and shifted to block the third. She ignored the flesh as the hands fell open and reminded herself that this was just a creation of an Eternal. It wasn't a truly living thing, more like a solid illusion. She still felt sick.

Then the creature stopped moving, and the last of the hands dropped out of the air. Before Rose could start panicking about a body in the middle of the forest, it and all the hands began to dissolve. It fizzled, but only for a moment before it seemed to just collapse into a mound of dirt. Then the wolf moved forward and sniffed at the pile. The light forest breeze began to carry away the specks of dirt. Soon there would be nothing left. Rose wondered if that was how it always worked for Eternal's creations or something here was different.

The large wolf turned towards her, golden eye meeting hers and glinting in the light. Rose stopped and watched the creature move. It just stared at her, making no move to attack. Then before she could say or do anything, the wolf turned around and rushed into the trees. In the shadows of the trees, it quickly vanished from view leaving Rose alone and confused.

"Okay," she breathed. "Okay, forget Red Riding Hood being eaten. Apparently, I'm a friend to wolves."

A nervous laugh tried to build up in her chest, but she suppressed it. There were other things to worry about. The Eternal was twisting the fairy tales now, and she couldn't help but be very worried about that. Thankfully, the hands hadn't taken her far, and Rose pulled back on her coat as the chill tried to settle into her bones. Double checking her direction, Rose started to run back towards the tower, keeping her eyes and ears open for any sound of the others.

"Doctor!" she shouted. "Grimms? Can anyone hear me?" The forest was still and silent in response to her question. "Can't be far," Rose said to herself. "We're trapped after all."

"Rose?" She knew that voice and turned as another figure came running up.

"Doctor!" Rose sighed in relief and moved forward. He opened his arms and accepted the hug with a smile. "You alright?" Rose asked. Pulling back a bit, she checked him over for injuries. There was some slight bruising around his neck that made her frown. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. Managed to get free of those hands. Then they vanished not long after. Was that you?"

"Uh… sort of, I got some help from local wildlife."

"What?"

"A wolf helped me," Rose answered. She shrugged. "I don't get it either."

"Bit different than the Bad Wolf we were expecting," the Doctor said. Then he frowned a little. "Then again… maybe not." Then he shook his head. "Come on; we have to find the TARDIS and fast!"

"What about the brothers?" Rose asked. She gestured around. "They're out here too."

"I know, but the Eternal is going to keep giving us the runaround. If it is using their minds and knowledge as the source of these ideas, then it can't hurt them." He sounded confident and met her gaze. "We'll help them best by stopping that Eternal."

"Okay," Rose agreed. "Doctor, I think it's in the tower." The attack happened when we found the tower. "It seems… I-"

"I agreed." The Doctor cupped her cheek gently. "There's a telepathic force there. I didn't feel it at first. It was probably blocking us, but once the attack started, it had to reach out more." He took her hand gently. "Come on, Rose. Let's find the TARDIS and put a stop to this bad story."

…..

Clinging to the trunk of the tree, Jakob tried not to think about the branches creaking below him. They had to hold even if only a little longer. Below him, stood three wolves all with glowing gold eyes that made him shiver. They were just looking up at him, not growling or snarling. He swallowed. His fear was beginning to be replaced with curiosity. These wolves were behaving oddly, but after that horrible handless creature that was an insult to the story, he wasn't sure what these creatures might be capable of.

"They don't seem to be attacking," Wilhelm said.

He looked over to a nearby tree where Wilhelm was waiting. His brother seemed to have picked the superior tree to climb as the branches formed an empty space for him to sit. He looked much more comfortable and was actually learning out to study the wolves. Two more were under his tree.

"They seem to be waiting for something," Wilhelm added. Then he looked out into the forest. "I can see the tower, barely, but I can see it."

Jakob couldn't see the tower from his position. The thick green leaves were too thick around him. "Do you see the others?"

"No, and no sign of those hands. Maybe it was killed, and that's why the hands vanished."

"Killed by whom?" Jakob muttered. "Our companions didn't strike me as dangerous. Odd but not dangerous."

"I disagreed, my brother. There was something odd about them both. They are enshrouded in secrets."

"Yes, but I don't think they mean us harm." Glancing down at the wolves, Jakob swallowed nervously. "Either try to eat us or move off. This doesn't seem like normal behavior."

"Maybe they are trying to starve us out. I fear I don't know much about the hunting patterns of wolves." Wilhelm chuckled. "It almost seems like they are trying to keep us here. Making sure that we can't get into any trouble."

Jakob snorted and adjusted his grip on the trunk. He looked up, trying to see if there was a better position he could shift himself into. There wasn't, and he sighed. Then he looked down at the wolves. They were still just watching them, making no sounds. He had to admit that while crazy, his brother's thought didn't seem completely unreasonable.

….

The TARDIS was right ahead of them, but that made Rose stop in suspicion. The Doctor tried to keep walking, but Rose grabbed his arm tightly to hold him still. Nothing moved. She could feel the soft hum of the TARDIS in her mind and was certain that this was the real TARDIS.

"This has trap written all over it," Rose whispered. A breeze blew across her face. The forest was silent. "We found it a bit easily, don't you think."

"Maybe, but the Eternal might be busy with something else." He smiled softly at her, but Rose could see the worry in his eyes. "We have to try."

Nodding, Rose released the Doctor's arm, and he took a step forward. Beneath his feet, the ground rumbled. They both dashed forward, the Doctor pulling out his key and Rose summoning her sword. Thorns burst from the rumbling ground, their vines reaching towards Rose and the Doctor. Swinging her sword, Rose barely sidestepped a vine that attempted to tangle around her ankle. The Doctor to her surprise, actually shifted behind her, letting Rose slice through another vine.

One vine twisted towards her, the three-inch-long thorns moving too close for comfort. In the distance, Rose heard a howl and snarled herself, slamming the blade through three vines at once. The Doctor jumped forward, ducking under another vine and going for the TARDIS door. Spinning around, Rose sliced another vine near the root and backed up towards the Doctor.

"Never saw the TARDIS as a castle," Rose said.

"You'd be surprised."

Then she heard the door open. The hum of the TARDIS increased, and she stepped back, nearly falling over another vine. Strong arms caught her and Rose slashed down with her sword to cut the offending vine. As the Doctor pulled her inside, more vines and thorn bushes rose up around the TARDIS. Before the door was kicked shut, the thorns completely blocked Rose's view of the forest.


	5. Mirror on the Wall: The Tower

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Five: Mirror on the Wall: The Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Sorry, but this episode is going to need six chapters instead of the usual five. There was something that I had to include which just made the climax longer than usual.

…..

The Doctor didn't have time to stop moving. Once Rose was inside, and the doors were closed, he rushed deeper into the TARDIS. An Eternal. His mind was spinning. He'd hoped for more time before they attacked to teach Rose to control her abilities. As it was, she was too vulnerable to them mentally while that sword made her a threat. It was a dangerous combination. Not for the first time, he cursed the Guardians for putting her in this position.

One positive thing about he and Rose's exploration adventures in the TARDIS was that he had a much better idea of where things were then he'd had in centuries. During the Time War, he'd collected and scavenged everything he could, but it was easy to lose track of it all. Reaching one of the storerooms, the Doctor paused and glanced back only to sigh in relief. Rose was right behind him. That was good.

"You alright?" Rose asked. "No thorns got you?"

"Nah, I had a fair maiden protecting me."

That made her smile a little, and the Doctor pushed open the door. Good. He preferred it when Rose was smiling, even if it was only a small smile. The storeroom lit up as the TARDIS did her best to help. Rose followed along after him as he picked up useful bits and pieces and tried to remember exactly how the transitioner worked. He'd only used it the one time, in his seventh body, shortly before the Time War started. It had been a foolish move, but he'd seen the Time War coming and had lost patience with the Eternals. Looking back now, he wondered if them destroying that planet for fun had been one last hurray in this universe before they fled. They'd probably felt the war coming too.

"We need to hurry," Rose said. "The Grimms are out there alone."

"I know." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, using it to fuse two pieces together with a high-pitched hum that made both him and Rose flinch. "It's using them as the template. Hopefully, that will keep it from harming them."

"I hope they're safer than that," Rose murmured.

Rose fell silent and let the Doctor work. She watched his hands quickly and expertly assemble an odd looking device that seemed out of a prop department. Small wires were exposed in a few places, and it had a vaguely round shape though small bits were poking out here and there. Yet, it was still small enough to fit in the Doctor's hand. Leaning against a wall of the TARDIS, Rose focused on her breathing and did her best to stop the headache trying to build behind her eyes. If she hinted to the Doctor that the telepathic attacks of the Eternal were straining her, he'd try to leave her behind, and there was no way she was letting him go out there alone.

"This should stop it," the Doctor announced. "The biggest problem is that it only has a range of a few feet." The Doctor adjusted the device, his blue eyes sharp and worried. "And since I've done this before, it will likely know what I'm up to, so be ready for all the trouble it can throw at us." He hesitated and looked at Rose. "I'm sorry, but if this doesn't work-"

"My sword was created to fight Eternals," Rose said. She nodded and smiled gently at the Doctor. "It's okay. I killed a few when the rift opened, remember?" The Doctor's features darkened and Rose sighed. "I don't like it, Doctor, but sometimes… well, we can't let an Eternal just run wild in the Black Forest in 1810 now can we."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Rose said. "You're going to have to suffer a Disney marathon with me when this is all over so I can get over that Handless monster." She made a show of shuddering. "No come on, we can't just stay here. The longer we wait, the worse things are going to get."

The Doctor nodded and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Rose squeezed back, not needing to say anything. She hated the reality that they were going to be destroying an Eternal at the end of this one way or another, but she didn't see a way around it.

…

The wolves stopped and turned to look off in the distance. Jakob leaned a little further from the trunk and frowned in confusion. Once again, the wolves didn't seem to behave like normal. Then again, he was stunned at there even being a pack of wolves in the area. He thought they'd already been mostly hunted out around here.

"What are they doing?" Wilhelm asked curiously. "More strange behavior."

"I wonder if these wolves are part of the story as well, part of whatever is doing this' plan."

"I wish we knew more, but our new friends aren't exactly forthcoming."

"No," Jakob agreed.

Then to his great surprise, the wolves all took off and ran in the opposite direction. Towards the tower, if he had his bearings right. He blinked as the last gray and white mixed body vanished into the underbrush. Jakob didn't move, waiting for them to burst out of the bushes and circle the trees once more.

"They all went at once," Wilhelm said. "As if they heard something or there was a signal."

"What are you suggesting?" To his horror, Wilhelm began to climb down from the tree. "What are you doing? Get back in the tree this instant!"

"They've gone which means they don't need to keep us here now or there is a larger threat." Wilhelm dusted off his hands and walked over to stand beneath Jakob's tree. "We can't just stay up in trees."

"Yes, we can! And we should! How long until this creature unleashes more monsters? You know as well as I do some of the things that dwell in the local stories."

"Stop thinking about it," Wilhelm ordered. "Try not to think about the stories."

Jakob grumbled. It was far easier said than done when the forest was becoming a living fairy tale.

…

Rose grunted as she sliced through the thick vines. They weren't moving as much, and Rose was sure that the Eternal had turned its attention elsewhere. She desperately tried to remember Tegan's story about the boating race in space. As powerful as they were, it had seemed like the Eternals still needed help. They'd kidnapped human crews and messed with their heads so that they could run the ships. So they weren't all powerful. She cut down another vine that tried to twist around her leg. Sharp thorns still made her wary, but they were quickly moving away from the TARDIS.

The forest seemed darker than before. Rose was pretty sure that it was spring or summer given the temperature, but she was beginning to worry about nightfall. The last thing she wanted to do was run around a forest in the dark with fairy tale monsters jumping out at her. They stayed close together and didn't talk. Questions burned on Rose's tongue, but this didn't seem like to the time to be distracted with chatter. Her eyes scanned the trees, searching for any sign of the Grimms.

There was another push against her shields. Rose swallowed and pushed back, trying to focus on the shields while keep moving. It was difficult, like trying to juggle and she'd never figured that out. The snap of a stick made them both freeze, but Rose saw nothing. Then she spotted the tower and sighed in relief. Part of her had been sure that the Eternal would move it.

"Do we really think it's in there?" she whispered.

"It's the only structure we've found so far," the Doctor said. He didn't sound convinced. "We at least need to check it out."

"And it did drive us away earlier," Rose added, mostly to herself. "Rather than try to lure us in."

They reached the base of the tower, and the Doctor set his hand against the stone wall with a frown. Rose stayed close to him, and he circled the tower, looking for a way in, but Rose was beginning to worry that they'd have to climb the tower. Backing up, she looked towards the window and frowned. There was no light inside, no strange glow in the night. It looked empty, but she didn't trust that. In the distance, she thought she heard a low growl. It didn't sound like the wolves, and a horrible idea occurred to her.

"So, the dragon is Sleeping Beauty was a Disney addition, right?" Rose asked. She couldn't help but look up into the sky. "We're not going to wind up with a dragon attacking us."

"There is no dragon in the original Sleeping Beauty," the Doctor said. "The original is much worse." Then he froze and looked up into the sky. "But… there is a dragon in another one of the Grimm's Fairy Tales."

"How bad?" Rose asked.

"You know that story about the dragon eating maidens that are sacrificed to it."

"Yeah, it's a major fantasy trope."

"It's from The Tale of Two Brothers, a Grimm's Fairy Tale," the Doctor said. "That dragon had seven heads. Let's hope that one doesn't make an appearance."

Something in his voice really worried Rose. Besides, experience told her that now that the dragon had been mentioned, it was absolutely going to show up. She rechecked the skies as the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and started scanning the TARDIS. The Eternal had given up on the thorns, but Rose was sure it would be back with more twisted tales.

"No hidden door," the Doctor announced with a huff. "Not that Eternal needs it." He smacked the stone wall and backed up. "Nothing for it. Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

There was no sudden appearance of a rope. Instead, hair began to grow out of the window, bright blonde and clinging to the sides of the tower like ivy. It crept across the rocks, no head in sight, like veins and Rose took a step back, very creeped out. The hair reached the ground and stopped growing as suddenly as it had started.

"Oh, my goodness."

Rose and the Doctor turned to find the Brothers Grimms standing behind them, expressions of shock and uncertainty on their faces. Wilheim recovered first.

"That wasn't how it was in the story," he said. "A bit more… dramatic."

"I doubt there's a princess up there," the Doctor said. He frowned as he looked up. "The question is what is this Eternal playing at."

"We still don't understand what you even mean," Jakob pointed out.

"It isn't from your world," the Doctor said bluntly. "It can shape the world around it. It is using the stories as a guideline since they aren't known for their creativity, but what it's after I don't know." He glanced towards Rose. "Might just be toying with us."

Above them, a light burst forth from the window, casting a pale green glow on the world. It was a sickly green that was unnatural and put Rose on edge. In the distance, she heard wolves howl, but even the sound of her allies wasn't enough to calm her. She summoned her sword once more and took a step away from the tower, bracing herself for the next attack.

"Rose I need to go inside," the Doctor said. He grimaced, but gripped the hair and started to hoist himself up. There were no screams from up above. "You stay here."

"Uh, no."

Rose released her sword and started to climb before the Doctor could argue with her. The hair vines held even though the texture was strange on Rose's hands. It felt like hair. It looked like hair, but her brain was struggling with the way that they grew over the wall like vines and held her weight. The Doctor scrambled up next to her, muttering something that the TARDIS did not translate.

She pulled herself through the window, right hand ready to summon her sword in case someone was waiting for her. The room was empty. No attacker was waiting in the shadows. On the far wall was a mirror with an ornate golden frame. There was nothing else in the circular room, no candles or chairs or bed or tapestries. It was empty except for the mirror which was the source of the green glow. Rose summoned her sword, and the surface of the mirror rippled. Climbing through, Rose stayed on guard as the Doctor followed her through. She blinked in confusion and then looked at the Doctor.

"Is that the Eternal?"

He was frowning at it and holding his device, suddenly looking unsure. He took a step forward, and the surface rippled again. Then he smiled a little and held up his device.

"Hiding again?" he asked. "In a mirror, really? You thought that was the best conduit."

Rose frowned. Conduit? That seemed like an odd choice of words. "It isn't here, is it?"

"Sort of," the Doctor said. "Hiding in another dimension, linked to normal reality through the mirror." He took a step forward. "That limits your power though." The Doctor drew closer and closer while Rose waited and tried not to do anything stupid. "What are you after?"

The surface of the mirror rippled once more, and Rose waited for a face to appear. It didn't. The Doctor seemed unsure still and started to reach towards the mirror. Before he could touch the frame, a strange field appeared around it, glowing the same sickly green. He drew his hand back with a hiss as if burned. Rose hurried forward to check his hand.

"I'm fine," the Doctor said. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I can get through with the proper resonance frequency."

Before he could even get started, a roar shook the tower, echoing around them and hanging in the air. Rose knew exactly what it was without even having to rush to the window. Swallowing, she grimaced and looked at the Doctor.

"Shouldn't have asked about a dragon."

"Probably not." The Doctor turned his attention back to the mirror. "I need more time. It shouldn't attack the tower directly."

"But nothing can get out," Rose said. "So it can't really-"

A wave of light exploded from the mirror. It ran harmlessly past them and outside. The air changed, becoming lighter and Rose heard the wind rush past the window.

"The Eternal just released the barrier," the Doctor said. He looked towards the window.

Rose tried to feel what he was talking about. There was a difference in the air. It was lighter, not as heavy, but she didn't understand how the Doctor knew what caused it. What she did understand was that the dragon was now free to pillage the countryside full of innocent people.

"Fine then." She turned on her heel and went towards the window. "Be careful up here, Doctor."

"Rose! Where are you going?"

Rose stopped and turned back to smile at the Doctor. "I'm going to go slay the dragon."

"Rose-"

"I got this," Rose said. "You deal with that Eternal and its bloody magic mirror."

His shoulders slumped in defeat, but the worry remained in his eyes. Nodding, he turned back to the mirror, and Rose smiled. Rose reached the window and looked outside. Overhead, a massive seven-headed dragon was circling. Then it landed a short distance from the tower, three heads roaring towards the sky while the other four began to tear up trees and toss them to the side, forming a battlefield. Taking a deep breath, Rose didn't look back and instead, grabbed some hair and began to climb back down the tower walls.


	6. Mirror on the Wall: Fall of Eternity

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Six: Mirror on the Wall: Fall of Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

Slaying the dragon. Rose almost started giggling. Hiding behind the rock outcropping, Rose inhaled slowly and quickly braided her hair to keep it out of her face. There was a dragon on the other side of the rock. An Eternal was creating things out of the Grimm's Fairy Tales, and now she had to fight a dragon. Overhead, thunder rolled as a storm rolled into the area. Rose could only hope that it brought rain.

She flexed her right wrist, and her sword sprang forth. It was warm in her hand, and Rose was comforted by the familiar slight weight. Before she could calm down too much, a tree crashed past her, and the seven-headed dragon came into view. The giant green beast had massive wings that still didn't look big enough to let it actually fly. Seven heads roared and looked around atop long serpentine necks. It reminded her of a monster from one of Mickey's monster movies.

It tore up trees, tossing them around with abandon. She crept closer, scanning the landscape. There were some rough rocks on the hillside, not far away. They were tall in some places and might prove to be a good battleground if she could manage-

A head lunged for her. Rose darted into the rocks. Only one head was able to follow her. It screamed, the sound echoing off the rocks, and making Rose flinch, but she kept moving. Twisting around the dragon, Rose brought up her sword. A faint glow showed through the scales. She brought the sword down with all of her strength before it could breathe. The blade sliced through the fleshy neck, cutting it clean off. Some kind of oil burst out of the veins as the neck was suddenly pulled back. The smell hint Rose's nose and she gagged. It was a bit too much like gas for her comfort, but she supposed that even an alien generated dragon would need some kind of real fuel for its flames.

"One down. Six to go." She looked down at her sword. "Why can't I throw you like Prince Phillip did in the movie? That would be so much easier."

There was no answer, and no good fairies suddenly appeared to help her. Beyond the rocks, she heard the dragon screaming. There were crashes as the thing moved and she cautiously poked out her head. The other six heads were roaring in pain. Thankfully they weren't regrowing like a Hydra's head. Rose darted away from the rocks, unwilling to linger in the gas and eyed the beast, trying to come up with another plan. She'd already used the rocks for cover? The trees were flammable. What other options did she have?

She didn't dare lead it to the tower. While that might help split up the heads, it would potentially make everything worse and put the Doctor at risk. Rose glanced back at the tower. The pale green light was still shining out of the window.

Howling filled the air. Despite her earlier experience, Rose couldn't help but grimace at the sound. In the corner of her eye, she saw shadows rushing through the trees. They were too fast for her to count before they lunged out of the trees. The pack of wolves descended on one of the dragon's feet, ripping and clawing at it. With a roar of pain, the dragon's heads twisted around to attack the wolves, leaving Rose alone. After taking a deep breath, Rose shifted to a position between two heads. She swung her sword through the first one, marveling at how easily it sliced through the scales and bone. Her awe quickly turned to disgust as blood poured out. Swallowing bile, Rose spun on her heel and cut off another head. She heard a cry from a wolf and retreated once more behind the rocks.

When she peeked out, the pack was retreating into the trees, leaving her with an angry dragon that still had four heads. At least it didn't attack the rocks right away. Instead, it seemed dazed and confused. Rose briefly wondered if she'd be lucky enough for it to go into shock. It didn't. The dragon thrashed around, and Rose desperately hoped that no one in the nearby villages would come to investigate. The sky opened up, and fat raindrops began to fall across the battlefield.

More howls echoed out of the woods, and the dragon's four heads looked around, watching for the pack. Rose in turn, used the dragon's distraction to start moving around the side once more, ducking behind piles of upended trees. She peered through the roots of one torn up tree and grimaced in sympathy for the dragon. The stubs had mostly stopped bleeding and were beginning to scab over already, but blood was soaking into the ground, and the thing was wailing. If she had been so worried about a village being destroyed, she would have stopped the attack. As it was, she just felt sorry for the poor thing. It wasn't its' fault that an Eternal had made it real.

Then the dragon opened its mouth and began to release long streams of flames. A group of trees caught fire, and the blaze began to spread. Enough dirt had been thrown up by the dragon's rampage that the fire wasn't jumping from tree to tree just yet, but Rose couldn't let things get worse. Another set of howls made the dragon look into the trees to its right, leaving the left side exposed.

Rose darted to the side and slammed her blade into the dragon's torso. The scales were thick, but they didn't stand a chance against a Star Knight sword. She sliced through the scales, muscles and into bone and organ. A squishy sound filled Rose's ears, and she instinctively pulled her sword back, trying to get away from the sound. The dragon snarled and then whined in pain, stumbling her direction. Running away, Rose was thrown to the earth when the dragon collapsed and shook the forest. Scrambling to her feet, Rose turned back to find two dragon's heads trying to examine the wound.

Distracted. She'd take distracted. Circling around the back of the beast, Rose came up along the uninjured side as quietly as she could. The nearest head was looking around and hissing small flames, but it hadn't turned back far enough to see her. Before her fear could make her flinch back, Rose charged forward and sliced through the head. Another one down. Three heads to go.

….

The Doctor flinched as another crash outside echoed in the small space. Before him, the mirror was still shining, and the Eternal had yet to reveal itself. Cursing under his breath, the Doctor adjusted the sonic screwdriver again. If you had told him that he'd be using it to force an Eternal out of a seemingly magic mirror all those years ago when he first built it, he would have thought you mad. Yet, he was here.

"Stop, Doctor," a voice said. A face appeared in the mirror. It looked vaguely human. "Stop."

"Stop the dragon and the other attacks," the Doctor ordered. "And I'll stop what I'm doing."

"I cannot."

"Then I cannot stop." He adjusted the sonic screwdriver once again. "Your kind have always had a warped sense of fun."

"This is not for amusement," the Eternal said. "This was a trap."

The Doctor almost stilled, but he pushed through his surprise. He'd figured it might be, but to hear the Eternal admit it was something else. The sonic screwdriver hummed in his hand, the device beginning to warm up at the strain he was putting it under.

"A trap? Really? That's shocking."

"Not for you," the Eternal said. "For her."

"Rose?"

"Spare me, and I will answer your questions," the Eternal whispered. "She is dangerous, Doctor."

"Rose Tyler doesn't have a mean bone in her body." The Doctor scoffed and turned his attention back to breaking through the defenses. "You should have stayed in the Halls of Eternity."

"Bad Wolf. Don't you wonder about those words? You see them so often, and now here you are. I sought to turn them against Rose Tyler with no success. What could overpower the will of an Eternal?"

Silence filled the tower, choking the Doctor. He didn't want to wonder, but every worry he'd ever had came rushing back. Rose was connected to the Guardians of the Universe. She'd never hidden that, but she also didn't tell him what was going on. Sometimes, he thought she knew the truth, but other times she seemed so young and unaware. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes at the mirror.

"Don't play that game with me," he said. "I won't fall for it."

"What did you let onto your TARDIS, Doctor?" Then the Eternal stopped talking, and a bitter chuckled escaped it. "Oh. There's that strange emotion. That mystery to us. Love, I believe. Even worse, Doctor, what did you let into your hearts. Last of the Time Lords and obsessed with a human child."

"Thought you were the one trying to convince me that she was dangerous," the Doctor growled. "Pick on and stick with it."

Another roar outside spurred him to action. Rose was fighting a dragon, and he was supposed to be dealing with the Eternal. The Doctor stepped closer, ignoring the waves of telepathic energy trying to break into his mind. It rubbed and clawed at him, trying to burrow down. Not long ago, it would have made it, but his shields were stronger now than they'd been since the mid-point of the Time War. The Doctor adjusted the sonic screwdriver, and the glass of the mirror began to crack. The Eternal started to laugh. The Doctor pushed the device forward.

"I was ready for you, Time Lord," the Eternal hissed. "That won't work on me."

…..

Rose was trying to figure out what to do with the last three heads as she hid behind a tree. It would catch on fire soon. The rain was helping against the fire, but she still had a furious dragon on her hands. Why did it have seven heads? Why not one or even three? She could have handled three with relative ease.

"Oh Lord in Heaven!"

The shout made Rose looked around the tree. Jakob and Wilheim Grimm were nearby with expressions of shock and terror on their faces. Jakob looked ready to faint. The dragon paused to examine them. Rose's chest tightened with worry. But it didn't attack them. The dragon was still tied to the Eternal which was using their minds as its template. Still, the dragon was distracted. Rose hesitated for only a moment. Running forward, she attacked the nearest head, slamming the blade through the flesh and throwing down all of her weight.

The dragon roared. Two heads turned towards her, ready to strike. Then a rock hit one of them. In a surreal moment, Rose and the dragon stared at each other in shock. She had enough awareness to rip her sword out of the bloody stub. She didn't run away. Two heads left and innocent people who were part of history in the line of literal fire.

Rose slammed the sword into the chest, bypassing the heads and praying that there was a heart somewhere in the chest. It hit something firm, and hard making Rose fear that she'd only struck a bone. Then the whole creature shook. It reared back on its legs, dragging Rose's feet off the ground. She gasped and gripped tightly to the hilt of her sword with both hands, holding on as the dragon thrashed. A yelp of shock and fear escaped her as the dragon started to roll to the side.

Her sword slipped out and Rose fell several feet to the ground. Rose's knees and ankles protested as she landed. The sword had slipped from her grip and returned to bracelet form. Rose spun on her heel and ran towards the brothers as the dragon thrashed. Thankfully, they snapped out of her fear and started to run away from the collapsing beast.

The last two heads fell to the ground, eyes rolled back and mouths open with the long tongues hanging out. Around the dragon, the flames were being slowly extinguished by the rain. Rose summoned her sword and waited. The dragon didn't move, not even a twitch. Before she could go closer to cut off the last two heads, the dragon began to turn to dust. She glanced at the removed heads only to find them vanishing as well. A sigh of relief escaped Rose, but she didn't move until the last traces of the dragon were gone.

"That's a lot easier in the stories," Wilhelm gasped. His face was pale, but he was grinning. "Wow! That was… oh, that was terrifying."

"Deep breath," Rose ordered.

She scanned the forest. The fire's spread was slowing, but there were other concerns. Turning around, she looked back towards the tower. The green light had dimmed, but it was still there.

"Stay here," she ordered the Grimms.

"What is going on?" Jakob demanded.

"The Doctor and I are taking care of it," Rose promised. She looked around, the haze was gone, and she thought that she could even see the Grimms' cart in the distance. "You should go."

"But-" Wilhelm protested.

"Get to your cart," Rose ordered. "The thing causing this is using you. If you can slip away now, then everything gets easier."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Rose rolled her eyes and gestured at the spot where the dragon had been. "I can handle this. You need to leave. Never tell anyone about this."

"Now see here," Jakob began to protest.

Wilhelm put his hand on his brother's arm, observing Rose. Then he nodded and pulled his brother back. "No one will ever believe us," he said. "And she's right. These dangers are coming from our minds. That dragon would have attacked a village if she hadn't killed it. The best thing we can do to help is leave before it conjures something more."

"Thank you," Rose said. She meant it and regretted not having had more time to talk with the pair.

"But what is causing this?" Jakob asked. "Will it return?"

"No," Rose said firmly. Up in the tower, a strange rumble began to sound, making Rose look up in alarm. The green light was shifting, and Rose hoped that didn't mean that the Eternal was making something new. "Go!"

She didn't wait to watch the brothers go. Rose was vaguely aware that she'd probably be sad about the abrupt goodbye later, but the Doctor might be in danger. Climbing up the side of the tower, Rose almost slipped twice thanks to the rain making the stone wall slick. Above her, the green light kept changing shades and brightness with that strange low rumbling continuing.

Rose was most of the way up the tower when she released that the rumbling was from the tower itself. Stones were beginning to shift. The dragon had vanished, she realized with a start. If the Eternal was destroyed or made human than the tower would vanish.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted. "The tower is starting to come down!"

There was no answer, and she hurried up the last few feet. Hauling herself inside, Rose looked up at the mirror. Large cracks were forming, and the Doctor was holding the strange device he'd created in his left hand near the glass. She couldn't see his face, but the face in the mirror was shaking and thrashing. Its mouth was open, but no sound was coming out.

"Doctor?"

"Rose! Break the mirror!" The Doctor ordered.

Rose didn't hesitate. Running forward, she summoned her sword once again. It hit the mirror. There was resistant, but the glass shattered. A high pitched scream filled the tower. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Come on. We need to go!"

Rose didn't argue as the tower started to sway. Her heart raced, and she dashed back to the window and climbed out. She twisted around and looked back at the mirror. Glowing green shards were on the ground of the tower, but there was no Eternal fleeing them. She didn't understand and started to climb down.

Her feet hit the ground as bricks from the tower did. Large stones crashed into the earth only to vanish moments later. The Doctor was only seconds behind her and grabbed her hand when he reached the ground. He pulled her back a safe distance and looked at her, checking her over.

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Rose said. "The shields were tough, but…" She shrugged. "I'm okay." Grinning, she added, "I slew a dragon!"

"Yes, yes you did."

They fell silent, just watching as the tower finished crumbling and the stones quickly vanished. Rose swallowed and caught her breath, fighting back the panicked waves of confusion.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't reach it," the Doctor said. He was frowning at the remains of the tower as they vanished. "And it wasn't trying to escape."

"Did I kill it when I destroyed the mirror?"

"No." Then the Doctor dropped her hand and walked forward. Small shards of glass with a greenish shine were laying on the ground. "It's still here. Trapped in its mirror."

"Why wouldn't it just escape?" Rose asked.

"It had a mission."

"Mission?" Rose's chest tightened. "Doctor, what was its mission?"

"I'm not sure." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started gathering up the pieces. "I'll have to scatter these to be sure it can't reform. I've never seen anything like this before."

Rose didn't' like the sound of that, but a dark cloud was hanging over the Doctor. She didn't think he'd share his thoughts easily today.

"I sent the Brothers Grimm away," Rose said. She exhaled and looked around. There was no sign of them. "Hopefully they won't talk about what happened."

"No one would believe them," the Doctor said. He chuckled and stood up, wrapping up the pieces. There didn't seem to be enough. Rose could only hope that the collapsing tower had ground the rest to dust. "Still, an Eternal here. I wasn't expecting that."

"Did it say anything useful?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf," the Doctor said.

Rose's eyes widened, and she looked up at him. A deep frown was on his face as he stared out into the forest. "Pardon?"

"Bad Wolf. The Eternal said to beware those words. It made me think. I've seen those words before. A lot. They're following us."

Rose took a deep breath. "Not us," she said. "Me."

The Doctor turned to look at her, confusion and a hint of alarm in his gaze. Rose couldn't manage a smile even though she tried. It wasn't that she was scared exactly. In his future, the Doctor knew what Bad Wolf meant and wasn't afraid of it, but in the here and now it seemed big and dangerous.

"What?"

"The words follow me," Rose explained. "They have for years. During my adventures on Earth, they'd pop up here and there." She shrugged. "That's what Lumen, my living painting, said to me when she whispered to me. Bad Wolf."

"You're sure?"

"Very, but it isn't a bad thing," Rose rushed to say. The Doctor didn't look convinced. "You, a future you, will tell me that it's okay. Bad Wolf is… I'm not sure what it is, but usually, it's a warning. Hearing it or seeing it lets me know that danger is coming. It warns me to be ready." She gestured out into the forest. "As for the wolves, I'm not sure how it impacts them, but it helps me in weird ways."

"And it doesn't worry you."

"It did," Rose admitted. "But as I said, you will tell me that it's safe. That it isn't going to hurt me." Smiling at the Doctor now, Rose felt a bit better. "I trust you."

The Doctor didn't smile. He still seemed to be struggling with something about Bad Wolf and what the Eternal said. His blue eyes were sharp and thoughtful as he stared at her. Somehow, Rose didn't flinch under the gaze. She knew he was worried, but not angry at her. It was almost a marvel to see him thinking, brainstorming and discarding ideas at a rapid pace. At the back of Rose's mind, her suspicions stirred, but she didn't let the thought fully form. That always felt too dangerous.

Instead, Rose held out her hand to the Doctor. He took it without any hesitation. A small smile appeared on his face before he sighed. With that, the Doctor guided Rose back towards the TARDIS as the natural sounds of the forest sung to them.


	7. Human Nature: Back to School

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Seven: Human Nature: Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I decided to do something different with Human Nature. There are a lot of rewrites that put Rose in the past at the school with the Doctor, but I personally think the TARDIS chose that era to ensure that Martha would open the watch because she'd desperately want to leave.

…

Rose sped up her walking speed and followed the walkway between the massive gothic buildings around her. More people about her age were rushing about in a hurry with bags and cups of coffee. She took a sip of her tea from her travel mug and stepped around another group of students. A soft sigh escaped her, but Rose kept moving.

Boredom was hard. It wasn't usually a problem that Rose had. Life on the TARDIS was always intense and exciting and her student life before that had been fairly interesting as well. Pushing such thoughts aside, Rose entered the old gothic building that housed numerous faculty offices and took the now familiar path up to the third floor. There was a line of doors with small wavy glass windows. Most had fancy nameplates attached to them, but one had a much cheaper looking plate that was designed to swap out easily. This nameplate said: Professor John Smith.

Knocking on the door, Rose waited until she heard the call to come in and then pushed open the door. It was a small office with a desk and several bookshelves that were filled with books on many different subjects. A few knick knacks here and there lent some personal touches, but Rose knew that they weren't anything special. The man behind the desk gave Rose pause. He looked like the Doctor but wasn't. His blue eyes were intelligent but not as much as the Doctors and lacked the sorrow that the Doctor always carried. The familiar leather jacket was gone and in its place was an understated twede jacket over a shirt and tie matched with dark pants. He looked every inch the professor he was supposed to be.

"Ah, Rose, good morning."

"Morning, Professor Smith," Rose said.

"Did you bring me tea?"

"No," Rose answered. "This is mine. Get your own."

"You make much better tea."

"I'll tell my mum you think so."

Rose sat down in the chair in front of the desk. She took a long sip of her tea to taunt the professor who scowled at her even as his eyes sparkled with amusement. That helped a little. Her eyes took in the office, and she was very aware of the weight of the pocket watch hanging around her neck and hidden under her shirt. At this rate, it was a wonder that her neck wasn't being dragged down by all the weight of her various necklaces.

"How was your weekend, Rose?"

"Good. A couple of my friends came to visit me," Rose answered. "We had a mellow weekend, but it was nice to see them."

"How did they like our school?"

"They liked it fine," Rose said. "They'd never been to Oxford before."

Rose curled her nose a bit as she said it. Why had the TARDIS picked Oxford? Couldn't they be at Cambridge with the Chestersons…. Then again, Ian and Barbara would probably be too fascinated by the notion of a human Doctor. And with their weird aging, they might have been targets of the Family as well. She shivered a bit at the idea and hoped that Oxford was far enough away from them if the Family did show up. She could swallow what school pride she had for everyone's sake.

"How do you like it here?" the Professor asked. He seemed truly interested, and Rose smiled.

"The people are nice enough," she said.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

Rose blushed at the blunt observation and the way he smiled. Then she shrugged and nodded a little before taking another sip of her tea.

"A bit."

"It's not as exciting as the jungle," he agreed. "But fewer insects."

"That's true."

Rose's eyes moved over to the books on the shelf about the Mayan ruins in the jungles of Central America. Then Professor John Smith's features twisted into a very familiar thoughtful and worried expression. Rose started to worry about what could be wrong. They'd arrived to find a flat and a guest professor position waiting for him. He had a job, money, and memories of an ordinary human life so what did he have to be so nervous about.

"Rose, about what happened before we, uh…" He trailed off, and his read turned red. "Maybe we should talk about it. We were just friends then, but now you're a student at the university where I'm teaching."

Rose tensed despite herself. What did he think had happened? She frowned, thinking back to when they'd gotten started at the university. Professor Smith had introduced her as his assistant from a dig in Central America. There was a strange story of how they'd met while she was traveling and had decided to stick around, doing odd jobs around the camp and being very useful. Rose wasn't clear on all the details, but she had enough hints that to be able to take part in conversations.

"Talk about it?" Rose repeated.

Professor Smith's blush spread, and he glanced towards the door. "The night before we left the dig and we drank too much and…"

His tone left Rose with no confusion as to what he thought had happened. Panic followed by a need to laugh hysterically welled up in her chest, but somehow Rose kept calm. Her mind tried to come up with something to say, but she obviously had no memory of the event he was thinking of. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had to swallow and try again.

"It happened," Rose said. She shrugged and almost choked. "I don't think now is the time." Something flickered in his eyes and Rose's heart might have jumped a beat. "Let's talk about it when I finish my masters, and I'm no longer an ethics violation," she said gently. "It won't be long, and then we can have that conversation, including about what happens after we're both done with our obligations here."

"Right." He swallowed and smiled a little at her, seemingly a bit relieved. "You're right. You usually are." Then he cleared his throat. "Well, I hope that classes keep going well."

Rose nodded. There was a knock on the door, and Professor Smith jumped a little in his chair, but quickly seemed to recover. Giving her an apologetic look, he called for the person to come in. A tall, older woman dressed in a neatly pressed pencil skirt and blouse strode in. She apologized but walked forward to hand Professor Smith a stack of documents.

"I wanted to get this to you before your class."

Professor Smith nodded and took the papers. He glanced at Rose, but she saw a good time for retreat when she saw it. Giving him a soft smile, Rose slipped out of the office only to realize a few moments later that Professor Tilling had followed her out.

"He's an odd man," Professor Tilling said. She was smiling a little with mild amusement. "Lovely, but odd."

"He is a bit," Rose agreed cautiously. She didn't love someone paying the Doctor's human self that much attention.

"You worked on the Central American dig with him, didn't you?"

"Not officially," Rose answered. "It was sort of an accident. I was traveling down there and came into camp when they were having trouble with the generators and a car." Rose shrugged and recited the story she'd heard Smith tell. "I'm good with things like that and fixed it all up. Decided to stick around. Ended up keeping him and the rest of the team mostly out of trouble."

"And now you're here?" There was something curious in the woman's tone.

"Well, he is a bit absent-minded professor," Rose said. She gestured at the door with a smile. "And it brought me back to England for a bit, so I don't mind."

"You're working on a masters in Mathematical and Theoretical Physics, are you not?"

"Yes." Rose was trying to stay polite. Then Tilling shook her head and chuckled. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time at Oxford."

"Thank you."

Then, to her relief, Professor Tilling headed down the hallway back to her office. Rose blinked and struggled to breathe. She'd known that the TARDIS gave the Doctor memories of a human life, but this had not been what she was expecting. Shaking her head, Rose decided to get to her first class and see if she could handle paying attention. She hadn't had much luck with that so far in this twisted adventure.

…..

Rose unlocked the door and pushed it open with a tired groan. Her flat was nice. Almost as nice as her place in Cambridge, but less lived in. This wasn't home, and in the past two weeks, Rose had done nothing to try and make it home. She set her bag down on the counter of the kitchen. Switching on the light, Rose scanned the room and noted with relief that everything was where she left it.

Paranoia. She was too young for paranoia, but under the circumstances, it felt justified. Turning around, she locked up the front door and headed to the back room of the flat. The bed that had come with the place was pushed up into one corner leaving plenty of space for the TARDIS that was parked in the middle of the room.

Rose pulled her TARDIS key out and quickly unlocked the familiar blue doors, running a hand over them lovingly. The TARDIS was dim with most of the lights turned off. It felt empty, almost ghostly to Rose as she walked up to the console. When she touched it, there was a low, soft hum beneath her hand.

"Hello, Beautiful," Rose greeted. "Funny thing happened today. Apparently, Professor John Smith has some rather interesting memories of me." Her embarrassment and frustration returned full force. "Honestly, what were you thinking, making him believe that we've slept together? I'm lucky that he's comfortable at all with me!"

The TARDIS hummed in a way that almost seemed like a grumble, and Rose rolled her eyes. "We're working on it," she scolded. "You need to leave it alone. Besides, if anything happened while he was a human, he'd freak out!"

Rose glared at the TARDIS as it stayed silent. She was right, and she knew it, but it seemed that the TARDIS was growing impatient. That was utterly ridiculous given that she was time ship. Still, Rose couldn't stay mad at the ship. Right now, she was too dark and sad for her stay angry for long.

"I suppose him being attracted to me is better than him becoming involved with a human. That would have been a mess." Rose admitted. The lights flashed weakly. "Oh, don't pretend that's the reason you did it!"

The TARDIS didn't respond, and Rose huffed. It's true that was hopefully one issue she didn't have to worry about. Emotions churned in Rose's chest that she didn't know how to navigate. She sighed and lowered her head, feeling exhaustion press down on her.

A soft, sympathetic hum echoed around her, and Rose nodded. "I know, you miss him too." Sighing, she leaned against the console. "I suppose that I should at least be grateful that we're in my home time. That makes things easier."

Unsure of what to do with herself, Rose went to the screen and brought up the short video that the Doctor had recorded. After the strange encounter in the office, Rose needed to see his face as his own and see him in his eyes. The video started to play, and the Doctor sat down in front of the camera. Exhaustion hung over his shoulders, and he sighed out loud.

"Okay, Rose," he said. "I know that there hasn't been time for a good explanation and for that I'm sorry. I'm about to use the machine to turn human. It's not going to be pretty."

Rose shivered at the memory of the screaming. She hadn't been allowed to touch him and had been useless to help him. Swallowing, she shook herself and kept watching the video, drinking in the sight of her Doctor when he was still whole.

"The TARDIS will find a safe place for us. I don't know what period she'll take us to, but it should be human since we'll both be human." The Doctor grimaced slightly, but his eyes were thoughtful. "She likes you, so I'm not too worried, but you need to be careful. I've got some rules. You've very capable, but humour me." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Rose hated seeing how scared he'd been. "One, don't let me abandon you. The TARDIS should give us some kind of history together, but don't let me do anything too stupid."

Rose almost snorted at the "history together" remark.

"Two, don't let me hurt anyone. You know what humans can be like. Don't let me be an arse. Three, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put her on emergency power so they can't detect her. She'll be fine, but she won't be able to help you. Just setting us up in the era she chooses will drain her reach." Rose still had questions about that. "Four, don't get involved in big historical events. Keep your head down and stay safe. If things go south, worry about yourself more." Even the way he said it on the recording indicated that he didn't think she would. "Five, if the Family finds us, then open the watch. I'm trying to avoid this turning into a bloodbath, but if they press the issue…" He sighed and nodded. "I trust your judgement. I'm sorry about this. Thank you, for being willing to protect me."

Rose thought she heard more in the thank you than just those words. His eyes were soft at the end despite his worry and fear. It both helped and made everything worse. She was homesick for a person in a way that Rose didn't know a person could be. Unable to stay in the TARDIS alone anymore, Rose patted the console and headed for the door. Behind her, the TARDIS hummed softly in what might have been an apology for the trouble she'd caused, and Rose couldn't stay angry.

Returning to the living room, Rose set up her laptop on the desk and started working on a new assignment. It was more habit than anything else. She wasn't going to stay for the whole year to complete the masters, but she did need to keep her head down. They needed to blend in. Her video call software beeped, and Rose perked up when she noted the call was from Kate. She quickly answered, checking the older woman's face as it appeared. Thankfully, she didn't look worried.

"Hey, Kate."

"Hello, Rose."

"Any news?"

"No, just checking in," Kate said gently. "Nothing unusual has been detected."

"Right, okay." Rose shrugged. "That's good."

"You're bored to death, aren't you?" Kate teased. The scientific leader of UNIT UK smiled at her, almost glowing with amusement. "That's hilarious."

"Haha," Rose said. "Maybe a little. I've been on Earth for two weeks and just… nothing." She tossed her hands up and leaned closer to the screen. "It was never this quiet when I was really in school."

"Technically you are back in school."

"It's not the same thing," Rose countered. "Besides, I don't care about the Masters degree, so once the three months are up, I'm out of here."

"Your mother might care."

"Mum doesn't know that I'm on Earth," Rose said. She narrowed her eyes at Kate. "And she's not going to find out. I don't need her trying to convince me to stay."

"You haven't seen her?"

"I did the first weekend here. I let her think that the Doctor had dropped me for a visit," Rose admitted. "That's it. I want to be ready to move just in case."

Something like maternal disapproval crossed Kate's face, but she didn't lecture Rose. "Well, nothing has crossed our radar in the UK," Kate said. "And I'm keeping it quiet."

"Thank you. I don't want this in any files," Rose said. "Even for him, changing species was…"

"Only I know," Kate promised. "It'll stay that way. I'm not interested in drawing attention to him either, but if you need help, you only have to call me."

The promise warmed Rose. It might be a bit strange that the TARDIS has brought them to her home time, but there were many advantages. Rose had been able to slip into life as a masters student at Oxford with the Doctor as a visiting professor without any trouble. They had allies nearby in case of trouble. It was a lot easier than it could have been. When the Doctor had said that the TARDIS would take them somewhere, she'd been worried about where she might end up.

"You should look up my son Gordon while you're there," Kate said. "You've never had the chance to meet him."

"I'll think about it," Rose said. "But there's a lot that could go wrong. I'd rather not pull someone else into this."

That wasn't a lie. Kate knew some of the basics. She'd gotten an alert that Rose Tyler had enrolled in Oxford and had come investigating. Rose had told her about the Family, but not revealed the watch about her neck. As much as she trusted Kate, she wasn't going to risk the wrong person saying something about the watch. There was too much about the Family she didn't know.

The call ended, and Rose groaned, slumping into the sofa that had come with the place. It wasn't nearly as nice as her old one, and she briefly regretted giving her old furniture to Luke. Then again, storing it hadn't made any sense. She hadn't planned on returning to Earth to live. But she was. The Doctor was human, he thought they'd slept together, and the Family was hunting him. Perfect.


	8. Human Nature: Smiths

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Eight: Human Nature: Smiths

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose made it through another week without any issues, and she was becoming optimistic that maybe the plan would work. The Monday of their fourth week back on Earth began with the sun shining and Rose having a bit of pity on Professor John Smith. She took him a mug of tea and nodded in greeting to the other professors in the history department. If any of thought it was odd that she checked in on him so often, they stayed quiet and probably attributed it to Professor Smith's habit of forgetting things and staring off into space. Rose had noticed and worried already about the way that he tended to look off in the distance and seemingly struggle to catch a lost thought. She supposed that it was difficult to remove a mind like the Doctor's completely.

After her classes, Rose checked that the watch was still around her neck despite being able to feel the weight. Then she headed to a nearby sandwich shop that was popular with students, intending to grab something on the go and slip into one of Professor Smith's afternoon classes. She had just gotten her ham and cheese sandwich when someone came up behind her.

"Rose?"

She hissed and grimaced, recognizing the voice at once. It had probably been foolish to think that she could avoid him, but she'd tried. And apparently had failed. Why couldn't the TARDIS pick a school in Scotland? They didn't know anyone there.

"Hey, Luke." Turning around, she smiled at her godson who was already scanning the area around them. "Everything is fine," she rushed to reassure him. "Nothing dangerous."

"Really?" Luke didn't seem convinced.

Rose gave him a look and pointedly swept her eyes through the room. Thankfully, Luke got the message and nodded. A couple of young men waved at Luke, and he waved back. They looked curiously at Rose, but she ignored them.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked.

"You don't need to worry about it," Rose answered.

"That's not going to work," Luke said. He sounded a great deal like his mum at that moment, and it almost made Rose smile. "Where's the Doc-"

"Don't," Rose hissed. She looked around nervously, and Luke finally caught on.

"My place is close," Luke said. "Come on."

She wanted to argue, but could already see that it was pointless. He was, after all, his mother's son. Sighing in resignation, Rose nodded to Luke before gesturing to the door.

"Okay, lead on."

Luke lived in a small studio close to campus. Her old sofa was the main focus on the room with Luke's bed in a nearby corner. His desk was covered in odd electronic bits and pieces which made Rose smile. The rest of the place was a mess with laundry lying about. Luke might be genetically perfect, but he was a slob when compared to his little sister.

"Sorry!" Luke rushed forward to pick up a bit of the mess.

Rose turned to the door and securely locked it. She was tempted to pull on the sonic pen and check for any odd technology, but just then K-9 rolled out from under the bed.

"Mistress Rose."

"Hello, K-9." Rose knelt and patted the robot dog on the head. "How are you, boy? Watching over Luke?"

"Affirmative, Mistress Rose."

"So what is going on Rose?" Luke pressed. "I mean the other day I thought that I saw the Doctor through a crowd but-"

"Do not approach him!" The words were sharper than Rose wanted.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him exactly." Rose sighed again, feeling a headache gathering behind her eyes. "He's human."

"What?" Luke blinked, looking completely thrown off. "What? How? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I don't want the companions coming up here to see him," Rose said. She slumped into her old sofa. "And as much as I love your mum, I know that Sarah Jane would want to see what is going on." Luke didn't argue with her and smiled a bit sheepishly. "You know I'm right," Rose added.

"I know." Luke leaned closer. "So, what is going on?"

"Luke… maybe it's best if you just-"

"No. Tell me, or I call Mum and Gran." The threat made Rose flinch, and she glared at him. Luke's lips started to quirk into a smile, but he kept control of himself. "Rose."

"The Doctor and I ran into this group of aliens," Rose explained. "They're... well he didn't have much time to explain. He did warn me that they are gaseous in their native states, but can possess other creatures for lack of a better word."

"What happened?"

"They want to consume the Doctor's lifeforce," Rose said. "He said that consuming a Time Lord would make them immortal, but they are violent and very self-serving with access to dangerous technology."

"So, he hid here and now?"

"It's more than just hiding. The Doctor rewrote his DNA," Rose admitted. "He's human for the time being. They can't sniff out a simple human. They'll die in three months. He's waiting them out to avoid a confrontation."

"Wow." Luke blinked and then shook his head. "So he's here."

"Professor John Smith, a visiting professor of archeology." Rose smiled a little. "The TARDIS set everything up for us. When I opened the TARDIS door, I was in a new flat that someone she or I suppose myself from the future arranged."

"Oh. Sorry I have your old furniture then."

"It's only for three months. Two months and a week now." Rose inhaled slowly and then fixed Luke with a firm gaze. "But can you understand why I don't want you telling anyone. This is dangerous, Luke."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Kate Stewart and that's only because she found out that I was on Earth. She's covering for me with UNIT and is keeping an eye on the skies along with Spock."

"Spock knows?"

"Not the details," Rose admitted. "But I am still his primary controller. But, Luke, I mean it. Companions have Artron energy, and too much of that is one place might be enough to draw the Family's attention. The Doctor didn't have time to answer questions like that for me, so I'm trying to be as careful as possible."

"I see," Luke said slowly. Then he exhaled. "Okay then, that's fair."

"So you'll keep your distance."

"I will," Luke promised. "But if you need help, I'm glad to help."

"Maybe." Rose knew that she would avoid putting her godson in danger.

"And I'll tell Gordon to keep his distance just in case he's seen photos. He probably has."

"Wait, you know Gordon?"

"Yes. He's older than me, but we hang out sometimes." Luke raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not the only one who talks with the other companions you know. He came over his grandfather after the whole deaging thing after you and the Doctor were gone."

"Oh." Rose blinked. "Sorry. I've never met him."

"You should while you're here."

"No. No, if the Family shows up, then I don't want them to be able to pick out people who are important to me." Rose stood up and started to pace. "Don't tell Gordon everything. Just tell him that we're hiding and to keep his distance. Kate would skin me alive if I put her son in danger." Rose shuddered at the very idea. "Why did the TARDIS pick Oxford? Edinburgh would have fine. That could have been fun."

"Scotland is cold."

"I've walked on ice planets. Cold doesn't bother me that much." Rose stopped and gave Luke a soft smile. "I'm sorry. I am happy to see you."

"You're just worried," Luke said. He looked down at K-9 who had been very silent. "Do you know anything about the Family or this device the Doctor used, boy?"

"Negative, Master Luke. That information is not in my database."

"Spock doesn't know anything about them either," Rose said. "He had some theories as to their species, but he couldn't nail it down. If they show up, I'm going to have to figure out how to stop them. Hence the preference for them learning nothing."

Rose shivered again. She'd thought of it too much already. Spock had helped her with finding a weakness to the Slitheen. If the worst happened then maybe, she could do it again. Luke stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Rose automatically returned the affectionate gesture. It did help her feel better.

"Thanks, Luke."

"It's fair that you're worried," Luke said. "But staying alone may just make you stand out. And maybe the TARDIS brought you here rather than Scotland so that you would have backup."

"If I put you in danger, your mother is going to kill me," Rose said. "And then your grandmother will bring me back somehow so that she can kill me."

Luke looked like he wanted to argue and Rose almost snorted. The boy really didn't know his grandmother and mother as well as he thought. Then again, the most irritated Sarah Jane had ever been with him was over the state of his bedroom. Right now, with him away at university, it was probably the cleanest it had ever been.

Rose stayed longer than she should have. It was too tempting to catch up with Luke. He was doing so well at university and had moved past his socially awkward phase. While he was making new friends, he was eager to update her on Clyde and Rani who were finally dating. It was clear that Luke still regarded them as his best friends.

But she did eventually leave, doing her best to slip out of the building without being seen. Night had fallen, and the crisp autumn air hung around Rose as she walked back to her flat. It made her miss her motorcycle. Overhead, she could see some stars over the light of Oxford. The city wasn't as bright as London, but the streets were lined with lamps. She missed them, Rose realized. She missed opening the doors while the Doctor tinkered and playing her violin or trying to paint a nebula. She missed him.

Then her phone rang, and Rose pulled it out. An unexpected name showed on the screen, and Rose answered it urgently.

"Spock?" Rose glanced around and sped up, wanting to reach home faster. "What's up?"

"Rose, I have detected something very small coming towards Earth."

"Any chance it is a comet or a meteorite?" Rose asked.

"I do not believe so. Thus far, I have detected no signals coming from it, but I will track the object. Shall I attempt communication?"

Rose hesitated. If it was the Family, then that was dangerous. They stole any technology that could help them in their quest to become immortal. She remembered the Doctor's horror when they'd been able to follow them through time.

"No," Rose answered. "Send a message to UNIT. Let them try to make contact. I don't want to risk them tracing anything back to you. UNIT will try to contact them anyway once they get closer." She felt a little guilty, but she hadn't been kidding with Luke about the Artron energy.

Rose finally reached the door of her building and quickly let herself in. The hall light was bright, but Rose still checked the shadows as she readied her keys.

"As you wish," Spock said. "K-9 sent me a request for information earlier."

"I thought he was out of range here."

"Luke recently boosted his signal," Spock said drily. "We have been able to resume our chess matches."

Rose chuckled and opened the door of her flat. "Good." She switched on the light and glanced around. "Thank you for the heads up, Spock. Keep me updated."

"I will do so," Spock promised. "At their current rate, I suspect that they will arrive in two days."

Rose nodded even if the computer couldn't see it and secured the door. Two days. A lot could happen in two days. She briefly considered going to Professor Smith's flat to check on him before dismissing the idea. As tempting as it was, given the memories the TARDIS had given him, it wasn't a good idea. Even if his place was only two streets over, Rose suddenly wished that the TARDIS had put them into a different situation where they were closer.

….

Professor Smith reviewed his lecture notes with a small frown. That nagging sense that he was forgetting something had been haunting him all morning. Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out the moleskin notebook he'd picked up a few weeks ago and opened it. Dates and careful notes were written down in his scrawl line by line. He picked up a pen and on a blank page noted down the date. Frantically, he started writing down the fragments of his strange dream that remained rattling around in his head.

It was all foggy, but writing it down helped dispel that sense that he was forgetting something. Not for the first time, he wished that his hands had a talent for drawing, but that never felt right for his hands. He flexed his fingers as a vague figment of a dream came roaring back. He'd been sculpting a woman with… Michelangelo lecturing him. The very idea made him snort in amusement, but he wrote it down. Odd to imagine that he could do that when he could manage anything beyond stick figures. Then again, it was a different sort of skill, and he'd always thought that he had workman's hands.

When he finished writing down what he remembered of last night's dream, he shoved the notebook back in his suitcase. It wouldn't' do any good for anyone to find it. The ramblings could be easily dismissed except for the role that Rose played in so many of the dreams. Just thinking about how often she appeared made him blush in shame.

A knock on his door made him look up sharply. The shape on the other side of the wavy glass didn't look like Rose. It wasn't his office hours, and he wasn't interested in talking to anyone right now, so he ignored it. They knocked again, and he narrowed his eyes on the door. Holding back a sigh, he gathered up his notes again and spread them out in front of him.

"Come in."

Professor Tilling walked in with a soft smile. "Good morning, Professor Smith."

"Good morning, Professor Tilling." He paused. "Did I miss another meeting?"

"No, not this time thankfully."

"Good. I mean, I'm glad that I haven't forgotten another meeting."

Professor Tilling looked at him closely and then chuckled. "I suppose that returning to academia has been a major transition for you. After five years on various digs back to back."

"Yes." John looked down at his notes. He didn't want to talk about all of that.

"Please forgive me, but I did some digging into your life prior to those years." John flinched, and Professor Tilling lowered her eyes. "I apologize. And my condolences. I'm very sorry about your family."

"It's fine." John didn't try to smile, but he forced his shoulders to relax. "Getting away helped, but it's time to move forward."

"Still… I am very sorry. I felt that I should disclose that I pried."

"I appreciate your honesty."

Professor Tilling nodded and started to turn towards the door. Then she stopped and looked back at him, seeming uneasy. John wondered why she didn't just leave after bringing up the very thing that sent him running away from England in the first place.

"You and Miss Tyler seem very close," Professor Tilling said. "She's always stopping by."

John snorted, but smiled fondly. Somehow thinking of Rose always cut through his self-pity. "Yeah. I think she doesn't believe that I can take care of myself."

"It makes one wonder what happened in Central America."

John shook his head. "Series of troublesome events. No one got hurt, thank goodness, but it was a near thing. We kept having trouble: cars, radios, and other equipment. Rose finding us was pure luck for us. She took pity on us."

"So, she was just wandering around?"

"She is an adventurer at heart," John said. He pointed to a small painting on a shelf. It showed a nebula that was blurred slightly like it was being viewed through a window. "She's an artist with a talent for machines. Rose was down there doing art and visiting a friend in the area."

"An interesting life for someone so young." Professor Tilling smiled as she examined the various objects on the shelves. "I envy you all the places you've been."

"There are good things and bad things." John shuddered. "The bugs are a plague."

Tilling laughed and turned back to him. "So why did Rose come to Oxford with you? That seems odd."

John swallowed and did his best to keep his features neutral. "After months in the jungle, I think she was just as ready to come back as I was. But she's avoiding her mother." He shrugged, and his cheek ached for a moment which confused. "They have an odd relationship. Rose doesn't talk about it much. Not sure what she plans to do with her master's degree, but I suspect she's already bored here. She may leave." He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Rose wasn't being challenged in class. It just didn't seem to be what she cared about. "Still, she's a good friend."

Tilling nodded slowly and looked ready to say something. Then she shook her head. "Well, you aren't her professor, so I suppose it isn't a real issue. Just be careful, Professor Smith. You could have a good future in the department."

He didn't ask what she meant. He just prayed that he wasn't blushing. Maybe he needed to pull back from Rose a little. She was bored. As much as he wanted her nearby, he didn't want her bored and wasting her time. Then again, part of him wanted her to. He was older than her. Far too much older and yet… He nodded to Professor Tilling as she showed herself out and then slumped in his chair to brood. Of all the people to develop feelings for so long after Verity and Carole's deaths, he had to go for the young woman he'd never told about them.

His phone alarm rang, and Professor Smith stood up. He gathered up his notes and tossed them into the briefcase. Without any more thought to the notebook, the strange dreams, his past, or Rose, he headed for his first lecture of the day. It was time to focus on the here and now.


	9. Human Nature: Rose's Watch

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Nine: Human Nature: Rose's Watch

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I'm doing a lot better now! The numbness in my wrist and hand is all gone now. Thank you for all the well wishes.

…

Two days passed without any incident. Rose attended classes, did homework, and spoke with Luke over a cup of coffee. Spock tracked the ship, and Rose had assurances from Kate that UNIT was keeping an eye on it. She'd never considered herself a control freak, but Rose really wished that she could do more. Just waiting and worrying was killing her.

She crossed campus with short, determined strides with two travel mugs of tea in hand. Glancing around, Rose checked her surroundings to make sure everything was safe and noted a few familiar faces. Honestly, it was a lot like her time at Cambridge. She wasn't very social outside of classes, but she was far more paranoid then she'd been then. Her bag rested against her hip, and she could feel the weight of the watch around her neck. The temptation to look at it was sometimes overwhelming, but it only made her sad, and she didn't want anyone to see it.

No one even looked her way as she headed for Professor Smith's office. The halls were still mostly empty at this hour. Adjusting the mugs, Rose knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer, but she thought that she heard something. She hesitated for a moment. It wasn't time for his office hours yet, but there was a possibility that he was with a student. Then again, she showed up at this time every morning during the week to check on him. Rose bit her lower lip for a moment and then turned the doorknob, being mindful not to spill the tea.

Professor Smith's head was pillowed on his folded arms. He looked awkward leaning over the desk due to his long frame. Rose had never seen him sleeping in the office. She stepped inside quickly and closed the door gently. He was breathing, and Rose told herself not to panic. Then he mumbled something in his sleep. Stepping forward, she carefully set down the mugs and listened.

"Verity." His whole body shuddered, and he seemed to be trying to shake his head.

Confusion hit Rose before anything else, and she reviewed the names of all the companions she knew about. There was no Verity, at least not as far as she knew. It was an odd name, a bit old fashioned, but pretty in its own way. When John whispered it again, something more like jealous began to take hold. Then John shuddered, and his hands tightened into fists. The jealousy was pushed back as worry took hold.

"Carole," he whimpered.

"Professor Smith?" He didn't wake up, and Rose glanced at the door before speaking louder. "Professor Smith, wake up." John moved a little but didn't wake up.

Rose hesitated to touch him. She'd woken the Doctor that way only once, and he'd come to with wide, panicked eyes and struggling o breathe. Suddenly, she wished that the TARDIS has provided her with a full dossier on the history that she gave John Smith.

"John," Rose called. She moved closer to the desk and put the mugs down. "John, it's Rose, please wake up. I think you're having a nightmare."

Thankfully, he started to wake. He groaned and stretched a little before lifting his head.

"Rose?" He blinked at her. "What are you doing here?" A faint blush colored his cheeks. Then he looked around in surprise. "Oh, my office. Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Rose said. She picked up a mug and held it out to him.

"Thank you," he said. He accepted the mug and took a long sip. "You make brilliant tea."

"You should try my banana bread." The words slipped out, and she braced herself for a disappointing reaction.

"Sounds good. I love bananas." He slumped in his chair and looked wistful. "I missed them in the jungle. That sounds crazy, but we really didn't get a lot of fresh stuff."

"I remember," Rose said. The way he talked worried her. It was like he forgot that she had been there, at least in his memories. "I don't recall you mentioning bananas."

"I try not to linger on things I can't have."

That was something that Rose didn't want to touch with a ten-foot pole. The way he was looking at her made her uneasy. This wasn't the Doctor. Sort of, there were things that had carried over, but it wasn't him. She wasn't going to do anything stupid here.

"You okay?" Rose sat down opposite him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You kept muttering a name? Was it a nightmare?"

"I- I think so." John seemed unsure of where he was and what was going on. "Sorry, Rose. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Any particular reason?" Rose set the second mug of tea she'd brought in front of him. "You're not feeling ill, are you?"

"No, just dreams." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Sometimes they're strange, wild dreams. I'm some sort of adventurer."

"Adventurer?" Rose wasn't sure what to make of that. "Are you the Indiana Jones type of archeologist?"

"No." John snorted a little but smiled. "I'm an alien, I think, and I have this ship that looks like a blue box and travels in time." He took a drink of his tea while Rose froze in shock. "You're there too, most of the time, traveling with me."

"I guess even if your dreams, you know you need looking after," Rose managed. Her voice was a bit off, and John looked at her. "Sounds interesting," she added. "And exciting. I can see why you wake up still tired." Rose turned it over in her head. "So, who are Verity and Carole in the dreams. Do they travel with us?"

"Uh, no, they're from real life." John dropped his eyes, and Rose waited while he mulled something over. "I uh…" John hesitated. "I was married… before, I mean." Then he shook his head quickly. "It never came up. Verity was my wife and Carole, my daughter."

"Okay," Rose said softly. A hint of jealousy flared in her chest, but she sternly reminded herself that this was the past that the TARDIS had given him. "You're under no obligation to me." She lowered her eyes quickly, unsure of how to proceed. "I-I'm sorry, about whatever happened."

"Car crash," he answered. His tone was flat. "Verity was driving and lost control. She and Carole both tied in route to the hospital."

"I'm so sorry." Rose grimaced and twisted her hands together. Why had the TARDIS given him that kind of story? Couldn't she have let him be a happy human for a few months? "I'm sorry that you have to live with that."

"Thank you."

Neither of them spoke, and John kept looking out the window. "Rose, I know that you said to talk with you once my term here was up, but you're not under any obligation to wait."

"I know." Rose wondered if she'd answered too quickly. She wondered if she should hug him. She would have hugged the Doctor without hesitation, but she didn't want to get attached to John Smith. So, she stayed across the room. "I know. I'm okay with how things are now. I'm reconnecting with old friends." Forcing a smile when he looked at him, Rose shrugged. "I even caught up with my godson! He's a student here. Nice kid."

"I didn't know you had a godson." He looked surprised and a little pleased at the subject change. "Is he in any of my classes?"

"No, I don't think so. He's studying physics. Luke almost went to Cambridge, but he decided that he didn't want to be that close to his grandparents. It started as a joke, but then he visited Oxford and really loved it."

"You went to Cambridge, right?"

"I did." Rose nodded. "His grandparents are Professors Ian and Barbara Chesterton. Nice people, but they can be a bit overbearing."

She watched John Smith's face for any sign of recognition. There was none. He seemed mildly interested, but there was a fog in his eyes that made Rose uneasy. Did he remember something? She was never sure. Guilt flooded her. There was a distance growing between them. They didn't have many reasons to spend time together. That was her fault, and she knew it. Rose wanted the Doctor back even if she did like John Smith.

"Well, I'm glad you've had time to catch up with him."

"Me too. I'm an only child so Luke and his sister sort of fill a younger sibling role in my life." She smiled honestly now, and John smiled a bit in return. "I've never asked, do you have siblings?"

"No." He blinked at the question and shook his head. "Just me and my parents. They were good folk, but they're gone. Still, it was a good childhood. They let me run a bit wild in the fields near home."

"So not a city boy?"

"Not at first. Grew up in the village of Hadfield near Manchester. We moved into the city when I was fourteen." He shrugged, not seeming very interested in his own history.

"I never knew that."

"Sorry, I don't like talking about myself."

"That's okay." Rose swallowed, trying to decide how to navigate this minefield. "Everyone has a past. It's yours and doesn't belong to me." She struggled for the right words to comfort him. "The future is something we'll talk about on another day."

Professor Smith smiled at her, his eyes warm and soft. Rose knew that look and regretted the way her heart jumped. That was how the Doctor looked her in quiet moments when he thought she wasn't aware of him. To have someone who looked just like him looking at her like that openly was a sweet sort of pain.

She was saved from staying too long by their respective classes. Guilt hung around Rose's neck, heavy and centered on the watch she wore. During her next lecture, Rose pulled it out from under her shirt and cradled it in her hands, trying to banish the guilt and jealousy mingling in her stomach with little success. She took only a few notes for show, but it didn't matter. Rose knew she wasn't going to stay. No matter what happened, this wasn't her life anymore.

A horrible thought hit her. What if something went wrong and the Doctor couldn't come back? She tightened her hand around the watch and held her breath. She hadn't used her telepathy at all while she'd been on Earth. It was still too new, and her shields were difficult to restore once she let them down. But now, in a class that she didn't care about, Rose tentatively lowered them and looked down at the watch.

'Rose.' The Doctor's voice was soft, but she was sure that she'd heard it. 'Careful, Rose. Be careful. Protect yourself.' Something gently touched her mind and Rose almost cried in relief. 'I'll be back,' the Doctor's mind promised. 'But keep your shields up. The Family must not find you.'

The scolding was gentle. Rose wondered how much of her emotional state leaked to the Doctor. She wasn't sure how aware his mind even was, and the very thought made her stomach turn. Before she could do something stupid, Rose tucked the watch back under the shirt and swallowed back the knot in her throat. She could still feel him even she rebuilt her fragile shields.

That had been stupid, Rose decided once she had control of herself. Shame, guilt, and grief tugged at her and Rose viciously stamped them down. The Family was on their way here. That ship could arrive at any moment, and she was having moments of weakness that might expose her and the watch. As class was let out, Rose didn't even head to Professor Smith's office to check in with him. After this morning and her brush with the Doctor's mind, she wasn't in any shape to confront the man who wore the Doctor's face.

Deciding to skip the bus, Rose walked towards her flat. It wasn't home. Her home was tucked away in a back room and anger over that simmered in her chest. Maybe this would have been easier in another time. Maybe she would have been able to be more guarded. It was too easy here. She was distracted from her angry musing by the ringing of her mobile. Rose sighed and adjusted her things so she could pull it out of her bag. All self-pity stopped when she saw that the caller was Spock.

"Spock, talk to me."

"Rose," Spock greeted. "The ship is coming down. I've been able to get some basic scans of the systems, but there are layers of defenses blocking more detailed biological scans."

"Where is it landing?"

"I estimate a few miles outside of Oxford."

"They were able to follow the TARDIS then," Rose said. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

His sympathy helped a little. "Alert, UNIT. Send me the coordinates. I'll steal Luke's car."

"Might I suggest informing Luke of the theft."

"I will. I will."

As it turned out, Rose did let Luke know that she was stealing his car. Not that she went inside his flat to get the keys or gave him time to agree. Rose knew her godson well enough to know that he'd want to come with her and that wasn't going to happen. In truth, she was doing him a favor.

…..

UNIT was already on site when Rose got there. They must have been tracking it right along with Spock. The rolling field was now covered in soldiers, mobile stations, and scanning equipment. No one got in Rose's way once they saw her face. There was probably something there she needed to worry about, but she didn't have the energy for that.

Rose was shown to the mobile unit where Kate was bossing around soldiers and scientists. She'd directed Rose's attention to the wall of screens above the controls so she could see the ship. The outside was rough, but it had a vaguely sleek shape overall. She eyed the monitor carefully, memorizing what she could from the invisible craft and wondered if this containment plan was going to help at all.

"Try not to worry," Kate said. She put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "We have it surrounded and have control of the area."

"Good."

"So," Kate said softly. "You think this is them?"

"I don't know for sure," Rose answered. "But be very careful opening it. The Doctor didn't have time to tell me much about them, but he did say that they could look like anyone so they may be body copiers or even possess people."

Kate nodded solemnly but sighed. "There are days that I hate this job."

"I can tell you that they have limited lifespans," Rose added. "Three months at most. It might be safer just to wait them out."

"The problem is that we don't know what kind of weapons they might have."

"That's… a very valid point." Rose frowned at the image. "And it's seriously invisible?"

"Yes." Kate shook her head. "It opened when my men approached. They fell back when nothing came out and set up the perimeter. Given what you just told me, I'm grateful for that."

"Me too." Rose wasn't sure what to do now. They could pick up the ship's shape on the radar, but they didn't have anything else to go on. And she remembered that the ship was fitted with a vortex manipulator which she really couldn't let UNIT get their hands on. "Thoughts?"

"I've alerted HQ, and I'll tell them about them being potential body snatchers." Kate's disdain was clear in how she said the last word. "We have some protocols for that, but without details about their ship there's a limit to how much we can plan."

"I see."

"You should probably go," Kate said. "Just in case. We don't want them to see you and track you."

"Fair enough." Rose swallowed. Kate was right, but it felt wrong to turn her back on an enemy. "One more question, how controlled was the landing?"

"Very," Kate said. She nodded thoughtfully to Rose. "No crater. Barely any damage to the vegetation. I'm not sure why they didn't go into the city."

"I'm not sure I want to know the answer to that."

Rose took a step back from the screens and did her best to ignore the curious looks being sent her way. There was nothing she could do here. It was best to let UNIT handle it. They were the professionals after all. Rose got a quick hug from Kate, promised to be careful, and returned to Luke's car. If it took her an hour to start it and pull out of the area, that was her business. If she spent the night on the TARDIS control room floor in a pile of blankets and clutching the watch in her right hand, then that was her business too.


	10. Human Nature: Setting a Trap

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Ten: Human Nature: Setting a Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose woke to her phone ringing in her ear. She scrambled up and grabbed the phone before even remembering where she was. Around her, the TARDIS remained dim, but it gave Rose more than enough light to stagger towards the doorway as she answered the call.

"Tyler."

"Rose, Kate." Kate sounded out of breath and Rose tensed. "The Family opened fire on my troops and escaped isolation. You were right; they took over four of my men."

"Are they back in the ship?" Rose asked.

"No," Kate answered. They took off in the chaos. "I've ordered the ship moved. We're going to try and keep them away from it and the weapons, but they might still be armed."

"I see." Rose locked the TARDIS and headed for the door. She hadn't bothered to change out of her jeans last night and grateful for it.

"Rose, do you know any way to save my men?"

"I- I don't know," Rose admitted. "The TARDIS is on emergency power so I can't access her database. Any chance that you got a scan on them for Spock?"

"No."

"Okay." Rose took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. "Okay, if you can keep them from their ship then maybe we can set a trap for them." Around her neck, she felt the weight of the watch shift and considered opening it. "I've got something they want too."

"Then what?"

"I'll borrow K-9 from Luke. He can scan them and hopefully give us a weakness. We trap and hold them. They won't live very long."

"And the Doctor?"

"Kate, I don't want to bring him back yet. If they get lucky and get him, then they'll become immortal and ravage the galaxy if not the universe. Earth will be their first target."

She could almost hear Kate's doubts, but the other woman sighed. "Alright. I'm sending a car for you, Rose. Dad is coming in."

"Alistair is?"

"He's not willing to sit this one out." Kate almost sounded happy about that. "He'll be here once you are. Grab what you need. I'll stay in contact with the driver."

"Right. Thank you, Kate." Rose paused and swallowed. "I'm very sorry about your men."

"That's not your fault." Kate suddenly sounded exhausted. "We owed the Doctor our protection. Many times over, no matter what happens, this was in good faith."

Had she been more balanced emotionally, Rose would have expressed her thanks again, but her mouth was dry. The call ended, and Rose closed her eyes for a moment. Then, when she opened them, she returned to her room and quickly changed and tied her hair in a braid. The Family of Blood had gotten lose and had hosts. She turned on the local radio while she waited for news of her driver.

"A series of explosions last night outside of town have been declared meteorite strikes," a solemn voice said. "Thankfully, there are no reports of casualties, and officials warn residents to be careful of anything usual they find-"

Rose turned off the radio. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or not that the Family had targeted the UNIT line. It had let them escape the ship, but Oxford hadn't suffered. She paced in the small living room and wondered again if she should just bring the Doctor back. Rose didn't. She left the watch alone around her neck. She couldn't risk him, wouldn't risk him.

When her phone beeped to let her know that the car was there, Rose headed downstairs. It had only been a few minutes. Kate had obviously anticipated Rose's cooperation. As she climbed into the black SUV and nodded to the unfamiliar private who was driving, Rose considered texting Professor Smith. Normally she'd be at his office within the hour with tea and a morning check-in.

"Ma'am," the private said. They pulled away. "Doctor Stewart said you needed to stop on our way there."

"Yes," Rose agreed. She gave him Luke's address as she texted John that she was ill and wished him a good day. "Hopefully it will be a fast stop. Any news on the Family?"

"None so far." The private sounded nervous and glanced around the street. "We know what the soldiers they took look like. They took two women and two men, but so far limited luck tracking them."

"I'm surprised they left the ship," Rose admitted. "Given that the military was around it."

"None of us are sure what to make of it. Ma'am, do you know if they can switch bodies?"

"I don't." Rose hated to admit that, but she wasn't sure. Obliviously they could long-term, but short term she had no idea if they had to wait for the bodies to burn out or if this was a one-time thing. "Hopefully what I pick up at our stop will help me figure that out."

Rose bit her lip and tried to remember the first time the Family had attacked her and the Doctor. She hadn't seen them, and the Doctor had told her to run and not look back so they wouldn't see her face. Had they been in other bodies then or not? Maybe they'd been in their native forms and decided that they stood out too much since the Doctor had seen them coming? Looking out the window, she once again wished that there had been more time to get information from the Doctor.

Shaking herself out of the dark thoughts as they approached Luke's block, Rose slid towards the door. The SUV had barely stopped when Rose pushed open the door and stepped out. Luke was on the pavement talking with someone with a wide smile. Rose blinked at the stranger but was able to guess who he was quickly. Gordon Stewart looked a great deal like his grandfather. He had short dark hair and Alistair's nose, but his eyes were a bit wider and green rather than brown. Luke turned towards Rose and grinned brightly.

"Rose, morning. This is Gordon."

"I guessed," Rose said. She nodded to Gordon. "Nice to meet you, but I'm sorry I haven't time to chat." Turning back to Luke, Rose fixed her godson with a serious expression. "Luke, I need to borrow K-9."

Her godson blinked at her in confusion, but he'd grown up in an odd enough family that he didn't demand an explanation on the street. Instead, Luke nodded to her and gestured towards the door. It was Gordon who looked torn between amusement, amazement, and curiosity.

"K-9? Right." Luke nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I'll grab him."

Rose thought about going herself, but there wasn't much time. She nodded and let her godson rush back into the building.

"Is everything okay?" Gordon asked. His eyes were darting between Rose and the unmarked SUV. "That's a UNIT driver." Apparently the unmarked didn't help so much.

"Not so much." Rose sighed and then smiled a little. "Sorry to meet you like this, Gordon. I would have liked time to chat with you."

"I'm a UNIT legacy," Gordon said. "And you're Rose Tyler. You've saved Earth solo, and you saved my little brother. I get that things get in the way of manners."

"You should probably go." Rose turned and surveyed the street. "Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

Rose wasn't paying attention to Gordon. Her eyes were scanning the nearby people. It was early, and there was a coffee shop across the street. People were crowding in to get their tea. Gordon was still watching her, and Rose held back a sigh.

"I'm glad you and Luke are friends," Rose said.

"Luke's cool." Gordon raised an eyebrow at her and seemed amused. "Can I help?"

"No, your mum would kill me."

Luke came outside, carrying K-9 in his arms. He was a bit shaky on his feet, and Rose worried that he was going to fall. She started to move to help him, but then she saw them in the corner of her eyes. There were four of them, all walking together with strange little smiles on their face. Their UNIT uniforms were neat and tidy, but Rose instantly knew that something was wrong. They were all holding hands, and one of the female soldiers had a small skip to her movements as if trying to run and play. She knew the instant they spotted her because they all stopped and grinned. Around her neck, the watch burned against her skin.

"Mistress Rose," K-9 said. "Alien life form detected."

"I see them," Rose said. "Luke, stay back." If she could leave without identifying her godson as a threat then- Luke opened the back door of the car and Rose nearly groaned out loud. "Curse your good manners."

Beams of light shot past Rose. Her heart jumped with fear as she felt the heat from one of the plasma bolts against her skin. It didn't hit her, but it was a near thing. Luke's eyes widened, and Rose grabbed his arm. Pushing him into the back of the car, she did nothing when Gordon scrambled in beside him.

"Mistress Rose!" K-9 called.

She jumped into the car and shouted at the driver to go. They were moving before the door was even shut and Rose had to pull it shut before she fell out in the crowded back seat. Already Luke and Gordon were asking questions, but Rose ignored them in favor of listening to their driver radio in a report.

At least they weren't on campus. At least the Family seemed to be paying attention to her. Rose could think of no other reason that they'd be in this area when she was. She tried to remember if the Doctor had said anything about them being able to smell the watch. He hadn't, she was sure of that, and if he'd known they could, then he wouldn't have bothered. So, either it was the watch or something else.

"Quiet down," Rose ordered. The two young men fell silent. "There's a lot happening. I'm sorry I pulled you into it. I didn't want to."

"What are they after?" Gordon asked. "Where's the Doctor? I thought he was with you now?"

"Normally he is, and they're after the Doctor," Rose explained. Then she looked to the robot dog in Luke's lap. "K-9 were you able to scan them?"

"Scan only 38% complete," the dog reported. "Apologizes, Mistress Rose."

"It's okay." Rose sighed and looked out the back. She didn't seem them. "I just hope they don't attack the civilians."

"Units are being dispatched to watch them, ma'am," their driver said. "We'll do what we can to keep them contained."

"Good. Sorry, I didn't ask before, but what's your name?"

"Hawkins, ma'am." He nodded at her. "Pleasure to meet you. You're something of a legend around UNIT."

"Yeah."

Rose tried not to let it bother her. The Doctor bore this issue with some dignity. Some, not a lot. Nodding, she turned in the seat to look out the back window. There was no sign of the four in UNIT uniforms, but Rose wasn't at ease. They'd found her far more easily than she'd expected. Could they smell her? Or had they seen her at the crash site and recognized that she didn't belong?

"Luke, Gordon, do you want to get out?" Rose asked.

"They might try to take us as hostages," Luke pointed out. He shifted in his seat and adjusted K-9. "Where are we going?"

"UNIT is working on a trap," Rose answered. She looked around at the side streets. "You might be able to hide-"

"Do you know how they found you?" Gordon interrupted.

"I'm not sure," Rose admitted. "But they escaped UNIT early this morning. They are dangerous."

"Affirmative, Mistress Rose," K-9 agreed. "I suggest against leaving Master Luke behind. UNIT forces will be a better defensive option."

Luke started to smile but schooled his features when Rose sighed. Gordon looked torn between nervousness and excitement. Rose was already deeply regretting this, but it had already been a morning of things going wrong.

"Fine, K-9," Rose said. "What did you get from them?"

"Unable to narrow down exact species, Mistress Rose, but preliminary scans indicate they are a gaseous telepathic life form."

"Yeah, the Doctor said that they would die in three months if they didn't have a host." Rose looked out the back again. "So the question is, will a human host be enough to keep them alive or will they still die?" Her hand almost went to the watch. Maybe she could use her telepathy and ask the Doctor, but there was the risk of them detecting him too. "Any thoughts, K-9?"

"I cannot say with certainty at this time, Mistress Rose, but metabolisms of the human hosts were operating within standard species parameters."

"That's good, isn't it?" Gordon asked. "They're still human, right?"

"Negative," K-9 answered. "No longer human. Alien entities are firmly in control of the brain and all bodily functions. Initial scan insufficient to determine life span."

"So we don't know if they'll die after three months or if it'll take the 50 years more of a human," Luke said. "Or even longer."

"They aren't immortal," Rose said. "That's what they wanted the Doctor for."

"So they will die," Luke said. He nodded thoughtfully but had no additional insights to add.

Rose's mind spun the whole way to the new UNIT site. The Doctor had wanted her to open the watch if the Family showed up, but that would put him in the firing line. Then again, UNIT had already potentially lost four men, and maybe the Doctor could save them. She didn't know what to do.

They pulled into a small deserted industrial park outside the city. Rose looked around quickly at the various UNIT trucks and soldiers moving around. It was close enough that the Family would certainly find them, but hopefully isolated enough to keep anyone from getting hurt. Kate was walking across the pavement towards them as came to a stop. Rose opened the door and climbed out, gesturing for Gordon and Luke to follow.

"Kate, this is not my fault," Rose said.

Gordon climbed out, and Kate's eyes widened. "Mum, what is going on?" Gordon asked. "I ran into Rose and UNIT men attacked us and-"

Kate jumped forward to hug her son tightly. He went silent, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Kate didn't release him quickly. Alistair walked up behind her with a stern expression. It was still strange to see him young still. He was standing tall, shoulders back and dark brown hair comb perfectly. Alistair was dressed in his uniform, and Rose couldn't help but notice that the men were staring at him in awe. That made Rose feel a little better.

"Grandfather," Gordon greeted. "You okay?"

"I'm well, Gordon," Alistair said. "You were the one shot at." He looked at Rose with a hint of irritation.

"Sorry," Rose said. "I tried to keep him out of it, but we have K-9 now, and hopefully he can tell us something about these aliens." She paused and met Alistair's dark eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

"The Doctor's one of ours." Alistair didn't wait to see her reaction and looked at Kate. "If they were able to find Rose and the car then they'll find their way here quickly."

"They'll likely expect a trap," Kate said.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. She sighed and then shook her head. "Kate, send as many of your forces away as you can. The fewer people potentially caught in the crossfire, the better."

"I'm not sure about that," Alistair said. "We have their ship, but they likely have weapons."

"Speaking of which," Rose said. "Don't let anyone go in the ship. I get that its tempting tech, but we don't know what else might be in there."

"I've kept it sealed," Kate promised.

"Good." Rose nodded and looked towards the gate nervously. "Good."

Maybe the plan would work. With any luck, K-9 would find some way of helping the four poor souls that had been taken over, and they'd be able to keep them isolated until the Family died if they were lucky. Rose wasn't feeling very lucky.


	11. Human Nature: Trap Set

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Eleven: Human Nature: Trap Set

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: For such memorable villains, there is almost nothing about the Family of Blood. I had to make up a lot of stuff. Hopefully you like my interpretation.

…

Hurry up and wait was Rose's least favorite phrase. She hated situations that it fit even more. The weight of the watch was almost unbearable as she stood in a mobile unit tucked back behind the old factory amongst old junk and watched the hidden cameras. Rose wasn't sure if the Family would spot them or not. Most of the soldiers had been sent away to nearby waiting points. The plan was to get a reading on the Family and go from there.

The ship was stored in the factory with explosives fixed to its side after K-9 assured Kate and Alistair that the ship did not contain harmful materials. In theory, if they got too close to the ship, Kate could destroy it. Rose was uneasy about that. Despite K-9's assurances, she knew that the ship could travel in time and worried about the potential fallout from that. Of course, she was even more concerned about trying to make sure that UNIT didn't get whatever time travel technology was in the ship. She adored Kate and Alistair, but… she knew enough about her species to worry.

She turned around to glance back into the small office at the back. Kate was lecturing Luke and Gordon. Rose felt a bit bad from them both. It was a bit hypocritical of her to try and keep younger people out of alien incidents given what she'd spent her university years doing, but Kate and Sarah Jane scared her a little.

"I hate the waiting," Alistair said. He stepped up next to her with a cup of coffee. "Always have."

"Me too," Rose said. "I just want this over."

"I imagine so." Alistair looked down at her with a soft frown. "How are you coping, Rose?"

"It's… I don't like seeing him as a human," Rose admitted. "He's nice enough, but he's not the Doctor, and I want him back." She held in a sigh. "You know with regeneration how you can still always see the Doctor in the eyes?"

"I do indeed."

"This is the opposite. I look for the Doctor, and that spark is missing."

Alistair made a small sound of sympathy but said nothing. He touched her left shoulder and squeezed before dropping his hand back to his side. He didn't need to say anything, and Rose felt a little less guilty about the situation knowing that Alistair understood at least a little. Her eyes checked the screens again, and she caught movement at the edge of one.

"Alistair."

"I saw it." An alarm on the controls flashed bright red. "And something just triggered the proximity alarms. Kate!"

"Yes, Dad?" Kate walked out with Gordon and Luke trying to follow. "Not you two!"

"But it's my dog out there," Luke protested.

"I don't need your mother trying to skin me alive; thank you."

"Why is everyone so afraid of my Mum?" Luke asked. He sounded genuinely confused.

"I'll explain later," Rose said. "Kate, Alistair, this is your show. Where do you want me?"

"We need a report from K-9 first," Alistair said. He reached for his radio. "All units, hold your positions."

"I will attempt scan now, Mistress Rose," K-9 said. He rolled out beside Luke and headed for the door. His master tried to follow him, but Kate grabbed Luke's shoulder to hold him back.

"No," Kate said firmly.

"I can help," Luke insisted. "I'm a college student."

"You're still technically a minor," Kate reminded him. "You stay."

"Luke, it's fine," Rose said. She followed after K-9. "I'll stay with him. You need to be careful." She looked to Gordon who was watching the proceeding with open curiosity. "And obey, Kate. These beings are brutal. The Doctor didn't want to face them head on due to the damage they can do."

There was a flicker of understanding and a hint of fear on Luke's face now. It made Rose feel bad, but also made her feel better. He needed to take the Family seriously. Turning around, she nodded to Alistair and joined K-9 at the doorway. Rose opened it and knelt to pick up the dog. She crept outside and looked around. According to the cameras, the Family were around the corner, but she knew that caution was necessary. When she reached a section of pavement, Rose set K-9 down, and the metal dog rolled forward with his sensor extended.

"Why did they bring the ship here, Father of Mine?" a female voice added. Rose thought it sounded as if someone was speaking artificially highly.

"I think they hope to trap us, Daughter of Mine," a male voice laughed. "Such foolish creatures."

"Be cautious, Husband of Mine," a second female voice said. "The memories indicate that this UNIT has fought off aliens before."

"Yes, Mother of Mine," a second male voice said. "But none like us."

"Perhaps not," Mother replied. "Still, they are almost amusing in their determination, Son of Mine."

"The Time Lord is not here," the son said.

Rose licked her lips and almost leaned around the corner to look at them. Her heart raced, and her eyes dropped to her bracelet. She didn't know what they were capable of, not enough to be certain of success. K-9 hadn't moved, but there was a soft whirling from him that she worried they might hear. Only the knowledge that more soldiers were waiting for K-9's information kept her from being too scared.

"I smell something," Father said. "Something fresh and flush with temporal energy."

"But not the Time Lord," Daughter said. "Where did he go? We could smell him from so far away, but now… not a hint."

"He must be setting a trap," Son said.

"The memories of this body are of no help," the Father grumbled.

"You can switch once you have recovered, Husband of Mine," the Mother said. "But do not exhaust yourself."

Rose noted that with both relief and horror. She still didn't understand what these things were; some kind of parasite was her best guess. They spoke about memories which could be very dangerous. Once again, she wished that the Doctor had given her more information. Then again, he had wanted her to bring him back if the Family showed up even if that put him into the line of fire.

"Let's check the ship first, Husband of Mine," the Mother said. "Then we can see what little trap these humans have set."

All four of them laughed, arrogance all but radiating off of them. Rose finally poked her head around the corner beside K-9 and watched the Family of Blood as they slowly marched forward in a line, holding each other's hands. Beside her, K-9 whirled softly, and she hoped that the metal dog would stay as quiet as possible. Too much could go long too quickly. They hadn't had much time to set up this trap. She should have been preparing the moment the TARDIS dropped her and the Doct- John Smith off here. It was too late now, but that didn't stop Rose from kicking herself.

"Scan complete," K-9 said. His voice was soft as if he was whispering.

The Family hadn't seemed to notice her yet. Rose knelt, keeping her eyes on them, and picked up K-9. She shifted him under her left arm. He was a bit heavy, but it kept her right hand free. Slowly, she backed up towards the mobile unit. The Family had stopped moving and were sniffing the air. Rose's heart raced, and she was sure that they were about to detect her. The watch nearly burned against her skin. Picking up K-9, Rose moved quickly back to the main mobile unit as quietly as she could. Someone opened the door for her and Alistair ushered her inside.

"Well?" Alistair demanded.

"They are creepy." Rose shuddered and put down K-9. "But K-9 got the scan."

"The Family of Blood are a variation of the Protesian species," K-9 announced. "Gaseous lifeforms that operate as parasites by taking over the body of a host. I regret to inform you that the mind of the host is quickly destroyed."

"So we can't save Privates Matthews, Higgins, Thompson, and Lawrence?" Kate asked. Her face was resigned, but a touch pale. "There's nothing we can do?"

"Bio-electric brain patterns of hosts dissipate within one hour."

"Brain patterns?" Gordon whispered to Luke. "Like the neurons?"

"Yes, all knowledge and all memories," Luke said. "But that doesn't kill them."

"No," K-9 agreed. "After three hours, the Protesian gas has poisoned most internal organs. Critical failure would begin as soon as the host was free. Estimated duration of life is under three minutes."

"They're gone then," Kate said. "Alright, can we shoot them? Will that be enough? We have enough men standing by or will they jump hosts?"

"Protesians cannot jump straight from host to host," K-9 replied. "A period of roughly twelve hours is required before overlaying another body."

"That's why they didn't make a move on your men right away," Rose said. "The planet that they found the Doctor and I on… they must have had hosts and discarded them." The idea made her sick.

"What about the bullets?" Alistair pressed. "Can they be killed like human given they are in a human form?"

"Firearms would damage the host and force Protesian to abandon the body," K-9 answered. "However, the Protesian itself would still exist. Such an event would force it to try and take another host even in a weakened state."

"So they have to have a host?" Kate confirmed.

"Affirmative. Absence of a host in an atmosphere such as Earth's would dissipate the Protesian in roughly two hours."

"Parasite indeed," Alistair said darkly. "Anything else? Weapons or defenses?"

"Scans indicate they are carrying highly advanced energy weapons and an organic control interface."

"Really?" Luke's eyes widened. "What limitations does the organic control interface have?"

"Luke, stay out of this," Rose ordered.

"They can't control us with it right?" Luke asked.

"Negative, the control system only works on non-living organics. Ideally, the organics would be a moveable shape."

"That's all very interesting," Kate said. "But if we can't just destroy the hosts then how can we stop them. Is there a way to keep them from being able to take new hosts?"

"Protesian ability to jump hosts can be prevented by surrounding them with high-density gases such as argon or krypton. Even if trapped in hosts, they will expire within roughly two and a half months."

Rose let out a sigh of relief and promptly felt guilt for it. Alistair nodded his understanding while Kate's sorrow was clear on her face, she also appeared to have some relief.

"So, we trap them in argon," Kate said. "We don't have any site." She was already moving to the computer. "But I can have some within the hour."

"But how do we keep them occupied?" Alistair asked. He nodded towards the screens. "They aren't moving towards the ship very quickly. They have to know that this is a trap or at least a distraction."

"Can we help?" Gordon asked.

"No." The answer came from Kate, Alistair and Rose all at once.

One of the techs at the monitors started to laugh while another's shoulders shook from the effort of not laughing. The moment eased some of the tension, but Rose pulled out the watch and toyed with it nervously. She looked at the screens. The Family of Blood was right there.

"Argon containers will be here soon," Kate said. "Within half an hour. At least we know that they won't be able to jump bodies for a while, but what can we do to contain them in the short term. If we wait too long, we'll hit the twelve-hour mark."

"Ma'am!" A tech called. "They're doing something."

Everyone looked at the screens. The Family of Blood had released each other's hands and had all pulled out weapons of some kind. A sudden burst of light was the only warning before one camera went down. Then another went down, and Rose grimaced.

"Well, they caught onto that," she said.

"Blow the ship," Kate ordered sternly. "Trigger the order and fall back." Kate grabbed her phone and Alistair started barking orders for people to move. "If their hosts are destroyed they'll need new ones so order everyone back until we have the argon gas!"

Around Rose, the whole mobile unit began to move as someone started driving them away. The rush of activity around her was barely noticed. The watch was hot in her hand, and her worry was returning with a vengeance. Suddenly everything shook. The explosives were going off. Rose hoped that the Family had been far enough away, but a nagging voice said that it was unlikely. Even a weak Protesian was far more dangerous than Rose wanted to deal with.

"I'm not sure this is going to be enough," Rose said. She stepped up next to Kate. The signals were still going from two of the cameras. "This just doesn't feel right."

"No," Kate said. "It doesn't, but we've had worse, and K-9 gave us more information to go on than we usually get."

The factory was collapsing as the brick walls crumbled. Smoke billowed up, and there were hints of flame, but there wasn't much to burn. The only noise was the sound of the bricks hitting the ground and falling metal. Rose hoped it was the ship.

"Hopefully that dealt with the ship," Alistair said. "The last thing we needed was them to get back to the weapon systems."

"Yes," Kate exhaled. She leaned closer to the screens. "Send a message to HQ to cover the explosion. We don't want anyone stumbling in."

"What now, Mum?" Gordon asked.

"When we stop, I'm putting you and Luke into transport to a safe house."

"You don't have to," Luke protested. "We can help."

"You will not, and don't even think of going outside," Kate snapped. "Very likely in keeping them from the ship, we now have at least one of the hostiles in its gas form in need of a host! You will stay safe and away from the threat."

"Kate's right," Rose said. "The Family worried even the Doctor. He wanted just to wait them out. This is a containment mission, Luke."

"What scared him about them?" Gordon asked. He was thankfully looking nervous now.

"Their pattern of behavior is very violent," K-9 answered. "Protesians are largely extinct due to the devastating effect they have on any beings they encounter."

"They run through bodies faster than a population can produce them," Kate said with a nod. "That fits."

"Additionally, as the name suggests, suffer from a powerful bloodlust," K-9 added. "They are very aggressive to any beings not within their family unit and prior to mass hunting of them destroyed multiple civilians for their own pleasure."

The watch burned hot against Rose's neck. They kept moving away from the factor, and on the communications map, she could see that they were nearing the outer line where the soldiers were spreading out. But then, one of the screens still connected to a working camera, she saw three figures stumble out of the flames of the factory and thought she saw a flicker of green in the air above them.


	12. Family of Blood: Cornered

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twelve: Family of Blood: Cornered

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Okay, now on to the second part of this story! Oddly enough with this set of episodes I'm counting the first one as a rewrite and this one as an original due to how much it diverges. That's a first. Of course, I originally intended this to be one episode, but seriously underestimated the time it would take to tell the story so even my planning occasionally falls apart.

…

Rose couldn't focus on the mess of noise around her. Reports were being relayed to Kate and Alistair, and the technicians were trying to adjust the cameras as much as they could. They'd lost over half of them and all of the sensors around the ship in the explosion. But the Family was leaving the burning wreckage rather than trying to head in for the ship. Rose hoped that was a good sign. Hopefully, UNIT's explosives had destroyed the ship completely. Unfortunately, it now meant that as far as the Family knew, they had no more reason to stay in this area. Surely, they had to know that there were more soldiers nearby.

The Family were all staying close together around their gaseous member. One of the females was gone, but Rose wasn't sure if it was the Mother or the Daughter that the explosion had dealt with. The smiles on their faces were gone, replaced with narrow, tight frowns. Then the three remaining members of the Family of Blood lifted their weapons and opened fire. Soldiers ducked for cover, leaning out to fire wide shots intended to keep the Family of Blood back. Rose looked to Kate who was talking into her phone with someone about the Argon gas and trucks. It was a rapid-fire exchange. Next to her, Alistair had a radio and was giving orders to the soldiers in the field.

Her chest was tight from worry. K-9's information about the Protesians had helped, but she'd been hoping for a quick solution that they didn't have to wait for. As it was, if they jumped again, then they'd be on a time crunch to maybe save them. Rose hated this. Her hand went to the watch, and she once again considered restoring the Doctor.

It was tempting. A car could be sent to collect him, and he could be briefed quickly about what was going on. But… but then if something went wrong and the Family of Blood got him, then this would all be for nothing. The poor souls killed by the Family would just be the first victims. Rose could hear the Doctor's whispers. He wasn't telling her to release him; he was warning her to be careful. She'd take that as agreement and let go of the watch.

"What now?" Luke asked.

"We need to evacuate you two," Kate replied. "One of them needs a new host, and I'm not risking you."

"Mum, are you sure that you'll be okay?" Gordon pressed. "I mean-"

"We have containment units and the gas on the way," Alistair said. "Along with protective suits. They'll be here soon."

"But they aren't here now." Gordon looked at the screen. "Mum, I don't want to-"

"Gordon, this is my job, and I will be fine." Kate gave her son a soft, reassuring smile. "I'll have a car take you home, and you can help watch James. I'd feel better knowing you were there."

Gordon's face was hard to read as he shifted into parade rest. Given that he'd never been in the military, Rose could only assume that he'd learned it from his grandfather. A stubborn expression appeared, and Rose braced herself for a fight. She could already see Luke's shoulders shifting into a tense and ready to battle stance. They were both too much like their mothers for their own good.

Suddenly the vehicle lurched. Rose grabbed onto the edge of a monitor to try and stay upright. Alistair huffed as he was thrown against the far wall and Kate barely grabbed the back of a tech's chair. They skidded to a stop, and everything was silent.

"I think they hit us," Alistair said. He pulled out his sidearm and marched to the exit door, standing guard as Kate rushed to the front of the unit. "Be ready."

Rose spun back to the monitors. Sure enough, the Family were heading for them, still firing their weapons towards the lines of soldiers tucked behind barriers. The glee was beginning to return, and Rose wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The greenish mist was still floating behind them.

"K-9, you said it would take two hours for it to die in Earth's atmosphere."

"Affirmative. It is likely that it will seek another host despite the toll that a rapid overlay will take."

"Unfortunately, I agreed with you," Rose said.

"Dad," Kate called. "They hit the motor. We're just sitting here." She touched the boys on the shoulders. "Come on; we need to crawl out through the front. Everyone out. We need to keep falling back while we can." Kate's voice was calm and controlled, but Rose detected the sharp note of worry. She didn't' blame Kate. Her oldest son was in the line of fire. "Gordon, come with me."

"I'll cover the back," Alistair said. He nodded to his daughter but kept his eyes on the door. "Rose, where are they?"

The Family was drawing close, but there was no urgency to their actions. "Getting close," she answered. "They don't seem worried."

"Mistress Rose, please leave the area," K-9 said. He rolled over to Alistair. "Sir should depart as well. I will cover the escape." Alistair looked down at the dog with a hint of confusion. "I am equipped with a phaser weapon," K-9 added. "And I cannot serve as a host. You can."

"But-" Luke started to protest only to fall silent. "Be careful, K-9."

Guilt roared in Rose's chest, but this was the smartest move they could make. But it still hurt like hell to leave the loyal dog behind to cover their escape. Alistair moved closer to her and touched her arm. His dark eyes met Rose's, and she knew that he understood. Nodding, Rose headed after Kate towards the front. There was a small door that separated the mobile command unit from the cab of the truck. It was easy for Rose to forget sometimes that despite all the technology crammed into the back, it was essentially a camper. She crawled over the front passenger seat to the passenger door. A man in uniform was waiting and quickly helped her down.

Kate was on her radio a few feet away while also gesturing Luke and Gordon towards a jeep waiting a few feet away. There were dozens of people in sight now, and Rose glanced back. She could hear the Family getting closer as they laughed. Alistair jumped down beside and took her arm, firmly leading her away from the mobile unit. Behind them, Rose heard K-9's beam weapon discharge and flinched.

"Keep moving," Alistair said firmly.

Then things went wrong. A stray green beam from one of the Family's weapons hit one of the old powerlines leading towards the factory. There was the sound of twisting metal. People scattered. Alistair pulled Rose back sharply just before the mass of metal crashed down in front of them. Alistair twisted around, shielding Rose before she could stop him. A shout of alarm from Kate and Luke echoed in Rose's ears, and she heard laughing.

Ears ringing, Rose blinked several times to clear her vision. The metal ahead of her was sparking with downed lines. Kate was on the far side, keeping Luke back while Gordon was pulled back by another soldier.

"Dad!" Kate shouted.

"Keep moving!" Alistair ordered. "We'll go around!"

"Mind the downed cables!"

Another blast behind them made Rose flinch. The mobile unit started to tip before shifting back on its wheels. Kate and the boys piled into a jeep and drove off towards the west. Alistair and Rose started jogging. The lines were sprawled around them, still sparking, and the mass of metal was twisted into vicious looking shapes.

They had no choice, but to creep around the mobile unit. The shots had quieted a bit, and Rose didn't want to guess what the meant for K-9. She and Alistair didn't speak but shared a look as they moved around the back of the mobile unit.

"What an interesting little machine," one of the male Family members said.

"Oh, Father of Mine, don't hurt it," the remaining female said. She giggled in a high pitched voice. "Just think, I could have a puppy."

"Don't get attached, Daughter of Mine. The machine is dangerous."

"It could be reprogrammed easily enough, Father of Mine," the Son said. It was smiling at his sister, almost gently. "And it is a machine. We could fix it when needed and not have to worry about Sister of Mine losing a pet."

Shockingly, the Father seemed to be considering it. Rose blinked at them, stunned and distressed by the almost normal family interaction. Still… they had killed people and had no problems attacking the innocent in their quest for immortality. She had to remember that for the Doctor's sake. And at the present moment for her own sake and the sake of all the UNIT personnel who were scattered around.

"We're too exposed," Alistair whispered. He was looking around. "We need to work around."

Rose frowned and looked around. The power line structure had been at least fifteen feet tall. The power was still on so they couldn't climb over it without being electrocuted. It was bad luck. Or maybe the Family had realized they were escaping that way. She watched the jeep in the distance and breathed a little easier. Alistair pulled on her hand, and they slowly moved away from the mobile unit. From this angle, Rose could see the Family. Hopefully, they couldn't see them. There was another vehicle moving towards them from across the complex. Her nose filled with smoke from the still burning factory and Rose feared she'd start coughing.

They reached a cement barricade and ducked out of view. Rose's heart was pounding, and they hadn't even been running. Alistair poked his head around the side for a split second before leaning against the barricade.

"Blasted."

"We're almost to the jeep," Rose said softly. She shifted her right hand, ready to summon her sword.

"This has all gone wrong."

"We couldn't make much a plan since we didn't know about them," Rose whispered.

She wanted to look around the barricade to see what had happened to K-9 but didn't dare. Then she heard footfalls.

"I'll take good care of my doggy, Father of Mine."

"We need to reprogram it," the Father said darkly. "And you are not to repair the weapon."

"Ah, but Father of Mine, I rather like the idea of Sister of Mine having a properly armed guard dog."

"It will be discussed with Wife of Mine." They stopped moving. They had to be only a few feet away.

"Release me," K-9 demanded. Rose's eyes closed in relief.

"No," the Daughter said. "You're my doggy now. Not to worry, Brother of Mine will reprogram you. You'll be Doggy of Mine."

Alistair shared a look with her. The Family were close. Rose could almost smell them. Their hiding place wasn't much help. The jeep was nearby, and a soldier was leaning out the window with his weapon. Even from here, Rose could see how scared the man was. She and Alistair must have been a sight. Ducked behind a cement barricade, hiding from three humanoid figures and a green cloud.

"Keep it quiet, Daughter of Mine," the Father said. "I understand that you want to keep it, but our immortality remains the most pressing issue."

"The scent is muddled," the Son said. "These people have been exposed a great deal to the Time Lord."

"A pity we weren't aware of that," the Daughter said. "We could have set a trap here. But then, it wouldn't have been as much fun."

"No," the Father said. "We have only a little time, and the Doctor never lingers. We might not have caught him." There was a loud sniffing, and Rose eyed the jeep. She was considering just making a run for it. "I thought I smelled the Time Lord," the Father said. He sniffed the air loudly, tilting his head up while the children did the same. "No, not the Time Lord, but something else."

"That pretty blonde lady," the Daughter said. "She smells like Time."

Rose held her breath. That explained a lot. Too much in fact and she looked around, trying to figure a way out of this situation. Maybe she should just run for it. Alistair touched her arm and nodded to her. They both started to shift slowly.

"Yes," the Son agreed. "Strange creature. Smells not just of Time, but more."

"Much more," the Daughter echoed. "Pleasant and scary all at once. A predator like us, but not. A Big Bad Wolf."

Rose barely kept in her gasp. But the words helped drive away some of her fear. Around her neck, the watch was heavy, but she didn't reach for it. They were too close right now. Then Alistair stood. Rose followed, and they ran. Shouts behind them came from the Family. Rose kept an eye on Alistair. He might be younger again now, but he wasn't the expert on running that she was. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted with alarm that the Family were raising their weapons, but hesitation was on their faces. The green mist was moving.

"Rose!"

The frightened shout was the only warning that Rose got. The green mist crashed towards her. There was a faint echoing laugh in the air that might have only been in Rose's head. She summoned her sword and swung at the green mist as she backed away. It was moving too fast to run, and Rose recognized that much. A brief, panicked thought told her to open the watch or throw it to Alistair, but it was too late.


	13. Family of Blood: Shields

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirteen: Family of Blood: Shields

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose had expected it to be immediate. To just lose herself as the green mist wrapped around her and seeped into her body. But it wasn't like that at all. She was suddenly super aware of her body. It was like being shocked but stretched out over several long minutes. The pain was minor, but it traveled all across Rose's body as the thing forced itself inside. Sharp pain radiating down her spine as panic consumed her. This wasn't how she was supposed to die. She wasn't supposed to die at all. Rose knew some of her future children. No, if this was- Jack would be here. He wouldn't let her die like this. Her thoughts were becoming difficult. Maybe Jack couldn't come because of his own weird immortality. The Protesian pushed deeper, trying to burrow itself into her mind.

The ship was gone. They'd be stuck on Earth, at least for a little while, but Rose didn't sense anger over that. No, it was a challenge to them. Images flashed across her consciousness, but she didn't let them sink in. Pushing all of her focus into her shields, Rose could have sobbed in relief when they helped keep the creature out of her mind. She suddenly realized that this was why they hadn't just possessed the Doctor. Parasite or not, they had limited, and she had no doubt that the Doctor's mind would utterly crush them. That thought made her a little happy.

It pushed at her, trying to break here. Rose exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. That was probably dangerous, but it let her shore up the defenses. It was clawing and tearing, trying to get control. The odd shock like sensation was lingering and running up and down her arms. Given what K-9 had said about it overpowering her own bio-electrical signals, she could guess what it was trying to do. The pushes became weaker, and Rose almost smiled. It was weak; still, it hadn't had enough time to fully recover from taking the prior host, and she was telepathic. She could win this. She could hold it back. Rose inhaled slowly and let her walls build up further and grow stronger. The lingering pain stayed, but the images from the Family member's mind grew weaker.

"Rose?" Alistair called. He had his firearm trained on her but kept glancing at the Family behind her.

Around her wrist, Rose felt the bracelet pulse, but it didn't fall off. The Daughter was grinning at her with relieved eyes. The body she was in control of was older than Rose with long black hair tied back in a bun. It was an extreme contrast to the way that the Daughter all but skipped over to her. She held out K-9 with a happy look.

"Look what I've got, Mother of Mine."

It was clawing at her. There was a howl in her head. Rose wasn't sure if it was the Mother or the Bad Wolf. She hoped the later. Maybe her mysterious message would make itself useful today, or the old defenses that the Eleventh Doctor put in her head would be enough to keep the Mother at bay. The Family hadn't noticed that it wasn't the Mother yet, but a strange expression was starting to take over Father's face. Reaching out, she touched K-9 as the dog's sensors whirled. It would be smarter to leave now while she could, but K-9 was her best option.

"Mistress?" K-9asked.

"No, silly doggy," the Daughter said. "This is Mother of Mine."

Rose took the robot dog from the Daughter and forced a smile. The Daughter reached to take K-9 back with a pout. "A dog?"

"Wife of Mine?" the Father asked.

Rose took a step back and turned towards Alistair, still holding the heavy robot dog. The Daughter made an unhappy noise and stamped her foot. "Mother of Mine! I want to hold the puppy!"

"Rose?" Alistair called. Hs weapon was pointed at her.

Rose wasn't sure how much time they had and took a few steps towards him. Behind her, the Son chuckled darkly.

"What are you going to do to him, Mother of Mine?" the Son asked.

"Run!" Rose hissed.

Alistair must have seen something in her eyes because he nodded and they raced for the jeep. It was difficult with K-9's weight in her arms, but fear and the clawing screaming in her head drove her forward.

"Wife of Mine?" A confused voice behind her called.

"Mother of Mine?" The son yelled, his voice becoming frantic.

Rose didn't answer them. Running from them was surely answer enough. The jeep was right there, and they clamored in before the Family regained their wits enough to start firing again. As it was, the three stood there staring in stunned silence. The Son started to lift his weapon, but the Father shook his head, eyes locked on Rose. Something like pleasure filled Rose's chest, a smug satisfaction, but she quickly pushed it down. The Mother was still rattling around in her head.

"Rose, are you alright?" Alistair asked.

"Sir, Stewart is ordering us back," their young driver said. He was gripping the wheel nervously. "Counter orders?"

"I'm okay for now," Rose said. She gestured to her head. "It's in here, but not in control." Rose shivered at the words and exhaled slowly. "I need to talk to K-9."

"You're holding it?"

"Slightly telepathic," Rose said. She did her best not to think about the watch, not wanting to risk giving the Mother any information. "And the Doctor's been teaching me to shield. I think that's what protecting me, but…" She trailed off, unsure of how to tell Alistair that she wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

"Alright then." Alistair nodded and looked back at the Family. "They seem startled."

"Yeah," Rose said. "Maybe its something we can use. They're not going to want to hurt me. The Mother having to jump hosts again wouldn't be good. We were already in the window that it was weak which is probably helping." She inhaled slowly and tried to strengthen the wall in her mind. "Let's hope the rest of the equipment is here soon."

The Jeep rumbled along, weaving to avoid any fire that the Family might lay down, but their opponents were strangely silent behind them. Rose didn't trust it, but she suspected that her lack of cooperation as the Mother was confusing them. Alistair put a hand on her shoulder, keeping a solid weight on her body to help ground her. It helped, but his hand was also too close to the watch for Rose's comfort. Then again…

Rose reached up and quickly unclipped the short chain that had become the watch's home. Alistair made a small sound of confusion but didn't try to stop her. The Doctor's mind was silent and still. There were no whispers. Rose wasn't sure what to make of that, but if she couldn't hear him then hopefully Mother couldn't.

"Hold onto this for me." Rose handed it to Alistair. He frowned and studied her, but nodded. He slipped it into his pocket. "Very handsome."

"Yeah, I'm fond of it."

"Mistress, is that-"

"It's nothing, K-9," Rose said firmly. "How are you?"

"My defense system is damaged, but my sensors and databanks remain intact."

Maybe Alistair knew what the watch held, maybe he didn't, but at least he wasn't drawing attention to it. Panic filled Rose's chest at the absence of the watch, but it was for the best. If the Mother won then at least… Rose shuddered. Her whole body quivered, and her throat tightened. Alistair's grip of her shifted off her shoulder, and he gently rubbed her back as the jeep came to a stop.

A barricade was set up by a small empty industrial building. Soldiers were kneeling behind it with their weapons trained on the distant figures of the Family. More such defense points were set up all around the factory. Rose just hoped that it would be enough. Things had already gone more than a little sideways. The urge to use a few of the Doctor's more choice alien curse words was very strong.

"Rose?" Luke called.

Her hand went to the watch around her neck only to find empty air. Alistair put his hand on her shoulder once again, and she almost cried in relief. Shaking her head, she gestured for Luke to stay back. Her godson stopped and frowned at her, his eyes expressing his unhappiness.

"Luke… just be careful around me," Rose cautioned.

"Protesian attempted to take over Mistress Rose," K-9 explained.

"It's still me," Rose said. She grimaced in pain. "But it's trying to take over."

"How?" Kate gaped at her, eyes wide with fear and confusion. She glanced at her father nervously and stayed firmly in front of her son. "How are you still-"

"I'm slightly telepathic," Rose managed. "That might be why, but there isn't time. It's fighting me."

Alistair took her in with sharp brown eyes and nodded in understanding. Then he looked down at K-9. "If it doesn't have control then can we stop it?"

"Affirmative," K-9 answered. Rose had never heard anything so beautiful. Sighs of relief escaped everyone, but Rose didn't let herself get too excited too quickly. "It is likely to be painful, Mistress Rose."

"Fine," Rose hissed. The Mother twisted in her body, sending electrical shocks down her spine. "It's painful right now."

"We probably don't have much time," Luke said. He dropped down beside K-9 and started talking with the dog about electrical signals. It didn't sound pleasant to Rose.

"Rose," Alistair said. "I hate to say this, but I think you shouldn't be a part of the planning." His gaze was firm, and his expression closed off. "Let Luke and the medical team focus on keeping you from being taken over. Let UNIT handle the aliens."

"But-"

"If you know the plan and the creature wins your mental fight then it'll know the plan."

"You're right." Rose's shoulders slumped in defeat. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You're right, Alistair. Just-just please be careful."

"I will be; I'm not losing more people." Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. It was a startling display of affection. "You take care of yourself. I'll not have the Doctor mad at me because I didn't protect you."

"That's not your job."

"He's my best friend, and you're-" Alistair cut himself off. "Yes, it is my job."

It was hard watching Kate, Alistair, and a newly arrived colonel huddle up. Rose quickly turned away from them, lest she be tempted and headed over to where more jeeps were pulling up. A dark mood settled over her. She wondered how things had gone so wrong so fast. Maybe it would have been better to- she put a stop to the thought at once when the Mother shifted in her head. A shiver raced down Rose's spine.

"We've got a plan," Luke said. "I'll go set up." He gestured to the medical unit that was being parked. "Just try to relax."

"Relax," Rose repeated. "Right."

Rose found Alistair still talking with Kate. Trucks were rolling up and opened. She caught sight of canisters of compressed gas in the back of them. In her head, the Mother pushed against her shields. They held against the assault, but Rose felt weaker in her next breath. Then Mickey climbed out of one of the jeeps, and Rose's shields got a little bit stronger.

Mickey looked smart and sharp in his uniform, and Rose smiled as she noted the privates deferring to him. He caught sight of her and strode over, wrapping her in a hug before Rose could protest. His warm body relaxed her, and Rose found herself clutching his shoulders. Tears tried to well up in her eyes, but somehow she kept them at bay.

"Hello, gorgeous," Mickey greeted softly.

"Hey, Mickey." Her friend kissed her forehead gently and rocked her. "Good to see you."

"What trouble are you in now?"

"I've got an alien in my head," Rose said softly. She sniffed as tears tried to take over. "Keeps clawing at my mental shields."

"Thank God the Doctor started teaching you to control your telepathy," Mickey said. "Sharon and Shireen are on their way up. They're going to want to check you over."

"This just keeps becoming a more and more crowded mess." Rose shook her head but didn't move away from Mickey. "Why did it have to go so wrong? The plan was to lay low and wait from them to die. Keep them busy looking so they wouldn't do any damage."

"Hey, their ship is destroyed," Mickey said gently. "And it sounds like there is a plan forming."

"I'm not allowed to be a part of it," Rose said. "Just in case it wins."

"It's not going to win." Mickey sounded confident. "But as your friend, I'm glad that they want to deal with the alien in your head first. That's most important."

"Don't let me hurt anyone," Rose whispered. Mickey tensed. "Promise me, you won't let me hurt anyone."

"You aren't going to hurt anyone."

Rose hissed at another attack on her shields. Her knees quivered, and if it hadn't been for Mickey, she probably would have dropped to the ground right there. His arm lowered to her waist, keeping her stable and he pulled back to look at her face.

"Rose, you're sweating, really badly." Alarm was filling his eyes. "Come on, let's go to medical. They're getting set up for you." Behind her back, he was gesturing to someone. "Just keep your shields up. Think Star Trek while the Romulans are attacking."

"You are such a nerd."

"I'll remind you that you're the one who first made me watch Star Trek. I was fine with only seeing Star Wars, but that wasn't good enough for you."

Mickey was gently steering her towards the medical unit, Rose realized with surprise. She hadn't even been aware that her feet were moving. The steps were slow, but they were definitely moving, and other soldiers were moving out of their way. Rose swayed, and Mickey tightened his grip on her, turning her and guiding her with a bit more force.

"I feel drunk," Rose whispered. Her stomach started to turn. "And like I'm going to throw up. It's like that night that the girls and I burned my wedding dress."

"Great." Mickey sped them up a little. "Just keep your shields up. K-9 and Luke will help."

"Rose!"

She knew that voice. Rose looked towards the west and found Sharon rushing towards her. Shireen was right behind her. A smile started to take over her face, but a sharp pain in her head made Rose hiss in alarm.

"Whatever you're going to do," Mickey snapped, "do it fast!"

"Luke called us on the way up," Shireen said. "Rose, we're here, and K-9 has all the information we need. Doctor Burrows is in the medical unit. You just need to get there."

Rose nodded, but her legs suddenly gave out. Mickey caught her and before she could protest, swept her up in his arms. Her stomach threatened her with disaster and her vision blurred, but she had no control as Mickey rushed her towards the medical unit.


	14. Family of Blood: Shocks

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fourteen: Family of Blood: Shocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose struggled to stay aware. She was laid out on the examination table except that there was a machine that didn't look quite right next to it. Luke had the thing open, and K-9 was up on a counter beside him. Rose's ears were ringing now, and she could barely hear. The Mother's voice was starting to seep in. It was mocking her and promising pain. There was a sharp pain as the Mother tried to access her recent memories. Rose kept her defenses up as much as she could. Not having to stand was helping, but it was draining.

"He never said it was like this," Rose slurred.

"Who, honey?" Shireen asked gently. She was holding Rose's hand while Sharon did something just outside of her view.

"The Doctor," Rose groaned. "Never said that keeping my mind safe would feel this bad."

"It's probably the fault of what you're keeping yourself safe from," Shireen said very reasonably. "But keep fighting. We're going to take care of you. We're not going to let the Mother take you."

"What about the others?" Rose demanded.

"They're working on it," Mickey said. He was standing by the door, watching her with a worried frown. "Try not to worry. K-9 gave them a lot of information. We know their weaknesses."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. Rose grabbed on tight. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she slammed them closed, trying to hide her fear. The pain was building behind her eyes. The Doctor had always been careful during their lessons, mindful of the weight of his mind when compared to hers, but the Mother didn't care. She was ramming against Rose's shields with the frantic attacks of something that knew that they were going to die.

"Rose, we're here," Luke said. He touched her arm, and she could hear the worry and determination in his voice. He sounded so much like his mother. "We're ready when you are."

"Just do it," Rose ordered. "Luke, you should go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Luke, step back." Sharon's voice was firm, and Rose heard movement. Something cool and small was pressed against her head. Then another one and another. "Rose, just stay calm. Try to control your breathing. Hopefully, this won't hurt."

"Let me guess, electrical shocks," Rose muttered.

"Something like that," Shireen said across the room. "Focus on your shields. Do everything you can to keep the Mother out."

Rose regretted giving Alistair the watch. Her neck was empty without the weight. Just holding it and feeling the Doctor's mind would have helped. Mickey's grip was firm. A feminine hand took her other hand. Probably Sharon or Shireen. Inhaling slowly, Rose tried to relax her body. It was difficult; the pain was growing with each passing moment. Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain rattled her jaw and made her hiss. Something shifted in her head. Rose wasn't sure if that was good or not. A hiss of pain escaped her. She tried to pull away, but the comforting hands suddenly were holding her in place. Someone grabbed her shoulders to keep her pressed down. More hands were on her legs as she started to kick.

"Hurts," Rose whimpered. "Hurts."

"I know, honey," Mickey said.

"The Family-"

"Let the Stewarts handle it," Shireen said firmly. Her tone left no room for argument.

"But, I-"

"Rose." It was Sharon right next to her. Rose forced open her eyes. When had she closed them? Her friend was leaning over her, a frown marring her features and her eyes burning intently. "Rose, the TARDIS brought you to this time. Of all the time periods and planets she could have chosen, she brought you to your friends. Let your friends help you. Let UNIT protect the Doctor. She brought you to us for a reason."

Stunned, Rose stared at her friend. People were moving in the small medical unit, but Sharon and Mickey were beside her. Her eyes jumped over to Luke, K-9, and Shireen who were studying what Rose was pretty sure was an image of her brain. They were here. It was hard to breathe. The grip of Mickey's hand became stronger.

"We're here," Mickey whispered. "We're here."

Nodding, Rose struggled to keep breathing. Another shock rippled along her side, and she twitched. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes tightly. The pounding against her shields was getting impossibly worse. Whatever plan K-9 and Luke had, she hoped that it worked fast.

…

Alistair stared out at the Family through his binoculars and resisted the urge to curse. It was strange being back in the thick of things. He'd been trying to stay at least semi-retired, but having a younger body again had made that difficult. At least he hadn't had many normal friends that he'd needed to cut contact with. Boredom came more easily when you were young and had the ability to do things. UNIT had been more than happy to call him back in beyond training sessions and lectures. At first, he'd been concerned about Kate, but she didn't mind him around at all. It was a surprise. A pleasant surprise, but a surprise none the less.

"They're just standing them," Alistair muttered. "Watching us, but not making a move."

"The soldiers are setting up the perimeter. We have the gas," Kate said. "And the cages will be here any moment."

"I hope they are as strong as you think."

"They'll hold up," Kate said firmly. "I confirmed the strength with K-9 and Spock."

"Ah, did the computer have anything to add?"

"Technically the computer is only the interface," Kate corrected. There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "Spock is a Xylok. He didn't have any additional information. They are a rare species due to their aggression and short lifespans. Apparently, these four even managing to leave their planet is something of an achievement."

"One I could do without." Alistair glared at the Family as anger welled up inside of him. "Hunting the Doctor, really?"

"He's made himself human according to Rose so he must have been worried."

"At least he came to our time," Alistair said. He was sharply aware of the watch in his pocket. He didn't' understand it, but Rose's desire to hand it off when the Mother jumped into her certainly hinted at its importance. "I would have preferred him coming straight to us. We could have put him up as a scientist and kept him safe."

"You know that he needs some distance nowadays." Kate's tone was firm with an undercurrent of pity. Alistair didn't like the idea of anyone pitying his old friend. Sympathy was fine, but the Doctor would chafe under pity. "He hates the firearms and military titles now."

"Yes, I know. Doesn't mean that this blasted situation doesn't worry me. It's been difficult on Rose."

"She'll be alright. We know that. You've met-"

"Time can change, Kate. Me meeting a young Time Lord named after me doesn't guarantee anything. And their children can't come to help because that would just put them at risk and give the Family more targets." Alistair huffed and glared out at the unmoving figures. "The sooner we surround that lot in gas and get them into the cages, the happier I'll be."

"As well I."

"Any update on Rose?"

"They're working on some kind of electrical shock system." Kate shivered but didn't flinch. "Their goal is to disrupt the electrical signals of the parasite. The impression I got is that doing so will kill it."

"Let's hope so. Have you sent anyone to Cambridge?"

"Just two men, Ross and Higgins. I was going to send Smith as well, but he's needed here." Kate glanced his way. "Plainclothes only. I don't want to draw attention to him."

Alistair nodded in agreement. His daughter was right. While this all would have been easier if the Doctor had just come to them, he supposed that this wasn't the worst result. He felt for the four people they'd lost thus far, but Rose's fear and the very action that the Doctor had taken spoke to the very real danger of the Family.

"I wish they'd move," he grumbled.

"They're likely waiting for the fourth member," Kate answered. She shivered at her words. "So far, they've always stayed together. We're lucky that it went for Rose and not you."

"It's the mother. They seem to have gender preferences."

"Still, Dad."

Her hand touched his arm. For a moment, Alistair was tempted to remind her that they were on duty, but decided against it. They had control of the situation, and at this point, he doubted that a human display would lose him respect. Instead, Alistair nodded his understanding of her point. He wasn't sure about this mild telepathy that Thorn had developed, but he was certainly not that strange. Still, it made him think about that Eternal that had run from Rose. There was something odd about the girl.

His hand went into his pocket, and he touched the watch that Rose had given him to reassure himself that it was there. Perhaps, he should hand it off to a soldier and send them to London. But… if it was what he thought it might be then putting it into the hands of someone curious could spell disaster. Why the Doctor had chosen this method with an object that was so easily mislaid escaped Alistair.

He didn't understand the old boy's decision, and he didn't approve of the Doctor putting so much on Rose, but he was grateful that Rose trusted him so much. Still, it only reaffirmed in his mind that the TARDIS should have come to UNIT. Rose and the Doctor's human form could have been well protected. Then again, he had a sneaking suspicion that the Doctor wouldn't have minded if Rose had chosen to stay on Earth and never open the watch. It would have been a means to escape the memories that haunted him. But if the Doctor truly expected that outcome, then he didn't know Rose Tyler. It was a mess, and Alistair was uncertain what the Doctor's hopes regarding events had been.

"Dad, the cages are here." Relief filled Kate's voice, and Alistair turned slightly to watch the trucks roll up. Strapped to their backs were large clear boxes roughly 8 feet by 8 feet. The men rushed forward to lower the back ramp and start freeing them. He noted with a sharp eye that they were being slid off onto rolling carts. Good, they'd need the mobility. Small holes were on the side, and he frowned.

"The holes will be sealed," Kate assured him. "They'll allow us to pump in argon gas."

"Good. Now we have to get the Family into them."

"Rose might be able to help with that," Kate said. She shifted closer to him. "After all… they won't wait for their Mother forever."

"Unlikely." Alistair's grip around the watch tightened. It was cool to the touch and completely inanimate. He wished that he could have gotten a hint of advice from his old friend. "But I suspect they'll know that Rose is in control of the body if you're trying to set a trap."

"Maybe, but maybe not." Kate frowned. "They can see what we're doing. I don't like that."

"Yes, but we can keep an eye on them." Alistair studied the trio once again and noted that the remaining female seemed to be talking to the others. "Let's move quickly. I don't want them making plans of their own."

Kate nodded, and Alistair tried to remain optimistic. This wasn't the worst situation he'd ever been in. Far from it. He'd have trouble determining the worst, though mutiny against UNIT when aliens were telepathically taking over children was a strong contender. The memory of that event actually made him feel better. They'd been through worse, and they'd always managed to come out on the other side.

He eyed the cages and the Family thoughtfully. There was no clever way of doing this. They'd have to proceed with brute force if they were going to get the Family into their cages. For an instant, he felt something like pity, but it vanished quickly. They wouldn't be cruel about this. With the gas, they could make sure that the creatures couldn't take over other bodies and keep them isolated from potential hosts until their lifespan was exhausted. Straightening his shoulders, Alistair prepared himself for the next stage of the operation.

….

The shocks hadn't hurt badly at first, but now tears were gathered in Rose's eyes, and she was clenching her teeth tightly. Every so often, one of the jolts made her body tremble or a limb jump, but she was still in one place. The solid presence of Mickey beside her helped even as a whimper was torn from her throat.

"It's working," Mickey said. "The alien's presence is fading." His voice was gentle and anchored Rose back to reality. "Just a few more, Rose." His grip on her hand tightened.

A whimper escaped Rose as her body shuddered. Wasn't electroshock illegal or something? Probably was, for this reason. Then the pressure in her head was suddenly gone. There was no more banging on the shields. Instead, Rose heard a faint cry, and then there was silence. She could breathe again. It hurt, but it was a good sort of hurt.

Rose groaned and tried to lift her head. She couldn't. Everything was fuzzy. The banging in her head had stopped, and the pain was easing. Her whole body was weak, but there was a strange tingling across her skin. Mickey was still beside her, but his brown eyes were calmer now, and he was smiling a little.

"We got it!" Luke leaned over her, grinning like a loon. "The electricity worked! The alien signals are completely gone!"

Her godson's voice rattled in her head, adding to the stabbing pain, but the joyful tone helped reassure her. Rose's head fell back against the pillow, and she groaned. Closing her eyes, she did her best to push her other senses into working. Someone was beside her, checking her pulse and the steady beeping of machines continued.

"Easy, Luke." That was Mickey's voice. "We just shocked her. Give Rose a few minutes to recover."

Mickey was wonderful. Rose sighed in relief. The pain was beginning to clear a little, but she didn't dare lower the shields that she had locked in place. She thought it might be the first time that they'd held up when she wasn't conscious. The Doctor had said that eventually, that would happen, but today it seemed was the day for it.

"Pulse is good," Sharon said. "Rose, honey, can you hear us?" She nodded and heard a collective sigh of relief. "Does your head hurt?" Rose nodded again. "Okay, I'm leaving the sensors on a little longer. I want to make sure that you're okay."

Rose heard the rest of what was being said. They thought the alien was gone but weren't sure. That was fine; she wanted to be sure. Then she heard a hint of static and then a voice came through Mickey's radio calling him and others outside. Rose opened her eyes and started to sit up.

"No," Shireen said. Her friend suddenly appeared beside her. "No, you are staying here."

"But the Family-"

"You are in no condition to help," Sharon said. "Besides, there's only three now."

"That's not-"

"Rose," Shireen said firmly. "Let your friends take care of this. Just this once."

Defeated and unable to get up, Rose sighed and slumped back. She didn't need to look at her friends to know that they were smiling triumphantly. Outside, she heard shouting and something heavy being moved, but she couldn't see what was happening. Then Mickey came back inside and pressed something into Rose's hand before rushing back out. Rose's fingers tightened around the familiar shape of the pocket watch.


	15. Family of Blood: Caged

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifteen: Family of Blood: Caged

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The Father was tense. His shoulders were tight, and the other two had shifted closer to him. Alistair frowned as he studied them. There were shock and fear on their faces. He suddenly wondered if they were aware that the Mother was gone. A sense of satisfaction rose in his chest. Their ship was gone, and now one of their number had been dealt with, the fun was over.

"Careful," Alistair warned Kate. "Trapped and injured animals are dangerous."

"The men are pulling out tasers," Kate said. "Electricity worked on Rose; maybe it will help here as well."

The soldiers had encircled the Family. Every fourth man carried a large riot shield with special reinforcement that would hopefully protect them from the alien weapons. Each small team had a tech carrying argon gas, another armed with firearms, and the last with taser weapons. Alistair wasn't sure what would do the most good.

The Family was shifting, suddenly paying far more attention to the soldiers than before. If they were aware of the death of the Mother, it would explain them suddenly taking them seriously. Thankfully, the troops were all in position before that fear and worry could settle in. Slowly, the line was moving in. Suddenly, the Father raised his weapon and blasted off a volley of shots into the line. Men ducked out of the way, and the Father started shouting. The Son raised his weapon and fired shots, but the blasts only shook the riot shields that the men ducked behind. Slow and steady, they kept moving.

Kate spoke into her radio. Alistair stayed still and breathed slowly. No panic, he told himself. They had this well in hand, and Tyler was safe despite her stubbornness. Still, he was braced for that moment when it all went wrong. Beside him, Kate shifted nervously, and Alistair almost chuckled. It was the same for his daughter too it seemed.

"What did you do to Mother of Mine!" A Daughter shot at the men again. One man had to drop to avoid the shot but managed. He was armed and shot at her, making the Daughter yelp as she jumped. The shot hit the Son who stumbled. The Daughter started to turn towards her brother in horror.

A burst of gas hit the Daughter in the face. Alistair leaned forward, regretting that he wasn't out there. One of the soldiers grabbed the woman and disarmed her. The weapon fell to the ground as she coughed and tried to twist away from the gas. Alistair held his breath. If the argon did its job, she wouldn't be able to jump bodies.

"We'll destroy you!" The Son shouted. "Father!"

"Stop!" The Father screamed. "Stop!"

The two males opened fire at the troops, but it was too late. Three men ducked behind the nearest shield while the Daughter was wrestled towards a cage. A few men held their guns out around the shields and fired a few rapid shots. Thankfully there were no fatal shots. He didn't want to push their luck. Containing the aliens in their gas forms would likely be even harder. Alistair grimaced as the beams from the alien weapons struck the shield. He could see the metal twisting under the assault. A firearm went off, and the Father grabbed his shoulder.

Good, Alistair thought, nonfatal shot. The men were doing exactly what they needed to. His eyes jumped back to the Daughter. She was in the first Cage with more argon gas being poured in.

"Daughter of mine!" The Father extended his hand towards the cage, but it was already locking into place. The soldiers in their breathing masks didn't hesitate to slide the door into place. "No!"

It was getting hard to see anything. The soldiers to packed in around the Family now. The Son tried to get away. His weapon was ripped from his hands, and he lashed out, trying to punch a soldier, but the alien lacked the skill of the UNIT troops. Alistair tried to track the firearm as it was picked up by a soldier. A shot from the Father made one of the soldiers fall to the ground. They twitched and tried to stand with little success until one of the other soldiers helped them up. The pair retreated.

"Father of mine!" The other male shouted. "Help me!" He was being shoved into another clear cage being filled with gas. "Release me!"

There was no hesitation in the soldiers. They quickly moved the cages away from each other and towards different vehicles. Techs held the canisters of gas at the ready and stared out beneath protective masks. Alistair almost smiled at the display. For all of their bluster, the Family was falling apart quickly. The Father was left standing alone. One brave tech blasted the Father's face with argon gas. The alien sputtered.

In a final rush of activity, the Son's cage was slammed closed and locked as the alien slammed against the clear sides. Soldiers piled onto the Father and a cheer of victory echoed up from them. The alien firearm was held up and passed back. The Father was pulled to his feet. The Father's stolen brown eyes were wide with shock and fear. Pushed towards the final cage, the Father was helpless as argon gas was blasted in bursts around him.

A sigh of relief that Alistair would deny escaped him as the Father was secured. He heard a similar sound escape Kate. After a moment of debate, Alistair strode out towards the soldiers. Medics were rushing out with him, but he was optimistic that the injury numbers were low. Rushing the Family had worked very well once they knew how to prevent body swapping.

"Release my children!" The Father pounded on the side of the clear cage. His voice was muffled. There was desperation in his eyes that tugged at Alistair. "Release them!"

"I can't do that." Alistair straightened his shoulders. "You'll be placed under guard in the same room. The argon gas will continue to pump into your cages and the room to prevent escape."

"No, no, they'll die!"

"All things die. It's a mercy that I'm allowing you to stay together."

The Son's eyes were wide and fearful. It was a new expression on the face. Pressing his hand against the side of the cage, he looked towards his sister who had slumped down onto the floor and was cradling herself. For an instant, Alistair considered putting them all in the same cage before dismissing the idea. They'd be able to talk to each other, but allowing them to be too close would be dangerous. That would be enough.

Soon enough, they moved the cages back towards the trucks. Luke, Gordon, and K-9 came forward to study them much to Alistair's irritation.

The cages muffled the voices of the Family. The Father's distress and anger were clear on his face. The Son seemed to be in shock, staring out at the soldiers. The Daughter had slumped in her cage and was hiding her face. K-9 was beside Kate, his sensor extended as his ears moved. Rose started to walk towards them.

"No weapons detected," K-9 said. "The Son is carrying some technology."

"We'll keep an eye on all of them," Kate promised. "Gordon, back to the jeep."

"But mum-"

Kate set her eyes on her son and Alistair watched in amusement as his grandson quickly retreated. It was good to know that the lad had some sense, especially if he was serious about joining UNIT.

….

Rose's body was sore, but she didn't want to stay on the table. Swinging her feet down, she focused on the silence outside. Sharon and Shireen were right next to her, gently supporting her arms. Giving them a soft smile, Rose basked in a wave of affection that crashed through her. This was nice. Her friends were here to help her. Sometimes, she had a tendency to forget how much they were willing to do for her.

The crisis was over now. She could hear the soldiers celebrating and slowly headed for the doorway. Two men were being brought in. One had a badly burned leg, likely from the energy weapon and the other's shoulder was burned similarly. She turned away and made her way outside to where Kate was watching the cages being secured.

"We're moving them to a secure site," Kate said. She turned Rose and nodded in greeting. The trucks were rolling away, the cages covered and men in the back alongside them. "Luke's agreed to let K-9 scan them every week or so until this is over. At least eventually we'll have the bodies for a funeral."

"I'm sorry," Rose said softly. "I'm very sorry, Kate."

"Me too." Kate closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. For a moment, Rose thought that the science division director might turn on her and demand answers. "But… we owed him. A hundred times over."

"It's not a ledger. That's not why he does it."

"I know." Kate offered her a sad smile. "Which made it even more important that we protect him." Then she shook her head and schooled her features into a calm if slightly irritated mask. "But next time, keep my son out of it, Rose!"

"I didn't try to pull him in!"

"I'm fighting as it is to make sure that Gordon at least finishes university before joining UNIT," Kate said. "And this didn't help."

"He's a good kid," Rose said. "I'm sure if you talk to him that he'll understand."

"I might have to ask Dad to have that talk," Kate admitted. Then she shook her head and sighed. "Well, it's done now. We'll keep them in containment." She looked towards the burned-out ship. "Pity about the ship though. Enterprise could use some upgrades."

"Enterprise is wonderful as is," Rose protested. "Besides, they had a vortex manipulator in there, and the Doctor would never suffer you to have that."

"I'll try not to take offense at that."

"We trust you," Rose promised. "And your Dad, Kate, but that doesn't extend to everyone who might ever lead UNIT. The last thing I want… the hardest thing is the days when my own species in my enemy."

Kate made a small noise of understanding. Then she turned to Rose as the Family were wheeled away to separate trucks and hugged her. Rose was surprised at the act but quickly relaxed. Sometimes she forgot that Kate was a mother as well as a member of UNIT.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

….

Somehow Rose settled back into life at the university. She took tea to Professor John Smith almost every day and felt the weight of the watch every time that he smiled at her. A rumor that they were having an affair reached Rose's ear, but she didn't care about it. UNIT had stationed a couple of soldiers in the area, and Mickey called almost every day to check in with her.

Then news came, almost two months later that the Father had died. The body had collapsed, and his cage had been wheeled out of the holding room to the screams of the children. According to Alistair, the two remaining members of the Family talked to each other, but mostly they sat in silence. Even the television that Kate had put in the room as an act of mercy did nothing for them. It was only a matter of time.

Rose ordered take out and went straight to her flat.

Rose knew she had a selfish side despite how highly many people thought of her. While compassionate in general, she was stubborn about her viewpoint and slow to change her mind. As a teenager, she'd been outright dismissive of many of her fellow students as she feared they'd hold her back. At times, she'd even been too judgmental towards her Mother who loved her fiercely. She didn't hesitate to yell or leave if someone displeased her and normally Rose considered that a good thing, but she did know that it wasn't always the best course to take.

And she could be jealous. She hated it when the Doctor showed too much attention to others which was silly. She'd seen their future, she'd seen their children, and she knew that he loved her. Still, she had a low tolerance for sharing him. Rose hoped to do better with that in the future, but she knew it was currently a bit of an issue. Hell, she'd even been jealous of Professor Smith's wife and she wasn't even real! Despite her best attempts, there were moments that she was jealous of the Doctor's first wife.

But this might be her lowest point. Sitting here in her chair, watching the clock and being grateful for the call that the Family were all dead. Picking up her glass of wine with her right hand, Rose took a sip and gently caressed the watch in her left hand. She was waiting to release the Doctor and end the singular existence of John Smith.

John who was curious, sweet, a bit clumsy, and infatuated with her. John who would have been more than enough for any intelligent woman with his humor, wit, and vast knowledge of history. Rose took a long drink as her left thumb found the catch. She stopped herself from opening it. The Family would be gone soon, and this would all be over.

And she didn't even feel bad about it. John was home sleeping, probably having more of the dreams that he shouldn't be having and would wake up just a dream himself. And Rose was eager for it. She wanted to open the watch and get the Doctor back. She sighed and put the wine aside. Drinking had never been her thing and now wasn't the time to start. It was far better to drown one's sorrows in hot chocolate and banana bread.

Her phone chirped with a message and Rose quickly picked it up. Kate had sent a simple message: Son and Daughter now deceased.

Rose supposed that she should feel something for the Family, especially the children. They had lost their Mother suddenly and then watched their Father decay across the room. Both the Son and the Daughter must have known that their own time was winding down. Rose felt a twinge of sympathy, but it was nothing in the face of her relief.

Rose sat up and smiled, bringing the watch in front of her. The soft Gallifreyian letters etched on the sides were a total mystery to her, but she was happy just to see them. She felt something brush against her shields and considered dropping them. She didn't. Rose didn't want the Doctor to feel how little she cared about his human counterpart. It felt wrong to be so dismissive of him, but Rose had always known that she had a selfish side. John Smith was a nice enough man, but he wasn't worth losing the Doctor over.

Opening the watch, Rose stared into the glow for the few moments that it lingered in the watch. Then it faded and Rose exhaled. Setting down the watch, she stood up and began moving around the flat. She hadn't purchased much, but there were a few interesting textbooks that she was going to take with her, and she'd moved some of her art supplied into the flat from the TARDIS. Rose packed up the clothing that had made its way into the cheap dresser in the bedroom.

When Rose opened the door of the TARDIS, the control was brighter than it had been for months. It wasn't to the normal level yet, but Rose could clearly see down the far corridor. A smile took over her face, and she strode in with her bag. There was enough light for Rose to reach her bedroom. It was still a bit dark, but with the door open, Rose was able to put her things away.

Unsure of what to do with herself, Rose returned out to the flat and searched the kitchen. There wasn't much food left; she hadn't gone shopping for a few days. She put on a kettle and started scrubbing down the counters. Time ticked away. A knock on her door made Rose gasp. It was too late or far too early for a normal visitor. She almost tripped rushing to the doorway.

The Doctor was standing on the other side. He was dressed in John Smith's clothing, but it was him. His blue eyes glowed with his energy and knowledge. Rose didn't even let him enter her apartment before throwing her arms around. They were leaving; she didn't care who saw them. The Doctor chuckled softly, the sound slightly uneasy, but he returned the embrace, hugging Rose tightly to his chest. A soft sigh of relief escaped Rose even as she decided that the first order of business was getting the Doctor back into his leather jacket rather than John's suit coat.


	16. Girl in the Fireplace: Reinette

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixteen: Girl in the Fireplace: Reinette

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose hummed as she moved through the TARDIS kitchen. It was so good to be home! The lights were set to just the right brightness, everything she needed was in the cupboards, and the familiar hum added the perfect soft background noise. The kettle whistled, and Rose pulled down the pair of mugs that she and Doctor used most often for tea.

As if summoned, the Doctor strode into the kitchen, and his eyes went straight to the small loaf of banana bread in the middle of the small table they usually ate at. His hands were smudged with oil, and Rose nodded to the sink. He rolled his eyes, but the Doctor obediently washed and dried his hands before taking his mug of tea made just how he liked it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How is the TARDIS?"

"She's fine. I just wanted to check her over. It's not often that the Old Girl just sits on emergency power."

Rose nodded. That was the closest they'd come to talking about what had happened beyond Rose giving him a quick summary of UNIT's involvement.

"Fancy a trip?" the Doctor asked. "Or a day in?"

"Trip." Rose smiled at the idea. "I've had enough of waiting around lately. I'd forgotten how dull everything could be." The Doctor started to smile before he seemed to think better of it. Rose held back a sigh and shifted closer to him. "I really missed you."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven, but don't go anywhere anytime soon," Rose said. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm just glad that the TARDIS took us so close to our friends."

The Doctor shivered and wrapped a hand around Rose's waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry I was so useless."

"I made the decision not to bring you back right away." Rose snuggled into the hug. The Doctor was himself again, and she welcomed the smell of leather and time. "And Alistair and Kate were glad to have a chance to protect you for a change."

The Doctor kissed the top of her head. Rose wondered if they'd ever talk about John's memory of them being intimate. John had taken her seriously when Rose told him to hold off on asking her out, and while their relationship had taken on an awkward edge, his continued affection had been clear. A little flicker of guilt tried to take over, but Rose pushed it down. The Doctor had admitted that he remembered John Smith's time on Earth, but hadn't gone further than that.

Suddenly, the Doctor coughed and released her. "Trip, okay. I'll go to the console room and see what the Old Girl finds."

Rose reached over and touched the wall. "Don't mind him, Gorgeous. For some reason he thinks referring to you by your age is a good idea."

"Stop trying to woo my ship!"

"Stop making it easy."

Giving the Doctor a tongue touched smile, Rose ignored his scoff as he turned and headed for the console room. She realized with amusement that he hadn't touched the muffins or his tea. Rose shook her head affectionately and gathered up the plate and tea mugs. As much as he complained, the Doctor didn't have any real rules against eating in the console room.

After a quick breakfast of muffins and tea, the Doctor hit the randomizer with a wide grin. A moment later, the TARDIS beeped as she locked onto something. Downing the last of her tea, Rose set the mug on the floor and held it with her feet before the ship started shaking. The Doctor darted around the controls, but Rose noted that the flight was a bit smoother than usual. She wondered if he was behaving himself better or if the TARDIS was just that happy to have him back. Either one was possible. Rose imagined that even a short separation of three months had to have been hard on them.

They landed with a soft thump, and Rose noted that the Doctor's mug had managed to stay intact. With a flourish, the Doctor gestured her to the main door. She glanced down at herself. Rose hadn't dressed up for a special trip, but she could always duck back inside if her jeans and blouse weren't going to be enough. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her but didn't say anything. Rose peeked out the front door only to find a rather industrial room and a small window that looked out at the stars.

"A spaceship." Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around curiously. "But a bit... worn down."

"Looks like it's been half ripped apart." The Doctor scoffed as he followed her out. "Middle of repairs by the looks of things."

"Except that I don't see any crew. If they were in the middle of repairs, shouldn't there be people doing repairs."

The Doctor had gone to one of the controls. "Good point. There are no life signs onboard."

"So, the crew evacuated." Rose turned and examined the control panels intently. "It's not like they could just pop out for a fag. This ship seems too large for the crew to be small."

"No, I don't think so." The Doctor sniffed at the air. "But do you smell that?"

"Someone is cooking," Rose said. She studied the smell. "That's cooking meat. But no life signs." Rose peered down of the dimly lit corridors that led off the room they'd landed in. "But who would be cooking if there's no life aboard."

Then the Doctor studied the controls. He shook his head. "The warp engines are going full blast, but we aren't moving."

"How's that possible? All that power has to be going somewhere, and it sure isn't the lights."

"Not sure, let's see if we can figure that out." The Doctor's manic grin was firmly in place as he hit a button a doorway on the side of the room opened. "Shall we?" He held out his hand, and Rose took it with a grateful smile.

Her good mood was somewhat disrupted when they walked into the room and found an elegant fireplace with a cheerfully burning fire — a proper, fancy fireplace with a mantel that looked out of a history book. The Doctor made a small sound of surprise and pulled Rose closer to the fireplace as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"That's not what I was expecting to find." The Doctor released Rose's hand and knelt. "This is real, not a hologram, but it's not a reproduction. This is a real eighteenth-century French fireplace. Double sided too. There's another room through there."

"That's not possible," Rose said. She peered out the window. "We're at the edge of the ship, Doctor. This is the hull. The other side is open space."

Then they heard movement on the other end of the fireplace. Rose knelt next to the Doctor and looked through the opening. A young girl with bright blonde hair and wearing a nightgown knelt in front of them on the other side of the fireplace. Somehow, Rose kept her jaw from hitting the ground.

"Hello," the girl said. She sounded remarkably calm.

"Hello there," the Doctor said. "What's your name?"

"Reinette."

"That's a lovely name," Rose said. "I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor."

Rose gave the girl an encouraging smile while marveling at her lack of alarm. Then again, she did seem very young. Maybe she just thought she was dreaming. The fire made it a bit difficult to see past the girl, but Rose could make out a few details of the room beyond her. There was a good sized bed and what she could see of the wooden floor seemed to be very good quality.

"Can you tell me where you are right now, Reinette?" the Doctor asked.

"In my bedroom."

"But where is your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" the Doctor pressed.

The little girl laughed a little. "Paris, of course."

"Of course," Rose said with a nod. Her mind was whirling, and she could hear the Doctor's mind racing at this strange mystery. "Lovely city."

"Yes, but Monsieur, madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?

"We're checking the fireplaces to make sure they're safe," the Doctor answered quickly. "Can you tell me what year is it, Reinette?"

"Of course, I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty-seven."

"Very good. You're a clever girl," the Doctor complimented. "Thank you for assisting us. You've been very helpful."

"Have a good night, Reinette," Rose added. "Pleasant dreams." They stood up together and shared a dazed and worried look. "Think this is where the power is going?"

"This ship is generating enough power to punch a hole through the universe," the Doctor said. He sounded put out. "This is our hole." He gestured to the fireplace. "One side if the 51st century and on the other is a bedroom in 1727 France."

"Have you seen this before?" Rose asked.

"Not like this." The Doctor shook his head and frowned. "I've seen time tunnels and the like, but this is…"

Rose moved closer to the fireplace and began to study it intently. "It can't be an accident," she said. "Maybe there is some equipment here."

"It likely turns," the Doctor said. "Given how it is set into the wall. Rose-"

Rose's hand found the switch, and she pressed it before the Doctor's words fully sank in. A small yelp escaped her which turned into a cheerful giggle when the whole wall turned. There was no wave of energy or any strange sensation to mark the passage. One moment she was on the ship and the next she was in a dim bedroom.

The little girl, Reinette, was asleep in the bed and through a large window at the side of the room, Rose could see falling snow. Everything seemed peaceful, except for the problem of she was in France through a turning fireplace on a spaceship. Then the girl in the bed woke up and Rose flinched.

"It's okay," Rose rushed to assure Reinette. "It's Rose, from the fireplace. I was just checking on the fireplace. Do you remember? We were talking just a moment ago."

The girl blinked at her, surprise on her face, but thankfully there was no fear. "Madame, that was weeks ago. That was months."

"Oh… uh." Rose struggled to find something to say. The Doctor would be tickled to find this out. At least the time… slippage was on this side. In theory, she should pop back only moments after she left. That's was Rose hoped at least. "Must be a loose connection or something."

She turned back to the fireplace, and her eyes landed on the small clock. Maybe it was some sort of control… the clock wasn't moving at all.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asked. At some point, she came over to join Rose. "No one else has fireplace inspectors."

Rose tensed and strained her ears. The sound of the clock was far too loud in the room. But the one in front of her remained frozen. The small clock on the girl's mantelpiece wasn't moving. The hands were frozen.

"Reinette? Is there another clock in the room?" Rose asked.

"No. Why?"

Rose turned and scooped up the girl. She was a bit heavy and made a sound of protest, but Rose kept a tight grip on her. Searching the shadows of the room, Rose tried to identify where the sound was coming from. Her eyes fell on the bed, and Rose was absolutely certain that was where the intruder was.

"What is going on?" Reinette demanded. "Put me down."

"Reinette, your clock is broken," Rose said. "But listen. There's another ticking. A very loud ticking. From something big."

The girl did fall silent. Rose didn't watch her face, she was too busy watching the shadows, but she felt Reinette's body suddenly tense. The little girl wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder. Slowly, Rose moved over to one of the stuffed chairs in the room so that she could put Reinette down up off the floor. The little girl released Rose enough to stand on the chair but kept a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Show yourself," Rose ordered. "I can hear you."

The ticking continued, and the shadows shifted wildly as the fire cast flickering light through the room. Then something moved beyond Reinette's bed. A figure stood up. Reinette gasped behind her. It was six feet tall, dressed in fancy period clothing and wearing an elaborate mask. The ticking continued as it moved towards them.

"What is it?" Reinette asked.

Rose didn't have an answer for her and suddenly wished that it had been the Doctor who'd come through the fireplace. It moved at Rose, there was a flash of light off of a blade and swung at her. Rose flicked her wrist, summoning her sword, and sliced off the arm in one smooth movement. Reinette screamed behind her, and Rose heard more voices in the house.

"Madame!"

"What are you doing here?" Rose demanded of the figure. "Why leave your ship for a little girl's bedroom?"

"She is necessary."

"What does that mean? If she's so necessary then why not just take her?"

"She is incomplete."

The droid lunged at Rose, its good hand stretched out. Rose kicked the figure back and glanced down at the arm. Gears ground to a stop, and she gasped in surprise. "Clockwork." Her eyes darted to the fireplace, and she kicked the arm towards it. "Come on then, you. I know someone who is going to want a look."

The clockwork droid was retreating, its mask blank and expressionless. Rose pursued it and herded the droid towards the fireplace with a few thrusts of her sword that it dodged. With one last kick, the arm was almost in the fire, and Rose thrust her sword through the droid, pinning it to the wall.

"Sorry about this, Reinette," she said calmly. "Just think of this as a nightmare or better yet a fairy tale." With her left hand, Rose awkwardly searched for the switch under the mantlepiece as the droid struggled to free itself. "Monster came for the little girl, and a knight came to her rescue. Just a dream. I'm sure you'll have lots of them."

"But you're a woman. You can't be a knight!"

Rose smiled at the girl still standing on the chair. She could hear people in the hallway beyond Reinette's door, but she lingered for another moment. "And yet, I am." With a smile for Reinette, Rose hit the switch, and the whole fireplace turned.

The Doctor was only a couple of feet away when the fireplace stopped, now on the spaceship side of things. His eyes widened at the sight of her pinned hostage, and Rose shrugged. She reached over with her left hand and pulled off the mask. She wasn't at all surprised to find more clockwork, spinning away.

"Thought you might want a look, Doctor."


	17. Girl in the Fireplace: Time Slips By

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixteen: Girl in the Fireplace: Time Slips By

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I'm so happy that everyone is excited about this rewrite. My plan is to highlight some of Reinette's accomplishments as I feel the original episode robbed her of her strength, intelligence, and power. Plus, obviously, the Doctor isn't going to be looking romantically at Reinette.

…

To the Doctor's credit, he recovered from his surprise very quickly and gripped the shoulder of the clockwork droid. His blue eyes took in the missing arm and Rose's sword at the ready. He didn't ask; he didn't need to.

"Clockwork," the Doctor said thoughtfully. "Interesting choice." He was pulling out the sonic screwdriver when the droid flickered and vanished.

"That's cheating!" Rose snapped.

"Short range teleport," the Doctor said. "Still onboard somewhere, but what is it trying to do? Rose, did it say anything to you? What happened?"

"It was hiding in the bedroom, under the bed," Rose answered quickly. "It said that Reinette was necessary, but also that she was incomplete." Rose touched the fireplace again. "I'm going to check on her."

"I'll check the computers, what's left of them at least. See if I can figure out what's going on." The Doctor paused and stared at Rose for a long moment. "Maybe, I should go with you."

"I don't want to scare her with two of us jumping out of her fireplace," Rose said. "And she knows me at this point."

The Doctor backed away from the fireplace, and Rose found the switch quickly. As the fireplace turned, the temperature shifted from the cool of the ship to the warmth of a room in the summertime. Rather than a little girl's room, Rose found herself in a room that now contained a vanity, a desk, and stacks of books on nearly every flat surface. Some time had undoubtedly passed.

A young woman sat at the desk and writing frantically in a blank book with two books open beside her. She hadn't even noticed the sound of the fireplace turning. She was in a simple soft blue dress, and her blonde hair was in a braid. Suspicion that she knew the young woman tugged at Rose. She remembered Reinette's words about months passing in what had been mere moments to Rose and the Doctor.

"Hello," Rose called. "Are you Reinette?"

The young woman gasped and jumped out of her chair. The chair hit the ground with a thump despite the woman trying to grab it. Rose grimaced but smiled as the young woman's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Reinette?" Rose tried again. The young woman nodded, and Rose relaxed a little. "Do you remember me? Rose? We met uh in your fireplace."

"Madame, that was years ago." Reinette shook her head slowly. "But you look the same." She took in Rose's t-shirt with a frown. "I do not understand."

"It's a fairy tale, Reinette, remember?" Rose glanced at the door. It was daytime now, and there was a higher chance of discovery. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Of course not. That would be a foolish thing to expect from my lady knight." Reinette glanced at the door herself and set the chair back up correctly.

Rose smiled. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright, but I seem to have gotten the time wrong."

"Yes, by many years."

"How old are you now?" Rose asked. "Actually, how old were you when we met?"

"It seems the lady knight is bad with years." Reinette seemed a touch uneasy but answered with a smile. "I was seven when we met. I am fourteen now."

"Seven years. Wow, the Doctor and I were only talking for a moment." Rose turned to look at the fireplace. She didn't see any sign of the Doctor beyond it." Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Reinette. "But you're okay? No more of those clockwork men have shown up."

"No." Reinette shivered at the memory. "No. I told myself that it was just a nightmare, but…." She looked over at the fireplace with a frown. "I dream of it sometimes."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted it to harm you or give you nightmares."

"I know."

Walking closer, Rose was pleased that the young woman didn't draw back from her in fear. In fact, Reinette was watching her with open fascination. Rose smiled and leaned over to look at what Reinette was reading. The TARDIS translated French, and Rose was a bit surprised to find a book on maths and another on philosophy. Reinette's book was filled with completed maths equations.

"Studying hard?"

"It's interesting to me. I confess that I do prefer philosophy to mathematics, however."

"Everyone has their preferences." Rose looked around the room. It was silent, but she could hear people a few rooms over. "I'm glad that you're alright, Reinette."

"How does a lady become a knight?"

"A series of strange events." Rose wasn't sure how to answer it. "I found myself in a difficult situation but kept trying to fix things. I got lucky and able to help a lot of people, so I was knighted."

"I'm not sure I'd ever be able to manage such a feat." Reinette sounded sad at those words. "But I'm going to be important." Her voice took on a hard edge. "I'm smart, and I'll hold a place in court."

"I don't doubt it." Rose was surprised by the girl's tone. This clearly was important to her.

A sound in the hallway cut off Rose's thoughts. Reinette's shoulders slumped, and she scowled at the doorway. A soft laugh escaped Rose, and she shifted back towards the fireplace.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Reinette. I'm sure you'll do amazing things."

Reinette's face lit up at Rose's statement, making her look her age and older at once. Rose gave her a soft, real smile as her fingertips found the switch. "And don't be scared of the clockwork men. I won't let them hurt you."

She hit the switch as the door began to open. Reinette jumped in front of the doorway, blocking the view of whoever was at the doorway. A laugh almost escaped Rose, but she held it back until the fireplace had completely turned. Then the laugh that escaped her was practically hysterical. What was happening here? Reinette was a smart young woman and driven, but why would droids from the distant future care about her.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, and his eyes swept over her with a frown. Shaking her head, Rose moved away from the fireplace and smiled. She went to the Doctor's side and leaned against him for a moment while she caught her breath.

"I have no idea what is going on here," Rose groaned. "Tell me you found something?"

"You were only gone for a few minutes."

"Is that a no?"

"The whole computer system is fried," the Doctor said. Shaking his head, he sighed and took Rose's hand. "I'm not going to learn anything from it."

"So… exploring?"

"We need to watch out for the droid. It's still on the ship somewhere. At least, I hope it is still on the ship."

"Given the only other option, I do too."

"Have you learned anything about the girl?" the Doctor asked.

"Not really. She's intelligent, but nothing to the point that strikes me as drawing this kind of effort."

The Doctor shook his head. Frustration radiated off of him. Keeping a tight grip on left Rose's hand, he guided her over to a nearby doorway. He glanced at her at Rose, and she nodded. Staying here wasn't helping them learn anything significant yet. The door opened with a hiss and Rose summoned her sword with a flick of her wrist. The Doctor didn't argue with her decision, and they started walking forward slowly. At first, there was nothing unusual.

"The smell of cooking is stronger here," Rose said. "Do you think that there's another door to the past, maybe to a kitchen?"

"It's possible. With the energy they are spending, they could have multiple pathways. But again, why bother?"

Then as they turned a corner, Rose saw something that made her freeze in shock. At first, her brain tried to reject it, but she looked back at it and gasped. The Doctor's head turned sharply, and he tensed.

"Oh."

An eyeball was set into a mechanical device and was peering at them. It wasn't blinking, but a thin layer of moisture on the eye shined in the low light. Rose opened her mouth but snapped it closed as bile rushed into her mouth.

"That's an eye." Rose's stomach turned as she managed to speak. "An eye as a… as a…"

"Camera," the Doctor finished.

He pulled his hand away and pulled open a section of bulkhead. His gaze was sharp and cold as he nodded to himself. Rose shivered but leaned forward to look into the bulkhead only to jump back with a soft squeak and a shudder.

"A heart." Rose shuddered and looked away. "Doctor, there's a heart being used as a pump."

He gently pulled her away. "Human body parts in place of mechanical parts." The Doctor took her hand again and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I guess that answers what happened to the crew," Rose whispered. "Used as parts."

"Maybe not." The Doctor shook his head and closed the bulkhead with his free hand. "Could be from an organ cloning lab."

Rose gave him a doubtful look and cast her eyes around. "Really, an organ cloning lab on this spaceship?"

He grimaced and nodded a little. "Not likely, but why kill the crew?" The Doctor pulled her down the hallway, back the way they had come. "Come on, back to the fireplace room. There were fire extinguishers in there. I doubt those droids are good in the cold with their clockwork."

"Cold. That's good to know," Rose said. "But it only makes me more grateful for my sword."

"Yes, if I'd known how useful that would be, I'd have traveled with a Star Knight years ago." The Doctor grinned at her, some of his tension melting away. "Then again, if you're all as bad at finding trouble then maybe not."

"That's rich coming from you, Trouble Magnet."

"Jeopardy Friendly."

The familiar nicknames made Rose smiled widely. To her great relief, the Doctor returned the smile full force, his blue eyes finally lighting up like they did before his time as a human. Stupid happiness that did not fit in the situation rushed through Rose. It was all she could do not to skip all the way back to the fireplace room.

They were back in the fireplace room within a few minutes, and Rose's eyes instantly went to the double-sided fireplace.

"Okay, so we've got droids that used the crew as parts, but why go to all that effort and then not head for port," Rose said. "They're just staying in space because they're dumping all their power into maintaining a time tunnel."

"It is a strange choice," the Doctor agreed. "Given that they could use that energy to open a tunnel to a port with the parts they need." He shook his head. "Something is very wrong with these droids."

"Are you familiar with the model?"

"Didn't see enough of it, but I doubt it. Clockwork isn't exactly standard, but it's probably part of the reason why they are still functioning. Smaller parts that they could replace even in 18th century France."

Rose looked back at the fireplace and quickly made a decision. "I'm going to check on Reinette again."

"Be careful. Time doesn't seem to move at an exact rate. I can't predict how much time has passed."

Nodding, Rose took note of the warning but went to the fireplace all the same. Leaving the girl there with the droid after her seemed wrong, but there wasn't much Rose, and the Doctor could do yet. They needed more information. She hit the switch and waved to the Doctor as the fireplace turned. He rolled his eyes but smiled a little. Just before she lost sight of him, Rose saw the Doctor grab what looked like a large gun off of one wall. Right, she remembered, fire extinguisher.

That thought unsettled her, and when the fireplace settled, Rose quickly checked the room. It had changed again, now looking more like a sitting room than a bedroom. Frowning, she checked the walls, but they still looked the same, and the window was in the same position. It was the same room, but Reinette was nowhere in sight. Stepping away from the fireplace, Rose strained her ears to listen. There were voices, but no ticking of clockwork. She hoped that was a good sign, but doubted that the droids had just given up.

Then the door on the far side of the room opened, and a woman in an elegant gown walked in. It took Rose a moment to recognize the young woman. Her blonde hair was styled expertly on the top of her head, and her dress was tightly formfitting on her torso, showing off very womanly curves. But the eyes were familiar, and they lit up upon seeing Rose. It was Reinette, even older this time. Reinette turned back to the door, her hand on the knob as she started to close it.

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there," Reinette called out into the hallway. Then she turned back to Rose and smiled. "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence." Reinette's soft smile was warm and welcoming but didn't hide her curiosity. "Lady Knight."

"I'm starting to think I'm more of the fairy godmother type," Rose said. She glanced around the room. "Any problems with strangers in the dark?"

"I watch the clocks closely," Reinette confessed. "But no, I have not seen any such creatures since that night."

"Good." Rose nodded. "Good, that's good."

"Who are you?" Reinette asked. She stepped closer to Rose, her blue eyes searching Rose's face. "You are real. I can see that. I've always been sure of that, and yet you are something completely foreign to me."

"That's difficult to explain," Rose said. "And I'm not sure I'd be doing you any favors in trying. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?" Reinette smirked. "Who am I to warrant such protection?"

"That's still to be determined."

"Is it?" Reinette hesitated. "Do I truly have a choice?"

"You're clever and adaptable. I'd say that you do."

"There are limits to where ambition can take a woman."

"Limits can be extended under the right conditions."

"Yes." Reinette smiled and tilted her head to study Rose more closely. "I wish I could understand you, lady knight. I have spent much more time thinking of you then advisable."

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows, impatient." A voice shouted.

"A moment!" Reinette shouted back. Then she turned back to Rose and shook her head. "So many questions. So little time."

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and answer them," Rose replied. She nodded to the door. "You should go unless you know how to explain me."

"Mademoiselle Poisson!"

Frustration filled Reinette's face, but she whirled around and rushed towards the door. Rose instantly moved back to the correct spot at the fireplace. Hitting the switch, she glanced back at the door as it swung shut behind Reinette. What kind of impact had she and the clockwork droids had on this little girl? She could hope that it was positive, but…

"Rose!"

"She was older this time," Rose said. She shook her head, a bit dazed at the whirlwind that was occurring around her. The Doctor reached for her as Rose stepped away from the fireplace. "The fireplace is definitely locked on her. Whatever the clockwork droids are after, it relates to her."

"Incomplete." The Doctor shook his head. "What could they want with a young woman? Anything else?"

"Uh, oh, her last name is Poisson. A servant called her by that as I was leaving."

"Poisson?" The Doctor's eyes widened. "Reinette Poisson! She's Madame de Pompadour!"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Rose asked.

"Madame de Pompadour was the most influential mistress of King Louis XV of France. She's sometimes called the uncrowned Queen of France due to the power she wielded. She was a famous patron of the arts and businesses, ran a philosophical salon, artist, musician, you name it, and she probably gave it a try." The Doctor exhaled. "And… she's someone too important to risk being injured. Her impact on the French court and thus, French history is significant. Both good and bad."


	18. Girl in the Fireplace: Questions Posed

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Eighteen: Girl in the Fireplace: Questions Posed

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Once again, thank you for the massive response to this episode. I'd say a lot of you have been waiting for me to rewrite Girl in the Fireplace.

…

"Okay," Rose said. "So, they're stalking a historical figure. We still don't know why."

"No." The Doctor glared at the remains of the console. "The computer is fired. With how fast time is passing on the other side, we can't spend time trying to repair it for an answer."

"Yes, but-"

The sound of something large moving outside made both Rose and the Doctor stop and fall silent. They looked towards the door and heard clip-clops against metal. Glancing at the Doctor, Rose found that he looked just as confused as she felt. It certainly didn't sound like machinery. The nodded to each other and crept towards the door. Rose summoned her sword, and the Doctor pulled open the door. On the other side of the door in the hallway was a white horse. It looked over at her and huffed.

"A horse," Rose said. "There's a horse on a spaceship." She blinked and lowered her sword, letting it revert to bracelet form. "A horse."

"18th century Franc is on a spaceship."

"Yes, but I don't think the horse came through the fireplace," Rose said. She tentatively reached for the horse and smiled when it didn't move away. A startled laugh escaped Rose. Being a city girl, she'd never spent much or any time around large mammals. "Doesn't seem spooked, so I don't think that the droid was trying to harvest parts." She rubbed the horse's neck carefully. "So where did it come from?"

"Good question." The Doctor slipped past her and the horse. "There must be more time portals. That's probably where the droids are."

"To a stable?"

"French gardens were very large."

"I suppose that's true." Rose patted the horse again and moved to follow the Doctor. A moment later, the horse was following her. "Uh?"

"Made a friend, Rose?"

"I guess so."

"You can't keep him. The TARDIS has a lot of things, but not a stable."

"Just so long as we get him back to France," Rose agreed. "I won't leave the poor thing here."

"We will, but we need to find-"

They turned a corner and found what appeared to be a window. It had an ornate frame, and Rose realized that it was a one-way mirror. On the other side was an elegant small hall that was completely empty. She was able to speak when Reinette appeared, dressed in a stunning ballgown with her hair piled up on her head and decorated with ribbons. Reinette walked straight to the mirror and studied her reflection.

"Another window," the Doctor said. He pointed as a small handle in the frame that would open the mirror. "There must be more, scattered throughout the ship."

"And all of them for watching her?"

"I imagine so. Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette."

"You said that she was the King's mistress." Rose frowned, not liking the idea even as part of her, conceded that there weren't a lot of political posts for women in the past.

"She was."

Another figure walked into the small room; a man dressed in a golden suit right out of the history books. Reinette bowed to him as servants crowded in around the man. All the sounds were muffled, and Rose noted the man's clear interest.

"This might be the night she and the king meet," the Doctor said. "The night of the Yew Tree ball. She'll become his official mistress soon and be given the title Madame de Pompadour."

"The King's mistress, the Queen can't have liked that."

"Actually, while the Queen obviously didn't like the fact that he had a mistress, she would say 'if there must be a mistress, better her than any other.' They were cordial with each other. Reinette was actually the first person ever to send Queen Marie flowers."

"Uh… wow," Rose chuckled. "Bit surprising, but decent, I suppose."

She considered the young woman through the mirror. It still felt wrong to see the little girl she'd saved all grown up and a mistress to a king. She wasn't a prude, at least she didn't think so, but it still felt a bit wrong. Then again, the only romantic relationship she'd ever had was with the man standing beside. Then again, he was an alien which probably counted for something. And their relationship was in his personal future. Maybe she didn't have any room to judge.

"Well Queen Marie did ban the King from her bedroom in 1738," the Doctor remarked with a widening grin at Rose's surprised expression. "Too many pregnancies and the last one almost killed her." He gestured towards the window. "This is 1745, so the King and the Queen aren't romantic anymore, but Reinette respected their public position and encouraged the king to have a stronger relationship with his legitimate children. She never insulted Queen Marie and respected her position, which given how one of her predecessors acted the Queen appreciated."

"Very decent then," Rose agreed. "But why are robots using up all the power of their engines to stalk her through history."

"I don't know," the Doctor muttered. His good humour was gone. "But you're right; we need to find that out."

The king and his servants left the room. Reinette returned to checking her appearance in the mirror. Her brow was furrowed slightly in thought, making Rose wonder how she was feeling and what she was thinking. Was she happy with the possible future laid out before her or nervous?

"She'll live an interesting life as his mistress," the Doctor said. "Last fourteen years of her life they weren't even lovers," the Doctor informed her. "She remained his official mistress though."

"Wait are we talking about the same Louis XV?" Rose asked in confusion. "Uh, the one really really famous for uh-"

"Yes, actually." The Doctor laughed. "They were only lovers for five years, but he was devoted to her for the rest of her life. They were friends; she was his advisor on some matters and did her best to lighten his load." The Doctor's voice had softened. "She was his best friend, someone he trusted in a court full of ambition and intrigue."

Rose suddenly had the feeling that the Doctor saw more than she did here. The urge to reassure him that she loved him romantically grew in her chest, but she held it back. Instead, she settled for shifting closer and taking his hand. His fingers tightened around hers.

"When she died her position as his Mistress wasn't the focus of her history," the Doctor continued. "By that point, she was famous for her brilliant mind and ran a salon where politics, literature, and philosophy were openly debated. She'd been such an influential patron of the arts and even some businesses. Even her enemies who disapproved of her admired her a little."

"Then why…." Rose trailed off, uncertain how to even begin to ask her question.

"In my experience, the males of your species are frightened by competent women," the Doctor replied with a sad chuckle. "Your past is full of them, but they are rarely remembered as they should be." He smiled a little and then sighed. "It's too bad that we can't go to one of those salon gatherings. It would be fun to join in the debates."

"That does sound fun, but we need to focus on the dangerous droids who are obsessed with stalking Reinette. Protect history and all that."

They shared a soft chuckle, and Rose was about to suggest they move on when Reinette tensed. Rose straightened up herself and watched as Reinette whirled away from the mirror and looked around the small room. She couldn't see Reinette's face, but her body language was nervous. Reaching for the doorknob, Rose was only stopped by the Doctor who gestured for her to wait.

"Could be nothing," he cautioned.

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!"

A figure moved out from behind a tapestry. It appeared to be a woman in an elegant gown, but the movement was all wrong. Rose grabbed the knob, and they rotated the mirror. Reinette jumped and looked back towards them in alarm.

"Lady Knight! Fireplace man!"

The Doctor nodded in greeting but hoisted the fire extinguisher. The droid lunged at them only to be hit with an intense spray of cold. Rose gently pulled Reinette back from the droid, feeling a wash of cold against her skin. Ice crystals or something very similar formed over the droid, locking it in place. The Doctor didn't smile like Rose expected and kept hold of the fire extinguisher.

"Be ready," the Doctor snapped. "It'll fight through the ice."

Summoning her sword, Rose shifted between Reinette and the droid. Sure enough, a moment later, the ice began to crack as the droid fought to move.

"Tell it to answer my questions," the Doctor said to Reinette.

"Why would it obey me?" Reinette asked. She was eyeing the droid in alarm, but not running.

"They are fixated on you; there's got to be a reason. Plus, it showed itself when you ordered."

"Doctor, I'm not sure-"

The droid started to move its arm as the ice melted. Reinette gasped in alarm but quickly recovered. "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

"Identify yourself," the Doctor said.

"I am repair droid seven."

"What happened to the ship? What caused all that damage?" the Doctor asked.

"Ion storm. Eighty-two percent systems failure."

"What is taking you so long to replace the ship? You haven't moved in over a year?

"We did not have the parts."

"So you used the crew," Rose whispered. "You used them for parts?"

"We did not have the parts."

"There should have been at least fifty people on that ship," the Doctor pressed. "You used all of them?"

"Eighty-two percent systems failure," the droid repeated. "We did not have the parts."

Rose had known what happened, but her stomach still turned at the matter of fact words. She hoped that the droids had lowered the oxygen or something first, so the crew hadn't known that they were being hunted as parts. She shuddered at the very idea. It was straight out of a horror movie.

"Repairs by any means necessary," the Doctor said. Dark angry had taken hold of his tone. "But then you punched a hole in time to come to 18th century France, why?"

"One more part is required."

The Doctor glanced at Reinette and stepped closer to her. "I need to check something, Madame. I won't hurt you."

"What do you seek?" Reinette asked. She shifted back from the Doctor and looked at Rose.

"It's okay," Rose promised. "He won't hurt you."

Reinette was still clearly shaken, but she nodded. The Doctor stepped forward and raised his hands to her temple. "I think they've been scanning your brain," the Doctor said. "I just need to check…" He stepped back, and his expression grew even darker. "You've been scanning her since she was a child! All these years, stalking her and playing in her brain! Why?"

"She is incomplete."

"What are you waiting for?" the Doctor demanded. He was running out of patience by the sound of his voice. Rose stepped closer to Reinette to calm her, putting a hand on Reinette's shoulder. "All these years, all this effort and energy, what are you waiting for?"

"She is incomplete."

"Why her?" Rose questioned calmly, staying near Reinette and keeping her hand on the woman's shoulder. The question earned her a look of surprise from the Doctor. "You've got all of time and space to choose from so why her?"

"We are the same," the droid answered mechanically.

"We are not the same!" Reinette snapped.

Rose tightened her grip on Reinette's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down even as she turned the droid's words over her head. It worked, and Reinette took a deep breath despite her gown and fell silent. Though she glared daggers at the droid while Rose turned the odd response over in her head. They'd taken hearts from the crew to replace pumping, eyes to replace cameras, livers for filters and the other horrific examples that she was certain were scattered about. Yet the computer remained damaged with no signs of repair work.

"What's the name of the ship?" Rose asked, shifting forward a little.

"Madame de Pompadour," the droid replied, drawing a horrified gasp from Reinette.

"So, you need her brain for the computer. Or at least you think you do." the Doctor said. He gave the droid a vicious glare. "Bad enough to kill the crew of the ship, but now you're messing with the past." He frowned as Rose kept a comforting hand on Reinette. "What are you waiting for?"

"She is incomplete," the droid answered.

"Incomplete," Rose repeated before nodding. "How old is the ship?"

"Thirty-seven years old."

"It thinks the computer needs to be the same age," the Doctor said. "That's why they're stalking you. They keep checking your age."

"And when I am thirty-seven?" Reinette demanded. "What is this computer you speak of? Does it want my brain? For what purpose?"

"When complete, the brain shall be harvested. The computer controls the ship functions," the droid answered dutifully. "Yes. To replace the damaged computer."

Reinette stepped back, fear taking over her anger even as she fought against it. Rose moved in front of her once again, blocking her view of the droid and taking Reinette's hands. She trusted the Doctor not to let the droid stab her in the back.

"Reinette, look at me," Rose snapped. To her relief, the other woman calmed down and obeyed her. "We are not going to let them hurt you. We know when they'll strike, and we'll keep you safe."

"You promise?" Reinette suddenly sounded very much like the small little girl she'd been less than an hour ago to Rose.

"I promise."

There was a brittle sound behind her and Rose spun around. The droid was free of the ice. The Doctor was preparing to blast it again, but it teleported out with a shimmer. Reinette gasped and swayed. Rose gripped her arms tightly to keep her upright and gently led her over to the nearest chair. Reinette sank into it gratefully while the Doctor grumbled behind them.

"Reinette, how old are you now?" Rose asked.

"Twenty-three." Reinette shook her head and swallowed. "How is this possible, Rose?"

"The universe is a strange place, a miraculous place," Rose answered. "But with those miracles come some monsters. But I promise you; I won't let them hurt you."

"Thirty-seven," Reinette sighed. "Am I just to live as if I don't know the danger?"

"Yes." Rose nodded. "That's all you can do, Reinette. Don't let them stop you from living the life you want. Try not to worry about them. After all, I'm a knight. It's my job to protect you. Let the Doctor and I worry about them, you live your life."

Reinette almost smiled at Rose's words and nodded. Her posture straightened and the scared little girl retreated under the grandeur of the future uncrowned Queen of France.

"And don't forget that the King is waiting for a dance," the Doctor added.

Now Reinette did smile.


	19. Girl in the Fireplace: Through the Mirro

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Nineteen: Girl in the Fireplace: Through the Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Leaving Reinette was difficult, but Rose and the Doctor returned to the ship through the time window. Nervous and angry energy cascaded through Rose and she half hoped that they'd come across some droids. The problem was that they still didn't have a good count of them.

"We know their goal now," the Doctor said. "And their twisted logic for why here. Good job with that question by the way."

"Thanks, but let's focus on stopping them right now. Do you have a plan?"

"This many time windows will need a control center," the Doctor explained. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan. "This way, I think."

Rose didn't like the uncertainty in his tone, but they lacked information and time. With the droids in the same time as them and knowing where everything was, they were facing a rapid count down. If they were lucky, really lucky, maybe the droids would miss the year that Reinette was thirty-seven. However, as they moved down the corridor, Rose saw more and more time windows.

Reinette was in a garden, smiling and working with the soil despite wearing a very pretty pale gown. She was standing in front of a small crowd in a formal sitting room with a smile, seemingly giving a speech. King Louis was speaking with her and a few others as they leaned over a book laid open on a table. Years and years of her life laid out as a jumble of days that held no order, but great significance. It was disturbing to see a whole human life on display like that. Rose was grateful that Reinette wouldn't see it.

A few of the window had small etchings in the metal beside them, labeling them by Reinette's age. They were the windows that the droids had eliminated. Rose wondered briefly why the droid hadn't just gotten close and waited. They must have charging stations or something on the ship that made that impossible. Maybe the ship wouldn't last much longer. They hadn't found out how recently the accident had been.

Her stomach turned at the memory of the body parts. They'd been fairly… fresh. Maybe it had been only days, and the ship just wouldn't last long enough for them to wait it out. Suppressing a shiver, Rose went with the Doctor into another room. There was a console of controls and wires everywhere.

"This is a control hub," the Doctor muttered. "Lots of things running through here. Maybe something that can help us."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" Rose stared at the controls and tried to understand them. It was a mess, and she just wanted to scream. They were lucky that anything was labeled at all.

"The ship is too damaged for that level of precision. They were lucky to even hit the right century." The Doctor slammed a fist down on the controls. "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

A bell rang in the room, and Rose spun to look at the nearest droid. "What was that?"

"Incoming message, maybe?"

"That's probably not good."

"No, one of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override."

"So, what can we do?" Rose asked. "We need to focus on that."

"Find one of the labeled windows before she's thirty-seven," the Doctor said. "Tell her that when they come, she needs to stall. Every moment she can give us will help."

Rose nodded and didn't wait around to hear more. The Doctor was already moving around the room, checking everything, and focusing on his task. Worry and dread churned in Rose's stomach. She didn't know enough history to understand what Reinette's death at thirty-seven might mean, but she hated the idea of anything happening to her was even worse.

She returned to the corridor and checked the nearest time windows. One had a simple number of thirty-two scratched into the metal beside it. In the dark, it wasn't easy to see, but Rose knew what to look for. A simple heavy looking tapestry blocked the way, and Rose pulled it back. She peeked out just in case there were guards. There weren't; Reinette was alone in the room.

Lines were beginning to appear on Reinette's face under the layers of makeup. Whether it was from the strain of being stalked by clockwork droids or the pressures of the French Court or simply living in the French Court, Rose didn't know. She was suddenly struck with the awareness that the little girl she'd defended and encouraged was now older than her. Standing still, Rose tilted her head and just watched Reinette for a long moment. Then she stepped through the window to enter the room.

"Reinette?"

Reinette stopped playing and turned to look at Rose, her eyes brightening. "Rose! My lady knight!" Reinette rose from her seat and strode over to Rose. "It's been years."

To Rose's surprise, Reinette took her hands and squeezed them affectionately. Then they sat down in a pair of chairs close to the time window. Reinette's expression was curious and eager.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Things are happening fast now. Look, remember the question and the stuff about you being thirty-seven?"

"I do. I am thirty-two at present."

"We haven't been able to close their passages, so they're still coming, but I don't have an exact date for you. When they come, you need to stall them as long as you can. Keep asking them questions or something like that."

"My good protector, please explain to me what is happening?" Reinette shook her head. "I've had too long to wonder, and my mind has spun frightening possibilities."

"That's… fair." Rose swallowed and glanced back at the passage. "I haven't got much time, though."

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive."

"Okay, beyond the doors you've seen us enter is… well, it's like a hallway of doors. Each door opens to a different moment in your life. That's how I met you as a child and then again and again as you grew older. But the doors aren't marked, so the clockwork men have to search them until they find the right door."

"And they will take my head when they find the right one." Reinette's hand trembled, but that was her only sign of distress.

"Keep them talking," Rose told her. "The Doctor and I are searching too. We will find the right door and stop them. I promised you, remember? But I need you to be brave and stall for as long as you can."

"I shall be brave," Reinette promised.

"I'm sorry that this happened, Reinette," Rose said gently. "These clockwork men are interfering with your life. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Suppose to?" Reinette chuckled. "I do not think even you, my Lady Knight, can say what was supposed to be. It happened, and I have my life, my influence, and my most dear friend, the king. I will be remembered. I find no fault in that."

Rose smiled and was about to reply when the tapestry hiding the time window was pushed back. The Doctor leaned in, his eyes manic. "Rose! I found it. We need to go!"

"Right!" Rose reached over and squeezed Reinette's hand. "Remember, stall them. We'll be coming. I promise."

Reinette nodded and rose to her feet. Rose saw her glance toward the time window but rushed over herself to follow the Doctor before Reinette could be tempted. Still, as she stepped through, Rose heard a scream echoing down the corridor.

"I fixed the audio link," the Doctor said. "Move!"

"Those screams. Is that my future?" Reinette asked. Her face was a bit paler than before.

"Yes, sorry," the Doctor said. "We don't have time. See you in five years."

Reinette didn't move, and the Doctor let the tapestry drop back into place. Before Rose could say anything, he flicked the sonic screwdriver at the frame surrounding the tapestry. It whirled and sparked. Then he grabbed Rose's hand, and they started to run down the corridor.

"Are you there?" Reinette's voice called ahead of them. "Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time!"

Rose picked up her speed, and they burst into the control room. There was only a moment for Rose to be confused before the Doctor gestured to a large view screen on the bulkhead that had suddenly come to life. Reinette and the king were being led into the elegant room which was filled with people by a group of clockwork men. The Doctor went to the controls and then cursed long string of alien words.

"They knew we were coming. They blocked it off."

"But they have to get back through," Rose said. "So it can't be completely sealed!"

Her mind was racing. Rose eyed the viewscreen. Maybe… she looked back at the horse that seemed to be following the Doctor through the ship. There was no saddle, but she'd ridden bareback plenty of times. Well, not her exactly, but another her. The Doctor was still fighting the controls, anger, and worry playing across his face. Making up her mind, Rose crossed the room to the horse and after a quick pat of its neck, swung herself up onto the horse. It fidgeted a little but was well trained.

"Rose?"

She urged the horse across the room, lining up with the time window. "I'm counting on you not to make me wait too long, Doctor."

There was just enough time for Rose to see the Doctor's eyes widen comically before the horse bolted forward. Rose braced herself for the horse to throw her off, but it kept moving. Leaning forward, she summoned her sword and lowered her eyes. Rose threw the sword forward, hoping that it would be strong enough to break the material. If it wasn't, then this was going to hurt her and leave Reinette dead.

As soon as the sword left her hand, Rose felt it trying to reform, but the moment it was hurtling forward was enough. Maybe it sensed her intent or the long moment was truthfully brief, but glass shattered ahead of her. The image of the ballroom flickered, but it lingered ahead of the horse. Shards of material surrounded her, there was a sudden sense of cold, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

They hit the ground, the horse's hoofs clanging against the shining ballroom floor. Gasps of alarm echoed around Rose, but she focused her gaze on Reinette. Despite being on her knees, Reinette was smiling triumphantly. Her sword reformed with a flick of her wrist. Swinging her sword, Rose sliced through the head of the nearest droid. The other two spun towards her.

She jumped off the horse and dodged a blade being thrust at her. Rose snapped her sword forward, slicing off the arm and through a large section of the torso. The droid sparked and collapsed alongside the first. The third drew back, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"The time window is broken," Rose said. She gestured over her shoulder with her left hand. "It's over. Even if you take her head, you achieve nothing. You have failed."

She thought it might fight her, but then the droid simply slumped forward. Then it fell back and hit the ground, breaking into clockwork pieces. The nobles around Rose had all drawn back, their panic fading a bit, but fear still holding on firmly. The king was beside Reinette in a moment, helping her to her feet, and Rose almost smiled.

"You came," Reinette said. Then she schooled her smile into calm features. "What happened to them?"

"They're cut off from the ship," Rose explained. "This wasn't about malice; this was about their purpose, and now they can't fulfill it. They shut down."

Confused twitters surrounded Rose, but she merely sighed. Then she wrinkled her nose. Versailles smelled. Really bad. Reinette smiled at her even as the King kept a tight grip on her arm, still clearly shaken by the events that had transpired. Turning around, Rose eyed the broken mirror and wondered how long it would take the TARDIS to make it through the interference of the time windows. Hopefully, not seven years.


	20. Girl in the Fireplace: France and the TA

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty: Girl in the Fireplace: France and the TARDIS

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose sighed and looked out the window at the stars. She was stunned by how many she could see over the lights of the palace. It was strange to remember that amongst all this glitter and glamour that 18th century Paris with all of its poverty was only a few miles away. The Doctor had remarked on Reinette being a part of the history of France for better and for worse. Rose wasn't an expert of history, but even she knew that the French Revolution was due in a generation or two.

Still, the room that Reinette had stewarded her into after the clockwork droid fell apart was ornate and almost overwhelming. Everything was gilded with gold and upholstered with luxurious patterned fabrics. Pieces like this belonged in museums, and likely some of this would, in fact, be museum pieces in the future.

It made her long for the TARDIS. Rose had only been here a few hours, and already she wanted to go home. A bottle of wine had been opened, and while it was good, Rose just wanted some water but knew better than to drink the water in this day and age without boiling it first. There was a dried layer of sweat on her skin that she wanted to shower off, but that wasn't possible. The past was fun and exciting until the moment you got stuck in it.

"Are you alright, Lady Knight?" Reinette asked. She joined Rose at the window. "You seemed confident that the Doctor would come for you."

"He will." Rose smiled at Reinette. "I am confident of that; the only question is how long it will take."

"I don't understand."

"Our ship can move through time," Rose explained. She wasn't worried at this point about telling Reinette too much, not after everything that she had seen. "But the droids who wanted to hurt you put holes in time. It might complicate things."

"His Majesty has assured me that you will be cared for and protected so long as you need to remain," Reinette promised.

"Thank you for speaking on my behalf."

"He is a most dear friend. I was confident that he would value the life of the woman who had protected me my whole life."

"Tell me about him." Rose turned to Reinette and leaned against the windowsill. "Are you happy with him?"

"Romance was never my focus," Reinette admitted. "I was married before becoming his lover. It was a good match." She cast her eyes down, "But a poor personal fit. I wanted more, a chance to be seen and speak. To have my words matter. After I lost my child, it seemed more important to be part of building something for the future. I suppose that a ship in the far future carries my name or at least my title is a promise that what I do has meaning."

"I'm not good at history," Rose admitted. "But the Doctor knew you at once. He said that you are remembered as a great patron of the arts and business, even your enemies respected you."

"Thank you." Reinette didn't seem to know how she felt about Rose's words. "It is perhaps not the life I would have preferred for myself. I think that in another time I might have been happier given that there is a time that has women like you." She smiled a little and then inhaled and relaxed. "But I have seen great things; I have a most dear friend who values me, and not for my body. He listens when I talk to him and trusts me to keep his confidence when he turns to me for advice or a friend. I am the person that he keeps close to him. I must admit that I take pride in the fact that he needs me." Then her smile became a touch more confident. "I think you understand that."

"I do. Though I will admit that my interest is romantic, but I wouldn't trade his friendship for anything."

"Knowing you have value to someone, knowing that someone believes in you matters a great deal." Reinette looked towards the doorway, her expression gentle and warm. "It makes the days when you struggle to believe in yourself easier."

Smiling, Rose nodded and swallowed. She didn't know what to say in response to that. Reinette gave her a nod and then strode towards the door, leaving Rose alone in the room with her thoughts.

…..

The Doctor had been both shocked and resigned when Rose went crashing through the window. It was madness, and yet that meant that it fit Rose. She hadn't landed on the floor, torn to shreds so he could only assume that she made it through. With the time window broken, the droid hadn't been able to return so they had ever given up or Rose had destroyed them. Hopefully both. Clockwork was reasonable technology for Versailles to see, but the materials might be too advanced.

He raced to the TARDIS, almost tripping over his own feet. The ship wouldn't last long. With the engines burning so hot without any place for that power to go, it was only a matter of time before the whole thing either exploded or shut down and drifted into a star. At this point, he didn't care which. He slammed the door closed and went straight to the controls.

"Alright, Old Girl, Rose is stuck in the 18th century." His hands flew across the controls, and he smacked the viewscreen a little too hard. "Get as close as you can." The controls beeped, and the Doctor scowled. "I know that the time windows have created interference! I know that, get as close as you can. She's stuck there with THAT KING!"

Not that Rose was the sort to be taken in by a fancy title. Rose wasn't the sort to play around, even if she did flirt sometimes. She'd promised to stay with him and even though he knew how dangerous that promise was, he intended to hold her to that.

"Just find her," the Doctor said. "We can't leave her waiting too long in the past."

The TARDIS hummed around him in agreement, but the Doctor also got the distinct impression that she was laughing at him. Hopefully, the Old Girl's reach was enough to keep translating for Rose. Suddenly not being able to speak French when she was before might alarm a people. There was no need to tempt the superstitions of humans. The controls beeped, and the Doctor eagerly threw the switch.

….

It had been three days. Three long days of trying not to second guess everything that she said and did for the sake of history. If she hadn't known that the Doctor was coming, she'd be tempted to disappear out into the countryside to escape the curious gossips that filled Versailles.

But Rose knew that the Doctor was coming. The TARDIS was still translating for her, somehow, which meant that their beautiful ship had a lock on her. That was a relief a Rose had been halfway through the mirror before realizing that she didn't have her translator on her. She'd gotten out of the habit of carrying it with her. Since they'd been so close to the TARDIS throughout their day, she hadn't bothered with her shoulder bag. It was not a mistake that Rose would make again; always carry your supplies should be rule one, no matter what the Doctor said.

After this, maybe she could convince him to give one of her coats those special bigger on the inside pockets. Granted, she had several that she wore on rotation, but it would be worth it. It was something to think about once she was home. Rose paced the room. It was too big, and she felt exposed. The views of the gardens were stunning, and she'd taken a few walks, but during the day, it was full of gossips, and everyone stared. Rose had no idea how Reinette coped with all of it.

A knock on the door distracted her, and Rose walked over. Wrinkling her nose, Rose tried to hold her breath as the door opened. 18th century France was smelly. For as grand, as the palace was, Rose had seen people just go into a corner to quickly relieve themselves. She took it for granted before that such an elegant place must have had regular bathing. They didn't. Perfume was the primary way they dealt with their body odor, but you put hundreds of people all wearing different perfumes into an enclosed space, and the smell is still bad.

That was the real reason that Rose had been staying in her room. His Majesty had been more than grateful and put Rose in an apartment close to Reinette. She'd been invited to attend a couple of functions, but Rose's goal was not to impact history further. At her request, Reinette had gotten her a few simple items of clothing and some soap, so Rose could hand wash her things as needed. The servants brought her food, and Reinette had provided her with several books to keep her entertained. They also spoke frequently as Reinette's schedule allowed, but Rose wasn't engaging. She was waiting.

….

On the fourth day, Reinette had come to sit with Rose. They'd been talking for hours, Reinette telling Rose all about the court and her patronage of the arts. It didn't come across as arrogant, and Rose could see the glow that filled Reinette's eyes when she spoke about her passions. She'd lamented that winter prevented Rose from seeing the gardens that their best.

Rose was content to let Reinette's words wash over her. They had a few interests in common, but Rose had to be mindful of everything that she said, which took some of the fun out of it. Sometimes, she found herself wondering what Reinette would have been like if she'd been more in a more egalitarian time. It made her sad and then guilty for wondering such things when Reinette had accomplished so much despite the ideas of her era.

"What will happen when your Doctor arrives?"

Reinette was completely poised, her expression giving away nothing and her posture perfect despite the heavy gown that she wore. For a moment, Rose was simply in awe. Even when she dressed up, the TARDIS always gave her more comfortable costume versions of old-fashioned clothing.

"Uh, I'll go with him."

"And I will not see you again?"

"Probably not," Rose admitted. She liked Reinette, but in truth, Reinette wasn't someone that Rose was likely to visit with the Doctor. They'd been noticed too much as it was and repeated visits would probably alter history. "I have my life to live, and you have yours."

"Will you tell me of your life?" Reinette sat down across from Rose. Her eyes were bright and curious but also guarded. "I- I don't imagine that it is always so frightening."

"It isn't. There are marvels too, but the Doctor and I… we do spend a lot of our time protecting people. Trying to right wrongs and keep history from being changed."

"Like my story."

"Like your story."

"It makes me wonder," Reinette confessed. "Would my life be as it has been without those creatures? Or would my life have unfolded in the same way? A fortune teller assured my mother that I would be queen in all but the crown when I was only a child. Was it always meant to be this way?"

"I don't have any answers like that for you," Rose admitted. "But… would it be so terrible? You seem to like your life."

"I am content. I have made mistakes." Reinette grimaced at her words but didn't lower her gaze. "But I believe that I have left a positive mark. Having a vessel so far in the future that carries my name reassures me of that."

"I'm glad that you're content."

"I know that you do not completely approve of my life."

"My approval doesn't matter." Rose felt a flash of guilt. "And if I'd lived in this time, I might have taken the same path."

"I'm glad you were not," Reinette said. She had a teasing smile once more. "We would have been rivals."

"I thought the king had other lovers."

"He has a woman at all times for his bed, but I have his heart. I would not allow another to take that from me, and you would have been a worthy rival on that front."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rose licked her lips. "I've met many strong women, Reinette, women who made history. All of them have had to face trials, but you have lived and thrived with danger stalking you even in your moments of triumph. That's very impressive."

"And you? You have never told me how you became a knight?"

Rose hesitated, but only for a moment. Smiling, she leaned back in the elegant seat and studied Reinette. The woman who was now older than her truly seemed curious. Rose was much more interested in hearing of Reinette's life from her, but she supposed that the little girl who had been brave in the face of monsters deserved her story.

Then a grinding sound, the wonderful wheezing noise echoed around the room. Grinning, Rose leapt out of her seat and searched the room. Wind tugged at her hair and Rose quickly walked over to the pile of her modern clothing, scoping them up in her arms. A bright outline appeared, and Rose smiled as the shape manifested.

"Rose?" Reinette called nervously.

"It's okay; it's the Doctor!"

The TARDIS settled into view, its marvelous blue color a stunning contrast to the golds and pale colors of the room. Rushing forward, Rose started to dig out her keys when the door was thrown open the Doctor poked his head out. Relief filled his face, and Rose threw herself against him. The Doctor's arm were around her in an instant, and Rose wrapped her free arm around him.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Four days."

"Sorry," he apologized. "The time windows made it a bit tricky."

"It's okay. I know you, and the TARDIS did your best." Rose rubbed her cheek against the leather of the Doctor's coat. "They've been nothing but kind to me. Even if I'm sure, they think I'm weird. But everything is okay. The droids shut down, and I made sure that everything was melted down."

"The king didn't argue."

"He was really freaked out, but I think Reinette gave him a shortened version of the story. He listens to her; it's really impressive." Rose tilted her head and smiled up at the Doctor as he looked down at her. "Smart men know when to listen to the women in their lives."

"I do! And good work, with the droids."

"Yeah, well, one of us had to try and fix things. You're the pilot, so it just made sense."

"Crashing through a viewscreen made sense. A truck couldn't have broken through that."

"Good thing I have my sword then."

A soft clearing of a throat drew Rose's attention back to Reinette. Turning back to Reinette, Rose felt her cheeks warm at having completely forgotten the woman. Reinette was standing, her eyes only slightly wider than usual at the sight of the TARDIS and the Doctor.

"Rose?"

"Reinette." Rose offered the woman a soft smile. "It's time for me to go."

"I see." Reinette fumbled with her hands for a moment before smiling softly. "Then I will say farewell, dear Lady Knight." The nickname was soft and sweet in the air. "Thank you for everything."

"You are very welcome," Rose answered. She stepped forward and took Reinette's hands, gently squeezing them. If Reinette hadn't been taller than her, Rose would have kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

Reinette's eyes brightened, and Rose was grateful that she'd said the words. Then she kissed Reinette's cheek and released her hands. Rose didn't wait around. There was nothing more to say. She and Reinette were very different women with very different priorities, but she was proud. It was humbling. Stepping into the TARDIS, she gently closed the door behind her and set her things on the jump seat. The Doctor grinned at her, flipped a switch, and then opened his arms for another hug.

Rose happily gave it to him.

*******Next Time: The Empty Child***********


	21. The Empty Child: Mauve Alert

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-One: The Empty Child: Mauve Alert

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Thank you for all the amazing support. If you like my stuff, then you may enjoy my original fantasy series: The Iron Soul series which is available on Amazon. Book nine is available for pre-order now.

…

They'd decided on a quiet day in the TARDIS. Just yesterday, they'd gotten back to the TARDIS after a three-day adventure dealing with illegal colonization of a planet, a would-be dictator, and miles of swamp. It had taken an hour-long shower followed by a two-hour bath and a solid ten hours of sleep for Rose to feel human again. Even the Doctor had been a bit run down as the swamp water hadn't been kind to the sonic screwdriver.

So, after breakfast, they'd explored the TARDIS for several hours and found all sorts of odd little things in a storeroom. Rose had found a few of Victoria's lost things and gotten a promise from the Doctor that they'd stop by long enough to drop them off to her. Among them was a photo of Victoria with Jamie and the Doctor in his second body. She'd make sure to get a copy made first.

After lunch, they'd collapsed in the library. The Doctor had kicked off his boots and stretched out on the sofa to read Pride and Prejudice out loud to Rose while she painted on the nearby easel. While she'd never been a huge Jane Austen fan, the Doctor had given her new context for Austen's sarcastic style of writing that made the book more enjoyable once she'd understood that.

As much as Rose loved their adventures, she treasured the quieter moments like this. She'd never refer to them as domestic least the Doctor slip into an internal crisis and hide under the console for a couple of days, but she knew that he loved them too. Sometimes they just needed to recharge, and the TARDIS seemed to enjoy lazily floating in the Time Vortex as well.

An alarm broke the rhythm of the Doctor's reading. Rose had been mixing paints, and thankfully her jump didn't ruin the painting of the TARDIS library that she'd been working on for weeks. The Doctor dropped the book on the sofa as he turned and grabbed his boots. Rose shrugged off the apron she was wearing and headed for the door. The Doctor was right behind her as she raced into the console room.

Rose paused long enough to grab her shoulder bag and a black jacket. Pulling both on, she glanced down at herself and grimaced. She was wearing a tight Union Jack shirt that Sharon had given her as a sort of joke. It was comfortable with soft fabric, but it wasn't the sort of shirt she'd normally wear when time traveling. Still, hopefully, it wouldn't be an issue with whatever was happening now.

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked.

The TARDIS began to shake, and the Doctor was rapidly adjusting the controls. "It's mauve."

"Mauve?"

"The universally recognised colour for danger."

"What happened to red?"

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."

"That doesn't sound safe, Doctor."

"It is." There was a crash, and the Doctor grimaced. "Mostly. Mostly safe." His eyes widened, and he flipped another switch. "It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?"

"No idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?" The console sparked, and the shaking grew worse.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London."

The Doctor turned his attention to the controls. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rose brace herself and grab onto the edge of the console. He barked a few orders at her, feeling a flash of guilt for them, but thankfully Rose didn't seem offended. She quickly pressed the buttons he told her to, and it occurred to him again that maybe teaching Rose a bit about flying the TARDIS might be a good idea.

In the old days, a few of his companions had been able to fly the Old Girl. If Rose had been able to fly the TARDIS, then he could have gone to France rather than Rose. The five-day wait hadn't seemed to have bothered her, but he still hated that it had been necessary. When he took on a companion, he needed to do his best to ensure that they weren't trapped. Every time he'd failed that in the past had been a blow.

The TARDIS landed with a surprisingly soft thump despite their rough passage through the Time Vortex. Rose ran her fingers gently over the controls but quickly followed him towards the doorway. The Doctor pushed his musing out of his mind. There was something dangerous in London to focus on. Why was it always this city?

….

They were in a tightly packed back alley between a pair of terraced housing buildings. It was cramped and dark. The air tasted different on Rose's tongue, telling her that while this was London, it wasn't her era of London.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?"

"We made it a whole week this time," Rose pointed out. "That might be a new record for us." She looked around the alley cautiously. "So, where is this thing?"

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"We were right behind it! How could we have missed it by a month?"

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"Yes, I would as a matter of fact," Rose replied. "How much is a little, Doctor? You said it was dangerous." Rose gestured around at the buildings. "These are pretty modern buildings. If something fell in the middle of London, it's probably been picked up by the authorities by now."

"Then it's a good thing that I have this." The Doctor grinned and waved his psychic paper in front of her.

"Then what's your plan? Are you going to run a scan?"

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask."

Raising an eyebrow, Rose held back a couple of other suggestions and a sigh. "Again, if it was picked up by authorities, the average person might not know anything. Or worse, you could put us in the path of a young Torchwood."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and headed for a nearby door marked Deliveries Only. Holding it open for Rose, he smiled as he heard music flowing out into the street. He was far too calm, but now that Torchwood had crossed Rose's mind, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech so we can keep a low profile."

"You're the one in the Union Jack t-shirt."

"We were having a quiet day at home."

"Mummy? Mummy?" a soft, childlike voice called from above Rose.

She turned and searched for the source while the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the back door. Rose didn't immediately find the child and slowly turned, looking higher and higher as she checked the fire escapes.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute," the Doctor called. Rose ignored him.

"Hello?" Rose called. "I can hear you, are you alright?"

"Mummy?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm not your mum, but are you okay?"

Her eyes finally reached the rooftops only to widen as she found the source of the voice. A small boy in a gas mask was up on the rooftop.

"Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!"

Glancing behind her, Rose found the Doctor gone and shook her head. That wasn't important. She'd catch up later. Heading for the fire escape, Rose reminded herself to stay calm. If babysitting had taught her anything, it was that kid's reacted strongly to the moods of those around them. The boy might be a bit confused and scared, wanting his mother, but he wasn't panicking. That last thing she wanted was to scare him with her own worry.

"I'm coming up," Rose called up. "Don't worry."

She reached the top of a flat roof, but the child was still on a higher section. There wasn't a ladder or more fire escape. Instead, there was a simple rope. No wonder the kid had gotten stuck. Climbing up ropes was easier than climbing down. She grabbed the rope and gave it a solid tug. It held. She couldn't see in the darkness what it was tethered to, but it would do.

"I'm almost there," Rose said.

"Mummy?"

"No, but I'll help you find her. Don't worry. I'm sure she's worried about you." Her child had wandered off in a gas mask and might be in shock. "Just stay there." She started to climb the rope.

…..

It was a jazz club. Nothing too fancy, but the song washed over the Doctor the moment he came in the back way. There wasn't much in the way of staff, and no one stopped him as he headed towards the source of the music and human voices. A good sized room was packed with tables and guests all swaying along with the saxophone.

The Doctor pushed his way towards the stage. The nightclub was a bit more minimalistic than he was expecting, but the patrons all seemed happy with the singer's performance. She was just going into the chorus again when the Doctor climbed onto the stage. He received a dirty look from a nearby patron but ignored it. He slipped in front of the microphone.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick." The crowd quieted their chatter and protests and turned their attention to him. "Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

There was a beat of silence, and then the crowd burst into laughter. "Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago."

Suddenly a siren sounded, filling the building with a high-pitched whine. Everyone quickly stood up, gathered their coats, and headed for the exits in a practiced rush.

"Would've landed quite near here," the Doctor tried again. "With a very loud-"

"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter," one man called.

The Doctor frowned and scanned the room again. With the people leaving, he finally caught sight of a poster on the far wall. It showed a falling bomb with the words "Hitler will send no warning!"

"Bang," the Doctor finished. He was not considering that Rose might have had a point and glanced around only to realize that she hadn't caught up with him.

The Doctor felt a brief flash of fear and worry before remembering that this was Rose. She was a Star Knight with an extremely sophisticated sword that played with quantum mechanics like he played chess. Not to mention that she was usually more aware of a situation than he was, case in point. She was fine. Still, he headed for the back door and the alley as the last of the patrons headed for the bomb shelter.

…..

The rope kept swaying as Rose climbed. With every passing moment, it seemed less secure, and a bit of fear was beginning to creep into Rose's mind. She had the bad feeling that she was missing something important. Then the whole rope suddenly shifted.

"Mummy, balloon," the child said.

She was drifting away from the building. The child was slipping further and further away. It stood absolutely still and watched her as the balloon carried her away from the rooftop. Somehow, Rose didn't let go or scream, but it was a near thing. As she climbed higher and higher above the city, Rose could see balloons tethered all across rooftops and searchlights combing the cloudy night sky.

"Oh guardians," Rose breathed. "No, no, no, no." In the distance, she heard the sound of engines and eyed the sky as a siren alarm sounded. "This was not a good shirt for today."

The balloon wasn't climbing fast, but the wind was causing it to drift over the buildings. Already, she was several blocks from where she had started and slowly ascending. Looking down was hard, and Rose quickly gave up trying to keep track of where the TARDIS was relative to her position. Her stomach was turning as fear sank in. Her hands were beginning to burn as the rough rope rubbed at her skin as she clung on.

Rose considered her options. She didn't know how high the barrage balloon would be able to carry her, but at this point, she was already becoming too high for a fall to be safe. Eying the balloon, Rose considered her options. The best one she could see at this point was to climb up and cut a hole in the balloon with her sword. A small one that wouldn't pop it right away. If she could cause a leak and get it to lose altitude, then she could get it low enough to escape. Surely it was made of heavy-duty material… had the Hindenburg happened already? She thought so. That probably meant that it wouldn't just explode.

Ignoring the pain in her hands, Rose started slowly inching her way up the rope. Her plan was dangerous, but it was at least a plan.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a man in a grey longcoat was standing on the balcony of an officer's mess. In his hand was a pair of binoculars that while recognizable to those in the mess behind him, would had looked a bit off. Through them, he was watching a blonde woman climb further up the rope of the barrage balloon she was taking for a ride.

"Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter," an officer called behind him.

"Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty. Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose," a new man said, coming out to join Jack. "Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?"

Jack had zoomed in on Rose's derriere while the man spoke. "Excellent bottom."

"I say, old man, there's a time and a place," the other soldier said. "Look, you should really be off."

Jack grinned as he lowered the binoculars. "Sorry, old man. I've got to go meet a girl." He patted the man's derriere on his way past. "But you've got an excellent bottom too."


	22. The Empty Child: Knock at the Door

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Empty Child: Knock at the Door

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Wow, you guys have really missed Jack. The comments were an explosion of excitement for his return.

…

The Doctor returned to the alley, still a bit irritated at his utter failure. At least Rose hadn't seen that. She would have been laughing and giving him that tongue touched smile. Rose wouldn't have pointed out that her scanning plan was better, but they both would have known that she was thinking it and that it was true. The Doctor was half tempted to pull out the sonic and just scan right now, but then he noticed that Rose wasn't waiting by the TARDIS.

"Rose?"

A small cat meowed from the top of a trashcan and the Doctor gently picked it up. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me. She's jeopardy friendly. You have no idea the trouble the woman can get into."

Suddenly, the sound of a ringing telephone made the Doctor look at the TARDIS in surprise. Putting down the cat, he opened the door of the small cupboard set into the front of the TARDIS' doors.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

Pulling out the sonic screwdriver, he got ready to scan the phone when a young woman came walking up the alley. She had a rounded face framed by brown braids and was wearing a simple dress. Her dark eyes were sharp as she set her gaze on the Doctor.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you."

"And how do you know that?"

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?" The Doctor turned back to the phone, gesturing at it and scowling. "It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-"

He turned back to the woman, but she was gone. Huffing, he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mummy? Mummy?" a soft, childlike voice asked on the other end.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked.

"Who is this?"

"Mummy?"

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything."

"Mummy?"

Then there only a dialing tone. The Doctor looked at the phone for a moment before hanging it up. A small shudder passed through his shoulders, and he started to worry a little bit more. Knocking on the TARDIS door, he allowed himself a moment of hope.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?"

A noise outside the alley drew the Doctor's attention. He glanced at the phone one more time before racing out of the alley in search of his companion and the source of the noise.

He found the young woman from before entering a house as the last of the regular occupants vanished into their bomb shelter. A small smile took over his face even as a bit of worry warred with amusement. She'd known about the phone; how had she known about the phone? How had that even happened?

The young woman reappeared in the door and whistled twice. A small smile as on her face as a pair of urchins appeared out of the shadows. Then more came into view, popping up from unexpected places on the street. They all headed for the front door, and the Doctor's smile returned as he guessed what was happening. He stayed in the shadows for a few more minutes, watching as more and more children came rushing towards the house.

…..

The balloon was dropping. Rose's cut in the balloon was letting the air out slowly. Thank the guardians, it hadn't popped, but the wind was still a problem. She was swaying through the air, and Rose's stomach wasn't happy. Her hands were aching from the death grip she had on the rope, and the problem of the German planes hadn't gone away.

Suddenly, the balloon stopped moving. She wasn't being blown towards the next building or falling. They were just frozen in place. A light field had formed around Rose, locking her in place. She looked up to see the balloon itself still being battered by the wind, but it couldn't move thanks to the rope being held fast.

"Sorry to barge in, it looked like you were doing pretty well, but why risk it. I can get you down safely."

That was Jack's voice. Rose swallowed, her confusion only growing at the balloon was held solidly in place. The light surrounding her was gentle, but very much out of place. That was Jack's voice, but he hadn't' greeted her like she'd expect.

"Thanks for the offer," she replied.

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."

"Okay," Rose agreed.

"You can let go of the rope now." Jack sounded amused.

Rose pried her hands open. She couldn't help but brace herself for the worst, but the light beam held her in place. The barrage balloon continued to drift in the breeze while she stayed put. A sigh of relief escaped her, and she looked down at her hands with a grimace.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument."

"You know, no one ever believes that," Rose said. None the less, she pulled her phone out of her shoulder bag and switched it off.

"Thank you. That's much better."

"Take your time," Rose said. She eyed the German planes. "It's an interesting view. I'm only in a Union Jack t-shirt in the middle of an air raid."

Jack chuckled. "Be with you in a moment." There was a pause. "Hold tight!"

"To what?"

"Fair point."

Suddenly, she was sliding down the light field as it if were a water slide. Somehow, she didn't scream even when everything flashed past her. There was too much visual input, and her balance was completely thrown out the window. Rose landed and blinked, trying to keep her stomach from giving up breakfast.

Then she was in a dark space with Jack grinning at her. Dizziness hit Rose hard, and she blinked frantically, trying to hold back the flickers of darkness at the edge of her eyes. Jack was watching her with that charming smile of his.

"I've got you. You're fine; you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

"Yeah… that fits," Rose managed. "Hello."

"Hello," Jack returned.

"Good to see- uh thanks for the lift. It was a bit much out there."

"Are you alright?" Jacek gently lowered Rose so she could stand on her feet.

"Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"You look a little dizzy."

"That's…" Rose swayed. "That sounds very correct." Jack grabbed her arm. "Uh… anyplace that I can sit-"

In the future, Rose would deny that she fainted. Jack would insist that she swooned, even if it was Athena and Melody who were hearing the story. But the world did go black, and Rose did fall over with Jack only just keeping her from hitting her head.

…..

"It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons," one boy said.

The children were all gathered around the family dining table, which was covered with food. The Doctor peeked out carefully, watching them, and taking everything in. He was inclined to agree with the boy himself.

"Ernie, how many times?" the young woman he'd followed said. "We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up."

The children laughed at her remark, and the first boy groaned. "Oh, Nancy."

Nancy just turned her eyes to another of the children. "Haven't seen you at one of these before."

"He told me about it," the boy said, pointing to Ernie.

"Sleeping rough?"

"Yes, miss."

"All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly."

The plate of slices of meat was handed around the table, and the Doctor quickly slipped to the table. None of them noticed, and it was all he could do, not to laugh.

"Thank you, miss."

"Thanks, miss."

"Thank you, miss."

The plate was handed to the Doctor, who smiled. "Thanks, miss."

His voice stood out amongst the young ones and all the children tenses, looking at him with wide and panicked eyes. Only Nancy seemed to stay calm when all the others were ready to bolt. Several were already out of their chairs.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!"

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" the Doctor asked.

"Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either," Nancy said.

The children slowly sat back down. They all hesitated to eat until the Doctor tucked in. It wasn't half bad. Not great, but definitely good.

"So, you lot, what's the story?"

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?"

"Why do you want to know that?" another boy asked. "Are you a copper?"

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" the Doctor scoffed. He looked around the table at the sad state of the children and almost smiled. Here they were in rough shape and looking after each other. Still, they weren't supposed to be here. "I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm."

"So why'd you come back?"

"There was a man there." The Doctor heard everything that wasn't being said and anger twisted in his gut.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago."

"Shut up," Ernie snapped. He quickly regained his composure. "It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food."

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us."

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" the Doctor asked.

"What is?" Nancy had narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town." The Doctor waved his knife and fork around. "Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked with a sharp tone.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."

"Why'd you follow me?" Nancy asked, changing the topic. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favour," Nancy answered. "I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you.

"Great, thanks," the Doctor said with forced cheer. The topic clearly bothered the girl deeply, which meant that it was likely dangerous. It shouldn't be happening. Forcing a smile, he looked around at the children. "And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?"

The children laughed, but Nancy came around the table and took his plate. The laughter faded, and he noted the young woman's tension and apparent anger.

"What have I done wrong?"

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags," she said sternly. "Anything else before you leave?" Her voice dared him to push his luck. It was the sort of dare he was very good at.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this."

The Doctor held up a rough sketch of the craft the Tardis was following. In truth, it just looked like some kind of metal tube. The children stared at the drawing with confusion. Before he could say anything more, a knock at the door made everyone jump.

"Mummy?" a child's voice called. "Are you in there, mummy?"

Moving to the window, the Doctor pulled back the curtain and checked the front stoop. There was a small boy in a gas mask.

"Mummy?" the boy called.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy demanded.

The Doctor turned to watch the children and Nancy. One boy pointed to Ernie.

"Him."

"No, he came round the back," Nancy said. "Who came in the front?"

"Me."

"Did you close the door?"

"Er…." The boy trailed off.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy asked more urgently.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

Nancy ran into the hallway past the Doctor in a rush. He followed her and watched her frantically bolt the front door. Fear and grief filled her eyes. Once again, nothing here made sense.

"What's this, then?" he asked gently. "It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."

"I suppose you'd know."

"I do actually, yes."

"It's not exactly a child," Nancy answered with an air of defeat.

"Mummy?"

Nancy rushed back into the dining room where the children were all waiting with confused expressions. The Doctor was glad that it wasn't just him, but Nancy's worry and fear were so real that he thought he might just be able to reach out and touch it.

"Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!"

At her words, the urchins all grabbed their coats and followed her instructions. The Doctor stayed out of the way as the children all ran out the back. Nancy knelt and spoke to the one remaining child, a small girl who couldn't have been more than four.

"Come on, baby; we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!"

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy."

The Doctor leaned into the hallway to see a small hand reaching through the letterbox.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked gently.

"Please let me in," the child begged.

A glass vase sailed past him and hit the door just above the letterbox. The Doctor jumped at the sudden crash, and the hand withdrew. He turned to see Nancy staring at the door.

"You mustn't let him touch you!"

"What happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?" the Doctor asked.

"I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?"

"He's empty," the young woman answered sadly. Beside them, the telephone started to ring. "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw."

The Doctor picked up the phone, still watching Nancy and heard, "Are you my mummy?"

Nancy snatched the phone and put it back on the hook. Behind them, the radio began to play in the dining room.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy," the voice called through the radio.

A clockwork monkey on the floor began to move. "Mummy, mummy, mummy," it called.

"You stay if you want to," Nancy said. Then she was out the back, leaving the Doctor confused and alone. The small hand appeared through the letterbox again, and this time the Doctor noted a large scar on the back of the hand.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here," the Doctor answered.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken."

"I'm scared."

The words made the Doctor frown. "Why are those other children frightened of you?"

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

"Okay," the Doctor agreed. "I'm opening the door now."

The child pulled back his hand. The Doctor slowly unbolted the front door, his hearts beating a bit faster than he'd ever admit to. When he opened the door, the front step was empty, and the street was deserted.


	23. The Empty Child: Moonlight Serenade

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Empty Child:

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Waking up in a strange place wasn't a strange event for Rose. Life on the TARDIS was unpredictable. She stayed still and breathed slowly, trying to make it appear that she was still asleep. The surface below her was soft and warm. Prisoners weren't usually left someplace this comfortable, and she relaxed a little.

Then the memory of what had happened hit her. Jack. He had helped her down from the balloon when cutting it to let the air out had limited success. Her hands stung, and she recalled the balloon and that strange child who had kept calling for his mother and hadn't been alarmed when she drifted away. Opening her eyes, Rose put it out of her head. There were other things to worry about right now.

Rose cautiously looked around the ship. It was small and compact, almost like the submarines in old films and photos. Everything was tightly packed, and it was fairly dark. A control panel a few feet away was full of small lights and had a window that looked out over London. She'd never seen anything like this before. Jack didn't use a ship as far as she knew other than the TARDIS he'd eventually share with Athena and Melody. Wow, she didn't want to think about that right now.

Sitting up the rest of the way, Rose swung her legs out of bed and got ready to stand. There was a man in the control chair next to the controls. It was Jack, and he swung around as her feet hit the floor with a soft thump. Jack was smiling at her, but it was that charming smile he used on people when he first met them. It wasn't forced, but it wasn't his normal Rose smile. He didn't know her. Rose's heart skipped a beat as nervousness took hold. This was their first meeting in his timeline.

Don't be nervous, Rose told herself, but it didn't help much. This was Jack, one of her all-time best friends who would literally die to protect her in his future. Who would hang around Earth for years to help keep her safe and prove himself loyal over and over again. Who would eventually date her daughter- okay, she really didn't want to think about that one. It was a lot of pressure.

"Thanks for the help," Rose said. "I was starting to worry about crashing into the side of a building."

"You're welcome." Jack chuckled a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Rose hesitated for a moment. "Got any lights?" Jack hit a button, and the small cabin brightened enough that Rose could see thing a bit more clearly. "Thanks." Smiling a little, she turned her attention fully to Jack. "I think introductions are in order."

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force." Jack pulled a small wallet from his coat and handed it to her. "American volunteer."

Rose accepted the ID card with a small chuckle. Her mind buzzed softly as the psychic paper tried to control what she saw. It was unexpected, and Rose made a note to talk to the Doctor about it later. Still, she was able to see the words on the paper that Jack had handed over.

"That's funny," she teased. "I could swear that this is psychic paper." She gave Jack a tongue touched smile. "You know, that stuff that tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

"How do you know?" Jack asked. He didn't seem worried by her knowledge.

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time."

"Ah."

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."

Jack laughed and held out his hand. "Tricky thing, psychic paper."

"Yes, it is." Rose smiled and handed the paper back, trying to push her thoughts into the material. It was harder than she thought it would be to keep her thoughts narrowed on a single purpose.

"Rose Tyler," Jack read. "You're flattered, but you have your eye on someone." He pouted cutely. "A day late and a dollar short?"

"More like years late, I'm afraid." Rose sighed and shrugged. "We're working through some stuff, but even a boy as pretty as you isn't going to sway me."

"I'm both flattered and offended."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Rose tilted her head and studied Jack for a moment. "So, what brings you to London?" She nodded at the controls. "This is a nice little ship, and you sure aren't a local boy."

"You're not a local girl."

"Of course, I am," Rose huffed dramatically. "Born and raised Londoner."

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades."

"I never said that I was a girl from now." Rose shifted her hands and flinched as the fabric of the bed rubbed her hands.

"No, no, you didn't." Jack pointed at her hands. "Did you burn your hands?"

"Yeah." Rose looked down at her hands. A bomb whistled as it dropped past the ship. "It was better than the alternative." She glanced at the window. "I assume you have some sort of cloaking tech on."

"Don't worry; no one can see us," Jack assured her. He stood up and stepped towards her. "Can I see your hands?"

"You gonna give me first aide?" Rose asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Do you have a medical bay tucked away in here."

"Better." Jack picked up a scarf as Rose stood up and gently wrapped it around her wrists.

"Uh… this is an odd way to start first aid."

"It's just to keep your hands still," Jack said. "This won't hurt, I promise."

Rose didn't struggle. This was Jack. He might not know her, but she was confident that Jack would never hurt her. For all his bluster, he was a good man and a gentle one. TO her amazement, a golden cloud appeared when Jack pressed a button. It surrounded her hands, and there was a strange tickling sensation. Keeping her herself still, Rose tried to see what was happening, but the cloud was just a mass of tiny dots. She couldn't make out any details.

"Nanotech?" she guessed.

"In this form, its called nanogene," Jack offered. "The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin."

"Did you add them or did they come with the ship?" Rose asked curiously.

"Came with the ship." Amusement coloured Jack's voice. "You can move now."

He reached to undo the scarf, but Rose was able to turn her hands enough to pull it free herself. UNIT would have been so pleased to know that their training was still proving so useful. Still, she'd been trained under false pretenses, so Rose didn't have any plans to thank them. The light in the ship was still low, but Rose was able to turn her palms up and examine the new layer of skin. It was a touch tender and unbelievably smooth, but it was no doubt healed.

"They do nice work."

"So you're a London girl, but not from now." Jack's smile turned charming again. "At least you aren't pretending you're not a Time Agent. I appreciate that."

Rose had heard the title before but had never gotten any details as to what a Time Agent did or how they worked for. Jack had let a few things slip over their many lunch dates over the years, and Rose hoped that it would be enough.

"I try not to insult people's intelligence."

"That's a good system. I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?"

"I can honestly say no." Rose shook her head. "I don't recommend it."

That got a laugh out of Jack. "Sounds like a story."

"Not really," Rose admitted. "There was a child, I thought they were stranded, but now I'm afraid that they were trying to prank me. A really terrible prank."

"Yikes, but shall we get down to business?"

"Business?" Rose repeated.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses."

He grinned as he opened the hatch on the top of his spaceship with almost a flourish. He nodded to a pair of waiting glasses. "Bring up the glasses."

Rose almost groaned, then she almost laughed. This was Jack to a level she'd never seen him. With a cocky smile, he vanished up top, and Rose shook her head fondly. Picking up the glasses, she carefully followed up him onto the top of the spaceship. The wind had died down a bit thankfully, which kept Rose calm as she saw how high up they were. Below them, searchlights were moving across the sky, and she could see more barrage balloon bobbing in the breeze, thankfully all tethered.

"Problem?" Jack asked.

"I hate not seeing what I'm standing on," Rose admitted.

Jack chuckled and gave her another charming smile. He pulled a small remote from his coat, and a moment later the smooth hull of the ship appeared beneath Rose's feet. She relaxed and looked around. A small table with an old fashioned record player and bottle of champagne was nearby. Rose figured he must have set up while she was having a nap. Her eyes jumped up to the massive clock face of Big Hen beside them.

"Nice parking spot."

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." Jack popped open the bottle of champagne and filled the glasses. Rose struggled not to giggle.

…

Nancy crept forward along the railroad tracks with purpose and light steps. Her dark clothing helped her blend into the shadows as she slipped into a small shack. In her arms was a bundle with the cans and packaged food that she'd taken from the Lloyd's kitchen. There was a small glimmer of pleasure in her chest, but she didn't let it grow.

With quick and practiced movements, Nancy packed the food away and dusted off her hands. She was considering turning in for the night when she stood up and found the Doctor smiling at her from a few feet away. He was relaxed, and despite the stories from the children she helped out, she had the sense that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"How'd you follow me here?" Nancy asked.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."

She didn't laugh at the joke, at least she hoped he meant it as a joke. "People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah? That's why it's…" Nancy trailed off, not feeling much like joking herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?"

"What are you trying to say?"

She got the impression he really didn't know or was really good at playing the fool. He wasn't one. Nancy was sure of that, and she didn't like having him poking around. He was too curious about the worst things for a person to be curious about.

"Goodnight, Mister," she said.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids," the man said. His voice was firm and gentle at the same time, almost pleading. "Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb," Nancy admitted. She didn't know why she was willing to tell him. It was a bad idea. "A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take me there."

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through."

"Try me."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked.

"I really want to know."

He seemed earnest, and Nancy knew he wouldn't stop following her. At least, she had tried to warn him. If Jam- if he was infected, it wasn't her fault.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor," she answered.

….

Jack was in rare flirt form. It made Rose realize that even with all the flirty comments in her past, he'd never actually meant any of it. When he was in full-on seduction mode, you noticed, and it was a little uncomfortable to be honest, at least for Rose who saw him as a big brother. They had a strange relationship.

"You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back."

"We're discussing business."

"This isn't business," Rose said. "This is champagne." She gestured to the bottle in question.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" Jack shifted even closer to her.

"What would we be negotiating?" Rose asked, curious as to what Jack was doing.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"

"I'm afraid not," Rose answered. "Not alone at least," she added quickly. "My partner and I would need to discuss it first."

"Partner?"

"Talking of him, I should really find where he's gone off to." Rose looked out into the city.

"He?"

"So when you say your partner, just how disappointed should I be?"

"We're on a spaceship tethered to Big Ben during a German air raid," Rose pointed out. She was torn between horror and laughter. "Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?"

"Perhaps not." Jack gave her another cocky smile. "Do you like Glenn Miller?"

"Yes."

Rose knew what was coming. The memory of Prague and Jack cutting in sprang to the forefront of her mind. A moment late, Jack pressed another button on his remote, and Moonlight Serenade began to play. He didn't wait for an invitation, stepping closer and taking Rose in his arms to dance. She barely held in a giggle. Their song indeed.

"It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?"

"You're not leaving me much time."

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater."

"You used to be a Time Agent, and now you're some kind of freelancer. So is this what you do?" Rose asked. "Find things and put them on a deadline?"

"You said you needed to talk to your partner?"

"You didn't answer my question," Rose pointed out. "But yes." She shifted her hands and gently pushed Jack away. "So, if you're so determined then we should go find him. He's the one in charge of technology."

"And what are you in charge of?"

Rose fixed Jack with a knowing look. He didn't flinch under her gaze, but his eyes flickered the tiniest bit. "The people." She didn't linger on the silent conversation and gestured out into the city. "Got a scan? He's got alien tech on him."

"I do, indeed."

Jack's smile returned full force, and he stepped closer to Rose once again. He shifted his wrist, and the vortex manipulator he wore came into view. He pressed a few buttons, and when it beeped, held his arm out to Rose. With a fond shake of her head, Rose took his arm and let him lead her back into the ship.


	24. The Empty Child: Albion Hospital

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Empty Child: Albion Hosptial

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I realized while writing this chapter, that the episode never makes it clear how Jack and Rose get to the hospital! Did they walk through the Air Raid or take his ship that could only teleport him?

…

The Doctor couldn't help but think that Nancy would have made a good companion if he didn't already have Rose. She was sharp and observant and brave despite the palpable terror that haunted her every step. Of course, he did have Rose, and there would be no thoughts of replacing her. Then again, another person on the TARDIS might help. Might make things a little less domestic. He'd started cooking again! Him! All because it wasn't fair that Rose did all the cooking, even if she was very good at it. So things were a bit more domestic than he liked right now. Rose just had a talent of disarming him. It was a bit annoying, really.

Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the fenced off area. Pulling out a pair of advanced binoculars from his pocket, he scanned the area. What he saw made him frown. The locals clearly knew that there was something different about what had crashed here. Rose's comment about Torchwood came back to him. If that lot were here, then everything would be even more complicated.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin," Nancy explained." They put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital."

He turned his sights to the building in question. Other than being close by, nothing about it stood out. "What about it?" he asked.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him."

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."

"Talk to the doctor first," Nancy insisted.

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside," Nancy said. She meant what she said. Then she picked up her pack and stood up, moving in the shadows the way they'd come.

"Where're you going?" the Doctor asked.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed," Nancy said, her tone matter of fact. "Should be safe enough now."

The Doctor hesitated for only a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" She didn't stop him. "Who did you lose?"

"What?" She wasn't surprised as much as guarded.

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it?" The Doctor kept his voice gentle. "You're doing all this to make up for it."

Nancy swallowed, but to his surprise, she answered. "My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just…" Nancy struggled, but her grief was tightly controlled. "He just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?"

Nancy's voice wavered. "In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?"

"Amazing," the Doctor breathed.

"What is?"

He almost smiled. "1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here." He was aware of Nancy staring at him in shock but kept going. "A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world."

The Doctor nodded towards the city. For a moment, he thought that Nancy might have been smiling a little. The Doctor was almost proud to manage that. Still, there wasn't time to linger on that. Whatever had fallen had drawn attention, and given how afraid Nancy and the other children were of the result of the object, he didn't have time to waste.

…

Jack was testing her. His conversation was completely different than the way he normally talked. He was trying to gather information and learn more about Rose and the Doctor for whatever game he was playing. The ship smoothly sailed over London, heading for what Jack had told her was an old hospital that was under some kind of mysterious quarantine. He was in the pilot seat, and Rose was holding onto a handle a foot or so behind him.

"Do you know why?" Rose asked. "War is on, and they shut down a hospital in the middle of the London Blitz. I would have thought it was all hands on deck?"

"Not sure, probably some kind of outbreak. This is before a lot of vaccines." He didn't sound worried, but there was a hint of something in his voice. Curiosity maybe. Rose hated not being able to tell. "Any idea what would lure your partner there?"

"Well, he was looking for that ship you're looking to sell us. Must be a connection to the hospital."

"No way," Jack said firmly. "Anyway, this partner of yours, what's he like?"

"He does like to wander off," Rose agreed, but she noted Jack's reaction. She wasn't sure if Jack would have heard of the Doctor or Time Lords at this point. It seemed strange that he wouldn't have, but the Time War had many unexpected results. "He goes by the Doctor," she finally said. "Good man, but a bit grumpy if you catch him at a bad time."

"The Doctor," Jack repeated. He was searching his memory but didn't seem to come up with anything. "That's a bit different but fair enough. Goodness knows, plenty of agents have code names." He looked over his shoulder at Rose. "Do you?"

"Thorn."

"Thorn?" Jack laughed. "Love it."

"It does the trick," Rose agreed.

"So this Doctor, been working with him long?"

"We've been partnered about a year and a half, I think, but we've known each other a long time. He was a bit of a mentor to me at one point, not that he'd be happy to hear it described as such."

Jack laughed a little, a bit more real this time. Rose had a strong urge to pull out her phone and call the older Jack. It would have been nice to hear his open affection and familiar teasing. She wished that she could reassure him that she loved him. But for now, she had to navigate around this younger and more guarded Jack.

"Don't pressure him about the sale," Rose said quickly. "He's in this more for the exploration and will take offense. Let me give him the offer. I know how to entice him."

"It's a good offer," Jack said. "Chula warships can't be found anymore. It's computer banks and records are all intact. There's a wealth of information to be unlocked. For the right price."

And he was back to salesman mode. Rose almost sighed. The ship stopped, and Jack stood up. "We're here. I'm sorry, but the teleport is set to me. We'll have to slide down."

"Oh, lovely."

"It's easier the second time." Jack's smile was a bit softer, and Rose nodded her agreement.

"If I faint again, you must never bring it up."

At that, Jack outright laughed.

….

Striding forward with purpose, the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates of the hospital grounds. They were old fashioned, probably at least a hundred years old, but thankfully didn't squeak too much. Ahead of him, the hospital loomed like a dark foreboding figure.

He really hoped that the doctor he was going to see had a real name. It had been too recently that he encountered another version of himself and he didn't fancy doing that again. He had no memory of this place so it would have to be future and he didn't want to see his future. That thought almost made him pause. For a long time after the war, he'd been convinced that he didn't have a future at all.

The Doctor knew the reason for the change, and a sigh escaped him. Of course, paradoxically, she was also why he was afraid of his future. Rose had promised to stay, not even Pompeii had driven her away, but someday she'd be gone. He didn't want to see that or even think about it. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he headed up into the hospital, following the lights and searching for Nancy's doctor.

He entered a long dark ward. Every bed was occupied by an unmoving patient that was wearing a gas mask. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, they were all silent. There was no noise, no soft whispers, or even groans — none of the noises you expected from a hospital. Then an elderly man leaning on a walking stick tottered into view. The Doctor knew it wasn't a Time Lord or another version of himself and relaxed a little despite the strange sight around him.

"You'll find them everywhere," the elderly man said. "In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Who are you?"

"I'm-er. Are you the doctor?" the Doctor asked uneasily.

"Doctor Constantine," the man replied patiently. "And you are?"

"Nancy sent me," he answered honestly.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?" Constantine asked. He seemed a touch suspicious.

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done," Constantine answered.

"These people," the Doctor gestured around. "They were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were." Constantine chuckled at his own words only to start coughing. Waving off the Doctor, he sat down in a chair beside the desk. The Doctor noted that normally a ward sister would be there, but there was only Constantine.

"You're very sick," the Doctor said.

"Dying, I should think," Constantine answered. That explained why he was here alone. Must have been the only one willing. "I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh," Constantine said as permission and warning.

"Which one?"

"Anyone."

Uncertain of what was going on, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Constantine didn't even ask what it was, either too tired or too beyond caring at this point. Pointing it at the nearest patient, the Doctor focused on the soft pulse of the screwdriver in his hand as it fed him information.

"Conclusions?" Constantine asked.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand, and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns." The Doctor stepped closer to the patient with a frown but did not try to touch them.

"Examine another one," Constantine said.

The Doctor did so. His eyes widened in shock and alarm. "This isn't possible."

"Examine another," Constantine urged.

He used the sonic screwdriver to check another patient only to receive the exact same results. Then he did another and another; all came back the exact same way. He'd have been worried that the sonic screwdriver was malfunctioning, but Constantine wasn't surprised at all.

"This isn't possible," the Doctor repeated. He was at a loss for words.

"No."

"They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand," the Doctor said. Then his eyes landed on Constantine's hand. The man had the same scar on his hand. He didn't want to ask. "How did this happen? How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim," Constantine answered.

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries," Constantine explained calmly as if what he was saying wasn't impossible. "Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity," the Doctor guessed. He was grasping at straws and trying to understand what Constantine was getting at.

"No."

"All right. What was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." With that, Constantine hit a nearby metal wastebasket. The loud sound made all of the patients sit up in the beds. The Doctor jumped back and looked around in alarm. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

"And they've just been left here?" the Doctor asked. "Nobody's doing anything?"

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

This was over the head of the humans. The Doctor had to admit that. This plague didn't fit anything they knew about sickness and disease, and with the war on, there was a limit to what resources could be poured into solving it. Given what Rose had told him about Torchwood, he was surprised that they weren't sniffing around. Then again, one of the patients very well could have been a Torchwood agent. In their current state, none of them were in any condition to be answering questions.

"Just you? You're the only one here?" the Doctor asked.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor."

"Yeah. I know the feeling," the Doctor muttered.

Constantine grimaced and shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable. He was breathing a little harder now. "I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late," the Doctor said. His eyes were fixed on Constantine.

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London," Constantine forced out. The Doctor took a step towards him. "Stay back, stay back," Constantine ordered. "Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?"

Constantine's whole body was shaking. The man was struggling to keep talking, but somehow, he managed. "It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?"

The Doctor stood stunned as Constantine's mouth began to shift. The flesh grew and warped, forming the start of a gas mask. Within moments, his whole face had been shifted into a full gas mask, making him the latest victim.

"Hello?" a male voice called from the hallway.

"Hello?" Rose called.

The Doctor was almost dizzy with relief at the sound of Rose's voice. He didn't know the male one and didn't care. Constantine stayed sitting in his chair. The newly transformed man made no move to attack him. He just sat there and watched. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at him, the Doctor checked the symptoms quickly. Suddenly the old man's body was registering as exactly the same as all the other patients. Shaking his head, the Doctor put away the sonic screwdriver and headed out of the ward to find Rose.


	25. The Empty Child: Plague

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Empty Child: Plague

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Looking around the deserted hospital, it was all Rose could do not to shift closer to Jack. This place looked like something out of a horror movie, and after everything that she'd seen, Rose's imagination was a bit too good at scaring her. The old fashioned lights flickered every few minutes, making the shadows in the corners warp and twist. Her heart was beating a little too fast, and the natural creaking of the walls wasn't helping matters.

Still, she had to be careful with this Jack. Rather than seeing her relying on her brother, he'd see someone flirting with him and that was the last thing she wanted. He didn't know her. He wouldn't understand. They didn't have their relationship yet, not really. Rose didn't mind needing to build it, but she wasn't sure how to start.

Rose hated needing to tiptoe around Jack. Maybe she should just tell him that they'd met out of order, but this didn't seem like the time. She promised herself that she would find a good time to have that conversation. Hopefully, after she talked with his future self and cleared some things with him. Her life was so confusing.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Rose said. "Doctor?" she called softly. "Hello?"

Then the Doctor stepped out into the corridor ahead of Rose. She smiled but didn't move to hug him despite the desire to. He looked thoughtfully, and the Doctor quickly checked her over before his eyes jumped over to Jack. Rose could almost see the "pretty boy" thoughts rising in his head and a jealous barb on his tongue. She really hoped this wasn't Sherwood all over again.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting," Jack said smoothly. He stepped forward and took the Doctor's hand to shake it. "Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He's the one who brought that mauve alert item here," Rose said. "He knows about us being Time Agents." She met the Doctor's eyes as she said the last part.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Doctor," Jack added. He gave the Doctor one more smile, glanced at Rose, and headed into the ward. Theoretically, Rose knew that he was giving her privacy to start putting his case to the Doctor.

"Hey, you," Rose greeted softly. She moved closer to the Doctor. "You alright? Anything happen?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you've been busy."

"A bit."

"Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling?" Rose countered. "I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

"What?" Horror and worry filled the Doctor's voice.

"I'm fine," Rose said. "But what is a Chula warship?"

"Chula?"

"Yeah, Jack has a scout ship or something, but he says that he's also got a fully armed Chula Warship. He's looking to sell it to the Time Agency."

The Doctor frowned and headed into the ward with Rose on his heels. Jack was using his wrist device to check one of the patients. The look on his face was a new one to Rose, a bit of shock mixed with suspicion and fear.

"This just isn't possible," Jack said. "How did this happen?" He was looking at them as if he expected them to have an answer.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"What?" Jack blinked in confusion.

"He said it was a warship," Rose said. She walked through the ward slowly, creeped out by the silent figures. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor pressed. "What type? Why technology was on it?"

"Does it matter?" Jack huffed. "It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

Frustration and worry filled Jack's face. She saw the moment that he gave up. "An ambulance!" Jack snapped. He brought up his wrist. "Look."

A hologram appeared in the air beside Jack's wrist device. It was more of a tube than anything that Rose would have thought was some kind of ship. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it," Jack said. There was a bit of sweat on his forehead, and she could feel his desperation radiating off of him. It was distracting. "Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait-"

"Bait?" Rose frowned at the word choice.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"So it was a con," Rose said. She knew that she shouldn't be disappointed in him, but she was.

"Yes, it was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am; I'm a con man!" Jack tossed his hands up in agitation. Then he took a breath and focused his gaze on her and the Doctor. "I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you."

"Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?"

"We were having a day at home." Rose shrugged.

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship," Jack finished.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked as she studied one of the prone figures.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." The Doctor was glaring at Jack.

"I need a bit more than that," Rose said.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things." The Doctor gestured in frustration to the people on the beds. "But why? What's the point?"

"Can we undo it?" Rose pressed. "Use a retrovirus to deliver a CRISPR packager or something?"

"That would be ideal. We need to return their DNA to how it should be," the Doctor agreed. He nodded to Rose and almost smiled. It was always nice when his companions caught on fast. Given that Rose had studied computers and physics, he was surprised that she knew what CRISPR was. "The issue is that without a clear understanding of what caused this, I can't be sure that a DNA package can be set to restore them. It could make everything worse. Clustered regularly interspaced short palindromic repeats are DNA sequences that target specific sections of the DNA." He shook his head. "I wouldn't know what to target."

"It's World War II," Rose sighed. "This isn't supposed to be a problem."

"No, but if it keeps spreading, then what you know as the human race isn't to going survive the war."

….

Nancy slipped back into the Lloyd's house, telling herself that there was still plenty of time for her to raid their kitchen. A year ago, there would have been a crushing wave of guilt, but now there wasn't even a flicker. They had plenty. In fact, given the state of their waistlines, she was doing them a favor. She started gathering the remains of the meal that she and the others had run off on as she reviewed the most likely places for the children to be sleeping tonight.

It was cold, which narrowed the possibilities. News got around fast of the best places to sleep safe and warm. She expected that when she got there, the children would be curled up together like puppies. The thought was bittersweet as she drifted back to simpler and happier times. Then the radio beside her switched on making Nancy freeze.

"Please, mummy. Please let me in. I'm scared of the bombs, mummy. Please, mummy." The child's voice called to her. The front door closed. "Mummy. Mummy." This time the voice wasn't coming from the radio.

Nancy dove under the table and held her breath. Familiar shoes came into the view as the child walked into the dining room from the hallway.

"Mummy? Where's my mummy? Mummy?"

An apple hit the floor, and Nancy moved. The child bent down to pick the apple up, and Nancy scrambled for the door. Behind her, the child pointed at the door, and it slammed shut hard enough to rattle the walls. Nancy frantically tried the knob, but it wouldn't move.

"Are you my mummy?"

…..

At Albion Hospital, Rose was trying to split her attention between the scowling Jack and the Doctor. Both of them were trying to figure out the puzzle before them without talking to each other. It was foolish, and Rose had the nagging sense that she was missing something. Her eyes moved across the row of beds thoughtfully. Suddenly, the patients all sat up as one.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" the patients called. They all spoke as one, like a hive mind or the creepy thing the Silver Lord had caused at Torchwood.

"What triggered this?" Rose searched the room for anything that had changed, but she didn't see any new stimulus.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Mummy," the patients called. "Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you," the Doctor said.

The three of them were crowding back in the ward, trying to stay away from the slow-moving horde. Rose's mind jumped to zombies, and she swallowed, trying to contain the jolt of fear in her chest.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it," the Doctor said.

….

Nancy's eyes were burning with unshed tears. Panic and guilt tore at her throat like starving wolves. The child was moving closer to her in slow, measured steps. Regret filled her chest, but there was nothing she could do.

"Mummy?" he asked.

"It's me. Nancy!"

"Are you my mummy?"

That question haunted her. She didn't know why he'd started asking. He was so young. What had put the idea into his head? Now he kept asking, over and over again as he followed her, begging her for an answer that would mean nothing to a corpse.

"Are you my mummy?"

"It's Nancy, your sister."

The lie was ash on her tongue. She didn't know why she was still lying. Habit. It had been drummed into her. They'd told everyone that she'd gone to help her aging grandmother in the north. In truth, her grandmother had passed a few years before, but the neighbors didn't know that. There had been looks, the sort of looks that a young woman who went away for a time always got.

Everyone had known. They'd all known, but for the sake of priority and her reputation, they all pretended they didn't. Now that her parents were gone and buried, someone must have said something. Something to make him wonder.

"Mummy." He stepped closer.

"You're dead, Jamie. You're dead!" Nancy screamed.

"Mummy," was all Jamie said. "Mummy."

….

In the ward, the Doctor put his arm in front of Rose, shielding her even as he acknowledged that it would buy her seconds at best. She kept shifting, and he imagined that the urge to summon her sword and fight back must be strangling her. But it wasn't their fault. He studied them, trying to get some clue, but they were humans in strange gasmasks. It didn't make sense. None of this was going to make sense, and all he could do was try to think of a way out of this ward before he and Rose were touched and converted.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy," the patients, chanted.

Why that word? The Doctor wondered. Why the fixation on the mother? Where had the question come from? What was this plague? Then he stopped thinking so clearly as the victims crowded in closer and closer, caging him and the others against the wall with nowhere to go.


	26. The Doctor Dances: Child's Room

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Doctor Dances: Child's Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The patients were almost within touching distance, their hands extending towards Jack, Rose, and the Doctor. Rose summoned her sword and turned to inspect the wall. There had to a place that she could cut through. There wasn't much time, but maybe-

"Go to your room," the Doctor said sternly. It was an unfamiliar tone, unnatural to him, and the words were unexpected. "Go to your room," the Doctor repeated. "I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!"

Rose spun around, barely remembering to release her sword, so she didn't hurt Jack or the Doctor. The patients were hanging the heads in shame. The Doctor was pointing dramatically into the distance, and though she couldn't see his face, she could imagine the stern expression. For a moment, nothing happened. Then to her great surprise, the patients began to shuffle away. Rose opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I'm glad that worked," the Doctor said, relief clear in his voice. "Those would have been terrible last words."

Rose couldn't help it; a soft laugh escaped her. Jack chuckled weakly, still appearing more than a little shocked at what had just happened. Even the Doctor seemed to need a moment to catch his breath. Rose took a deep breath and held it for a moment. The Doctor stepped away from the wall and glanced one more time towards the door.

They followed the patients back into the war cautiously and watched from the doorway as they all sat back down on their beds and laid out. It was as if they'd never marched at them. Moving over to one of the patients, Rose sank down onto her knees beside the bed and looked at the poor thing. Judging from the clothing, it was a female nurse. Probably someone who had been trying to help only to be overtaken by this plague. Even this close, she couldn't see clearly that it was breathing. The gas mask grew out of her skin in a terrible parody of the protective device, and it was utterly unmoving. There was just nothing, and yet they could all stand and move like some sort of hive mind.

Jack slumped into the office chair and put his feet up on the desk. He was recovering his cool, but Rose knew him well enough to see the lines of tension around his eyes. Still, it was nothing compared to the storm brewing in the Doctor.

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"Simple enough, really," Jack said. "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent upfront, oops!" Jack gestured with his hands and smiled. "A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for; never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah. Perfect." There was a dangerous note in the Doctor's voice, and Rose couldn't help the way of disappointment in Jack that washed over her.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack started to laugh, but the sound was forced.

Rose did flinch now, and the Doctor glared at Jack. Swallowing, Rose pushed away the horrible memory of pulling that lever at Pompeii. Jacki's smile fell away as she looked at him.

"Don't talk about Pompeii," Rose said softly. "We were there… it wasn't what you think it was."

"I- I'm sorry," Jack said. His charming exterior melted away for an instant, letting Rose see the deep worry in his eyes. Strangely, his regret over her pain made her feel better.

"Take a look around the room," the Doctor snapped. He touched Rose's hand gently even as he glared at Jack. "This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty!" Jack insisted.

"Rose." The Doctor started moving.

"What's the plan?" she asked, falling into step beside him.

"We're going upstairs."

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one," Jack said. There was a note of desperation in his voice. She didn't know if he wanted to be believed or wanted it to be true more. "I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening." The Doctor turned in the doorway to face Jack. "You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

A siren sounded in the distance, ringing across the city. "What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all clear," Jack answered.

"I wish," the Doctor scoffed.

Jack gave Rose a look. She could see the questions churning in his mind and gave him a tiny nod. She heard him on the stairs behind her and the Doctor. A sense of rightness began to settle in place. He wasn't bolting. That was a good sign and made her feel a lot better about the situation.

"Rose? Doctor?" Jack called.

The Doctor was ahead of Rose now and leaned over the railing of the stairs to look at Jack.

"Have you got a blaster?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure!" Jack grinned and charged up the stairs after her and the Doctor.

The Doctor moved towards a heavy metal door, the sort that didn't look like it should be opened. Rose was certain that they were going to open it. Jack came up beside her and the Doctor, appearing more comfortable now that he was being asked to contribute.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt," the Doctor explained. "This was where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out," the Doctor said to her. Then he glanced at Jack and gestured at the door. "Get it open."

Rose shifted closer to the Doctor. "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." The Doctor had crossed his arms and was waiting for Jack.

With a small smile, Jack pulled out a blaster and fired at the lock. To Rose's surprise, it cut a square hole in the door. It was much faster than her sword. If she'd know about that earlier when the patients had been coming, she would have used that as an escape tool.

"Sonic blaster, fifty-first century," the Doctor said. He was eyeing Jack's blaster with a small smirk. "Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked with a hint of surprise.

"Once."

Rose heard something in that answer and wondered just what had happened.

"Well, they're gone now, destroyed," Jack said. There was her answer. "The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now." The Doctor smiled at Rose, and she almost laughed. "I like bananas. Bananas are good." That did draw a chuckled out of her while Jack struggled with confusion.

They stepped into the room, and Rose's good humour evaporated. It was a fairly small space filled with filing cabinets and electronic equipment with an observation room that looked into a smaller room that had a simple bed. Everything was wrecked. The machine had been torn up and lay in bits across the floor. Files were scattered, and some of the cabinets hung open. Worst was the smashed observation window. It painted a picture that Rose didn't like.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked.

It was Jack that answered. "Something got out of here."

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

Rose walked forward and looked into the smaller room. There were crayon drawings that were clearly from a child scattered on the floor. They showed a figure with long hair that Rose assumed was the mummy. There was also a discarded teddy bear which made Rose grimace. All along the lower half of the walls were more drawings of the child and the woman.

"It was a child," Rose said.

The Doctor and Jack came up behind her to look in. "A child? I suppose this explains Mummy."

"But how could a child do all this?" Rose gestured around the room. Jack walked into the small room to join her, looking around with wide eyes.

The Doctor moved something behind her, and Rose turned to investigate. He was standing right in front of the broken observation window. He hit a button, and a recording began to play. Rose glanced nervously at Jack, who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Do you know where you are?" a male asked.

"Doctor Constantine," the Doctor said softly. "He was looking after them."

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked.

"Are you aware of what's around you?" Doctor Constantine asked. "Can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know-"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," Rose said softly. She moved closer to the Doctor, unable to ignore the chill working its way up her spine.

"Me too."

"Mummy?"

"Always are you my mummy," Rose observed. "He's asking like he truly doesn't know."

"Mummy?"

"How could he not know?" Rose asked. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

"Can you sense it?" the Doctor asked. He joined them in the child's room, pacing around the edge with agitation filling his face.

"Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the walls," the Doctor pressed. He looked towards Rose, who frowned. She didn't feel anything. "Can you feel it?"

"Mummy?" the child's voice called.

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

"Doctor, this isn't the time to insult species," Rose said. "I don't sense anything. Should I-"

"No, don't lower your shields," the Doctor ordered. "And I'm thinking. I'll insult if I want."

Rolling her eyes, Rose smiled a little at Jack. "He insults species when he's stressed. When he cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."

"I'm not sure to respond to that," Jack said.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites," the Doctor said. He stopped in front of the broken window to look at Rose and Jack. "They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?" the child asked.

"And one of them was near the crash site," Rose said. "And it caused a physical change."

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack insisted.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless," the Doctor scoffed. Then he turned to Rose. "Yes, they were physically changed. They were altered by something. Whatever it was, it was intense and sudden. The doctor treating them changed in moments. His flesh formed the gas mask." The Doctor shuddered.

"So not just a genetic change, but something that forced to be fast," Rose said. "How? Killing the old cells off to force new ones to be created with the new DNA?"

The Doctor's frown intensified, and Rose worried she'd gotten it a bit wrong. Her interest in genetics was limited. Mostly to wondering how her future children were even possible. But she knew enough to know that new DNA didn't take hold that fast normally.

"I'm here!" A chipper child's voice said.

Then Rose heard a strange whirring and slapping sound. It tugged at her memory, something from when she was small at her grandfather's house. The Doctor's expression was shifting rapidly, fear and confusion taking over once again.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful," the Doctor said. "It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

"Doctor?" Rose's ears were focusing on the strange noise.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

"What's that noise?"

"End of the tape," the Doctor said softly "It ran out about thirty seconds ago."

"I'm here now. Can't you see me?" the child's voice asked.

Rose knew what it all meant. Her brain put it together, and she could see the dread on the Doctor's face, but she didn't want to react. That would make it real.

"I sent it to its room. This is it's room."

The Doctor spun around, revealing the small figure behind him. Rose tensed, sucking in an alarmed breath. It was the little boy from the roof. She was suddenly very grateful that the balloon had gone sailing off. It hadn't, and he had touched her-

"Are you my mummy?" the child seemed to be looking right at her. "Mummy?"

She wanted to answer the child, to tell it that she wasn't his mother, but then what would it do. The Doctor moved back closer to her, standing protectively in front of her. Jack suddenly moved beside her.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack ordered.

"Mummy?"

Jack pulled out his blaster and aimed it over the Doctor's shoulder. It was a banana and Rose almost cursed. She caught a smile appearing on the Doctor's face, but thankfully he didn't glory in his small victory. The Doctor pulled Jack's blaster from his belt and aimed at the wall. With a whirl, there was suddenly a large square hole in the wall.

"Go now!" the Doctor shouted. Rose leapt through the hole. "Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?" Jack asked, following Rose through the hole.

"Good source of potassium!"

"Give me that!" Jack grabbed back his blaster.

The child had walked into his room and was approaching the opening in the wall. "Mummy. I want my mummy."

Using his blaster, Jack repaired the hole in the wall, making it as if it had never happened. Breathing out, Jack smiled and held up the blaster. "Digital rewind," he explained. "Nice switch." He tossed the banana back to the Doctor.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard, and you did that?"

"Bananas are good," the Doctor answered with a smile.

But there was no time to bask in their escape. The wall in front of them began to crack. Rose shouted a warning, and the Doctor grabbed her hand. They ran to the right, following the hallways towards another door around a corner. But the doorway opened, and patients began to march through chanting their call for Mummy.

"Come on!" The Doctor spun them around, and Jack took the lead going the other direction.

More patients were coming from that way. They skidded to a stop back where they'd started. The crack was growing as the child fought his way through. They were pinned down.


	27. The Doctor Dances: Locked in

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Doctor Dances: Locked in

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The voices were all one as the horde of gas mask zombies approached. They moved slowly, calling for their mother as the wall cracked more and more with each passing moment.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us," the Doctor said. His voice was breathy with fear, and the three of them huddled close together with Rose in the middle.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked, frantically.

"It is them," the Doctor said. "It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter." Jack had his blaster at the ready, but couldn't decide which group to point it at. "Doc, what you got?"

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind."

"What?" Jack asked.

Rose was eyeing the wall behind them, trying to remember which floor they were on. At least third. She was scared enough that she could probably cut through the wall, but the child would just follow them down when they jumped. It would likely survive better than them.

"What?" Jack demanded in response to the Doctor.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack pressed.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!"

"Screwdriver!" the Doctor finally answered in a huff.

The wall gave way ahead of them, revealing the child. Down, Rose's mind stayed fixed on that thought, but she had a better idea now. Rose grabbed Jack's arm and pulled it down. As soon as his blaster was aimed at the ground, Rose hit his finger on the trigger. It went off, and the floor beneath them vanished. They hit the floor below. Jack scrambled to his feet and thankfully didn't need Rose's prompting to use the rewind feature to seal the floor. Rose stood up, grateful to still be herself and reviewed the feeling of her body. She was going to feel that escape tomorrow, but no broken bones immediately caught her attention.

The room was dark, almost pitch black despite the raid being over and she started searching for the edges of the room to find a light switch. Her legs bumped into something, but thankfully it didn't make much noise.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Could've used a warning."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I save your life."

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked.

"I do."

"Lights," Rose said as she kept searching. It was a also a not so subtle hint to the men to look.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack asked.

"What, you've never been bored?"

Rose moved over to the small desk at the side of the room. It at least had a small table lamp on it. "There's got to be a light switch."

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" the Doctor huffed.

Rose finally found the switch and flipped it on. As the light filled the room, it revealed rows of beds with even more patients with gas mask facings resting. They sat up as one.

"Mummy," they chanted. "Mummy."

"Door." Jack gestured to a nearby doorway.

They tried to open it, but it was locked. Jack pointed his blaster at the door, but nothing happened. The patients were rising from their beds.

"Damn it!"

"Mummy."

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery," Jack explained.

Rose was reaching for her sonic pen, but the Doctor was ahead of her. There was a soft whirl from the sonic screwdriver, and the door opened. The Doctor held it open, ushering her and Jack inside. It was a small room, dark and filled with cabinets and shelves, but it didn't seem like a true storeroom. It was filled with random odds and ends, and nothing was labeled. Rose found a light and switched in on, revealing a window on the far side of the room, but it was barred.

"Battery?" Rose asked. That surprised her, the sonic pen and sonic screwdriver never ran out of a charge. The one time she'd asked about it, the Doctor had given her a lecture about ambient energy harvesting and sound to energy conversion cells. "Just a battery?"

Jack leapt onto a large built-in seat below the small barred window. "I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." He glared at the Doctor.

"He does that," Rose said cheerfully. The tension was getting to be a bit much. "And he's very good at it."

"Okay," the Doctor said, coming over to join Rose. "That door should hold it for a bit."

"The door?" Jack stared at the Doctor. "The wall didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's got to find us first!" The Doctor gestured around the room. "Come on; we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

Jack came down from the window and dropped himself into an old rocking chair. "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves."

"Window," the Doctor said.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories."

Rose grimaced at that. Apparently not cutting through the wall had been the right call after all. "No other exits," Rose said. She nodded towards the walls. "Not unless we want to risk exposing ourselves. I don't know the layout of the building."

"Emergency exit only then," the Doctor said.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack said. He was looking at Rose curiously.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" the Doctor asked Rose in a huff. "Another bridge fight?"

It really was Sherwood all over again. "Doctor," Rose scolded.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon; I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance."

Rose felt her cheeks warm while Jack smirked at her, and the Doctor seemed to struggle for what to say.

"We need to get out of here," the Doctor said. "Rose, let's checks the walls-"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. Jack was gone, he'd vanished in a small flash of light. "Jack's gone."

….

Nancy had to keep moving. Her tears had all dried up, but the memory of the dining room and Jamie taunted her. The bag of food and tools that she'd taken from the Lloyds weighed heavily on her back. Blackmailing the man about his relationship had left a bitter taste in her mouth despite how vile the man had acted. Children starving in London and living in the rough and his family eating like kings. Shaking her head, Nancy pushed the thought away. There were more important things to worry about than that bully.

She made her way to the empty house that the children had used last night. It was a mess, but better than being outside. Nancy didn't know where the folks who lived here were; they'd probably run off. As she approached, she heard soft voices inside and scowled. Jim was playing with a typewriter when she entered.

"Thought as much. What are all of you doing here? Different house every night, I told you," Nancy scolded.

"We thought you were dead, or you'd run off," Jim said.

"I didn't," Ernie chimed in. "I knew you'd come back for us."

Nancy emptied her sake of loot and started handing it out. Jim stayed at the typewriter, pressing the keys randomly.

"Found that old thing in the junk," Ernie said. "Thinks he can write now-"

"I'm writing a letter to me dad."

"You don't even know where your dad is," Ernie argued. "And how're you going to send it?"

"I don't know, stick it in an envelope?" Jim said.

"You can't even read or write."

"I don't need to. I've got a machine." Jim started hitting the keys at rapid speed, and Nancy flinched.

"Will you stop making that noise!" Everyone in the stopped, looking at her in shock and alarm. "I'm sorry, Jim," Nancy said more gently. "On you go. You write a letter to your dad if you want to."

"I know we should've went somewhere else, but we need you, see, for the thinking," Ernie told her. He wasn't exactly smiling, but looking up at her hopefully.

"And what if I wasn't here? What if one night, I didn't come back for you?" Nancy pulled the tool from the bag. Jim slipped out of the chair to sit beside Ernie. "There's a war on. People go out they don't always come back. It happens. What would you do then?"

"They're wire cutters," Ernie said.

"I need you to think about that," Nancy insisted. To her right, the typing continued softly. "Someone's got to look after this lot."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Ernie asked.

"The bomb site. The one at the railway station."

"Why?"

"The child. That's where he was killed. That's where it all started. And I'm going to find out how." Nancy was amazed that her voice didn't shake.

"He'll get you, and then he'll come for us," Ernie protested. "He always comes for us."

"No. Ernie, he doesn't. He always comes after me." Nancy looked down at the boys, sadly. "There are things I haven't told you. Things I can't tell you. As long as you're with me, you're in danger. Even now, sitting here, you're in danger because of me."

"You're the one what keeps us safe."

"You think so, Ernie? Then answer this. Jim is sitting there right next to you. So who's typing?"

There was a collective gasp. Nancy reached over and snatched the paper out.

"Is he coming?" Ernie asked softly.

"Ernie, as long as you're with me, he's always coming." She tossed down the paper, letting it drift to the ground. "Plenty of greens. And chew your food."

With that, Nancy left the house. The children stared after her until Ernie finally picked up the paper. Below Jim's gibberish was Are You My Mummy. Mummy. It was typed over and over.

…

The Doctor turned around and glared at the empty chair. Then he moved to the wall and started carefully tapping on it. Rose was guessing he was trying to determine if there were occupied rooms on the other side. She flexed her wrist, ready to call her sword if necessary while her mind spun. Jack leaving them didn't fit, it didn't make sense-

A nearby old radio crackled to life. "Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." The Doctor grabbed the radio and turned it, revealing a severed cord and gave Rose a thoughtful look that she didn't know how to respond to. "Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you," Jack added. "It's security-keyed to my molecular structure."

"Right," Rose sighed. "Right, of course."

"I'm working on it," Jack promised. He sounded truly sincere and worried. "Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" the Doctor asked.

"Om-Com," Jack answered through the radio. "I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence," the Doctor said.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"The child can Om-Com, too."

"He can?" Rose frowned.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone."

"What, you mean the child can phone us?"

"And I can hear you," the child said, their voice coming through the radio. "Coming to find you. Coming to find you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal," Jack said. "Least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy."

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked his tone a bit teasing.

Moonlight Serenade began to play, and Rose couldn't help but smile a little. The Doctor turned to her with a slight frown. Shrugging, Rose leaned against the wall.

"Our song," she said. "Apparently."

The Doctor's expression closed, and Rose sighed. There was too much going on for this. "Rose, we need to get out of here."

"I'm not cutting through the walls," Rose said. "We don't know if there are more wards. The last thing we need is even more of them swarming us."

"What about the bars? You could cut them?"

"And scale down with what?" Rose patted her shoulder bag. "I'm afraid that I don't have a grappling hook in here." She reached in and pulled out a small packet of Jammie Dodger biscuits. "If I start carrying much more, I'm going to need you to upgrade it to transdimensional."

"Gets hard to find stuff," the Doctor replied. He still sounded unhappy, but he took a biscuit. "We can't just sit here."

"Look I know Jack can be a bit…" Rose trailed off and sighed. "Okay actually he's a bit more irritating than he will be, but I promise you that at his core he's a good man. He's loyal, intelligent, adaptable, and funny."

"You didn't just meet him, did you?" the Doctor asked.

His face darkened, and Rose could sense the rising jealousy. He was always so possessive and yet wouldn't do a damn thing about it. Reminding herself that this wasn't the time, Rose pushed aside her frustration. She'd decided that their relationship had to wait until he was ready.

"No," Rose admitted softly. "You're not the only person I have a temporally complex relationship with. The first time I met Jack, he saved my life from one of the Silver Lord's plots. I didn't trust him at first, but he knew me. He knew all sorts of things about me and proceeded to put himself at risk to keep me safe." Rose shrugged a little and chuckled. "And he pops up here and there sometimes just to have lunch and joke around and sometimes to help me in a crisis." Giving the Doctor a wide smile she added, "Like I said he's a good man, but sometimes it's a lot easier to believe in yourself if someone else believes in you first."

She could see the wheels turning in his head. Understanding took over his face followed by closed off pained resignation. Feeling alarm at the change, Rose straightened up. Something closed off in the Doctor's eyes.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed, but the tension in his shoulders was obvious. "I'll give the future Mr. Rose Tyler a chance."

"Wait, what?" Rose asked, half reeling back at the Doctor's jealous grumble as she tried not to laugh. "Eww," Rose squeaked, rolling up her nose which made the Doctor's expression soften. "Uh yeah no, never gonna happen. Flirting with a guy who is sort of like my big brother is weird, but hey he isn't actually my brother, and that's just what Jack is like, but shagging him?" Rose allowed a full-body shudder to pass over her, which made the Doctor relax further. "Oh god, don't even go there. Ewww ewww ewww." She shuddered again, and this time the Doctor did laugh, and Rose started to giggle. "Besides, I know his future significant other," Rose whispered as if sharing a secret as she leaned closer to him. "Or others I suppose and wow do I not want to go there." She gave him a tongue touched smile, watching happily as he smiled at her. "Someday you'll find this conversation very funny." Rose gave the Doctor a sheepish smile. "Jack flirts, and I've sorta just gotten in the habit of flirting back."

"That's a strange friendship." The Doctor sounded amused now, his jealously having faded away.

"You and I really aren't ones to talk about strange friendships," Rose reminded him. "Anyway try to relax. Jack will get us out."

The music filled the small room, providing a distraction from the knowledge that there were being hunted. The Doctor had climbed up on the ledge and was poking at the bars with the sonic screwdriver. She chuckled. It was telling that he hadn't asked her to cut them.

"Trying to stay busy."

"Have to do something," the Doctor grumbled.

"So… let's dance." The idea sprang to her mind, and Rose held out her hand.

"Dance?" The Doctor's tone was strange and didn't turn to look at her.

"Come on, Doctor," Rose chuckled. "Jack will get us out, and this will probably be the only time you and I dance to this song. He has a habit of cutting in whenever it plays. Or he will at least."

"Rose," the Doctor sighed, sounding a bit flustered. "This really isn't the time."

"What are you afraid of dancing with me?" Rose challenged, tilting her head up. "Afraid you'll step on my toes, Doctor?"

"I think it's safe to assume that I can dance, Rose," the Doctor retorted. Rose thought he sounded a bit flustered and inwardly grinned. "I'm over 900 years old, you know."

"Oh, I know you dance," Rose sighed happily. "Sleeping Beauty Waltz in Prague. You were in your eighth body then. Remember?"

He froze, and the sonic screwdriver stopped whirling. Then the Doctor turned back to her with a dazed expression that made Rose's heart jump. It was all she could do to keep from grinning like a loon or jumping around excitedly. Instead, she gave him a teasing smile. His eyes widened further, and emotion flared across the sharp blue irises. The Doctor almost stumbled down from the window, still staring at her in shock.

"Temporally complex relationship," Rose reminded him, holding out her hand. "Come on, Doctor, dance with me." She might have hooded her eyes a bit. "And yes, that is a challenge."

He shifted a little closer, his whole body taut. "Haven't danced with this body yet," the Doctor murmured to her as their eyes met and held.

"Doesn't matter Doctor," Rose assured him, a little breathlessly. "It's me. It's us; we'll be fine."

There was a lot more to the words than just dancing, and Rose could tell that the Doctor knew that as much as she did. His Adam's apple bobbed, and he swayed a little closer. Rose's heart jumped. For a moment she thought- she hoped that he'd kiss her, but then he stopped. A shaky exhaled escaped him, but he took her hand, and they started to sway.

"I'm a bit rusty."

"That's fine," Rose assured him. "It's us. It'll be fine."


	28. The Doctor Dances: Bomb Site

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Doctor Dances: Bomb Site

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: You know how all of you think I'm a wonder at planning… well there was supposed to be an original episode between Girl in the Fireplace and this two parter that I forgot about. Just forgot about. That's why there's been so many rewrites and only one original so far. So now I am laughing at myself and tweaking my plan to include Jack in the adventure. Thought you might find it funny that I got so excited about Jack that I tripped myself up. Plus side, it will now have Jo Grant meeting Jack Harkness which could end up being epic.

…

The Doctor did not know what to make of today. Nothing had turned out how he expected, and while usually that would entertain him, this time it left him feeling… untethered. Rose was smiling at him softly as they swayed. She was calm and relaxed despite the gas mask zombies hunting for them. Soft instrumental songs continued to play from the speaker, and he was enjoying their gentle swaying more than he would like to admit.

This body was rusty. His last body had been the romantic one. In that life, he'd decided to stop worrying so much about the Time Lords and their rules. If Rose had traveled with him then… he pushed that thought aside and knew his ears were turning red. Rose didn't ask, but there was a spark of something in her eyes. Maybe she already knew what he'd been thinking about or thought it was something else.

He almost said something. He almost put an end to this, but he didn't. Rose was looking up at him in a way that he just didn't know what to do with. It made all sorts of dangerous ideas spring to mind. Her hip was warm beneath his hand, and her hand fit into his hand perfectly as usual. Despite his hesitation, Rose had been right; they were fine. Then again, she was usually right.

"Told you it would be fine," Rose whispered with a smile.

"We're not out of this yet," the Doctor pointed out. He shook himself a little, realizing that he'd missed something. He was too distracted. "Barrage balloon? Are your hands okay?" He started to pull back, but Rose just shifted closer. "Rose?"

"I'm fine," Rose assured him. Her voice was still soft. He told himself that she was whispering to keep the gas mask zombies from finding them, but it also preserved the soft atmosphere. "Jack had some medical tech that fixed my hands. They don't hurt anymore."

"Medical tech?"

"Not as fancy as the TARDIS medical bay," Rose assured him. "Don't worry; our Gorgeous Lady remains the best ship in the universe."

The Doctor couldn't ignore the rush of pleasure at hearing Rose call the TARDIS theirs. It was silly. In the past, he might have been offended at companions saying such things, but it was just another way that Rose was different. He swallowed back the surge of emotions that were making his heart beat a little too fast. Rose was smiling at him, but it was her soft, patient smile. The Doctor was grateful for that. Yet… he despite her assurances that she had no romantic feelings for Jack, he couldn't help but worry that someday that patience would wear out.

He might have pulled her a little closer so that their legs touched as they swayed. It was barely dancing, but the excuse to be so close was incredible. The scent of Rose's soap and shampoo filled his nose and pushed away the dank dust of the storage room. Of course, it made it hard to think. The music faded away, and the smell of the room changed. The Doctor blinked. They were in a ship. The Doctor kept his hand on Rose's waist as he did a quick check for danger. Then he heard that blasted pretty boy's voice.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported," Jack said with a grin. He was in the captain's chair at the front of the narrow ship. "You guys are so sweet." The Doctor released Rose's hands. "Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security.

Rose sort of wanted to throttle Jack. Yes, she was glad to be out of that storage room and away from the gas mask zombies, but she and the Doctor had been having a moment. Yes, it was unlikely that their dance in said storeroom was going to the tipping point, but any moment was worth a lot right now! She missed the romance more than she'd ever admit out loud. The Doctor didn't often let himself look at her like that, and she'd missed it.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" the Doctor asked. "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous." Jack was grinning like he didn't have a care in the world. "Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

"This is a Chula ship," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter." Jack gave the Doctor a pointed look, and Rose worried that another argument was about to break out. "Only this one is dangerous."

The Doctor held Jack's gaze for a long moment but said nothing. Then he snapped his fingers. The golden glow of the nanogenes rushed around his hands and enveloped them in light. The Doctor turned his hands and studied them thoughtfully.

"That's what Jack used to fix my hands," Rose clarified. "Called them nanogenes."

"Sub-atomic robots," the Doctor explained. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now." There was something in the Doctor's tone that Rose couldn't identify, but it carried a hint of danger. "They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk," the Doctor ordered Jack.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online," Jack said with a nod. Then he turned teasing again. "Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing."

"We were talking about dancing," the Doctor said. He sounded a touch offended.

"It didn't look like talking," Jack said.

"Because it wasn't." Rose smiled at the Doctor, enjoying the way his ears turned a bit red. "But back the crisis at hand, I suppose." She leaned against the side of the ship and eyed the two men. "So, we know that the child is patient one and seems to be in command of all the others. He definitely got infected at the crash site. Somehow he isn't dead, so whatever technology is involved is keeping him alive despite the injuries."

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "But exactly what that tech was and how to reverse it, we don't know."

"Just a bit more and we'll be on our way," Jack promised.

"So, what have you got against the Time Agency?" Rose asked. "I mean, why try to con them."

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money," Jack said.

"Then, what are you after?" Rose asked. She and Jack had never discussed this.

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories." Jack swung in the chair to look at her and the Doctor. "I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?" A chill ran up Rose's spin at the very idea.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did." Jack looked at the Doctor, who was staring at the wall. "Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all, I know he's right not to." The controls beeped, and Jack forced a smile. "Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?"

"Yes," the Doctor said. "I need a look at the space junk."

"It was just a Chula Ambulance," Jack huffed.

Something clicked in Rose's brain. "Wait a minute," Rose breathed as she blinked in shock "If the ship was of Chula design…" she trailed off. Frowning, Rose tried to gather her thoughts. Something was trying to connect and push its way through. "Doctor, you said that the nanogenes fix any physical danger."

"That's what they're programmed for," the Doctor confirmed.

"Then, why have an ambulance at all, don't all Chula ships have these nanogenes?" Nervous and terrified energy was welling up in Rose. Her mind was racing, and the pieces were fitting together with horrible precision. "What would be the point unless the ambulance had a lot more of them?"

She saw the horror dawning in Jack's eyes as the Doctor's eyes sharpened with realization. His grip on her hand tightened, and he tried to tug her away from Jack. Rose didn't let him move her. This wasn't the time.

"No, no no," Jack muttered as he turned and began adjusting his controls. "That can't be- how!"

"It wasn't empty then," the Doctor murmured in a low voice. "Funny how you couldn't figure that out, Captain."

"Doctor," Rose scolded lightly with a careful look at Jack's back. "Not the priority right now. Jack, we need to get to the crash site and find a way to shut the nanogenes down." She gave both men a warning look, one to keep Jack from running and the other to keep the Doctor from berating the other. "If I'm right then there might be a recall feature built into the unit or a way to shut them down."

"That's possible," Jack agreed. His hands were flying over the controls, and he had started to shake. "That would make sense. Normally they only activate when the bulkhead is sealed-"

"But they were released. For an ambulance they probably function as battlefield medicine," the Doctor cut in. "More useful than having to haul everyone back to a ship."

Jack was nodding, but his focus was on the controls. Rose noticed that he'd gone very pale and looked ready to be sick. Stepping forward, she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. They would fix this, she told herself firmly. She had faith in them. Jack flinched at little at her touch but didn't pull away. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't say anything as the ship moved forward.

…

The night provided very little cover to Nancy as she crept her way forward. Soldier were patrolling around the large metal thing in the middle of the compound that was under a tarpaulin. Spotlights had been set up along with watchtowers, and the whole place was surrounded by barbed wire fence. That had been easy enough to cut through, but now she had to worry about everything else.

Suddenly she was surrounded by light. Nancy blinked against the glare and started to pull back. A spotlight had found her. Nancy was about to run when soldiers came rushing forward. Rifles were pointed at her, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Halt!" a soldier barked. "Don't move!"

Nancy nodded. She didn't know what to say, how to explain what she was after. She didn't fully understand it herself. One of the soldiers eyed her carefully but relaxed his grip on his rifle. Apparently, she didn't look like much of a threat. For a brief moment, she hoped they would let her go.

"Come on," one of the soldiers said. "To the right. That building there." He gestured with his rifle. "March."

Seeing no other option, Nancy started to walk. The soldiers closed in around her, blocking off any chance of escape. She was tempted, but common sense reminded her that there was a war on. If she ran now, they'd shoot at her, assuming she was a spy. Nancy swallowed and took a few slow breaths, urging herself to calm down.

The building was small and barren. A table was set up with a few chairs. One soldier was sitting down and swaying slightly. He tried to stand up when they walked in, but an office waved him down.

"As you were," the officer said. There was a hint of kindness in his voice. "Feeling any better?"

"Just a touch, sir," the ill man said. Nancy's eyes dropped to his hand. There was a scar forming on the skin, a very familiar scar.

"Chain her up where Jenkins can keep an eye on her," the officer ordered another soldier.

"No, not in here," Nancy said firmly. Her voice quivered only a little.

"You shouldn't have broken in here if you didn't want to stay," the officer said.

"You don't understand. Not with him," Nancy pleaded.

She didn't know how to explain. They pushed her down into the chair gently and began to cuff her hands to the table. Nancy didn't fight, fear was creeping up on her, and she watched the sick man's face carefully. Sooner or later, it would change.

"This is a restricted area, miss. You can just sit here for a bit. We're going to have to ask you a few questions."

One soldier stepped forward with her bag and held out her bolt cutters. Nancy deflated at the sight of them. "Found these, sir." He handed them to the officer.

"Very professional. A little bit too professional." The officer was eyeing her suspiciously now. "Didn't just drop in by accident then, did you?

"My little brother died here," Nancy answered honestly. At least, mostly honestly. "I wanted to find out what killed him." She looked up at the officer, hoping he'd see the truth in her eyes.

The man huffed a little. "Take the men, check the fence for any other breaches, and search the area. She may not have come here alone."

"Yes, sir."

"Please!" Nancy gave up on being calm, letting her desperation shine through. "Listen, you can't leave me here."

"Watch her, Jenkins," the officer ordered. He looked bored now and just as suspicious as before.

"Yes, Mummy," Jenkins said.

Nancy flinched. The officer didn't seem to properly notice. "Jenkins?"

Jenkins shivered but looked at his commanding officer apologetically. "Sorry, sir. I don't know what's the matter with me."

"Look, lock me up, fine, but not here." The officer was turning to leave. "Please, anywhere, but here!"

Then he was gone, leaving her chained to a table with a man who was shortly going to become like all the others. Nancy's heart was racing too fast, and there was a moment, a brief moment when she almost decided not to bother fighting. Jamie was gone, he was dead. There wasn't anything she could do. She was just a stupid girl in over her head. The words her mother had said when she'd confessed rang through her ears.

"You'll be all right, miss," Jenkins said. He was trying to calm her down, but Nancy could see it in his eyes. He was already slipping. "I'm just a little. Just a little, just a little. What's the matter with you?" She was pulling on the cuffs.

"Please, let me go," Nancy begged.

"Why would I do that?" the man asked in evident confusion. He was in a near dazed state.

"Because you've got a scar on the back of your hand," Nancy said as calmly as she could.

"Well, yes, but I don't see what that's got to do with anything."

"And you feel like you're going to be sick, like something's forcing its way up your throat. I know because I've seen it before."

The man was looking at her with new eyes, fearful and pleading. "What's happening to me?"

"In a minute, you won't be you anymore. You won't even remember you. And unless you let me go, it's going to happen to me too. Please," Nancy added the plea to the end desperately.

"What're you talking about?"

"What's your mother's name?" Nancy asked.

"Matilda," he answered slowly.

"You got a wife?" Nancy pressed.

"Yes."

"Wife's name?" Nancy demanded. "You got kids? What's your name?" Jenkins blinked vacantly at her, his mouth opening once or twice as he tried to find the answers in his head. "Please, let me go. It's too late for you. I'm sorry, but please let me go."

"What do you mmmmm…." Jenkin's face began to change, his nose vanishing and his mouth contorting to morph into a gas mask. Nancy pulled at the cuffs, but she was trapped. "Mummy."


	29. The Doctor Dances: Pleas

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Doctor Dances: Pleas

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

They beamed down to the surface, and thankfully it didn't make Rose's head spin. Up ahead, the compound was being patrolled by guards and spotlights were searching the area. The area was out of place to Rose. This wasn't a city; this was something else altogether. Then again, this was World War II, not the London she grew up in.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked.

She and the boys moved behind a small wall of sandbags, keeping out of the light and watching the soldiers. There was only a small number of them, but they were all armed. Rose searched her memories, but she wasn't sure if everything that fell was guarded like this. If they thought it was a bomb that didn't explode then surely, they would have defused it.

"Think they know it's the source of the plague?" Rose asked.

"Not sure," the Doctor said. "They're keeping people away, but no gas masks on the soldiers or other protective gear."

"Well, they've got Algie on duty," Jack said. "So they consider it important." He nodded at an officer near the gate into the area.

"The words distract the guard to mind," Rose said. She glanced down at herself and sighed. "Not exactly dressed for this era."

"Oh, I don't know," Jack said. He was smiling a little again. "That shirt would certainly get some attention, but trust me distracting Algie is likely to go better if I go."

"You sure?" Rose eyed the man. She knew what Jack was saying, but she wasn't sure if he was right about the man on duty. "If you're wrong-"

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town." Jack stood up and dusting himself off, slipping back into hiss confident and charming mask. "Trust me; you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up."

"Be careful," Rose said firmly.

Jack paused and looked back at her with an uncertain expression. He seemed truly surprised at her being worried about him. Rose tried not to grimace at the idea that he might be. Jack recovered quickly and winked at her before swaggering towards the gate. A soft sigh escaped Rose. She just wasn't sure how to proceed with him. Jack reached the main gate, and the officer on duty immediately took notice of him.

"He's your friend?" the Doctor asked. "Really? I don't see it."

"It's a bit weird," Rose agreed. "So what's your plan for when we get to the ship?"

"Not sure," the Doctor admitted. "I need to see the ship and review the controls. If we're lucky, there'll be an easy way for me to update the nanogene's database to include humans like the ones on Jack's ship do."

"Can we use the ones from Jack's ship?" Rose asked. "If they're a hive mind would they update directly from those ones?" Hope flared in her chest. "Like a synching system."

"No," the Doctor said. "Different network pattern, I'm afraid. They're tied to the ship's systems. We'd have to completely reprogram them to get them to even work outside the ship and then have to change their network pattern to get them to the talk to the others."

"And no time."

"No time," the Doctor agreed. "We need a fast way to deal with this."

Rose inwardly agreed, but she didn't think it was going to be that simple. DNA was complicated. Even in her own time, what they thought they knew about it was being expanded and reevaluated. In this period, there was a limit to what tools were even available to them.

"What if we knock out the guards and get the TARDIS?"

"We haven't much time. That bomb is due soon." The Doctor glanced up at the sky. "Which means another bombing raid."

"God, I can't imagine." Rose shook her head and looked up at the nearby balloons. "You hear about it, growing up in London, but seeing it is something else. Bombs falling, and people keep living their lives."

"Not much else they can do." A soft sigh escaped the Doctor. "That girl, Nancy, she'd been looking after the children living on the streets. Using bomb raids as a chance to steal food. Once it starts, she'll likely be out searching again."

"Better than her being here," Rose said.

The Doctor made a soft unconvinced noise that Rose wasn't sure what to make of. Suddenly Algie collapsed on the ground, and Jack stumbled back from him. The Doctor raced towards the gate, and Rose bolted after him. As they came to a stop beside Jack, Algie was lifting his head, but his face had already been transformed into a gas mask. More soldiers began to rush forward.

"Stay back!" the Doctor snapped.

"You men, stay away!" Jack ordered. His uniform made them pause.

"The effect's become airborne, accelerating," the Doctor said.

Air raid sirens began to sound, filling the night's sky. "What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked nervously.

"Nothing," the Doctor answered.

"Ah, here they come again," Jack groaned. Gas mask zombies were beginning to appear around the compound, held back only by the fence. "What now?"

"If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left," the Doctor said.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race," the Doctor answered. Then he paused for a moment. "And can anyone else hear singing?"

…..

The soldier was slumped over the table and snoring softly. His face was a horrific version of itself, now warped into the shape of a gas mask and his eyes unseeing. Nancy sat beside him, softly singing to keep him asleep as her mind raced for a way to escape. She was still bound to the table, and if anyone woke the sleeping man, she'd been the next one infected.

Tears stung Nancy's eyes as she sang softly. The song hung in the air, haunting her and the soft sounds of the sleeping soldier taunted her. Jamie was gone, and yet all of these creatures carried a part of him. Her precious Jamie was scattered. A ghost in the world, haunting her for her misdeeds and punishing the world.

Nancy knew that it wasn't her fault, but it stung. The ache and the wondering about what if she'd done things differently. She'd been revealed, so revealed when mother had told her the plan. They'd gone off to the north for a few months to stay in a little village far from London and father had visited a couple of times. Just enough times to make it seem possible that Jamie was theirs when they came back. God forgive her, but she'd been grateful not to have the responsibility of being a mother.

But now, she wondered what if she'd been honest. It was a foul thought. People would have judged her, and no one would have married her. The shame of it being public likely would have broken her parents. They might have turned her out or made her give up the baby so she'd have never seen Jamie at all. Trapped, she'd been trapped. There'd never been a happy end to her story.

"When the wind blows, the cradle will rock," Nancy sang. Someone moved by the door, and Nancy looked over in alarm. It was that strange man who'd been following her. He gestured for her to keep singing and Nancy obeyed. "When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all."

The man came closer and with a strange silver tube, opened the cuffs. Somehow, Nancy kept singing as she and the stranger crept towards the doorway. The soldier sleeping on the table didn't move. When she stepped outside, Nancy's knees buckled in relief, but she stayed upright.

"Thank you."

"Course," the man said. "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Nancy," she replied dutifully.

"Yeah, caught on to that," he teased. "Don't wander off. There's more of them on the perimeter."

Nancy wanted to ask for details, but the Doctor was striding towards the crashed object with long strides. Another man with dark hair and a blonde woman were pulling off the tarp that covered it. The object was long and cylindrical. Nothing about it seemed dangerous at first glance. But she knew better and made no move to touch it.

…..

"Here it is," Jack said to Rose. He was shaking his head. "It looked empty, I swear. It was only an ambulance."

"I know," Rose said gently. "I know. Stay calm. We'll figure this out."

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked.

"It's hard to explain," Rose told her. "It's from another world. I'm Rose, that's Jack," she offered quickly. "Don't touch it."

"They'd been trying to get in," Jack said, examining the sides of the ship.

"Of course they have," the Doctor said. "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon."

Jack reached for the control panel. "Let me see if I can get access to the protocols-"

"No, wait," the Doctor ordered.

The warning came too lang. There was a bang that sent Jack scrambling back as spark flared from the control panel. An alarm began to sound, and the panel flashed bright red. Apparently, it's alarm was coded to red, Roes thought bitterly.

"That didn't happen last time," Jack said weakly.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols."

"I'm sorry!" Jack shouted. His was pale, even in the darkness. "I'm so sorry. I tried to make sure that it wouldn't hurt anyone. I failed and I'm sorry." Jack took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to control himself. "Please, if you can, please help me fix this."

The Doctor's stern expression softened and he clamored up onto the ship. Rose followed him, barely able to keep her balance on the narrow top. The Doctor was near the top and was studying the access panel.

"Can you fix it from here?" Rose asked. She leaned over his shoulder and watched as the TARDIS translated the controls. "Or at least turn off the alarms?"

"Not sure," the Doctor said. "The problem isn't that they aren't working. They're working too well. They've got the wrong template for what a human being is supposed to be."

"Shit," Jack muttered. He was pacing along the ship and eyeing the perimeter. "There's got to a be a way right? We're intact!" He gestured at the three of them only to pause when he came to the Doctor. "Uh, never mind. You're not human, right?"

"No," the Doctor answered gruffly. "I'm not. But Rose is."

"So history hasn't completely changed yet," Jack argued.

"A bit of hush," the Doctor said. "I'm trying to see if I can input the correct genetic information for a human into the system."

"It'll have to be Rose," Jack said. "I'm from too far in the future."

"I'm aware of the inclinations of your ancestors," the Doctor huffed. "Just hush."

"Doctor, Rose!" Nancy called. "They're coming!"

They all looked up to find gas mask zombies slowly marching towards them. They were breaking their way through everything in their path.

"Captain, secure those gates!" the Doctor ordered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire."

"Rose!"

Rose jumped down and hurried over to Nancy. She took the younger woman's hand and let Nancy lead her towards the hole in the fence that she'd made. Nancy's stomach churned uncomfortably, and she pulled her hand away, not sure what to do with the sudden human contact. Even the street children never tried to hug her. Rose thankfully, didn't try to take her hand again.

They climbed over the sandbag barricade, and Nancy pointed to the hole she'd made. It was small, but most of the gas mask zombies would be able to use it. Without a word, Rose knelt beside it and pulled out what looked like a fancy pen. Overhead, Nancy heard the hum of plan engines and the whine of bombs falling through the air. She swallowed back her fear as the world fell apart around her.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked, half afraid of the answer. Her Gran had once told her stories of the Irish Fae who were from other worlds and stole people away. Right now, she'd be happy to be stolen away. "Who are any of you?"

The blonde woman, Rose, chuckled softly and tugged two bits of wire together. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me." Nancy was amazed that her voice didn't shake. "Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?"

Rose turned her face to look at Nancy. It wasn't like being looked at a normal person. Rose's brown eyes were sharp, and there was a hint of danger dancing in them on tiny golden flecks. Nancy wanted to back away, but she was kneeling on the ground, and thus there was no quick escape. Whatever the woman was looking for, she seemed to find it because a moment later, she nodded.

"We're time travellers from the future," Rose answered.

"Mad, you are." Nancy allowed herself to laugh a little.

"It's true," Rose said calmly. She was almost smiling and grabbed Nancy's hands to have her hold the wire. The woman's pen whirled, and the pieces seemed to melt back together. "We have a time machine."

"It's not that.," Nancy told her. "All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me." Her eyes drifted up into the sky. "But what future?"

"Nancy, this isn't the end of the world," Rose said. She finished with the wires and slipped the pen into her pocket, turning to face Nancy. "Not even close."

"How can you say that?" Nancy asked. Her voice quivered now. "Look at it."

"I am looking at it," Rose said gently. "And do you know what I see?" Nancy didn't answer, but Rose didn't seem to expect her to. "The city that I'll be born and raised in about fifty years from now. A city that is going to survive this."

"You're from here?" Nancy asked dumbly.

"I'm a Londoner. From your future."

"But, but you're not…"

"Not what?"

"German."

"No, I'm not," Rose agreed. "Nancy, the Germans never invade England. They never get the chance. As bad as things look now, I can tell you that they don't win the war. You do."

"We win?" Nancy repeated the words. They didn't sound real.

Rose nodded and stood up, giving Nancy a soft look. It reminded Nancy of the last time her mother had helped her to bed. Jamie had been a baby, and things had been tense, but her mother had sat beside her with a gentle smile that promised it would all be alright. Rose extended a hand to Nancy. This time Nancy took it.


	30. The Doctor Dances: Defused

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty: The Doctor Dances: Defused

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose and Nancy rushed back to the boys. Jack's face was pale, and his hands were shaking despite his efforts to hide his horror. The Doctor was glaring at the ambulance with raw rage. Rose's stomach dropped as she realized that the Doctor had no idea of how to fix this.

"They brought the boy back to life," Jack groaned. "I can't- I didn't-"

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh," the Doctor snarled. "Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know," Jack offered weakly. "I never would have risked it if I had known."

The Doctor's fingers moved across the access panel, desperately trying to do something. Nancy shivered and stepped closer to Rose, her grip on Rose's hand tightening. Rose wanted to comfort her, but she had no idea what she could say. All the words were caught in her throat.

"Mummy. Mummy," the gas mask zombies chanted.

"Rose!" Nancy gasped.

"Is the ship calling them?" Rose asked the Doctor. "Can we turn it off, buy some time?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But the gas mask people aren't troops."

"They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance," the Doctor reminded her. "The nanogenes don't just fix you up; they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing. It has all the Chula abilities now."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year-old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them," the Doctor said.

The patients had surrounded them, outside the barbed wire, but they made no move to rush the fence. Remembering the child breaking the wall, Rose was certain that the barbed wire fence wouldn't stop them. For a long moment, she and the others stared at the gas mask people who stared back at them.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked, voicing Rose's question.

Nancy was still holding Rose's hand. Her shoulders were slumped as if she was trying to make herself small. Still, the young woman wasn't crying or panicking, and Rose felt a warm rush of pride in her.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander," the Doctor said.

"The child?" Jac asked, still sounded stunned by the mere idea.

"Jamie," Nancy said.

"What?" Jack turned to Nancy, who lifted her chin.

"Not the child, Jamie."

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked with a nervous glance at Nancy.

"Any second," Jack answered.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" the Doctor sneered. He moved closer to Nancy as she began to quiver.

"Will the bomb stop this?" Rose asked delicately.

"No, it'll destroy the currently infected," the Doctor said. A sob escaped Nancy. "But it won't stop the nanogenes."

"He's just a little boy," Nancy told the Doctor.

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Nancy's expression was one of despair and guilt. Rose suddenly had the feeling that she was missing something, but had no idea what.

"I know," the Doctor promised Nancy. "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what're we going to do?" Rose asked, hopefully.

"I don't know." The Doctor looked her way, apologies in his eyes, and Rose reached out with her free hand to grab his. He accepted her attempt at comfort and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault," Nancy gasped through a wave of tears.

"No." The Doctor's voice was gentle.

"It is. It's all my fault," Nancy insisted.

"How can it be your-"

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy," the patients chanted.

Tears were rolling down Nancy's cheeks, but even now, they were limited as the young woman fought for control. Rose shifted closer to her, pressed their arms together, and squeezing Nancy's hand. If she'd thought she could wrestle her hand away, she would have hugged Nancy.

"Nancy?" Rose whispered. "Stay with us."

"Nancy, what age are you?" the Doctor asked suddenly. Rose looked at him in confusion, and Nancy's shaking grew worse. "Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?"

"Doctor, that bomb," Jack snapped. "We've got seconds."

"Can you teleport us out?" Rose asked Jack.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online." Jack swallowed, guilt washing over his face as Rose's stomach tightened. "Going to take too long to override the protocols."

"So, it's volcano day," the Doctor said. He kept his eye on Nancy and didn't look at Jack. "Do what you've got to do."

"Jack?" Rose looked at her friend. He met her gaze but then vanished. "What?" Rose whispered in shock.

"How old were you five years ago?" the Doctor asked Nancy. Rose forced her attention back to his questions. "Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway." Rose's eyes widened as pieces began to fall into place. "He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So, you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

The gates were smashed open with a crash. Rose jumped, and they all looked over to see Jamie now at the head of the small army. Nancy barely moved, her face still turned down, and Rose knew that the Doctor was right. Tears were flowing down the young woman's face, and Rose kept hold of Nancy's hand.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked, his voice loud across the bomb site.

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy." The Doctor's voice was soft. "He's never going to stop."

More tears escaped Nancy. Her grip on Rose's hand tightened. She wanted to run away from the Doctor and Rose. They knew too much. Years of secrets laid bare. Jamie kept calling for his mother, for her as he and the others approached. She wanted to run, knew she should flee, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Mummy?"

He was too young to remember her mother, the woman who had committed herself to raising him and only knew her. If the war hadn't happened and- Nancy sobbed again.

"Tell him," the Doctor said. She managed to raise her gaze to him. His blue eyes were pleading, the sharpness gone from them. "Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him."

A hundred protests clawed at her throat and threatened to spill out. Rose squeezed her hand and then slowly released her grip. Nancy knew she could run. In her gut, she knew that the Doctor and Rose wouldn't stop her. They'd call after her, but they wouldn't hurt her. Swallowing, Nancy felt a flicker of something unexpected in her chest. It took her a long moment to recognize it as hope.

Inhaling slowly, Nancy turned and walked towards Jamie. He was walking towards her, his distorted voice looking up at her and his voice calling to her. She stopped only a foot away from him, and he didn't immediately reach out to infect her.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked. That was the question he'd asked her that night, that horrible night of the bombing. She'd run then, leaving him alone for a bit and promising to be back soon. He'd come looking for her and- "Are you my mummy?" he repeated. "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Nancy gasped. The word released a weight on her chest as soon as it escaped her. "Yes, I am your mummy." The words were stronger this time.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here," Nancy promised.

"Are you my mummy?" He asked again.

"I'm here." Nancy sniffed, wondering if he could really hear her. It was Jamie's question, but what if it was too late?

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Nancy said. She raised her voice, trying to break through the fog around her son.

"He doesn't understand," the Doctor said behind her. He sounded defeated. "There's not enough of him left."

Nancy didn't let go of the hope. She couldn't. She'd run once, she'd let her parents take care of Jamie in her steed, and then fled when he asked the wrong question. She couldn't run again; she wouldn't.

"I am your mummy," Nancy promised. "I will always be your mummy." Kneeling, she reached for Jamie. "I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Wrapping her arms around her boy, Nancy focused on his warmth and ignored the horrible gas mask. Tears were streaming down her face. In the back of her mind, she knew that the plague would take her now, but this was better than running. Even that dark fate was better than running from her son again. Her hands tightened around him. Then Jamie's arms came up around her, and Nancy managed a tiny smile.

Rose stayed close to the Doctor, holding her breath as the nanogenes swept in around Nancy and Jamie. Their golden glow surrounded the pair, and Rose's stomach turned. She glanced at the Doctor only to find him watching with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Come on, please," the Doctor whispered. "Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"Oh," Rose breathed. Her eyes fixed back on Nancy. "You're trying to-"

"It's working!" the Doctor said. "See? Recognising the same DNA."

Jamie released Nancy who fell back on the ground. The Doctor dashed forward, and Rose was right behind him. She dropped down beside Nancy and smiled as she found the young woman still fully human. The Doctor was in front of Jamie.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor reached down to Jamie's chin, and Rose held her breath. The gas mask lifted away from the boy's skin, revealing a soft pale face with fully human features. "Ha-ha! Welcome back!" The Doctor scooped the boy up, grinning widely. "Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it."

"What happened?" Nancy asked in a watery voice.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA." The Doctor set Jamie back down, and the boy went straight into his mother's arms. "They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!"

"Oh, Jamie," Nancy cried happily.

Overhead, Rose could hear the whistling. "Doctor, that bomb."

"Taken care of it," the Doctor answered with a huge grin.

"How?" Then Rose chuckled. "Jack."

"Yep, figured your pretty boy could make himself useful."

"He's not my pretty boy."

The bomb came into view, rushing down from the pitch-black sky. A ship swooped in behind it and a beam of light, a very familiar beam of light, caught it."

Rose heard Nancy gasp, but her attention was on the bomb as Jack appeared astride it. The sight almost made her laugh, but there was a tension in the air that clung to her lungs.

"Doctor!" Jack called.

"Good lad!" The Doctor's voice rang with approval.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it won't last long."

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb," the Doctor yelled. "Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

"Rose?" Jack's eyes moved to her.

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye," Jack called. Rose's stomach dropped as Jack, and the bomb vanished. But he reappeared a moment later. "By the way, love the tee-shirt."

Then Jack vanished again. The spaceship pulled back the beam of light, and a moment later it was blasting off into the night. A rush of golden light made Rose turn. The nanogenes were swirling around the Doctor, but he was smiling, so she didn't panic.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." Still grinning, the Doctor threw the nanogenes forward into the crowd of patients. They all fell to the ground. "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!"

The patients began to stand up, their faces now normal and dazed. A happy smile took over Rose's face. Her chest felt so full that she thought it might burst. The Doctor dashed forward to speak with an older man who looked like a doctor. Rose just smiled at him and turned her attention back to Nancy and Jamie.

"You alright?"

"I'm wonderful," Nancy answered honestly. She smiled at Rose. "We win?"

"You win," Rose promised. "Just stay safe in the meantime."

"I'll keep him safe." Nancy pulled Jamie even tighter against her.

"Keep yourself safe too." Rose smiled at Jamie, who blinked up at her. "He needs his Mummy."

Nancy hesitated. She seemed to be struggling with words, but then she gave up and stepped forward to hug Rose. It was a bit awkward since Nancy wouldn't let go of Jamie, but Rose was more than happy to accept the embrace. Then the Doctor came prancing over, still grinning for all he was worth.

"Time to go, Nancy," the Doctor said. "Go with Doctor Constantine, he'll give you a hand, and he could use some help himself."

Nancy nodded and leaned up to kiss the Doctor's cheek. He blinked in surprise but kept smiling. Rose chuckled as Nancy moved to join the others and they moved away from the abandoned tracks. The Doctor scrambled back up onto the ambulance.

"Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line," Rose replied. The Doctor's grin only widened.

…..

It took them a bit to get back to the TARDIS even with the Doctor moving extra fast in his excitement. Rose had to jog to keep up with his long, animated strides. He threw open the doors of the TARDIS, still vibrating with energy in a way that reminded Rose of his next incarnation.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"It was a good day," Rose agreed with a smile.

"The best day! Everybody lives! I need more days like this."

"Doctor."

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire."

"What about Jack?" Rose asked. "He said goodbye and took the bomb, that can't mean anything good."

The Doctor sighed, but he was already moving around the controls. "You said that he'll save your life?"

"Several times." Rose was starting to smile.

"Well, that's a piece of history that I'm not going to argue with." He hit the lever, and the TARDIS hummed. Then music began to play and the Doctor held out a hand to her. "Care to dance?"

Grinning, Rose accepted the Doctor's hand and let him tug her closer. His footwork was a bit rusty, but not bad now that he was trying to dance. Glancing over her shoulder, Rose saw the doors of the TARDIS open and held back an amused chuckle. Jack was staring at her with wide, stunned eyes.

"Well, come on then," Rose called.

He didn't need to be told twice. Jack rushed out of the small dark ship and stepped into the TARDIS console room with awe playing over his features.

"Close the door, will you?" the Doctor called. "Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." Jack obediently shut the door. The Doctor let go of Rose and started the TARDIS engines. "Welcome to the Tardis."

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack said weakly.

"You'd better be."

Chuckling, Rose shook her head and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Come on, Doctor. You're rusty."

"Not that rusty," the Doctor said. Then he spun her around, suddenly a great deal more coordinated. It drew a laugh from Rose as he spun her and dipped her. She pretended not to notice the look he gave Jack as happiness settled over her.

…..

They danced for at least an hour, the TARDIS playing a mixture of songs to keep them on their toes. Rose danced mostly with the Doctor, but his mood was so good that he kept smiling even she danced with Jack. She took a quick break at one point, and the Doctor and Jack danced. The Doctor's eyes got a lot of exercise from the way he kept rolling them when Jack tried to flirt. When she finally yawned and the day caught up with her, the Doctor announced that it was bedtime for all humans onboard. Rose gestured for Jack to follow her as the Doctor hummed at the continuing music and started to check the TARDIS console, his excellent mood radiate and filling up the space.

"Now the rooms move sometimes, so don't panic, it's completely normal. If you get lost, the TARDIS will help you find your way with the lights so pay attention to them," Rose explained. She stifled another yawn. "She's telepathic and will translate for you as we travel. If you're using something else right now, you're going to want to take it off, so the signals don't interfere. But feel free to keep it with you, just in case."

"Wow!" Jack laughed and shook his head. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"This ship is…" Jack exhaled and stared at the coral wall with a mix of awe and amusement. "Really something."

"Be respectful to our Lovely Lady, and she'll look after you," Rose told him. Raising a hand, she brushed her fingers over the wall. "She's sentient and knows pretty much everything."

"Sentient?" Jack blinked and eyed the wall again. "Are you sure?"

"Given that my wardrobe is always stoked with the ideal clothing for the day, and she controls where we go, no matter what the Doctor likes to think, I'd say yeah. She's a living creature."

"I'll be polite," Jack promised. "So, she's called the TARDIS?"

"That's the technical name. The Doctor calls her Old Girl while I call her Gorgeous and other more complimentary names."

"Angling to be the favourite?" Jack teased.

"The Doctor will always be the favourite, but being friendly with the time ship you live in is just a smart move." Rose came to a stop in front of a new door that wasn't familiar. She knew at once what it was meant to be. "Here's your room. Make yourself at home. There's no set wake up time or breakfast, but fair warning that the Doctor can get bored easily and will try creative ways to wake you up if you're delaying an adventure."

"Noted." Jack nodded and reached for the doorknob. "Rose, thank you." His voice was warm and sincere.

"You're welcome," Rose said.

Then Jack's charming smile reappeared. "Would you like to come in? Help me break in the room?"

"Nope," Rose said, popping the p. "Goodnight, Jack."

He laughed and Rose headed for her own room. A warm, happy feeling filled her chest, and Rose knew that tonight, she'd sleep very very well.


	31. Temple of Truth: Into the Rainforest

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-One: Temple of Truth: Into the Rainforest

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Hey guys, I normally don't do news in chapters, but please take a moment and check out the news reports on the fires in the Amazon Rainforest. It is really bad and given the setting of this episode, it felt appropriate. There isn't much any one person can do, but if you can donate anything to the Rainforest Trust, that can help to protect what survives. They are a well rated charity according to Charity Navigator and Guide Star and help local groups buys large acreage packages of the rainforest to create conservation areas. If you have another charity in mind, that's great, just please be sure to confirm that they are a legitimate organization.

…

The Doctor hated to admit it, but Jack was growing on him. He'd expected to find the young man's presence on the TARDIS annoying and disruptive, but so far, Jack had proven himself to have good instincts when it came to how far he could push things. Jack flirted with Rose which had irritated the Doctor for only a couple of days before Jack's tone took on a different note that indicated he recognized that Rose wasn't interested and it turned teasing and friendly. Jack had also started flirting with him, which the Doctor found amusing rather than irritating.

Jack was also proving helpful with some of the repairs he and Rose had been working on. While Rose was brilliant and a fast learner, Jack had a better working knowledge and was more than happy to be the muscle and hold sections for him while he worked. Jack wasn't a half-bad cook either, not as good as Rose, but after a stopover at the Belizeten markets, Jack had given Rose a night off from cooking and prepared an impressive meal that had been feeding them for a couple of days.

Rose was happier too. The first couple of days with Jack, she'd been guarded and careful, but she'd bounced back and was teasing Jack and much more comfortable. The Doctor had a suspicion that she'd contacted the older Jack she knew, but he wasn't going to ask. Talking to Rose about her twisting timelines was dangerous on the best of days.

This morning, Rose was seated on the jump seat, drawing in her sketchbook and humming softly. The Doctor was on his back, switching out some wires that were almost burned out. He was smiling as he surveyed the underside of the controls. All of the most damaged areas after the Time War had been fixed and switched out. He was down to reinforcing some more delicate components and doing routine maintenance. And the TARDIS was growing stronger, another year or so and she'd be able to regenerate damaged sections herself.

"So," Jack called as he wandered into the console room. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Agenda?" Rose scoffed. "We don't need an agenda."

Jack chuckled. He was still dressing mostly in his World War II-style, and the Doctor hated to admit that the classic look suited him. His vortex manipulator was still strapped to his wrist. The Doctor didn't love others having Time Travel, but he wasn't going to start policing it like his dead race had now. Jack seemed fond of Rose and the Doctor had hopes that the other man would help him keep an eye on the trouble magnet.

A sharp ring distracted the Doctor from his long string of technobabble that he'd been testing Jack with. He managed to twist enough to peek out from under the console. Rose glanced at her phone and stood up from her seat. The Doctor watched her leave the console and heard her answer the call. He quickly turned his attention back to his work and told himself not to get distracted. Jack handed him the next tool that he asked for without needing it described like Rose did, and the Doctor sternly told himself not to be dismissive of Rose. She might lack technical knowledge when it came to the TARDIS, but she was the best companion he'd ever had. Even if he'd never tell any of the others that.

Rose was waiting as he slid out from under the TARDIS console. She had that look on her face, a bit excited and a touch worried that told him that the phone call had been important. But she didn't look too worried and hadn't yelled for him to hurry up.

"Jo called," Rose said. "Something was found in South America that she thinks is alien. She wants us to check it out and make it isn't dangerous."

"Ah." The Doctor sat up and rolled his shoulders. His hands had a bit of grease on them, but nothing bad.

"Who is Jo?" Jack jumped to his feet beside them. "And how does she know the pair of you?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Rose chuckled softly at the display.

"Exact location and date?" the Doctor asked.

Rose gave them to him dutifully, and she and Jack promptly took their places around the console. Jack held the lever he indicated down, and Rose pressed the button he told her too. He pumped the bicycle pump and grinned. Driving was a bit easier now that he had another set of hands to help him, but again, he wasn't going to admit that.

"Seriously?" Jack called. "Who is Jo?"

"I'll introduce you," Rose promised. "When we get there."

"No flirting with Jo," the Doctor ordered.

Jack pouted. There was no other word for it. "That's no fun."

"She's happily married." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Jack, but there was no heat in the look, and Jack knew it.

"Jo would enjoy it," Rose said. She was smirking at both of them. "This is the woman who had the UNIT boys eating out of her hand thanks to short skirts and go-go boots."

"Don't remind me," the Doctor groaned.

The TARDIS landed with a soft bump. One of the smoother landings lately and Rose grinned at him, indicating that she fully understood the source of the better landing. The Doctor ignored her, and Rose grabbed her shoulder bag from the back of the captain's seat.

"Should I grab a jacket?" Rose asked.

"It's the jungle, right?" Jack asked. "Early 21st century, this is the tropics."

"Yeah, but nighttime is still a thing," Rose said. She decided against waiting for an answer and dashed back to her room. Inside her wardrobe was a light hoodie that Rose tied around her waist. Jack might come to regret wearing his button-down and suspenders in the tropics, but she'd be ready for anything.

"Rose!" the Doctor called.

"I'm here." Rose returned to the console room and went straight to the door. "Not all of us have your superior temperature regulation, you know." She rolled her eyes at the Doctor and heard Jack snort.

They stepped outside, and a way of heat hit Rose in the face. The air was hot and humid, reminding her of her trips to Bolivia and India. Hopefully, it would be more peaceful than those trips had been. They were parked under a thick canopy of trees that almost completely blocked out the sky. It was wild, but there appeared to be a path to their right. It wasn't very wide, maybe just wide enough to get a narrow heavy-duty vehicle through.

"How smokes," Jack laughed. He touched a nearby tree and looked around in awe. "I've been a lot of places, but never this far off the beaten path."

"Well," the Doctor said. "If Jo was going to find something long forgotten by humanity, this would be the place for it."

"Uh?" Rose looked around as Jack and the Doctor followed her out. "Any idea which way?"

"Doctor!" the shout echoed through the forest, and birds went flying. "Doctor! Rose!"

The three time travelers turned towards the voice. Jo Jones came marching through the jungle with a wide smile and wearing beige clothing that looked out of an adventure movie. Pleasure at their arrival radiated off of the former companion.

"Oh, Darling," Jo cheered. She swept towards Rose and threw her arms around her. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Jo," Rose answered. She couldn't help but smile. There was always such a warm aura around Jo that made it hard not to be happy. "How are you?"

Jo released her and smiled. "I'm lovely, Rose. Staying busy, you know me. I've gone a whole six months without being arrested though, so I'm not sure what to make of that." She looked past Rose, and her smile only widened. "Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled and stayed still as Jo advanced on him. The old woman threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Rose laughed when the Doctor hugged her back gently. Jack was beside the Doctor and smiled at the display of affection with sparkling eyes.

"Jo, this is Jack Harkness," Rose said. She gestured to Jack and tried to remember if Jo had ever met Jack. Maybe she'd seen in passing, but Rose wasn't sure. Another side effect of complicated timelines. "He started traveling with us a few days ago."

"Oh a newcomer," Jo said. Her eyes glinted with glee. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jo Jones."

"The pleasure is mine." Jack raised Jo's hand so he could kiss it.

"You're a charmer, aren't you." Jo chuckled warmly. Her eyes went over to the Doctor. "The manners are a touch familiar."

The Doctor scowled, but Rose could tell that he didn't mean it. Judging from Jo's smile, she knew it too. Jack released Jo's hand, and she patted his cheek.

"Hope you can keep up with this pair," Jo said. "They're both experts at finding trouble and danger."

"I've been holding my own so far, ma'am."

"Jo used to work with the Doctor at an agency here on Earth that dealt with alien threats," Rose said, providing some information. "And she's a good friend of ours."

"You're so sweet," Jo cooed. She grabbed the Doctor's arm with both hands and tugged. "Come on. You've got to see this!"

Rose almost tripped twice, but Jo moved like a gazelle over the rough terrain. There was no hesitation in her stride even when the Doctor almost toppled over. She cast an amused look over to Rose and grinned. That helped Rose relax; this might not be anything if Jo was so calm.

The jungle opened a little, but only just. Rose found herself standing at the base of a low hill that was covered in thick vegetation, but the tree coverage was thinner so that the sunlight could finally reach her. Tents were pitched around the base of the hill, and there were two small trucks with large wheels that looked even more serious than the gear that UNIT used.

"This is it!" Jo gestured at the hill.

"Overgrown pyramid?" the Doctor asked. His blue eyes were bright with glee. "Really?"

"We came across it a few days ago." Jo shrugged. "Long story short, some of the vines were pulled away and exposed the stone underneath." She waved her hands to hold off questions. "You don't need that story, but we started digging it out. I'll admit I was hoping for an archeological find, that can help in getting an area deemed protected."

"Interesting," the Doctor said. "But it isn't the first pre-colonial structure found in the jungle. Not even close, so why call us."

"Some of the artwork we found put me on alert. Come and take a look," Jo said. "I'm not an expert, but I've been in the area for decades. There's something very out of place about it."

Rose was officially interested now. Her knowledge of pre-Columbian art was very limited. She could recognize the region, but not the exact culture from her time in Bolivia and various museums. Jo motioned them forward, and once they got around the tents, they could see a large section of exposed stone that had been cleared off. It was at least six feet tall, and even at a distance, it was very clear and sharp which made Rose a bit suspicious.

"How old is this?" Rose asked. She walked forward and leaned forward to better see everything. "It's in good condition."

"That's not too surprising," Jo said. "The dirt actually helped protect it from water and wind erosion."

Rose was still frowning as she studied the pictures. There was a stylized landscape with humanoid figures. Most interestingly, though was the ship in the sky above them. It was a long oval shape with almost horns on the sides. She really hoped that it was only a rough likeness. Jack and the Doctor walked up beside her.

"That's interesting," Jack said. "Aliens."

"Likely," Jo said. "I'm not an archeologist, none of us are." Rose paused and looked around more closely at the camp. There were four large tents and only a couple of people in view. She didn't see any jeeps or vehicles and was suddenly very sure that Jo had been traveling by river again. Jo shrugged and Rose turned her attention back to her friend. "I learned some caution in my time as your assistant."

"How do you plan to explain us?" the Doctor asked. He looked far too amused.

"Nearby expedition." Jo just smiled. "I can make it stick if I have to explain how you got here so fact. Though if someone wanders off, the police box might be a bit of a challenge."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Jack said smoothly. "You certainly seem calm and in control."

"Oh, you are a charmer." Jo swayed closer to Jack and straightened the collar of his shirt. "If only I wasn't married and about forty years younger."

"I'm flexible."

That got Jack a warning look. Jo tapped his nose. "Behave." Then she turned to the Doctor. "What do you think?"

"There's no writing for the TARDIS to translate." The Doctor was examining the ship. "It wouldn't be surprising that this culture was visited by aliens."

"Aliens aren't unknown now," Jo said. "So, I'm not worried about that. Other than people not giving the indigenous people any credit." She shook her head in irritation, and Rose wondered what she'd missed. "What I need to know is if it is dangerous?" Jo pointed to a section further down. "This part we only uncovered this morning, but it seems to show something being put into the pyramid."

They all moved over. Rose wasn't sure, but there was a clear step pyramid and the ship above it. There was something between the ship and the pyramid, but it was only a square shape that meant nothing to Rose.

"Did you alert UNIT?" Rose asked Jo.

"No," Jo admitted. "I didn't want to alert them until I knew it was dangerous." She gestured around them at the thick jungle trees and vegetation. "We're in the heart of the rain forest. Getting all their equipment in would mean cutting back the jungle and having troops stomping around. They're good folk, but their operations aren't exactly subtle."

Rose nodded to herself, understanding Jo's reasons. "If you tell me that it's dangerous and urgent then I'll alert them," Jo promised. She even made an x shape over her heart. "Promise."

The Doctor studied her for a moment but nodded. "Fair enough. But if I tell you get moving, get moving," the Doctor said seriously.

"I will." Jo rolled her eyes a bit. "I can't run or crawl through vents as well as I used to."

Rose held back a giggle, and the Doctor's lips quirked into a smile. Jack was valiantly holding back laughter as the small woman beamed up at the Doctor.

"Alright," the Doctor said. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Let's find the entrance and see what these aliens left behind."


	32. Temple of Truth: Moving Parts

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Two: Temple of Truth: Moving Parts

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose cut through the dirt and vines carefully with her sword. She focused on any changes in the resistance of what she was slicing through. She could hear people moving behind her in the camp and the Doctor hovering close by. Every time the dirt shifted, more got thrown into the air and blew onto Rose's face.

"What is that sword?" Jack asked. "I mean, seriously, what is it?"

"It's a Star Knight blade," the Doctor answered.

"Star Knight," Jack repeated. "I think… I think I've heard of them, but I thought they were legends."

"Nope." The Doctor sounded proud, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Most of the swords are long gone though."

"I heard there was only one Star Knight."

"That would be Rose then," Jo said. "Have her tell you the story. It's a great one!"

Shaking her head, Rose pulled away a large chunk of earth from the stone and watched it crumble. The Doctor had insisted that the door was around here somewhere. Rose cut through another tangle of thick roots only to have her sword go far deeper than she was ready for. Stumbling forward, Rose found her sword buried to the hilt and knew at once that she'd found the entrance.

"Got something here," Rose said. She tugged on her sword, trying to release it without much luck. Chunks of root and soil fell as the blade kept cutting through them. Sighing, Rose released the hilt and waited as the sword turned into a blur of gold and reformed as a bracelet. "Let's try that again."

"See, that is strange to see," Jack said. "Is it nanobots?"

"Not sure," the Doctor answered. "The sword was made by the White Guardian, and Rose won't let me study it."

"No," Rose agreed. "I won't."

"It's not like I'd hurt it," the Doctor huffed. It was almost a whine.

"No," Rose answered.

"Thing is," the Doctor said. "There shouldn't be a pyramid here. This is Brazil."

"Exactly," Jo said. "The Mayan were far north of here in Central America. The Aztec were in Mexico, and the Incan were in Peru to the west. We're too far east."

"Thought you said pyramids' had been found in the jungle before?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but in Central American jungles," Jo explained. "That's why I wanted this checked out. The location is odd; it doesn't fit with any local tradition. The peoples of this area never constructed things like this. So, when it's revealed, the whole area is going to come under intense scrutiny."

"And we can't see the true shape," the Doctor added. "So, we can't narrow down which, if any, of the pyramid cultures might have built this."

"Exactly," Joe sighed. "I'm not an archeologist-"

"Trust me, that's good," the Doctor interjected.

"Don't start," Jo laughed.

Rose sliced again into the soil, and a huge mass of dirt and vegetation shifted. She jumped back just before the whole patch cam sliding off the pyramid like water off a duck. It tossed up dirt in a solid thump and whoosh, but it cleared fast. A space behind the soil had been revealed. With a few quick swishes of her sword, Rose turned the rough opening into a neater square doorway. She could just see the stone edge of the opening underneath the four-inch layer of soil.

It was very dark. Pitch blackness stretched out before them, and the heavy smell of stale air surrounded them. Rose lingered near the door, waiting for more fresh air to slip into the space while accepting that the Doctor wouldn't wait forever. A cheerful manic grin had appeared on his face. She didn't blame him for that. An interesting discovery with an old friend and no lives at stake.

"Jo, maybe you should stay-" the Doctor started to say.

"Nope," Jo said. She stepped close to Rose and put her arm through hers. "Rose has her superphone if we need to send out an alert." Jo nodded at the doorway. "I want to see this."

The Doctor's expression shifted. His eyes darkened, and his grin fell away as he tried to stare down Jo. Rose didn't know what he was trying to accomplish. It wouldn't work, and he really should know that by now.

"Fine," the Doctor grumbled. "But stay with Jack."

Jack gallantly extended a hand to Jo. She took it dramatically and shifted over beside him. The Doctor gave Jack a warning look, but the younger man only smiled.

"Got the phone Rose gave you?" the Doctor demanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, you have a phone too?" Jo nodded in approval. "That's good. Why did we do that, Doctor?"

"Because we were living in the 1970s… or was it the1980s?" The Doctor shook his head. "Anyway, with the TARDIS locked by the Time Lords, I couldn't get any."

"Wait, Time Lords?" Jack asked. "They're real?"

"They were." The Doctor's answer was short and clipped, the jovial mood fading a little. "But that's not what we should be talking about," the Doctor added with forced cheerfulness. "We've got a pyramid that no one has been inside for centuries." He grabbed Rose's left hand, and she gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze. "Shall we?"

"Lets," Rose agreed.

"One moment," Jo said. "We need torches." She gave the Doctor a firm look that clearly communicated 'Stay' and rushed off. Jack grinned but held in a laugh while the Doctor leaned closer to the interior wall to inspect the artwork in the low light. Jo was back a few moments later with an armful of large heavy-duty torches. She passed them around quickly.

"I've alerted the others that we're going in. We're lucky this pyramid has a low entrance. Not all of them do." Jo switched on her torch and shined it down the entry. It stretched out beyond the light. "Now, frequently pyramids in this part of the world were mostly exterior structures. Most do not have interior areas, so this is already different than most."

"Because someone stashed something inside," the Doctor said. He was eying the long corridor with open interest. "Right, stay together or at least in your pairs if anything happens."

The Doctor led the way with Rose beside him. The passage was just large enough for the pair of them side by side. They moved slowly, using their torches to light the walls. There were images of animals and people, but if there was a series of events to create a story, Rose couldn't see it. Jo and Jack were close behind them, and so far everything seemed very normal.

"Nothing on the ship in here so far," the Doctor said. There was a suspicious note to his voice.

"Scan for alien tech," Jack suggested. The Doctor gave him a withering look. "Or not."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" the Doctor asked.

"I thought you wanted me to learn caution," Jack answered. He pouted. "This is why you like Rose better than me, isn't it?"

"There are many reasons I like Rose better."

"Yeah," Jo muttered. "Like you're in love with her."

"I am not," the Doctor muttered. "Stop it, this isn't the time."

Rose didn't let the lie hurt her. She cast a look over her shoulder at the two troublemakers who were grinning with amusement and shook her head. At least Jack had the decency to look a touch embarrassed, but Jo just lifted an eyebrow at her. Then something moved overhead. Jo and Jack froze while Rose and the Doctor stopped a little further on. Everyone shined their lights around nervously.

"What the?" The Doctor spun around as the corridor shook. Over their heads, the ceiling began to lurch. "Run!"

It was too late. The Doctor and Rose rushed towards the entry as Jack and Jo turned themselves. Over the heads, something was shifting. Rose thought she heard gears turning and something sliding, but she couldn't see what when she lifted her torch. Suddenly, beneath her feet, something gave way. She and the Doctor fell. A started scream escaped Rose as she hit a sloping rock and was hurtled down into darkness.

….

The dust was thick in the air as Jack caught his breath. All of the moving had stopped, but Rose's shocked scream echoed in his head. It had faded out, and he had a bad feeling as he reached for his torch. He was sprawled on the ground and shined the light down the corridor. There was no sign of the Doctor or Rose, and the closely fitted stones gave him no hints as to where the passage that must have opened beneath them was.

Climbing to his feet, Jack was grateful for his experience as a Time Agent. He'd been trained against panicking. Taking another step forward, he tested his weight on the stones underneath him. Nothing seemed ready to give, but this place was closer to a funhouse than a pyramid as far as he was concerned.

A groan made him turn back to Jo, who was panting and seemed dazed. Jack coughed from the dirt in the air and dropped to his knees beside Jo. The old woman was panting and leaning heavily against the wall behind her. He stopped just shy of touching her and brought up his left hand and the vortex manipulator. Activating the medical scan, he brought it up and began to scan Jo quickly.

"No broken bones," he said in relief.

"No, no," Jo said. "I'm alright. Just not as young as I used to be." She began to laugh, the sound ringing down the corridor. Then she patted his arm. "Help me up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not staying here alone while you try to fetch help from outside," Jo said. "Surely this isn't the worse you've seen with the Doctor."

"No, it isn't." Jack did as Jo said and slowly helped her to her feet. She was moving a bit gingerly but started stretching when she released his arm. "I doubt anything will top what was going on when I first met them."

"Don't say things like that." Jo smiled at him fondly in the low light. "Never jinx yourself, Jack. The universe can be very creative. Looking back… it amazes me how much trouble we found on Earth while I was with him."

"You didn't go off-planet?"

"We did a few times." Jo sighed and shook her head. "Honestly… I wasn't very good at that side of things. Got homesick for Earth very easily, I'm afraid. Still, I had some good times. Sarah Jane actually went to my favorite planet a few generations after I did and was able to let me know how things had turned out. That was a fun conversation."

"Sarah Jane?"

"I'm sure Rose will mention her at some point. There's a lot of us, scattered around the world." Jo glanced around them. "Well, which way do you think?"

"So, the Doctor travels with a lot of companions?" Jack asked.

Jo's smile fell a little, and she nodded. "Yes, he does. He doesn't like to be alone; he likes to see our wonder and joy at the things he sees. In return, we learn and grow." Jo's smile returned, but it was soft and a bit sad this time. "But things are a bit different now. Rose is different for him." Jo fixed her eyes on him with a very serious expression. "And don't think for one moment that he doesn't care. He does. If you're traveling with him, he cares about you."

"We didn't meet under the best circumstances. I did something stupid."

"He likes you," Jo assured him. "Trust me, he does. I'm telling you the absolute truth." Her eyes twinkled a little. "I suspect I'll be seeing more of you in the future."

"We have to get out of here first," Jack said. He aimed his torch down the corridor towards the entrance, but a stone wall was now firmly in place. "Serious," Jack grumbled. He gently leaned Jo against the wall and walked over. Leaning against it, he inspected the seams and sighed. "Not sure how, but this seems locked into place. Whatever trap we set off is meant to keep us in here."

"Not just keep us here," Jo said. "Rose and the Doctor are missing." She shook her head. "Hopefully the fall wasn't too far."

"I'm sure they're fine," Jack said reassuringly. He patted the new wall blocking their way and sighed. "Too bad he blew up the factory. My sonic gun would be real handy right now."

"What did the Doctor blow up?"

"A factory that made these special sonic guns," Jack said. "My battery is dead. I need a new one, but he's not inclined to take me there."

Jo laughed, not at all worried. "We'll be fine," she said. "You're new to this, but trust me. We'll get through it. Just keep your head."

Jack smiled and shook his head fondly before extending his arm to Jo. "Okay then, what does the voice of experience suggest?"

"Well, that sword of Rose's can probably get through it," Jo said. "I suggest that we find them." She nodded at the stone. "I don't think we'll be moving that."

"Okay, but if you get tired-"

"Honey, I hike at least five miles a day," Jo said. "I can handle this, but I promise to let you know if there's a problem." Jo dramatically drew an x over her heart. "Now, come on, let's go. This isn't bad enough for me to trigger an alert just yet."

"What will it take to get an alert?"

"Trust me; you'll know if something that bad happens."

….

Rose wasn't in pain exactly. There wasn't any sharp, throbbing pain and demanded attention and made her fearful of broken bones, but she was definitely suffering from bruises. Her chest ached from what had felt like rollercoaster pressures on it and then landing hard on a stone floor. Still, she started to move and make herself get up as the memory of what happened sank in.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice calmed her, and a large warm hand on her shoulder reassured her that she wasn't alone. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Rose answered honestly. "Give me a second."

She tried to look around, but the nearest torch was several feet away and pointed at a blank stone wall. The Doctor stood up, and she heard him moving cautiously across the room. The torch was grabbed, and the Doctor shinned it towards her. What appeared to be a solid stone floor was beneath them. It was perfectly smooth, and Rose ran her fingers over the surface curiously before slowly standing up. She wasn't sure, but she didn't think that a native population would have had the technology to achieve such a perfect finish.

The Doctor turned and extended his hand. Rose took it gratefully and leveraged herself to her feet. The air down here was stale, but so far, she was breathing okay. Looking around, she searched for any clues as to what had happened while still holding the Doctor's hand.

"Thoughts?" she asked.

"Try to find the way out."

"Any chance the sonic can help you with that?"

"Finding the way in is easy." The Doctor smiled reassuringly at her. "The way out is trickier. I was scanning for weakness in the outer shell which a door would create. Inside…" He shook his head. "Not going to work. We'll have to figure this out the old-fashioned way."

"Right then." Rose looked up at the ceiling. "I just hope that Jo and Jack are okay."

"He'll look after her," the Doctor said.

"Look at you, already confident in Jack." Rose hugged his arm. "That's nice to see."

The Doctor grumbled but didn't entirely lose his smile. Nodding down the corridor, he and Rose began to search the walls for any activation mechanism before moving into another dark passage.


	33. Temple of Truth: Deeper and Deeper

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Three: Temple of Truth: Deeper and Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose's phone rang less than two minutes after she was on her feet. Pulling it out, she chuckled when she saw the name and number. The Doctor glanced her way as she brought it to her ear.

"Hello, Jo. You and Jack, okay?"

"Yes. It is amazing to be able to call someone," Jo answered. Rose hit the speaker option and held the phone between her and the Doctor. "Of course, I can only call you. Doctor, any chance I can convince you to supercharge my phone before you swan off this time? It would be very handy when I'm in less developed parts of the world."

The Doctor smiled, Jo's cheerful request reassuring him that she was fine. "We'll talk about it? What happened with you and Jack?"

"Nothing really, Doctor," Jack said. He sounded fine as well, and Rose released a small sigh of relief. "We fell to the ground at the force of everything shifted, but our biggest problem is that the exit id blocked."

"Block how? Cave in?"

"No, it's one very large stone that seems to have locked into place. We can't move it."

"I bet Rose could cut through it," Jo added.

"Probably," Rose answered. She sighed and looked around. "But we're lower in the pyramid. There was a slide or something that dumped up below."

"No sign of it now," Jack said.

"This is not the usual Mesoamerican architecture," Jo sighed. "And these traps are far more sophisticated than anything of the era."

"So the aliens helped build it," Jack said. "That makes sense if they left anything here."

"We'll look for a way up," the Doctor said. "Jack, do you think it's better or worse for you and Jo to remain in your location?"

"Worse!" Jo said quickly. Excitement colored her voice, and the Doctor groaned. "We'll look around and try to find you."

"Jack?"

"I'll keep her safe," Jack promised. "I don't think I can stop her, short of tying her up."

"You have my permission to do so," the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Jo scolded. "What would the rest of the Companion's Club think?"

"They've all met you," the Doctor grumbled. "I bet they'd understand."

Rose couldn't help it, she giggled, and the Doctor smiled a little. An answering laugh through the phone made them all feel a bit better. Then Jack cleared his throat.

"You and Rose try to find a way up; we'll try to find a way down. What do you think, check in every fifteen minutes?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "Stay together."

"We will," Jack promised.

"Be careful," Jo added. "You two are more likely to find trouble than us." She almost sounded cheerful about it. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

The call ended, and Rose exhaled loudly. Even that sound echoed a bit, and she shook her head. This place was difficult to wrap her head around. It wasn't where a pyramid should be, deviated on standard pyramid architecture for the area, and served no clear purpose.

"I still don't understand why this place is here," Rose said. She shined the torch at the wall. There were more colorful paintings of animals, but nothing that seemed like a narrative. "There was a trap, but it literally brought us deeper rather than trying to kill us, so I'm not convinced that it was just a defensive measure."

"Good point," the Doctor agreed.

"Jack and Jo will be fine," Rose said. She gave the Doctor a small smile. "He'll look after her. Don't worry about them."

"I'm not worried about them," the Doctor said. His voice was a little too high pitched.

"I'm sure." Rose started to smile and raise an eyebrow.

The sound of shifting stones made Rose freeze in place. Thanks to the stones making the sounds echo, it seemed to be all around them. Summoning her sword, Rose held it at the ready and glanced around nervously for the first sign of something trying to move. The Doctor shifted closer to her.

"Not again."

They didn't have much warning. A large stone started to drop from the ceiling, other stones moving an inch to close the gap. It was dropping to block the corridor behind them, a corridor that Rose was suddenly very sure led up. Jumping forward, she slashed her sword at the stone, determined to keep the path open and give them a way out.

Her sword hit the stone. There was a flash of light. An electric shock traveled up the blade and into Rose's arm. The sword shuddered and sparked. Rose's hand lost all strength, and the sword fell from her grasp. It hit the floor with a clatter rather than returning to bracelet form.

Gripping her head, Rose stumbled to the side and groaned as the pain lanced at her temple. Her stomach turned, and she was ready to be sick. The Doctor caught her, pulling her back against his chest and keeping her steady. Sighing in relief, Rose leaned back against him and closed her eyes against the flashing lights still plaguing her.

"Rose?"

"Hurt," Rose managed.

"I've got you. I've got you," the Doctor said gently.

"Sword."

"I'll get it," the Doctor promised.

He lowered her to the floor, keeping a tight grip on her. Rose turned in arms so she could lean fully against him and rested her head against his shoulder. There was a scraping sound as the Doctor grabbed the sword and dragged it over to them. Rose didn't immediately reach for it, instead deciding to stay against the Doctor. She didn't look at the stone as she had a bad feeling that she'd accomplished nothing and gotten a migraine for it. The Doctor started rubbing her back, and Rose relaxed into the touch.

"I'm here," the Doctor said. "I've got you."

"What happened?" Rose finally managed. While leaning against the Doctor was nice, the floor beneath them wasn't. It had a strong chill to it, and the stale air wasn't helping her headache.

"Something overwhelmed the bracelet," the Doctor said. "It has telepathic qualities."

"Yeah," Rose groaned. She snuggled even closer to the Doctor and smiled when he tightened his arms around her. That was nice. "This happened before," she managed. It was hard to focus. "In New York City. At the Met. There were telepathic mummies. Apep's mummies," she amended. "Sword stopped working for a bit. I think…" Rose struggled to remember. "It's fuzzy."

"Even with your shields, you still got hit with the backlash." The Doctor shifted slightly, and Rose knew that he had to be looking around. "That's not good."

"So, I need better shields." Rose was keeping her eyes stubbornly closed.

"Eventually, yes, but that doesn't help us today." The Doctor reached down and touched her cheek. "You've got a slight fever. Your body doesn't know how to interpret what just happened, but you'll be okay."

"I know," Rose sighed. She leaned into his hand. "You're here."

The Doctor's ears reddened, but he didn't pull away. "You know I can't fix everything, Rose."

"I know that." Rose chuckled. "But between us, we do okay." She furrowed her brow and pushed her way through the haze. "This will pass. It did in New York."

"Just… just be careful," the Doctor pleaded. When Rose nodded, he gently pulled his hand away and stood up. "But this does tell us something. The sword could only have suffered a backlash if these stones were telepathic." The Doctor shook his head. "Of course, they can't be themselves, but under the surface, there must be some kind of telepathic mechanism." He reached out and touched the nearest wall. "But why? If that's true then this whole complex is designed to read minds or at least some part of them."

"Why is it here?" Rose asked. "Back to that question."

"Maybe it's to protect something deeper inside," the Doctor said. "Activating to scare off people looking for it."

Rose frowned. Something seemed off about that. She tried to think back to what had been going on when they were separated from Jo and Jack. They had been bantering and teasing each other. If the temple had telepathic defenses, then why trap them inside the temple and not outside. That just seemed weird.

"Maybe a test," Rose said. "Trying to determine worthiness to find whatever is here?"

"Maybe." The Doctor huffed and glared at the walls. "Still seems a lot of trouble."

"It is." Rose sighed and leaned back a little from the Doctor. His sharp blue eyes checked over her face. "Still, we can't just stay here. But clearly I can't be cutting walls."

"You're in pain," the Doctor said darkly.

"Headache," Rose sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Rose-"

"No, really, I'll be okay," Rose promised. She reached towards her sword without hesitation. "Last time I went through this, I was dealing with an angry Osirian. This is much easier by comparison."

"That does not make me feel better." The Doctor shook his head. "What the hell triggered it?"

"Don't know." Rose's fingers closed around the hilt of her sword. It was cold to her touch, and she sighed. "It can't reset yet. I wonder how long it will take."

"We'll be fine," the Doctor assured her. He kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry you're in pain."

"I guess it did tell us something," Rose said. "But it limits our options for getting out."

Her phone rang, the sound sharp and piercing to Rose's ears. The Doctor grabbed the phone as she groaned and answered it gruffly.

"We're find," he said in response to something before putting the call on speaker. "Bad news is that Rose can't use her sword here to get out."

"What?" Jo cried. "How? Why?"

"The walls have some sort of telepathic field. Not sure how yet, but they caused an overload to the sword," the Doctor explained. His tone was calming. "She's alright."

"Just a headache," Rose said.

"Are you sure?" Jack pressed. "Telepathic backlash isn't fun." There was something uncertain in his voice, and Rose didn't like that. "So, the sword is telepathic? What is it?"

"Old artifact," the Doctor explained. "It's telepathic nature helps it chose its wielder."

"And gave me the knowledge to use it," Rose added. The Doctor glanced at her, and she shrugged. "It's not like I had fencing lessons as a kid, Doctor."

"I'm glad you're alright," Jo said. "So, if the sword can't cut us out of here, how can we get out?"

"There has to be a way out," Jack said firmly. "Maybe higher up?"

"Maybe, it's possible that there are openings higher up that we didn't see," the Doctor said.

"Openings at the top is much more common in Mesoamerican pyramids," Jo added helpfully. "Not that we've found any staircases yet."

"We did something to trigger the lockdown," the Doctor said. "I'm sure of that, but what it was is still unknown. If you're not in danger than keep looking around, carefully. We'll keep going once Rose is on her feet. With luck, we'll find something."

"Will do," Jack said. "Take care of Rose."

"I always do." The Doctor almost sounded offended by Jack even saying that. Judging from how Jack chuckled, he caught that too. "Check in again soon."

"Yes, sir." Jack ended the call.

Rose sighed and leaned against the Doctor again. She needed to get up and start moving again. The Doctor slipped her phone back into her bag and wrapped his arms around her. It was a much nicer idea to just stay here, leaning against him until she felt better, but Rose knew that sooner or later fresh air was going to become a real issue. Thanks to the thick layer of earth over the pyramid, it wasn't exactly getting air circulation.

"I'm fine," Rose said. "Let's keep moving."

The Doctor helped her up with careful movements. Rose stowed her torch in her bag. Soreness lingered in Rose's limbs, but she was strong enough to support her own weight. Keeping a tight hold of her left hand, the Doctor glanced at the sword that Rose was carrying in her right hand. It was cold to her touch, and Rose hated it, but she gave the Doctor a tiny smile in an attempt to reassure him.

"Okay," he said. "Let's keep moving. So far, we seem to be getting forced deeper."

Rose nodded in agreement, and they kept walking with the Doctor carrying their remaining torch. There were more paintings, but there still didn't seem to be a narrative. It was almost like a recording of the animals of the area. There was nothing about the aliens or the ship or the pyramid itself which was very strange. If aliens had helped the locals build it, she would have expected them to be shown on more than just the outer wall.

Up ahead the corridor turned. They crept forward and peeked around the corner. There was a staircase leading down and a faint light just visible below. In the low light of their torch, Rose and the Doctor shared a look before they headed for the staircase.

….

"So this really is normal for them," Jack said. "Somehow, even after meeting them, I didn't quite believe it."

"Believe it," Jo said. "I'm glad he was with Rose. Ace told me about New York and how dazed Rose was, but she recovered quickly then so I'm sure she'll be fine."

Jack opened his mouth only to close it and shake his head a little. He shined the torch on another series of painting. "This is about the area vegetation."

"Well, this pyramid has a marvelous local ecology record," Jo said pleasantly. "And calling can wait a few more minutes. We won't get anywhere if we keep calling them all the time."

"Aren't you worried?"

"A bit, but not as much as you." Jo chuckled and shined her light towards Jack. "Stay calm."

"Nothing fazes any of you." Jack shook his head. "And I thought being a Time Agent made a person immune to surprise."

"So, what is a Time Agent?" Jo asked.

"The Time Agency is future organization that monitors Time Travel." Jack snorted. "Or tries to, at least. Given the way the Doctor bounces around without me ever hearing about him, I'm doubting the agency's abilities. Agents are often at historical events to make sure things go as recorded. I had a few missions where I retrieved information or historical objects." Jack shrugged. "All sorts of things on a sliding scale of morality."

"You left?"

"Woke up one day with two years of my memory gone and no information about what had happened. I got the cold shoulder when I tried to figure it out." A sigh escaped Jack, and he shook his head. "Doesn't really matter now, I suppose. I like the TARDIS."

"Still, that's a big violation," Jo said kindly. "I can understand why it upset you."

"It's not that," Jack said. He shuddered a little. "I wasn't… I didn't take the worst missions. There were things I didn't do for the agency, but the loss of my memory makes me worry that maybe I did do the dirty work. Or something even worse. Or I tried to leave, and that was there way to keeping me."

"I'm sorry." Jo stepped closer and hugged him. For a moment, Jack was a stunned. It was a flirty hug like he was used to. This was a mom hug, and Jo was patting his back gently. "You're out now. You'll be okay."

"Uh…"

Jo let go of him and gave him a smile. "And you might find out what happened someday. In the meantime, take heart that Rose knows you're a good person, and you seem to be winning the Doctor over."

"Thanks."

"One more thing." Jo turned her torch back to the dark passage before them. "Be careful talking about the Time Lords around the Doctor right now. Take you cues from Rose; she's attuned to the Doctor's moods."

"So if they grounded the TARDIS, he must have history with them." Jack moved up beside Jo, his body language changing. "You knew him back then. Did you ever see one yourself?"

Jo couldn't help it, she laughed, and the sound echoed around them. "I did. Several times. There was one who was a right bastard called the Master."

"The Master?"

"He kept coming to Earth back then to annoy the Doctor."

"Really? When I was with the Time Agency, we could never get proof about them. They're considered legends."

"Well, in general the Time Lords didn't interfere in the affairs of other species. Not unless it suited them of course," Jo muttered. "It's one the reasons the Doctor chose exile. None of that 'we're superior to all others' stuff ever appealed to him."

"Wait, wait, exile?" Jack stumbled and stared at Jo in shock. "He's a Time Lord."

"He is indeed." Jo's cheerfulness faded a little. "The last, at least for now."

"What?" Jack was confused again. "What does that mean?"

"It's not my place to say," Jo said. She shook her head and patted Jack's arm. "I'm a gossip, but I have limits. For now, you don't need to know. Maybe someday the Doctor will be ready to tell you, or Rose will decide that you need to know."

"I… okay." Jack swallowed back his questions. Something in Jo's voice warned him to be careful and told him that she was serious. "Still, that explains a lot about the TARDIS."

"I rather imagine it does. I never lived in her, but I've heard a lot of interesting stories from the others," Jo said. "Have you got a phone yet? If you have, I've got to give you a bunch of numbers. Rose isn't as good at calling as she should be so maybe you'd be willing to us updated."

Jack had a bad feeling about the sweet note in Jo's tone now, but he smiled anyway. He rather liked this insane woman. The Doctor knew the best people it seemed if she and Rose were any indication.


	34. Temple of Truth: Oxygen

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Four: Temple of Truth: Oxygen

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The Doctor kept Rose close to him as they began to descend the staircase. The sight of her sword dull and unresponsive to her wishes worried him. Only the reassurance that this had happened before was keeping him from completely panicking. As it was, his mind was foggy as he tried to sort out what was happening here.

This pyramid didn't belong in the area and clearly had been built by visitors to Earth. No civilization even today possessed this scale of telepathic technology. But so far, it was keeping them contained. It had only hurt Rose because she attacked. His grip on her hand tightened, and Rose swayed closer to him. He glanced her way, grateful that his Time Lord eyes let him see more clearly in the dark. Rose's eyes were clearing and becoming sharper. She still looked tired, and a bit sick, but at least the effect was fading fast.

"I'm fine," Rose said. Her lips quirked into a smile. "You don't have to worry so much."

"You're my companion, that means that I worry," the Doctor said. It was true, but it sounded a little cold and distant. Jo's earlier words had bothered him, but Rose shouldn't suffer his temper over it. "And I know how jeopardy friendly you are."

"Ah, of course." Rose smiled at him, her brown eyes glittering with the soft flecks of gold that he admired far too often. "Let's just ignore how often I save you Trouble Magnet."

"I'm not denying it." The Doctor looked down at the stairs. More light was coming up, but it felt like they were going down much too far. "What about the stairs?"

"I'm fine," Rose repeated. "I just wish I knew what was going on. I thought it was a defense system, but now it seems to be leading us to something."

"Good point." The Doctor stopped on the stairs and shined his light around. There was no art here, just bare stone walls. "This place is a mess."

"Yeah." Rose panted a little. The air was getting a bit thin. "It is."

"Rose?" the Doctor called. He moved closer, letting go of her hand in order to take hold of her elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little…" Rose shook her head. "Just a bit out of breath."

Her phone rang, and Rose almost fell as she tried to wrestle it out. The Doctor tightened his grip on her elbow and pulled her closer, frowning down at her in the low light. She was getting pale rather than bouncing back. He sniffed the air as he dug out her phone, realizing that the air was getting thin.

"Hello," he answered gruffly, still studied Rose's pale face.

"How's it going, Doc?" Jack asked with forced cheerfulness.

"We found a way down," the Doctor said. "Light is coming up. We're going to go and check it out."

"How's Rose?"

"Fine," Rose answered.

"Oxygen is thin down here now," the Doctor said. "She's not doing well." Rose glared at him, but she couldn't even manage to look that angry. "How's Jo?"

"We've got the same problem up here," Jack admitted. His voice was tight, and the Doctor's hearts skipped their beats, thinking about Jo struggling to breathe. "We're still moving, but it's slow going. We haven't found anything do here yet."

"Jack, what about you? How are you doing?" the Doctor demanded.

"I'm okay for now. Genetic engineering for my ancestors made my body a bit more efficient," Jack said. His voice was full of false bravado. "Honestly though, I won't last much longer either."

"Understood. Stay with Jo where you are. There's likely more air up there then down here."

"This is crazy. Why build it like this?"

"There might be vents," the Doctor said. "But at this point, they're caked over with soil and growth." He should have considered that, but he hadn't expected the passage to seal behind them and block off any chance of getting oxygen. "Stop talking and breathe slowly."

"Stop talking?" Jack laughed a little. "Have you met Jo?"

There was a huff on the other end of the phone, and the Doctor heard Jo protesting the insult. That made him feel a little better, but not much. As he hung up the call and returned the phone to Rose's pocket, he started digging into his left pocket with his free hand. He and Rose returned their attention to descending the way too long staircase, but he was hoping to find something useful.

Why didn't he have something useful? An oxygen tank was probably pushing it, but he really should have a couple of the oxitablets from 2504. They wouldn't fill the pyramid, but they'd help at least. They reached the bottom and found an open doorway. The hallway was brightly lit now from small lights set into the stone. There was no mistaking this place for a native pyramid now.

Turning off the torch, the Doctor kept hold of Rose's hand. She lifted her sword, and he saw it shimmer a little in the light. That might just be a good sign, but the sword wouldn't protect her from suffocation if they didn't figure this out.

…..

Jack hated it when the call ended. It was a small thing, but hearing the Doctor's voice had calmed him. Given how little time they'd spent together, that was silly, but it was true. He turned his attention back to Jo, who was leaning heavily against the wall and taking slow measured breaths. He was a trained Time Agent, and he was closer to panicking than she was.

"The Doctor wants us to stay here," Jack said.

"Well, that's nice," Jo said. She pushed off the wall and slung an arm over Jack's shoulder. With their height differences, it wasn't much good. "But that's not going to happen."

"Jo, we're losing oxygen fast."

"I'm aware." She chuckled at him. "But either he'll sort if out soon or he won't. Trust me; he does better with his companions nearby."

"He's got Rose with him," Jack pointed out. "I don't think he needs extra motivation."

"Ah, so you've noticed?"

"I got the message pretty fast: hands off the blonde."

Jo laughed at that before panting for air. Jack tried to take her back to the wall, but she shifted all of her weight onto his foot.

"I'm an old woman," Jo said. "And if I'm going to die here, then I'm damn well going to die in action and not waiting it out."

The walls around them began to grind as stones moved. Jack pulled Jo back and swung her up into his arms, ready to run. Jo groaned and stretched out one hand, reaching for the wall. Jack didn't slow down, struggling to hold her and the torch. Jo adjusted her hand so that her torch lit the way in front of them. He didn't know what he was looking for. The Doctor and Rose had been taken down by a slide, and they were still on the main floor.

"Stop," Jo said.

He obeyed, and the woman frowned at a nearby wall. Her fingers stretched out once again, and Jo pressed her hand against the wall. Jack frowned, unsure of what she was doing, but not daring to interrupt. There were more small paintings on the wall, but nothing that stood out to him.

"I never regretted leaving the Doctor," Jo said out loud.

Her voice echoed around them. Jack glanced around nervously, wondering what she was doing. The wall shifted. Jack heard more stones moving and grimaced, bracing himself for what would come next.

"What did you do?" Jack hissed.

"I lied." Jo laughed softly before gasping for air.

The ground under Jack's feet shifted. Jo held on tighter just before the ground vanished and they slid into Darkness.

…..

The lit room was small. There was no treasure chest or glowing orb in the center of it. There was a large black cube with softly glowing green lines crisscrossing it. The hum from it echoed off the walls and Rose reached out to touch it despite the Doctor hissing in warning. It was warm, but not hot. A machine of some kind.

"It's an engine," the Doctor said. "Probably the heart of this telepathic prison."

"Is it the controls?" Rose asked.

"I doubt the controls are accessible since it led us down here." The Doctor glared at it. "And I'm not sure what will happen if we destroy it."

Rose nodded, but her head lolled against her will. Not waiting for her to protest, the Doctor led her to the wall and gently set her down. Suddenly, Rose's sword changed back to bracelet form, and Rose let out a soft sound of relief.

"Don't use it," the Doctor said firmly. "It won't help."

"No, it won't," Rose muttered. She lifted her head and frowned at the engine. "I think…"

"Rose?"

"You lied," Rose said softly. "Earlier when we were with the others. You lied and triggered the pyramid's systems. And before the stone fell and blocked us… you lied again."

"I didn't-" The Doctor froze, his eyes widening in alarm as he remembered. Rose almost smiled, slumping against the wall. "Oh…"

"Yeah," Rose breathed. "Oh."

He swallowed, unable to look at Rose and feeling his cheeks and ears heat up. The lie replayed in his head. It had been a simple denial, something he'd done in his own head and out loud a thousand times before. Beside him, the strange engine hummed and his mind whirled. Was it really that simple? Was that really the purpose of this place? That seemed impossible.

"I love you," the Doctor whispered. He couldn't look at her. Something both crushed him and lifted off of him at the words. "Jo was right. I love you."

"I love you too," Rose sighed. His heart jumped. He'd known, or at least he'd thought she might, but- "And that's okay. I don't need anything more from you." Those words shocked him, but the temple didn't move. No stones shifted to cut them off. Everything was still and quiet. "I know you aren't ready for that kind of relationship, and I am happy with what we have now."

The Doctor dared to look at Rose. She was smiling at him. Her eyes were a bit glazed over, but they were still focused on him. "I am very happy traveling with you. Even when we wind up in strange telepathic pyramids."

"That's not fair to you." He lowered his gaze, guilt twisting in his chest. "Rose, I'm not… you shouldn't waste your life waiting for me."

"One, that's for me to decide, not you and two, in what way is traveling through time and space with my best friend a waste of my life?" Rose shook her head fondly, her eyes finally clearing a little. "That's a great life. A bit dangerous at times, but we help so many people and see so many wonders. I love it. Traveling with you, I love it."

"Me too." The Doctor swallowed. "Rose, I'm not sure how to fix this."

"You really need a remote for the TARDIS," Rose muttered. She leaned forward, slumping against his shoulder.

"Doesn't work that way. And stop talking." The Doctor touched her back of Rose's neck gently and closed his eyes. "You need to conserve air, and I need to sort out-"

Jack came stumbling into the room, carrying Jo and panting. "Made it!"

"Jack?" the Doctor blinked in surprise.

"Jo?" Jack called, ignoring the Doctor. "Jo found them."

Jo raised her head, blinking dull eyes, and the Doctor's hearts stopped for an instant. She looked even worse than Rose. Both of them were trying to slip away, and Jack wasn't looking much better. With great effort, he eased Rose's head off his shoulder and rested it against the wall. Then he jumped up and rushed back to the engine. There was no obvious access panel.

"Is that what's causing this?" Jack asked.

"I think so." The Doctor ran a hand over it uselessly. "It has a telepathic hub. I can feel it, but I can't influence it."

"Oh," Jo whispered. "We're here." She blinked and looked at the Doctor. "I think you have to tell the truth."

"Uh… we uh figured that out, but it hasn't let us go-"

"I missed it?" Jo frowned, almost pouting and the Doctor stared at her in stunned shock. "Pity, but I lied to get us down here." She took a deep breath, struggling to get air. "I do regret leaving you sometimes," Jo sighed. "Not so much now, but years ago, I regretted it sometimes. Every time Clifford and I had a fight or sometimes when life was too quiet."

The Doctor blinked at her and Jo smiled at him. Then she slumped against Jack. The Doctor had only a moment to panic before the engine hummed. Grinding echoed through the room. He heard stones moving and tensed.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Not sure." The Doctor turned and scooped up Rose, noting with terror that she was barely breathing and her eyes were closed. "Just-"

The ceiling over their head shifted, unfolding the stones to form an open square. More stones above it shifted and then more and more beyond what the Doctor could see in the low light. Except then, sunlight spilled down the tall opening and fresh air flooded down to them. A sigh of relief escaped the Doctor, and he looked down at Rose as she shifted, well aware that his ears were trying red. Thank Rassilon, Jo hadn't been in the room.


	35. Temple of Truth: Outside

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Five: Temple of Truth: Outside

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I want to warn you now that there will not be an update next week. I will be traveling next week and won't have easy access to a keyboard. So, I'm really happy that I was able to wrap this episode up before leaving. I'll be back on October 5th.

…

Unseen air vents pumped air down throughout the pyramid allowing the group to leave once Jo and Rose were back on their feet. Stones within the pyramid had reset themselves, opening passages up and letting them out. Without the use of slides, the foursome had to work a little harder to find their way out and climb up several different staircases.

The Doctor knew that eventually, the pyramid would reset itself again and wait for the first lie. He stayed quiet on the way out and let Jo's soft chatter about her family wash over him. He didn't even mind when she started recounting on of her adventures for Jack. At least it wasn't about the time she met three versions of him at once. He wasn't ready to field those sorts of questions from Jack.

If the pyramid hadn't made him fear for the life of his companions, he would have been much more fascinated by it. As it was, he really just wanted to get away from it. He didn't do vulnerability well anymore. He'd never been great at it, but now, in this body after everything that had happened, he couldn't handle having his control stripped away.

Rose had stayed close and hadn't tried to talk with him. They'd ended up holding hands, and she asked questions of Jo from time to time during the story. She laughed a few times along with Jack and the sound soothed some of his nerves, but made others bristle. How was she so calm? Why wasn't she trying to talk about it?

Her words replayed in his head. The pyramid had accepted them as truth, but how- The Doctor couldn't understand it. Something tugged at him, memories that he'd forgotten and couldn't reach. He thought he might find the answer there, but couldn't get to the solution. It was denied him. How could someone as bright, kind, and strong as Rose be happy with him?

Stumbling out into fresh air, the Doctor watched Rose tilt her head up towards the sun as Jo laughed happily. Members of Jo's team rushed over, worry and confusion clear on their faces. They hadn't been gone long, but their relief told part of the story. The Doctor supposed that the pyramid sealing the entrance and exit was something that was going to cause alarm. One of them was a woman with Jo's nose, and the Doctor drew back, not wanting to be sucked into anything more domestic today. He was at his limit.

"We should scan the pyramid with the TARDIS," the Doctor said. He coughed lightly as Rose raised an eyebrow. "Just to be careful."

"Why didn't you do that before?" Jack asked. The Doctor barely kept himself from flinching.

"Worth a shot," Rose said. "Probably won't work, but it might tell us more."

"The TARDIS sensors are limited," the Doctor explained. "And she's telepathic, so those stones might cause a problem." It wasn't really the reasons he hadn't scanned before, that just wasn't his style, and Jack would learn that soon enough.

"Talking of that," Jo interrupted as she rejoined them. "How are you, Rose?"

"I'm fine." Rose raised her right hand to show off her bracelet. "It was only temporary. The fresh air is helping."

"Still, that had to hurt," Jack said gently. "I'm not telepathic myself, but in my time, humans are certainly more sensitive to telepathy."

"And have better lungs," Jo added. "When are you from?"

Jack glanced at the Doctor, who nodded. "Fifty-first century," he offered.

"Wow. You're a long way from home."

"Apparently." Jack appeared overwhelmed for only a moment. As usual, he recovered quickly. "But I have to say that I'm liking the early 21st century."

"It's home," Jo said simply. "I've always been revealed to know that we have a future at all." She tutted softly and shook her head. "I should go and reassure my daughter and the crew that I'm alright. It gave them quite a scare."

"Sorry about that," Rose said gently. "We weren't trying to get you into trouble."

"I called you, remember; I knew what I was getting in for." Jo started to turn away only to stop suddenly. "Oh, and you can tell Ace that I know she and Oliver are dating."

Rose froze, her eyes widening and the Doctor's head snapped to look at her. His eyes narrowed, and Rose's amusement almost overcame her fear of Jo. She looked at the petite woman nervously. Jo might be older than her, but she'd heard about the woman's combat record in UNIT especially since Rose knew that she wouldn't fight back.

"Uh…" Rose wasn't sure how to respond, and Jo laughed.

"Oliver has managed to make many trips to New York over the past year." Jo shook her head affectionally. "Let me guess, they're worried that I'll start planning the wedding."

Rose glanced at the pyramid, wondering if you had to be inside for it to activate. "I might have promised not to confirm any detail that you might suspect."

"Typical." Jo shook her head. "I expected as much from Ace, but I would have hoped that Oliver would have had more sense."

"Oliver?" the Doctor asked. "As in your son?"

"Yes, my son." Jo grinned at him. "Oliver hasn't stayed in a hotel the last few times he's gone to New York, so I daresay that it is serious."

"If I slipped up at any point, please don't tell Ace," Rose pleaded. "Please, she knows way too much about me and could probably kick my butt."

"Only because you wouldn't fight back," Jo tutted. "And as for planning their wedding, I know that they're going to elope. It's in their natures." Jo fixed her eyes on the Doctor. "And I know that Ace will alert you, so you have to come and get me, do you understand."

"Jo-"

Jo stepped forward and gripped the lapels of the Doctor's leather coat, pulling him down to her level. "You will come and pick me up, Doctor. Even if I'm dead by the time they get around to it. I have no intention of missing my son marrying a member of the Companion's Club. It's Sarah Jane and Johnny all over again."

"Let's hope not," Rose muttered. "Though… if they do Vegas, I could probably ask Section 13 to provide security."

"So, Doctor. Do you understand?"

"Jo that's not-"

"This isn't a discussion," Jo said.

Jack was trying and failing to hold back his laughter.

"I'm far too old to be in awe of you, and I am quite capable of putting my foot down," Jo continued. "So, if Ace contacts you or Rose about her wedding to Oliver, you will come and get me."

"Yes, alright," the Doctor said. Jo released him, and he stepped back. "They might wait until you're dead," he grumbled.

"Hence my cunning plan."

The Doctor blinked at Jo and slowly nodded. He didn't remember her being that manipulative when she was younger. Maybe he'd just missed it, or maybe it had come with age. He remembered being a parent, but Jo had raised far more children than he ever had or ever world. It was possible that it was a defensive reaction.

The Doctor nodded towards the TARDIS, drawing back from the gathering group of people. Rose jumped forward and gave Jo and tight hug that the older woman happily returned. After kissing Jo on the cheek, Rose wandered after the Doctor, catching up with him quickly. It only took a moment for their hands find each other.

Jack watched them head towards the TARDIS and wondered if he was supposed to join them or not. Were they about to leave? He wasn't sure.

"They're a silly pair," Jo said. She sighed dramatically and pouted.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing with them," Jack admitted. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "They're… I'm not sure."

"I'm not going to pretend that I understand what it's like traveling with the Doctor when he's in love," Jo said. She patted his cheek and smiled. "But trust me, when things go bad, having someone who stays calm and cares matters. Rose clearly likes you a lot."

"Not the way I'd like," Jack whined dramatically.

Jo rolled her eyes at him and shook her head fondly. "Don't try to get in the middle of that, sweetheart. Trust me on that. The others and I have been watching that soap opera unfold for years now." Sighing dramatically, Jo fixed him with a serious look. "Give me your phone."

Jack handed it over without a protest. "It's a bit weird for me," he admitted. "Primitive tech where I'm from, but I'll be honest. The size and design aren't bad. You can find it when you misplace it."

"I suppose they'll only get smaller in the future," Jo said. She was eagerly entering numbers into the phone. "These are the numbers that I can remember… I can never remember the Jacksons' number in India. Anyway, this will get you started."

"Started?"

"If you need to talk," Jo said. She leered a little. "Or have any new developments to report."

"New developments?" Jack repeated. Despite feeling like he'd been hit by a lorry, he couldn't help but be very amused. "Really?"

"I'm an old woman," Jo whined. "And they really are adorable. Even if the Doctor would bristle like a hedgehog at that description."

"I haven't known him long, but that sounds about right." Jack was grinning at the phone now.

"Or, you can call if you just need to talk," Jo offered more gently this time. "I know you've got the training of a Time Agent and all that, but life on the TARDIS has it's hard days too. So if you need to vent and don't want to talk with Rose or the Doctor, you're welcome to call me, sweetheart."

The term of endearment caught Jack off guard. It wasn't romantic or flirty. It was just warm and kind. Jack hadn't heard that tone in a long time. After his brother- well, things with his mother had never gotten better. He blinked at her, and Jo laughed a little at his expression.

"Are you trying to adopt me?"

"Maybe a little," Jo admitted. Then she nodded in the direction of the TARDIS. "Go and remind them that they didn't properly say goodbye. Don't let them leave without me getting another round of hugs."

Jack saluted, smiling warmly at Jo and basking in her grin. He really liked this woman and could only imagine what the others were like. Giving one more look at the pyramid, Jack headed back down the small trail they'd used to get here and searched for the TARDIS.

The blue of the TARDIS was extra vibrant against the lush green of the trees and ferns behind it. Around them, the soft sounds of the rainforest were muted by the thick layers of vegetation, and the warm, humid air filled Jack's lungs. A dull ache was still haunting him, and he had to admit that he'd been only moments from going down himself. Suffocation wasn't a death he'd ever foreseen for himself and not one that was an attractive option.

The door was shut, and Jack knocked sharply on it. He exhaled again and dragged in a low slow breath, letting his lungs fully expand as he waited. For an instant, he was worried that no one would open the door; that after whatever confessions had to be made in the pyramid, the Doctor and Rose would just take off on him.

But then the door opened, revealing a smiling, but exhausted looking Rose Tyler. In the light of the pyramid, he hadn't properly noticed how worn down she looked. Still, she smiled at him and started to step aside. The Doctor was leaning over the console and messing with the small screen. Judging from his shoulders, he hadn't had any luck so far.

"Jo recruited you as a spy, didn't she," Rose asked in a soft voice. She couldn't help but smile at the way that Jack was clutching his phone.

"No! Of course-"

"Jack, we literally just left a place that trapped us for lying."

"She… might have." Jack gave her a wide smile, clearly hoping to dazzle her into confusion. "She and the others just want to know that you and the Doctor are okay."

"Oh, I highly doubt that's all they want to know." Rose rolled her eyes affectionately. "They are a bunch of gossips."

"If they're anything like Jo then I'd have to agree."

"To be fair, Jo is the worst of the gossips and busybodies."

"She's great."

"She's bloody brilliant," Rose said. Glancing at the phone, she smiled again. "Just… try not to embarrass the Doctor too much."

"Right." Jack smiled at her. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Rose answered. Turning back to the Doctor, she called over. "Let it go, Doctor. Let's go and say goodbye to Jo! She'll never forgive you if we just take off."

The Doctor grumbled, but left the controls, all but stomping over to them. Jack watched in a mixture of amusement and amazement as he mellowed as soon as Rose smiled at him. He felt a tiny jolt of sorrow that he'd never have a chance with either of them, but he could see what Jo and apparently the others saw. Rose beamed at him and nodded for the doorway. The three of them stumbled back out of the TARDIS and headed back for the camp.

"We were able to get a lock of the pyramid," the Doctor explained. "But even the TARDIS couldn't find that telepathic heart and I didn't want to risk activating another defense."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"It's always possible," the Doctor said. "Though… we didn't find bodies."

"Why did you have to point that out," Rose whined. She shuddered at the thought. "Let's hope that no one ever died."

Jack and the Doctor exchanged a disbelieving look over her head, both of them on the same page, but not saying anything about it. Holding back a laugh when he glanced down at Rose and found her pouting, Jack had to quickly avert his eyes and cough. A soft chuckle from the Doctor made Rose huff.

Jo was waiting for them near the end of the path. Her team were lingering nearby, and Jack noted quickly that her daughter was a very attractive woman. It was too bad that they were getting ready to leave. He had the feeling that the sexual tension in the TARDIS was only going to get worse.

"Find anything?" Jo asked.

"No," the Doctor said. He shook his head. "Sorry I can't give you more information. Odd to find something like that abandoned."

"Pyramid that exalted the truth to the point of trapping liars," Jo shook her head. "No wonder it got abandoned." Rose snorted and put a hand over her mouth, so she didn't laugh too loudly. Jo's eyes twinkled. "And sadly, that probably means that it needs to be sealed off. I can't imagine modern humans faring any better in there."

"Still, I wonder why they built it in the first place," Jack said.

"Maybe they were testing humanity." Jo chuckled and sighed. "I doubt it took long to fail it if that was the case." She looked at the Doctor. "Are you sure there's nothing else? I still think it could be a defense system."

"Nothing else stood out," the Doctor said. He nodded toward the sod covered sides. "But alert UNIT anyway, Jo. Have them clean off the sides and warn them to be very careful around it."

"And maybe take oxygen tanks in with them," Jack added. Looking at the Doctor, Jack smiled and added, "You know, Doctor, we could go back and find out why they build this thing."

The Doctor shivered at the idea. He wanted to run. Every instinct wanted to get away from this place that had made him so vulnerable. Shaking his head, he gave Jack a grin. "Nah, where's the fun in solving every mystery."

Jack and Jo didn't look convinced, but Rose nodded with a soft smile. He doubted that she believed him either. Without thinking about it, he reached over and took her hand, drawing her a little closer. The action was immediately followed by a rush of guilt. Surely, he was leading her on every time that he did this, making her hope that someday things would be different. The Doctor knew better. If he was a stronger man, he'd let go of her hand and put some distance between them. He didn't.

….Coming Soon…

The Forest of Cheem


	36. Forest of Cheem: The Forest and the City

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Six: Forest of Cheem: The Forest and the City

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I literally reviewed Jack's costumes in Doctor Who, trying to figure out his style before Torchwood locked him into the World War II era look.

…

Rose loved their busy life in the TARDIS. The sentient time machine took care of most things, but it left Rose's dirty clothing alone most of the time, letting Rose have the simple task of laundry every few days. There was something in the simplicity of it that eased Rose. Maybe it was the memories of spending time at laundry mats with her mum playing little games to pass the time. Something about the smell of the detergent and the way that the clothing felt when she pulled it out of the dryer made Rose happy. Thus, she was in the small laundry room that the Doctor swore hadn't been there before she moved it and was almost done folding when Jack poked his head in.

"There you are!" Jack jumped up next to her and eyed the laundry. "Doesn't the TARDIS do this? The Doctor swears she can do anything."

"I enjoy it," Rose said. She shrugged. "It's relaxing. Resets my brain in a way."

"There are better ways to do that," Jack teased. He wiggled his eyebrows and Rose shook her head in amusement, failing to hold back a smile.

"Not going to happen, Jack."

"Not with me, trust me, I got the message of hands off the blonde when you saved me." Jack leaned against the dryer, watching Rose with intense eyes. "But you could give it a try with the Doctor."

"I was wondering when you'd bring this up." Rose held back a sigh.

"He loves you," Jack told her in a soft hushed voice as if he was afraid of the effect saying the words aloud would have. There was a softness to his voice and a sincerity that Rose wasn't sure she'd ever heard from the former Time Agent before. Not even from his future self. "The way he looks at you when he thinks you can't see. When your back is to him in the library while you paint… he reads from memory and just watches you. The way he looks up through the grating when we work on the TARDIS at you Rose… he's completely in love with you."

"Oh, Jack." Rose smiled softly as she looked at her friend and saw the man he'd be shining through once again. "I know that already. I'm in love with him too, but you know that."

"Jo and I figured that's what had to be discussed in the pyramid," Jack admitted. "But nothing has changed!" Frustration was creeping into Jack's voice. "If you know and he knows, then why all the dancing around each other?" Jack demanded with a truly confused look. "I know you love him, Rose, you're fairly direct in that in everything but saying it out loud. Even he knows it so just…" Jack waved his hands about. "Why?"

"Our timelines are messy Jack," she explained with a soft sigh. "We aren't in the same place in our relationship. Someday we will be, but I need to let him decide that I'm what he wants. It can't be because he's preserving timelines or because he wants to make me happy so I'll stay. I need it to be because he wants to be happy with me. We did have to talk about it a bit in the pyramid and we both admitted it to each other, but he's not ready yet." She looked towards the door and sighed. "Trust me, I don't love that we're in this holding pattern, but I'm not going to push him into something he isn't ready for."

"How can you cope?" Jack's voice a bit whiny. "The sexual tension is threatening to kill me!"

"Trust me, if it weren't for the out of synch timelines, I'd have jumped him by now."

"Wait…" Jack stared at her before he laughed and grinned at her. "Out of synch timelines… Rose. you little minx! You've already slept with him."

Refusing to be embarrassed, Rose raised an eyebrow at Jack and shrugged. "I dated him all through uni, Jack, I think it's pretty much a given that it wasn't a chaste relationship."

Jack gaped at her looking like he was torn between shock, squealing, and demanding details. Before he could get anything more from her, Rose scooped her clean laundry into the basket and headed for the hall. Admitting all that to Jack was dangerous given that he'd now met Jo, but it made her giddy to say such things out loud and not just keep them inside. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned when a strange happy sound escaped Jack, but didn't stop moving. The Doctor was in the hallway and stopped to give a strange look towards the laundry room before looking over at Rose.

"Jack's being a bit weird," Rose offered with a smile and shrug. "So where are we off to today?"

"Hadn't decided," the Doctor admitted. He gave Rose a soft smile, his eyes bright and his cheeks reddening a little. "Thoughts?"

"Well…." Rose pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "There is something that has stuck with me."

"What?"

"Remember Jabe? The tree woman who was a descendent of the tropical rain forest?"

"Bit hard to forget her."

"Our first date," Rose said happily. The Doctor's blush deepened and Rose told herself to ease off. "I was thinking that it could be really interesting to see where she is from."

"The Forest of Cheem." The Doctor nodded and glanced towards the console room. "Good plan. Get ready and tell Jack to get his head on right."

"On it!"

Rose snapped a small salute, making the Doctor roll his eyes and headed back to the laundry room. Jack was texting on his phone and Rose inwardly grimaced. She had officially lost him to the dark side. That was something his future self hadn't warned her about. When she poked her head in, Jack's eyes widened like a deer in headlights, but he quickly recovered and gave her a charming smile.

"Don't," Rose said. "Just don't." Now she was holding back a laugh. "We're planet-bound. Get ready."

Jack nodded, a wave of serious and excitement sweeping over his features. Reassured, Rose headed to her room to put away the laundry or at least get it on the bed. The TARDIS jolted a little as she walked and Rose nearly stumbled. Increasing her pace, she jumped into her room and noted with relief that it was far more stable. The shaking always seemed to be tied to the console room and nowhere else which was just as well given that they had a pool. She really wasn't sure if it was intentional or a side effect of something.

Putting down the basket, Rose went to her wardrobe and opened it to find comfortable jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt along with her crème coloured coat. She quickly swapped out and pulled on her trainers. By the time she got back to the console room, Jack was helping the Doctor fly and trying to flirt with the Doctor.

"Rose! Hold down that button!" the Doctor barked.

Rose didn't argue. She rushed forward and pressed the button in question. More orders came and she and Jack did as the Doctor said. Some of the controls were becoming more familiar to Rose and a few times, she moved before the Doctor instructed her to. The shaking eased and the Doctor beamed as they landed almost smoothly.

"There were go. Billions of years into the future! Earth's been roasted, but life goes on."

Jack's features tightened for a moment at the mention of Earth being roasted. She supposed that even if he'd been raised on another planet, it was still the homeworld and the idea of it being gone was strange. But he recovered quickly and reached for the scanner.

"Atmosphere is perfect," he announced. "Bit chilly today." He glanced at Rose's coat. "Which the TARDIS must have known."

"Course she did," the Doctor said proudly.

"You may want a jacket yourself," Rose suggested. He had one a simple dark blue Henley that she had to admit looked really good on him.

"Back in a sec!"

Jack ran from the console room with a boyish grin on his face. He already looked younger than when they'd picked him up. The Doctor watched him for a moment. The suspicion was gone, but Rose could tell that he still wasn't completely comfortable with Jack. But it was still progress and she'd take it. When Jack returned, he had a brown bomber jacket on and looked very pleased with himself. It was a vaguely familiar jacket and Rose hoped that she'd never seen it on Athena or Melody.

"All yours," the Doctor said. He was smiling at Rose and gestured grandly towards the door.

She didn't need any further encouragement. With an answering smile, Rose went to the door and paused. Another new planet, in a time long after her natural lifespan. That familiar excited itch traveled up her spine and Rose savored it. Opening the door, Rose started to smile as the thick smell of earth and flora hit her nose. Soft sunlight flickered around her as she stepped out into a thick jungle. Behind her, Rose heard the Doctor chuckle at her slow exit, but she ignored him. A new world, billions of years in the future and she was here. That was worthy of awe.

Looking around, Rose grinned at the sight of the massive trees that towers over her. They were a bit different from what she was used to with large roots that protruded from the ground in spots and wide branches that were far larger than anything she'd seen before. Ivy and vines crisscrossed around their trunks and the wind that rustled the leaves didn't move the solid branches or trunks at all.

On the ground were thick patches of vegetation that had accents of bright colors that contrasted with the sharp natural green. A fern was mostly green but had unusual red patterns on its leaves. Bright violet flowers growing at the base of one of the trees looked similar to orchards, but the style was a little different. She pulled out her phone and took a quick photo of the alien flowers to send to her mum. Then for good measure, she took a few reference shots for a painting. Craning her neck back, she looked straight up, marveling at the way the branches and leaves framed a small opening that let sunlight pour through the thick canopy and revealed a patch of blue sky beyond.

"It's beautiful here," Rose said. She looked back at the Doctor and Jack who were peering around with small smiles of their own.

"So, they're living trees that live in a forest?" Jack asked.

"They are living trees," the Doctor agreed. "Sentient and sapient descendants of trees similar to these. They inhaled carbon dioxide and exhale oxygen." The Doctor smiled and touched a nearby tree with a soft, almost reverent smile. "But that's not to say that there are still younger species of trees that aren't sentient, at least not yet. They surround themselves with them. The Cheem is one of the most biological diverse planets in the galaxy at this point."

"Naturally?" Rose asked. "Or not?"

"Not, actually." The Doctor removed his hand and turned back to his companions. "Almost a million years ago, this was a colony planet settled by the Forest. It was all but dead at that point, a carbon dioxide atmosphere and nothing naturally living on it any longer. They oversaw the terraforming, using their own bodies to start the process of creating oxygen, planted older trees to help them." He gestured at the ground. "Jabe's people rely on what they draw out of air, they don't really use their roots anymore and don't mention them, Jack," the Doctor added firmly. "After there was an oxygen atmosphere, they made the planet a haven for dying species. Lots from Earth for example."

"Impressive," Jack said. "So the whole planet is a preserve?"

"No, there are cities." The Doctor glanced around. "We're a bit off from a city. Let's try to get a bit closer."

Jack looked like he was considering teasing the Doctor about driving, but his curiosity overruled him. Rose eyed one of the trees and lifted her eyes high into the towering branches. It was a bit odd to think that a being like Jabe coexisted with something so like her ancestors. Then again, she reminded herself, she coexisted with apes who were cousin species to her. Letting the Doctor round her and Jack up in the TARDIS, Rose went straight to the screen and waited eagerly as the Doctor adjusted the controls.

"Just a quick special jump," the Doctor assured them. Rose and Jack exchanged a smile. "Hold on."

The TARDIS shuddered once, but that was it. Beaming the Doctor swung back to the door and threw it open, gesturing for them to follow. They gathered around the center console and the Doctor hit a few buttons. The TARDIS shuddered for a moment, but only a moment. Jack pushed the screen, letting the Doctor catch it and turn it on.

"There we go! City!"

Nodding to the Doctor, Rose returned to the doors and opened them. Rose had expected a city unlike the ones she was used to. She'd had just enough time to imagine wooden buildings wrapped around the massive trees, but it was nothing like that. They were in a square built from polished stone and large buildings that appeared almost entirely made of glass surrounded them. The sun gleamed off of the smooth sharp planes of the architecture as Rose's mind caught on that they were like greenhouses. Trees grew through perfectly round holes in the stone floor of the square with small grooves that must be for carrying water. In the center, a few feet from them, was a large fountain with a statue of what looked like a wolf. Rose swallowed, but inhaled slowly and kept looking around.

It didn't take her long to realize something, something important. She didn't see any of the tree people. The city was empty. Stepping out, she turned around and searched the doorways of the glass buildings and the skywalks that stretched out between the buildings. There was no sign of anyone.

"Doctor, I think there's trouble," Rose said.

The Doctor stepped out beside her. "Why?"

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked, joining them in front of the TARDIS.

"Ah."


	37. Forest of Cheem: Catching up With Jabe

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Forest of Cheem: Catching up With Jabe

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: This chapter almost didn't happen. The latest Windows update shredded by operating system and crashed my computer for a couple of days. I wasn't to recreate everything so I hope it all makes sense.

…

The quiet of the city only made the wind louder. Judging from the massive open areas and lack of roads, this was a city that was normally full of foot traffic and maybe even small markets. Yet, the sun was glittering off of the smooth glass angels of the buildings and there was no one but them to see it. Through the glass in different buildings, Rose could see more greenery and thought she saw movement once, but most of the glass was darkened to keep her from seeing inside.

"Do we think it's empty or just in lockdown?" Jack asked. His friendly tone was gone and instead the voice of a soldier ready for orders had taken its place. "My scanner isn't picking up anything harmful to us."

"TARDIS would have warned us if it was something that simple," the Doctor said. He took a few steps forward and looked around. "No damage to the buildings."

"No," Rose agreed. She narrowed her eyes up at one large window. "I think… I think there might be people inside. No one is near the window, but I think I saw movement up there." She pointed at the window in question.

"Maybe," the Doctor agreed. He nodded forward. "Come on, let's take a look around. Might be a festival across town that everyone is at. Or a sporting event. Doesn't mean it's anything bad."

That was a valid point, but Rose could tell that the Doctor didn't believe it. She looked up as they walked, checking the windows that were still clear. Sometimes, she thought she saw something move, but no one came to the windows. They didn't go far, just down the street from the TARDIS. Jack tried to open one of the massive glass and metal doors, but it was locked up tight.

"What do you think, Doc?" Jack asked. "Sonic our way inside?"

"No." The Doctor pointed up ahead at a building with a large sign in front of it. "These are residences by the looks of things, that's a public building. If people are hiding inside, let's not terrify them just yet."

The building in question was a bit different from the others. It was still built like a massive greenhouse, but there were unfamiliar pieces of equipment mounted on the side. Rose was able to glimpse a balcony high above their heads that was filled with large machines. Solar panels lined one side of the building and the sign proclaimed it "Central Forest Health." Through the glass doors, Rose could see trees and lots of plants around a wide walkway that curved quickly out of view. There was no reception desk or anything that was familiar to her as part of a government building.

"Now this is more like it," the Doctor said. He inspected the doorway and located a panel beside it. "Doorbell."

Jack and Rose exchanged a look as the Doctor rang the doorbell. It seemed a bit odd to Rose, but she reminded herself that this was over a billion years in her future. Jack kept shifting between his feet, a picture of nervous energy and turned to check behind them again. They were still alone.

But then something moved inside and it kept moving. Rose leaned forward as a tall tree dressed in something like medical scrubs came around the curve of the walkway. It looked a lot like Jabe with dark brown bark skin, hints of greenery near the top of its head, but it was taller than Jabe had been. They stopped and stared out at them. The Doctor raised a hand and waved, sending the poor tree further into shock. Suddenly, it dashed forward and the doors slid open.

"Are you the ones that did this?" It demanded. A thick arm reached for the Doctor. "Did you cause this?"

"No," the Doctor said quickly. He let the tree grab a lapel of his leather jacket and motioned for Rose and Jack to stay back. "We're travelers. We just arrived and came looking for someone. What's happened?"

The tree narrowed dark brown eyes at the Doctor for a moment before looking at Jack and Rose. Then it released the Doctor and sighed. Shaking its head, it stepped back and lowered its arms. Jack shifted closer to Rose protectively and Rose rolled her eyes. She really hoped that he eased off this routine soon.

"I apologize," the tree said. "Thing have… things have not been going well for our people."

"What's happened?" the Doctor asked. "Who can I speak to? I can help."

"Lady Jabe is overseeing-"

"Jabe!" The Doctor grinned. "Perfect, where is she?"

The tree blinked at them and Rose stepped forward and smiled. "Sorry that we startled you. What's your name?"

"Jacin." The tree looked at her and blinked. "Uh… please follow me. If you think you can help then I suppose there's no harm in letting you in."

As Jacin let them past, Rose realized that they were actually in a small room with another set of clear glass doors separating them from the lush greenery inside. Jacin pressed a button beside the door. There was a loud clicking sound that made Rose jump. She looked up at the Doctor curiously.

"Disinfectant," the Doctor said. "Probably to protect the plants inside."

"Yes, you might be carrying something," Jacin said. "It'll just be a moment."

Suddenly the room was flooded with sharp sprays of bubbles that hit Rose all over. She jumped again while Jack laughed. The Doctor crossed his arms and tried to look dignified as pink bubbles dripped down his nose. Air followed and Rose watched the soap begin to vanish from her skin and clothing. Her hair flew around her and she wrinkled her nose at the odd feeling. Then it was finally over and the inside doors slid open.

"This way," Jacin said as if they hadn't just gone through a car wash.

The Doctor glanced her way and grinned at the expression her face. She glared at him and he only smiled wider. Jack knocked her shoulder as he passed and winked at her. Rose followed a moment later, her curiosity overriding her distaste.

She'd been expecting it to be humid inside, but it wasn't. Instead, the air was thick with the smell of soil and a hint of something that Rose couldn't identify. There was a great variety of trees in the building and the path forward curled around thick trunks and large ferns. Small screens near some of the trees had charts that seemed to be tracking water intact and health. She wasn't sure how closely the health of these trees and the walking trees were connected. She wasn't sure of the life cycle of Jabe's people either. Did they grow out of the large old trees or was it more like what she was used to?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when they came to another doorway that hadn't been visible until just before they reached it. Ivy was growing over this wall and close around the door making it almost impossible to even see beyond. Through the small patches that were open, Rose could see three more tree people inside of the room. Jacin did something and the doors swung open, making the ivy leaves flutter. Once inside, Rose could see that the room was some kind of lab with machines she recognized as computers, small growing pods, and tables with various samples spread across them.

"We have visitors," Jacin said.

The figures turned and Rose smiled when she immediately recognized Jabe. Gone were the long red robes and instead she was wearing a simple pale green tunic and pant combination similar to scrubs and a dark green lab coat. Her eyes widened at the sight of them and took a slow step away from her terminal.

"Doctor?" Jabe asked. She blinked at him in surprise and then looked at Rose. "Rose? I- I am surprised to see you again."

"They just arrived," Jacin said. He was eying them suspiciously again. "Do you know them milady."

"Yes, we met on Platform One, during Earth's death," Jabe answered. She took a cautious step towards them. "I owe them my life. But why are you here?"

"Rose wanted to see the Forest of Cheem," the Doctor answered. "But we seem to have arrived at a bad time."

"You could say that," Jabe agreed. She gestured behind her to the samples. "Something is happening in the forest to the older trees. It might be some kind of disease, but we have only a few samples."

"You haven't' gotten more?" Jack asked.

Jabe smiled softly at him and Jack stepped forward. In a graceful movement, he took Jabe's hand and kissed it delicately. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Not the time, Jack," the Doctor said. "They haven't gotten more samples because whatever is affected the trees could spread to them."

"Exactly, Doctor," Jabe said. She was still smiling at Jack. Then she shook her head and turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Not that I'm not grateful to see you," Jabe said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Rose was interested in seeing your home," the Doctor answered.

"Didn't you detect the warning beacons?" one of the other trees asked, sounding suspicious.

Jabe smirked a little, her dark eyes brightening with humor. "Their ship is somewhat different, I expect," she said. he gave the Doctor a gentle and fond look. "Still, I fear that this is not a time for sight-seeing."

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"Forest trees are dying,"Jabe answered. There was a quiver in her voice. "Many of the oldest and stronger trees have suddenly died and we haven't been able to figure out why."

"Disease?"

"We aren't sure. Our first tests didn't find anything," Jabe explained. "No signs of burning or chemical attack."

"Could it be something genetic?" Jack asked. "Some faulty mutation."

"We can't rule that out," Jabe answered. "But the effect seems to be spreading. We know the area where is started, but there are signs of the problem in other areas. As you said, Doctor, we're concerned about it affected our people and thus most are hiding." Jabe hesitated and then sighed. "Several teams went into the forest to try and gather more information, but they have not returned. We're afraid that they might be dead from whatever this is."

"So it might already be jumping to your people," the Doctor said. He shook his head and then smiled. "Well, we aren't trees. If it is a disease or some kind of outside force it won't affect us."

Jabe smiled. "I was hoping you would offer. You are correct, as mammals, you won't be affected by the same things that harm us."

"Do you have any scans of the area?" the Doctor asked.

Jabe shook her head and gestured towards another door on the far side of the room. As she started walking, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they followed close behind her.

"The area where the worst effects are happening is in a natural ravine. We've always had trouble monitoring the area and it's gotten worse lately. I'll be blunt, I don't know what you're going to find out there."

"We can handle ourselves," the Doctor said.

"I know." Jabe opened the door and they headed towards the back of the building. "I just wish that I had more to tell you. As it stands, no saplings are allowed outside and the trees are avoiding any outside air. It's a bad state of affairs. Our lights provide some nutrition to us, but it's no substitute for staying inside full time."

They paused long enough on the stone path to let Jabe ducked into a storage room. Rose's mind whirled as she tried to take in everything that had been said so far. It was nice not to have to prove that they were capable of helping, but the speed in which Jabe was sending them off spoke to how worried she was. Jabe returned with a large canvas bag that she handed to Jack.

"This is a sample pack. It has everything you will need." Jabe looked at Rose and sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm not in a position to entertain right now, but we can't do anything without information." She paused and pressed her rough lips tightly together. "Would you like a firearm?"

"No," the Doctor answered immediately.

"Doctor, there is a very real possibility that this is intentionally being done by some unknown enemy-"

"We'll be alright," the Doctor assured her. "We've got Rose."

"Somehow I've become the bodyguard," Rose teased.

Jabe didn't looked any happier in that moment but nodded her understanding. The other trees who were following behind them just seemed confused. Rose understood the feeling. Jabe rattled off several species names and a couple of chemical names to the Doctor as they walked that meant nothing to Rose. It was a sharp reminder just how far in the future they were.

The back of the building was very similar to the front with a large sign visible through a set of glass doors. Rose once again noted that there was a small chamber between them and the backdown. Apparently, they had to go through the cleaners again. Outside the back of the building there was a small vehicle waiting for them.

"The hover cart is the best vehicle to use in the forest," Jabe explained. "It's narrow enough that it can navigate between the largest trees and won't harm the foliage."

"Great!" Jack adjusted the sample bag. "So, the plan is just to grab samples?"

"That's what we need the most," Jabe admitted. "Please be careful. I'm sorry that I have to ask you to do this."

"You didn't ask," the Doctor said. "We offered." He glanced at the cart. "Does it need keys?"

Jabe blinked at the question, apparently very surprised. "No," she answered with a soft chuckle. "Nothing like that. Can you drive it?"

"Course."

The Doctor didn't give Jabe any time to worry about it. He opened the door and gestured Rose and Jack into the decontamination chamber. Jabe backed away as the door shut and waved to them. Rose had only a brief moment to see the guilt on the tree's face before she was blasted with soap. Nervousness churned in her stomach as she blinked and focused on the line of trees watching them. Worry radiated off all of them and Rose couldn't help but feel a flicker of fear for what was happening in the forest.

The hover cart had two seats in the front with sloping sides that then became a flat cargo area. There were small rails and straps for securing whatever it might carry. Small panels on the underside glittered in the sunlight and Rose suspected that they were the 'hover' part of the vehicle. A small screen sat in the middle of the front dashboard with a steering wheel on the left side like an American car. Grinning, the Doctor hoisted himself up into the cart and sat behind the wheel. Jack gestured for Rose to climb up into the second seat. Giving him a smile, Rose let Jack help her up and strapped herself in. She took the sample bag from him and secured it in the empty space between her and the Doctor's seats.

Jack climbed in and said he was ready. With a smirk, the Doctor revved up the cart and they took off. Jack yelped behind them which quickly turned to excited laughter. Twisting around, Rose looked back to find Jack holding onto straps with his feet firmly planted like he was water skiing. He caught her looking and grinned widely at her.

It took them no time at all to leave the city behind. Instead of the shift from urban to suburban that Rose was used to, this was a sharp cut off. The city simply ended with the stone floors transforming into dark soil and rich undergrowth. Looking back, Rose watched the glass buildings become smaller and smaller and bit her lower lip with worry. It still looked empty. How many people were hiding deep in their homes, too afraid to even approach the glass? It wasn't a pleasant thought.

Of course, they took Rose down the ugly rabbit hole of having to wonder if this was natural or something else. Environmental films were something she'd grown up with and a nagging suspicion that this was on purpose had taken hold. Still, it was too early to make assumptions.

They drove into the forest, the wind tugging at Rose's hair and Jack laughing behind her. The Doctor navigated them carefully around the large trees and the thick growths of ferns. Rose watched their surroundings carefully, trying to take note of anything that looked out of place, but all the trees were just a little too different from what she was used to after a billion years of evolution and genetic engineering for her to know what wasn't right.

The car followed a steep slope and the sides of a natural rocky ravine rose up around them. Everything got darker as the trees and rocky sides blocked out much of the sunlight. The temperature even dropped. Rose shivered at the sudden change but quickly resumed her examination of the area. Something smooth flashed between two trunks. Rose straightened. She saw it again between another set of trees. It was a tall metallic wall.

"Doctor! There's a building over there!"

"What!" The hover cart stopped sharply. Jack had to grab onto their seats to catch himself. "It's not on the map."

The cart gently lowered itself until it was hovering only a foot or so off the ground. Now that they were stopped, Rose could see it very clearly. It wasn't massive, but it was there. A building with smooth metal walls that was about the size of a small house. It looked to only be one story, but the soil around it was dark and the vegetation had been stripped away.

"Well, that shouldn't be here," the Doctor murmured. He jumped out of the hover cart and looked back at Rose. "Fancy a look?"


	38. Forest of Cheem: Mystery Building

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Forest of Cheem: Mystery Building

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The building wasn't large, but Rose couldn't understand how it could have been built without anyone in the city knowing. They were less than an hour from the city proper and with the technology that had to be in place given what she'd seen on Platform One, it just didn't seem possible. The sides weren't exactly metal despite the sheen to them as they weren't reflecting sunlight.

"No guards," Jack said. "And no visible cameras."

They had parked the hover cart a ways from the building, moving it after Rose had pointed out the building. If someone was watching then they would have already been seen. But there was no movement.

"Is it possible that Jabe just forgot to tell us about this building?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't match the architecture of the city at all," Rose said. "Their buildings are smooth curves, glass, and some sharp angles. This is a box."

"Rose is right," the Doctor agreed. "I think this is someone else."

"It looks a bit like a generated building," Jack said. "I've heard about the tech."

"Likely it," the Doctor said.

"Generated building?" Rose asked.

"Created using molecular rearrangement," the Doctor explained. "Imagine 3D printing times a million and you'll get close. You can make buildings in an instant, but you need a lot of energy…." The Doctor paused and glanced around. "Which you could manage in a vibrant forest, but it would impact some of the trees."

"Bu pulling energy out of them?" Rose asked. She was stunned. That sounded more like magic than science, but they were a billion years in the future. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yep." The Doctor's answer was short and Rose let it drop. There were more important issues to be concerned with.

"It's just hard to believe that this is here," Rose admitted. "We're not that far from the city."

"We're in a ravine which doesn't help and I doubt they keep everything monitored," the Doctor said.

"But we're so far in the future."

"Technology comes and goes as civilization changes," the Doctor said. "And the Trees of Cheem don't put as much focus on technology as other cultures. This is the Forest, it's meant to be a bit wilder and grow free. Honestly, it's impressive that they even caught on to the fact that something was young."

"Good thing they did," Jack said. "Given that they are plant lifeforms themselves."

"Do you think making the building is the only problem?" Rose asked.

"Not sure," the Doctor said. "If it was just this one building then the problems would have stopped. It wouldn't be spreading."

"So whoever made this is still working on something or there is something else," Jack summarized. "Sounds like we need to take a closer look."

Rose and the Doctor agreed, but there was no good approach. There was an open radius around the building that was free of trees and any vegetation that could offer cover. If that was by design as a defensive measure or sheer coincidence after building the structure, Rose wasn't sure. She had no idea what to look for when it came to weapons. There were no visible holes where a weapon could be deployed and she realized a moment later that there weren't even any windows. The closest comparison was that it was a large shipping container and that didn't make her feel any better.

The Doctor didn't seem that worried. He walked right up to the doorway, slipping away from Rose and the Jack as they tried to stop him. Rose wasn't military, but some of the habits UNIT had taught her held on. She hissed at the Doctor, but he calmly knocked on the doorway. Rose and Jack shared another look, but then followed the Doctor up to the door.

"He's lucky we like him," Jack grumbled.

Nothing happened. The Doctor dropped his hand to the small panel beside the door. Rose expected him to pull out the sonic screwdriver, but instead, he simply pressed one large rectangular button at the bottom of the panel.

"They didn't lock it," the Doctor said pleasantly.

The door slid open, making no sound and Rose tensed, her senses on high as she tried to be ready for anything. Before them was a short lit corridor with five doors, two on each side and one at the far end. There were no windows and panels in the ceiling lit the way. No decorations hung on the walls and there were no personal effects that hinted as to who had built this place.

"I don't like this," Jack murmured.

"We'll take a quick look and see what we can find," the Doctor said. "If we don't answer any questions, we'll get the samples and let Jabe know this is here."

"Let's hope they're gone," Rose said. She had a hopeful thought that someone had come to the planet, built this place before realizing that the world was already colonized and then left. But someone with this kind of tech would surely know that people lived here.

They stood in the corridor for a few long moments, waiting to see if anything happened. But there were no alarms and no one came looking for them. Jack and Rose shared a worried glance and she saw Jack adjust his stance. He was ready to fight if need be. Then the Doctor went to the first door on the right and pushed it open slowly.

Inside was a sterile-looking white room with several large pieces of equipment that were too alien for Rose to identify. The Doctor strode across the room and began to examine one. There were shelves with samples fixed to the wall and a small closed-off area made of clear glass with gloves fixed inside of it. That Rose recognized as a way of working with dangerous samples.

"I don't like the look of this," Jack said. "Could it be some kind of weapon that is being created, someone looking to kill off the forest? Maybe so they can mine or some other sort of profit?"

"The Forest of Cheem was established on a post-industrial mining world," the Doctor said. "The planet was stripped almost a million years ago. The Trees brought it back to life when they made it a colony world so there's nothing left to mine in the ground."

"Then what's with the mad scientist lab?" Jack was leaning towards the samples, frowning at the labels thoughtfully. "There's got to be a connection between this place and what's happening to the trees."

"Likely, but we don't know what that connection is yet Jack," the Doctor said.

"Is any of this something we can use?" Rose asked. "Nothing is familiar to me, but maybe some files would shed some light on this."

"I don't see anything that looks like a data recorder," Jack agreed. He was frowning and began checking the tables for anything unusual. "No computer, no journal. Whoever is here much have it on them."

"Not surprising," the Doctor said. "They have equipment for chemical experimentation and even a genetic sequencer."

"So they're working on something big," Rose said.

A snarl from the doorway made Rose jump. Spinning around on her heels, she found that they were not alone. The figure that strode forward through the doorway was shorter than them with thick fur covering most of its face. The nose protruded a little and had a soft moist tip rather like a dog's. Its general shape was humanoid, but it was short and stout with only three fingers and a thumb. Dressed in a simple tunic and pair of pants, it didn't seem threatening, but the expression on its face was thunderous.

"What?" It looked between them in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We're investigating the area. Something is harming local trees," the Doctor explained. His jaw was tight. "We came to collect samples, but found a lab instead."

"Trees? Oh yes, I've been using them as subjects," the alien said. It seemed to recover its poise and glared large brown eyes at them. "This isn't any of your concern. You shouldn't have come into my lab."

"We were asked by the locals to take a look," the Doctor snapped.

"Locals?"

"There's a city not far from here," Rose pointed out. She was watching the alien carefully. "How could you miss it?"

"I did scan for life," the alien answered. There was a tone in its voice that Rose didn't like.

"The Trees of Cheem register as plantlife to most scans." The Doctor was frowning deeply. "So you set down without realizing that you were endangering others."

The alien paused and seemed to struggle for a moment. Rose held her breath, waiting for an apology, but instead the alien shook its head. Then it shrugged and headed for a cabinet.

"It doesn't matter," it said. "The experiments are almost done. I didn't know they were there, but this place is perfect."

"We just told you that you're potentially endangering a city," Jack said. His eyes were wide. "What could be so important that you don't care?"

"I'm gathering information," the alien snapped. They puffed up their chest, looking up at Jack and trying to make themselves larger. "My work is critical! I am Hibeurt Gampus! My work is known across the galaxy and you have no right to interfere."

"Never heard you," the Doctor said dismissively. "But what are your experiments for?"

"I don't have time for these questions," Gampus huffed. He pointed at the door. "Clearly I should be locking up. Out! Get out now!"

"Your equipment is impressive," the Doctor said, ignoring the demands. "But that one," the Doctor nodded to an odd-looking metal box that had buttons on one side and an odd screen on the other. It looked a bit like an old fashioned television to Rose, but there were also lots of strange wires. "That one is very interesting, never seen anything like it."

"It's my own invention," Gampus said. There was a hint of pride and his earlier anger was fading. "A bit beyond you I'm afraid, but at least you know good workmanship when you see it." Then he shook his head, seemingly to recenter himself. Glaring at the Doctor, he pointed towards the door. "Leave."

"Whatever you're doing poses a risk to the trees," the Doctor said firmly.

"My work is more important," Gampus hissed. "They can live with it."

"What are you trying to do?" Jack asked. "Are you taking samples of the trees for terraforming because if you are, then I think you should talk with the trees. They terraformed this planet themselves."

"Terraforming has nothing to do with it."

Gampus eyed the three of them and suddenly lunged towards one of the cabinets. Jack grabbed him, trapping him in a headlock. Gampus lashed around, trying to free himself and Rose grimaced in sympathy. Something was clearly going on with this man, but she didn't like having a confrontation like this. Jack made a soft shushing sound and a wild gleam appeared in Gampus's eyes.

Then Hibeurt Gampus slumped to the floor with a groan. Jack gently lowered the man and moved him to the side of the room. The Doctor looked at Jack and nodded with something like approval much to Rose's surprise. A shiver escaped her. It was a relief that the man was unconscious. Something in the way he'd been talking put her on edge.

"So are dealing with a mad scientist here?" Jack asked. "Just doing this for kicks?"

"I don't know," Rose said. "It could be."

"Hibeurt Gampus," the Doctor repeated. "Now that I think about it, that name is a bit familiar."

"Good familiar or bad familiar?" Rose asked.

"I'm leaning towards bad familiar," the Doctor said. He knelt beside Gampus and started digging around his pockets.

"He was avoiding telling us what he was working on," Jack said. "If he was only studying the trees that would be something, but he's definitely impacted them."

"So should we take him to the city?" Rose suggested. "They must have a legal system. I'm sure he's violated at least one law."

"More than one," the Doctor said. "In this era, there are a lot of regulations about establishing yourself on planets. Most of them are already owned." The Doctor pulled what looked like a small notebook from Gampus's pocket. It was an old fashioned item that startled Rose with even existing in this time period. "And he's got to know that. A lush planet like this…." The Doctor shook his head and began flipping through the notebook. "That's interesting."

"What is?"

"Some sort of formula and a lot of notes. It's incomplete, whatever it is." The Doctor stood up and pocketed the notebook, staring down at Gampus. "He's definitely working on something."

"And not having any regard for the locals," Jack said.

"I don't know," Rose said. She shook her head. "Let's check the other rooms before we assume too much."

Jack nodded. "Right, you stay here," he said and before Rose could argue, he slipped through the door.

The Doctor chuckled and Rose shot him a glare before she followed Jack. When she'd brought him onboard, she hadn't considered the possibility of him already falling into the overprotective big brother pattern. Especially not since he'd been digging into her romantic life just that morning.

Moving back into the corridor, Rose once again searched for any signs of cameras or security. Nothing stood out. Jack listened at the door across from them for a moment before easing it open. The room was dark, but lights flashed to life as soon as they stepped inside. It was a room roughly the same size as the first, but rather than lab equipment there were three large tubes that clearly opened set up in the room on heavy metal tables.

The capsules were roughly six feet long and domed. Rose had a bad feeling that she knew what they were as they walked over. All three were hooked up to tubes and machines that were monitoring them. Jack stopped beside her and visibly winced.

"I'm going to hope that these aren't what I think they are."

"They're stasis pods," the Doctor said. He slipped between them, pushing Jack a little. "The questions are: is there someone in them and are they there willingly."

The Doctor glanced their way and Rose forced herself to relax. This day just kept getting worse and worse. He stepped up next to the nearest pod and studied it for a moment. Without a word, the Doctor became to mess with a small series of controls on the side. Jack approached and Rose followed after a quick glance back into the hall to make sure they were alone.

The top of the pod shimmered and the outer layer that hid the inside slid back in a series of tiny folding prices. Rose didn't even have the chance to appreciate the very futuristic technology because her eyes fell on the figure inside of the pod. It was just as she'd feared. The humanoid figure was vaguely female with soft features, but their skin was a deep strangely textured green color. They were dressed in a simple white medical gown and their eyes were closed in slumber. Rose noted that the inside of the pod had bright lights that were a bit like glow lamps. She and Jack stayed back as the Doctor examined the figure through the glass.

"Plant based lifeform," the Doctor announced. "But not a tree. She's something else." He spun to one of the monitors and began tapping different parts of it to bring up new charts and images. "And she's ill."

"Okay, okay, then maybe the mad scientist back there is trying to help them," Jack said.

The Doctor said nothing. He moved to the next pod and retracted the screen. There was another planetoid figure slumbering inside. This one seemed roughly the same age as the first. The third had a small and slighter figure that Rose gasped at the sight of it. At best, it was a teenager.

"Doctor?" Jack pressed. "Do we wake them up?"

"I have no idea what species this is," the Doctor said. He shook his head and kept flipping through the monitor's information. "I don't know if he's helping or hurting them. And I don't know if it's safe to wake them up."

"Are they stable?" Jack asked. He leaned over to examine one. "And how can you not know what they are?"

"I don't know everything, Jack," the Doctor snapped. He stopped flipping through the screens and then dug out the journal. "I think-" The Doctor cut himself off and Rose slipped up beside him to look at the notes. "They're the experiment. This is some kind of formula…." The Doctor looked down into the pod again. "I've seen something like them before. They weren't this humanoid, but-"

"Those giant plants things?" Rose asked. "Mel told me about them. Weren't they made as slaves?"

"They were."

The Doctor did something else with the screen, changing it to an image of body heat and a strange internal organ set up. His eyes grew cold and he looked over at Jack. "Go and tie up Gampus. That name is becoming more familiar now."

"Bad familiar?" Rose guessed.

"Bad familiar. I think these people are weapons. Something is growing inside of them and it isn't good."


	39. Forest of Cheem: No Answers

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Forest of Cheem: No Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

It wasn't often that the Doctor didn't know something. It happened on occasion. That was after all why he traveled the universe, but between his years at the Academy on Gallifrey and centuries of travel, he'd come across almost everything at least once. Rose looked down at the face of the sleeping creature and sighed softly in sympathy. A lot of horrible possibilities were going through her head and she could only hope that they were wrong.

"We should get Gumpas back to the city," Rose suggested. "They can keep him locked up and might be able to track down some information about him that could help." She eyed the unconscious alien. "And I hate to say it, but there easily could be a harmless explanation for this. Maybe he made them and something went wrong and he's trying to help them." Given how he'd spoken earlier, Rose doubted it, but people weren't always calm and articulate when they were stressed. "Just to be safe."

"I need to stay here with the pods," the Doctor said without turning around. "Whatever is happening here is happening fast. If they are a lab-created species then it'll be hard to tell what kind of life cycle we're dealing with and what is going on inside of them."

"I'm with Rose, let's hope it's an instability that he was trying to fix," Jack said darkly. "But I agree with her that we should take him to the city."

"Rose, go and get some samples for Jabe," the Doctor said. "Then you and Jack can take Grumpas back to the city."

"You sure?" Rose frowned. "I don't like leaving you here alone."

"Neither of you is transporting him alone," the Doctor insisted. "That's asking for trouble."

Given that the hover cart was open-topped, the Doctor had a point. Rose nodded and headed for the doorway to collect the sample pack from the hover cart. Behind her, she was well aware that Jack was moving closer to the Doctor to talk and pushed down a wave of irritation that Jack was waiting until she left.

…..

The Doctor kept his attention on the readouts. Something was very wrong here, but he couldn't put his finger on it. If they were lucky, it was some kind of physical defect that would only affect these three beings as tragic as that option was, but there was the real possibility that they were incubating some kind of terrible disease that would affect plant life. There was a whole spectrum of things it could be and he didn't know enough. Jack stepped up next to him, distracting him from his thoughts.

"I know you aren't sure about me," Jack said. "But I swear to you, that I will keep Rose safe."

The Doctor met Jack's eyes. The lad's gaze was firm and he was reminded that this wasn't some useless pretty boy. Jack had seen more than most and lived through more than most ever should. Some of his initial distrust still nagged at him. Jack Harkness was not this man's real name, the Doctor was sure of that, but Rose's affection for him and his actions during the Blitz meant something. Besides, the Doctor knew he shouldn't judge people by them not using their real names given his own situation.

Jack's words about not knowing what he'd done in those years rang in the Doctor's head. Jack wanted, needed to be trusted, by someone else. He needed the Doctor to believe that he could and would protect someone. Rose had said it, sometimes you needed someone else to believe in you before you could believe in yourself. That had been him after the War and now it was Jack.

Grabbing Jacks' wrist, the Doctor began to input coordinates in the Vortex Manipulator before Jack could protest. "I'm saving the coordinates for Rose's home period," the Doctor said. "If something goes wrong. If you can't get back to the TARDIS then get her home. She won't thank you for it, but she'll be safe."

"Yes, sir." Thankfully Jack did not salute.

"And here." The Doctor dug into his pocket and searched until his fingers wrapped around a small yale key. Drawing it out, the Doctor held it up for Jack to see and watched the younger man swallow. "TARDIS key, about time you had one." He held it out and almost smiled when Jack reverently opened his hand, letting the Doctor place the key in his palm. "And I know you'll keep her safe. You kept Jo safe."

Jack nodded and closed his fist around the key. He nodded to the Doctor and looked like he was going to say something, but the usual boisterous man was at a loss. Smiling slightly, the Doctor nodded at the door behind Jack.

"Don't wait too long. You've been with us long enough to know how she can wander off."

That got a smile from Jack. The former Time Agent winked at the Doctor. "We'll check out the local scene, Doc. Maybe find some trouble."

"She always finds trouble," the Doctor grumbled.

Still, he felt a bit better when Jack hurried after Rose. She was good at getting out of trouble, but he had to admit that he was liking having someone else to help keep an eye on her. There'd been too many close calls over the years and those were just the events that he knew about. The Doctor frowned and pushed that train of thought away. It would do no good to dwell on Rose's complicated timeline and what might or might not have happened in her past.

He moved to the next pod instead and studied the readings. It was nearly identical, a failure of the internal organs and nervous system, but he couldn't determine the cause. Jack came in a few minutes later as he grabbed some of the stored samples and tied up Gumpas as the alien groaned softly in his sleep. If the Doctor enjoyed watching Gumpas be dragged out of the room in the corner of his eye, he didn't think too much about that.

…

Jack had a skip in his step as he exited the complex despite dragging their prisoner. Rose paused in her scraping of tree bark to watch him secure the tied up Gumpas in the back of the hover cart. She didn't dare risk trying to talk right now. The kit had come with a strange bubble-like face mask that Jack had insisted she put on. It fit tightly over her mouth and nose and had a strange texture a bit like the slime they sold in small containers in corner markets as a kid's toy. She shivered at a couple of unpleasant memories of that stuff and babysitting.

Her hands were gloved in protective material that shimmered softly in the sun and weighed nothing. It was all very familiar and strange at the same time. A strip of bark gave way and Rose quickly put it into a small glass-like container. She sealed the lid and bent down to put the container in the bag. There were only two sample jars left and Rose cast her eyes around for anything else of value.

"Rose?" Jack called.

"Almost done," she answered. It was strange to hear her voice so clearly through the mask and the texture was even stranger against her moving lips. "We've got some fern leaves, soil samples, what looks like healthy bark and sick bark, any other suggestions?"

Jack frowned and glanced at the building. "I'd say samples from inside, but I doubt we can risk opening the pods just yet."

Rose hated that. She wanted to open the pods and talk to the people inside, but until they knew more, she knew it wasn't safe. Jack jumped down from the back and headed for the door. "I'll see about getting a copy of the digital files. We should give Jabe something about the building."

Nodding her understanding, Rose grabbed the sample kit and walked over to a nearby tree that seemed to have been infected. The bark was shivering up and cracking with strange ugly grey patches discoloring the leaves and layer under the dissolving bark. Using the kit, she cut into the damaged layer under the bark, wishing she knew more about plants and trying to remember what it was called. Problem was, she wasn't sure if she'd ever learned that in biology.

Once she had the last samples, Rose climbed into the hover cart and took the wheel with a mixture of excitement and dread. Most of the controls were similar to what she was used to and the rest were very intuitive. She supposed that with the humanoid shape being so common, there were a limited number of ways to design certain things. After all, humans all across the globe had figured out swords and tools independent of each other.

"Let's go," Jack said once he was in place.

Rose couldn't help but hesitate. The seat next to her was empty and it shouldn't be. She looked over at the building.

"He'll be fine," Jack said.

But Rose couldn't help but remember Mel's story about the last time someone had created plants. They'd been made as slaves and went on a killing spree to avenge themselves. It hadn't been a story with a happy ending. It had been one of those days where a companion was just grateful to be alive. Shivering, Rose turned her attention to the controls. The sooner they handed Gumpas over and established communication with the odd bunker, the happier she'd be.

"He's got a phone now," Jack reminded her.

"If he uses it," Rose grumbled. Picking up a phone for Jack had been a nice little trip to her home time and she'd gotten one for the Doctor, but he was bad at ignoring it or leaving it off.

They couldn't talk on the way to the city with Jack in the back and the wind. Rose took the chance to think, but she wasn't sure what was happening. So far they'd been able to keep the danger low and she hoped that would continue to be the case. Her eyes checked the trees as they drove, searching for signs of the infection, but it wasn't obvious.

When they reached the city, Rose had to use the navigator system to help them find their way to the proper building. They came to a stop and Rose turned into the seat to find Gumpas stirring and Jack watching him was a sharp and thoughtful look. Gone was a flirt and in its place was a concerned former Time Agent or, she supposed, companion of the Doctor.

"I'll stay here," Jack said. "You try to find Jabe."

Nodding in agreement, Rose grabbed the sample bag and rushed to the back door. She found the doorbell and pushed it for a long moment before reminding herself that it wasn't really a doorbell and leaning on it might not do anything. Jabe came walking into view a moment later, a picture of grace and restrained worry.

"Rose," Jabe greeted as the door opened.

"We have the samples," Rose said. "But we found a lab set up in the ravine."

"A lab?" Jabe's shock was obvious. "How? Why?"

"Not sure how you didn't detect it," Rose admitted. That did surprise her. "And we're working on why. There was a scientist there and he's got three uh plant people in pods. The Doctor didn't know the species."

"He didn't know, but he's a-"

"Yeah," Rose sighed. Her shoulders slumped a little. "We're not sure what to make of things and the scientist was… well, he seemed crazy." Rose gestured over her shoulder. "The Doctor stayed there to try and figure out what is going on, but we brought the scientist here. He said his name is Gumpas."

"Gumpas," Jabe repeated. Then she shook her head and walked closer to the hover cart. "I do not know that name. You don't know what he was working on?"

"We aren't sure," Jack admitted. "The Doctor's trying to figure it out. Current theory is he created those people for something, but they're unstable. He was testing stuff on the trees, probably to fix them."

"He was very dismissive that there was a city here," Rose said. She shook her head. "Can you hold him? Maybe try to find out about him?"

"Of course." Jabe nodded and pulled a small device from a pocket of her coat. It was very similar to what Rose had seen her use on platform One. "Rose, will you take the samples inside. I'll alert security and begin an identification search."

That sounded good to Rose, but it didn't shake her nervousness. Grabbing the sample bag, she headed to the front door and pulled out her phone. She kept it tight in her hand as the disinfection process started all over again. Hair stuck to her face and Rose held back a sigh, unwilling to open her mouth as the air blasted her dry.

"I hate that stuff," Rose grumbled when the inner doors finally opened.

Another tree was waiting for her inside. He was much taller than Jabe and his eyes locked on the sample bag. With a rushed thank you, he swept the bag out of her hands and walked quickly towards the back. Rose blinked after him, but let it go quickly. Instead, she focused on her phone and quickly found the new speed dial for the Doctor. Turning around, she brought the phone to her ear and watched the proceedings outside as she waited for the Doctor to answer.

…..

Jack couldn't shake the bad feeling crawling up his spine as the security detail approached. After seeing the city empty, it was shockingly strange to suddenly see a team of six trees closing in on them. Jabe was close beside him and while Jack would have normally focused on flirting, he was instead watching the prisoner closely.

"Be sure you search him," Jack said. "I've checked him over, but I could have missed something."

"But be gentle," Jabe added. "We don't know for sure yet what he is up to. He might be innocent of any intentional wrongdoing."

"I doubt it," Jack muttered. "You didn't see this guy at the lab."

"I don't wish to make things worse," Jabe countered. Jack nodded, he had to respect how calm she was being about all of this. "Will you and Rose return to the lab?"

"I think so," Jack said. A soft sigh escaped him. "I don't like leaving him there alone, but none of you should go until we know more."

"You're very worried."

"You ever hear the story of the Trojan Horse?"

"No." Jabe blinked at him. "Is it important?"

"I hope not."

He didn't have time to explain any further. Rose came burst out of the main building, her face flushed with worry and her eyes wide. Jack was instantly on alert and heading towards her. Jabe asked what was wrong, but Rose's eyes were on him when she answered.

"The Doctor says that the subjects just woke up."

"And?"

"And it's a weaponized disease," Rose said. "He's sure of it. They're incubating some kind of plant killer."

Jabe's horrified gasp was enough to send them into action. Without discussing it, Jack jumped into the hover cart, taking the wheel this time and Rose climbed into the passenger seat. Jack had just enough presence of mind to toss Jabe his mobile phone so they could contact her before they sped off towards the lab and the Doctor. He also had enough awareness to realize that the Doctor was not going to be happy that he was bringing Rose back with him.


	40. Forest of Cheem: Escape

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty: Forest of Cheem: Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: This episode is actually going to have one more chapter. It hasn't gone exactly as I was originally planning, but hopefully we'll all like the result.

…

Plant zombies. There were no other words for what Rose and Jack found when they returned. The three plant figures had gotten loose and were stumbling around the area surrounding the lab as if they weren't sure how to walk. They were touching any plants they could find while the Doctor tried to scan them with the sonic screwdriver. Worse was the way that the plants were withering under their touch.

As the hover cart lowered, Rose could only stare in stunned silence. She supposed that this was one way to spread a biological weapon, but not the most efficient way. Except maybe this wasn't the intended way.

"Give me a hand!" the Doctor snapped. He glanced at the sonic screwdriver. "They aren't dangerous to us, just to plant life."

Jack jumped into action while Rose's brain was still trying to catch up. She could damn near hear Mickey howling with laughter over plant zombies. Prying her hands off the seat, Rose jumped down and summoned her sword. Jack was trying to herb one back into the building without touching it which wasn't going well. It stumbled forward, dragging its feet through withering ferns and vines, reaching for another tree. Rose approached and brought up her sword.

"Wait!" the Doctor's voice cut through her thoughts. "I've detected higher brain activity."

"Are you saying they are alive?" Jack asked. He was reaching for one of the plant creatures only for it to flinch back. Jack froze in place. "Uh… I think that may be right."

Rose released her sword, letting it return to bracelet form. The plant creature in front of her was watching her. There was no recognition that it was in danger in those bright green eyes. It didn't seem to understand. Like a child, Rose's mind offered and she lowered her hands.

"Can we touch them?" Jack called to the Doctor. "We're mammals so we can touch them, right?"

"I'm trying to finish a scan-" the Doctor was looking at the sonic screwdriver. His shoulders tensed and then relaxed. "Yeah, we can touch them."

"Then this just got easier!" Jack reached forward to grab one of them.

It whirled around and shoved him. Jack was thrown off of his feet and crashed landed onto the ground several feet back. Rose's eyes widened in alarm and she rushed forward. The plant creature ignored her and walked away, infecting more vegetation as it went.

"They're strong," Jack groaned. Rose helped him sit up slowly. "Very strong."

"Plants are pretty strong," Rose agreed softly. "I suppose it shouldn't surprise us."

"And yet, I was surprised," Jack said. He carefully climbed to his feet, Rose beside him. "Doc, what's the plan here?"

"We need to get them back into the containment pods!" The Doctor answered. He was trying to approach one of the plants, his hands where it could see them. "I was narrowing in on what was going on when they started waking up."

Rose and Jack exchanged a look and then Rose glanced up at the sky. The sun hadn't set yet, but they were creeping into late afternoon.

"Any idea what night will do to them?" Rose asked. "When the sun goes away?" she clarified.

The Doctor looked over at her and grinned, his eyes bright. "Not with certainty, but their pods had lamps in them. Once they were out, they immediately came outside."

"Maybe they detected the sun," Jack said slowly. "And when that goes out of view…"

They were all sharing the same idea. It made Rose grin, but then she noted how one of the trees was groaning under its own weight. These things had done a lot of damage to the immediate area and they had to keep them contained. What else did plants need? How were they causing the wither effect?

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Rose asked.

"Wandering around," the Doctor grumbled.

"No, to the plants," Rose said. "Is it a fast-acting virus or something else?"

"No, it's not a virus," the Doctor answered. "They're absorbing nutrients at a hyper-accelerated rate. That growth in their chest wasn't a virus or tumor, it was a specially designed organ. The plants are withering because they are losing all their nutrients at a rapid rate."

"Are you sure it doesn't affect mammals?" Jack demanded. "Cause that sounds like it could affect mammals."

"It isn't keyed to mammals," the Doctor said, but there was a dark tone in his voice. "Not yet at least, which is why this needs to stop here."

Jack grunted as he grabbed the plant. It released a strange high pitched sound that rolled down Rose's spine as it cried. Around them, the trees seemed to shake and shudder in response. Her stomach dropped. She really hoped that wasn't a bad sign. The plant had come alive in Jacks' grasp, twisting and trying to break free rather than its slow stumbling movement. The other two plants had bolted at the sudden display.

Rose and the Doctor rushed one of them. It froze in shock, staring at them and not moving. She tackled the plant creature. A shiver passed through her skin and Rose really hoped that she was imagining it. The plant thrashed beneath her and Rose desperately made soft shushing sounds, hoping to calm it. Fern leaves tickled her cheek but quickly turned into a scratching sensation as the leaves died.

Primal panic set in. The urge to run away pounded at the back of Rose's skull, but someone she kept a tight hold of the plant and dragged herself and it to its feet. The Doctor was getting the lab door open for Jack as he wrestled the one he'd taken down back inside. Rose carefully climbed to her feet, keeping a tight grip on the plant creature. It was strong, pulling against her and Rose struggled just to hold it in place.

"I'll be right there, Rose," Jack called. "Let me get this one inside."

She nodded but didn't look over towards Jack. Her skin prickled and that cold shudder returned. Rose trusted the Doctor, but she could have shown that she felt weaker. Still, she held on and closed her eyes so she didn't have to watch the horrible way that the plants around her were falling apart into dust.

Jack returned after far too long. His hand on her shoulder reassured Rose and she started to relax. The plant zombie broke free, elbowing her in the gut, but Jack grabbed it with a strong grip. It shrieked again and Rose hissed at the sound.

"These things are strong," Jack grunted. He wrestled it towards the lab door. "Come on, the Doctor's got the other pod ready."

Nodding weakly, Rose didn't let down her guard. Any of these escaping into the wild was a horrible possibility. Her heart kept pounding even as the lab door opened and they crossed the threshold. She could hear banging in the other room and grimaced at the sound. The door slid shut behind them and she fought to pull out her sonic pen. With a flick of her wrist, Rose locked the door and finally released a breath.

"This wasn't so bad," Jack said. "I was expecting something a bit more difficult. Or the Doctor cornered by these things."

A soft chuckle escaped Rose. Jack had a point. She'd expected and imagined much worse during their frantic ride here. Jack nodded towards the door to the room where they'd found the pods in the first place. Their prisoner slumped against Rose, releasing a long slow sound that shook Rose's bones.

"I know," Jack said. "Breaks my heart too." He offered her a soft supportive look and Rose helped him guide the creature into the room.

The Doctor was moving around the room with a frantic energy that would have been more in line with his next incarnation. The captured creature was pounding on the surface frantically.

"No language skills," the Doctor said. Anger filled his voice. "We can't calm the poor things down."

"Let's get this one back into bed," Rose suggested. She tried to keep her voice gentle, but it had no calming effect on the plant creature.

"Be gentle," the Doctor said. "This isn't their fault."

"Have you figured out anything?" Jack asked. They steered the plant creature towards the pod. It went slack in Jack's arms and he hoisted it up into the pod before it could change its mind. Hands reached up and fearful eyes met Rose's. "Doctor?"

"They are artificial,' the Doctor said. The lid of the pod slid into place and Rose swallowed. "They're an incubator and dispersal system for a biological weapon." The Doctor turned back to a screen. "I've locked the pods," the Doctor said. "Didn't think of it before. Their vitals suddenly jumped." He was eying the nearest pod as the plant creature tried to push open the lid. "We'll have to keep an eye on them."

"We need to catch the third one," Jack reminded them. He moved back towards the door and Rose and the Doctor followed.

Stepping outside, Rose searched the foliage hopefully, but her heart quickly sank. She couldn't see the third one and panic clawed at her chest. A string of alien curses escaped the Doctor as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. They all waited with bated breath and Rose took a tentative step away from the door.

"It's running," the Doctor said darkly. "Towards the city. Rose, you and Jack track it and bring it back here."

"What about you?" Rose asked Jack was already running for the hover cart.

"I'll work on a way to deactivate their weapon system," the Doctor replied. "Remember, it can't hurt a mammal and it isn't spreading germs or a virus. As long as you get it before it gets to the trees, it'll be fine."

Rose had the sense that he was trying to reassure himself as well as her. Nodding, she dashed to the hover cart and cursed herself for not being able to deal with the other one without Jack. If she'd been a little stronger than Jack could have taken down the third.

"We'll find it," Jack promised.

The hover cart kicked into action and Jack turned them sharply towards the city. Pulling out her sonic pen, Rose tried to set it to scan for plant life, but it was an unfamiliar setting. She tried three times, but couldn't manage it.

"I can't get a lock!" Rose yelled.

"Damn," Jack huffed. "Well keep your eyes open!" he shouted back.

They traveled at a low speed this time and Rose frantically searched the trees surrounding them. A path of decay marked the way that their wayward plant creature had gone, but in the lush forest, it was hard to differentiate the shades of green. Any sign of movement drew her attention, but the wind was stronger outside of the ravine. Rose was amazed that the creature had climbed out rather than keep following the low area. It would have made them much easier to catch, but maybe some instinct had told the creature that.

Pulling out her phone, Rose called Jack's phone and nodded to him when he glanced her way. He seemed to understand what she was planning because he slowed them down a little more as they passed a tree with a darkened spot. The phone rang and rang and Rose wondered if Jabe had left it somewhere or couldn't understand the technology.

"Hello?" Jabe was speaking loudly, but Rose smiled.

"Jabe, one of the creatures has escaped," Rose said quickly. "We're tracking it in the forest, but it is heading towards the city at the moment."

"Oh no!"

"It isn't spreading a disease," Rose assured her. "But it does cause plants to wither so keep everyone in lockdown. It drains plants by touch."

"Can you stop it?"

"Yes, they don't affect mammals. The Doctor has the other two contained and is working on a way to stop their draining effect. You just need to be careful."

"I'm sorry that we can't help you."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just keep everyone inside and we'll find it."

"Hopefully it won't go into the city," Jack said as Rose ended the call. He was eying a withered tree and the area beyond, trying to find the right direction. "After all, those stone structures wouldn't look friendly to it. Even with the plants inside the buildings."

"Hopefully," Rose agreed. She felt like she was going to sick. "This was not what I was expecting this morning when I wanted to see this planet."

Jack laughed, the sound warm and reassuring. "It's never what you expect."

…..

The Doctor was leaning against the lab table and glaring at the cabinets. They were full of chemicals and stored retro-viruses. All the information on the DNA of the plants was on the screen beside him. But he was missing something. The effect wasn't tied to their DNA, they were stable as it was and had great potential. The issue was that an artificial organ had been added to their chests and it linked through their nervous system.

Like all plants, they took what they needed from the air and the soil around them, but at a much faster rate. That organ was what made them need so much more than normal, but he was at a loss for how to remove it. A retro-virus could stop the cells from fixing the organ as it was damaged and wore out but wasn't an immediate solution. Surgery was the best option, but thanks to it being linked into their nervous system that was dangerous.

The two pods in the other room were silent when the Doctor stalked back to them. He peered into the pods to find the two plant creatures sleeping. It was another side effect of their rapid metabolisms. If they weren't sapping plants then they were trying to conserve what energy they did have. A nasty weapon that had to keep destroying to stay alive and was fueled by the natural desire to live. It wasn't the worst weapon he'd ever seen, but it was up there.

This wasn't going to be a fast fix. That was impossible. He had a solution, but Jabe would need to agree to oversee it. Given the threat that these creatures represented to her and her people, he wouldn't blame her if she refused. He hoped that she wouldn't. But he wasn't going to risk the TARDIS to these creatures or risk them escaping onto other worlds. Jabe was their only hope.

He returned to the cabinets and pulled down some nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium along with a few other things. Maybe some fertilizer would hold back their need to drain other plants for awhile. The Doctor smiled a little and reached for a container of caffeine. He'd keep them going in containment until Rose and Jack returned.

His phone rang and he grabbed for it, afraid that something had happened. Jacks' name popped up. That wasn't surprising, it was one of only two contacts that he had in the phone and he'd used a bit of jiggery-pokery to block calls that he didn't want thanks to the TARDIS. The last thing the universe needed was him becoming frustrated by scam calls.

"What is it, Jack?" He put the phone against his shoulder and kept working.

"This is Jabe," the familiar voice of the tree said. "Jack gave me his communication device. He and Rose just warned me about the escaped weapon."

"Good, then you know." The Doctor was relieved by that. It made everything easier.

"What can I do to help?"

"If you have a containment unit there where you can store it that would help," the Doctor said. "That way Rose and Jack don't have to wrestle it back here if it does get all the way to the city."

"Understood. Can you tell me anything about what we are dealing with?"

"These creatures are basically the highest maintenance plants and invasive species you'll ever see." She didn't even chuckle at the joke. "They rapidly absorb nutrients from other plants through physical contact. I can't say for sure if they were meant as a weapon or simply a way of clearing land amounts of land very quickly and I can't get a good reading on their metabolism to determine their life span."

"I see." He heard Jabe sigh over the phone and gave her a moment to process. "I'm not comfortable ordering them destroyed given the circumstances, but do you think they can be safely contained?"

"I think so." The Doctor started to smile. "When we met, I thought you were just a diplomate or businesswoman, but you're not, are you?"

"The Forest greatly values intelligence," Jabe said drily. "I am an expert diplomat, but also a highly respected biologist for my people."

"Jabe, I think you're just the person I need to talk to."

Keeping the phone ready, the Doctor returned to the pod screens and brought up the latest bio readings. Without waiting for Jabe to say anything, he started to relay the information to her, hoping that she'd have some new ideas to offer. If they were lucky, Rose and Jack would secure the last plant soon and they could sort this out without any more damage to the trees of the Cheem.


	41. Forest of Cheem: Into the City

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-One: Forest of Cheem: Into the City

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Nervous energy had a tight hold on Rose's body as they followed the trail of withering plants. It was becoming more and more obvious and Rose was beginning to worry that the effect built on itself. Was the plant's absorption becoming stronger the more energy and nutrients it took? Or was running exhausting the plant requiring it to take more? Given that they didn't seem to ever been far from the lab, that might be possible as it unlikely had much cardio training.

"We're close to the city," Jack called over. "Team TARDIS luck is holding. It's going into the city."

"Jabe knows what's going on now, she'll have put out an alert."

"Not that people were outside as it was."

"No, we don't' have to worry about it stumbling into market day."

Jack laughed at that, a real laugh and it helped Rose relax. It wouldn't be too bad. Not compared to how it could have gone, but she was going to worry until they had the plant somewhere safe for everyone. Up ahead, she saw the tall greenhouse buildings and eyed the path of wilted plants and went right to the edge of the stone street. But it ended there.

Rose realized that they had lost their breadcrumbs and judging from the way that Jack cursed, he had too. The hovercar came to a stop and Rose leapt out, running to the side and peering around to try and find a trace of the plant. Pulling on the sonic pen, she tried briefly to isolate the life form's readings, but with nearly half a million trees close by, she quickly gave up.

"Rose!" Jack called.

She raced over to join him next to a planter. The plants were wilted and oddly that made her feel better. They ran together up the first wide street of the city, Rose completely lost in terms of where Jabe's lab was. They paused to look down each street, searching for a green figure amongst the smooth stone and glass buildings.

"We need to split up!" Jack shouted.

"You don't have your phone," Rose called back. "I wouldn't be able to reach you!"

He cursed and Rose saw him shake his head. He didn't make any move to leave her side. Rose's stomach tightened with worry. They found another planter at an intersection stopped to looked around desperately.

"There!" Jack pointed to something on the next street. As they drew closer, Rose saw that it was a flower box around what looked like some kind of café. It was as good a sign as any. Rose just hoped that they weren't being led astray by neglectful gardening. "This way!"

Rose trusted Jack's lead. He seemed to have better eyesight than her. Likely an effect of being a human from centuries into her future. It was nice to know that they'd improve rather than all go blind from using screens all the time like her Mum was certain. They spun around a corner only to find two figures down the street.

A small tree, a child, was standing near the plant creature and staring at it in fascination. Rose ran, her mind whirling as she saw the plant reaching towards the child. A curious expression was on its face, almost childlike in its quality. It wasn't trying to harm, but if she couldn't get there, it would be a tragedy.

Jack was faster. He pulled ahead of her and yelled loudly. The plant stopped and looked up at them in wide eyes. The child's eyes widened in shocked surprise. The child screamed when Jack didn't slow down. He swept the child up in his right arm and knocked the plant away with his left arm. A scream split the silence as the child howled in alarm.

But it hadn't been touched. Rose skid to a halt in front of the plant as it retreated. Its limbs were tensed, ready to run. Panting for air, Rose kept her eyes on the plant, not even turning to check on Jack and the child. She caught her breath quickly and swallowed back her nervousness. She needed to stay calm.

"It's okay," Rose said softly. She smiled at the poor frightened creature and tried to keep her face calm. Gampus was a different species so she had no idea what kind of expressions the plant had learned to free. "We aren't going to hurt you. I know you don't mean to, but you're hurting others."

Thus far, her lessons in telepathy had all been about protecting her mind. The Doctor hadn't taught her basics of communicating yet, but as the plant had no language, it was the only idea that Rose could think of. Smiling gently, she kept her hands where the plant could see them and took a slow breath.

She wasn't sure how to do this, but Rose pushed a sense of calm and safety towards the plant. Thinking of the TARDIS library and how she felt there, Rose tried to share that sense of peace with the plant. It was hard. Her heart was racing. Nervous fear that something tragic was about to happen haunted her. Still, Rose clung to the memory of calm that the library provided and kept her focus on the plant.

There was no way for Rose to certain if she got through. She was too untrained for open communication which was the only way to be completely sure. The plant couldn't respond to her mentally or verbally. It stared at her, tilting its head slightly as if curious which gave Rose a flicker of hope.

The plant stilled, it didn't take off running when Rose took a slow step towards it. She glanced at Jack out of the corner of her eye and found him standing in front of the child tree protectively, but giving her space. Tree figures were appearing in windows in the nearby buildings and the nervousness returned.

The plant made a soft sound of alarm and Rose returned all her focus to it. Pushing more of her worry and care for the plant towards it, Rose could only hope that her compassion got through. Once again the plant fell silent and let Rose take another step forward. Lowering her hands a little, Rose extended them towards the plant.

Jack made a small sound of worry but thankfully didn't try to intervene. Tension was thick in the air and Rose was certain that any loud noise would spook the plant. They couldn't simply tackle it as they had no idea where they were. The plant didn't flinch back. A soft sigh escaped it and the creature melted to the ground. Marion knelt beside it and the creature reached over, tugging on a strand of Rose's blonde hair. A soft laugh escaped Jack, but Rose could hear him try to muffle it. Apparently, calming it down had worked.

"Sweetie, can you ask your mum or guardians to contact Jabe," Rose asked. She had no clue if last names were a thing and tried desperately to remember Jabe's introduction at Platform One. But there had been so many strange and unfamiliar species there that Rose had been excited to see. "Tell her where we are. We'll wait here."

"Hopefully," Jack muttered. None the less, he put the confused child down. "It's okay," Jack said. "Now, where's your home?"

"Upstairs," the child answered in a soft melodic voice. They pointed to an upper floor on a nearby building.

"I've got this, Jack," Rose said encouragingly. She wasn't convinced that the small child wouldn't forget to call Jabe. "Find out where we are and let Jabe know." Rose didn't move away from the plant and slowly pulled out of her phone.

The plant tensed when Jack approached, but a soft shushing sound helped settle it. The plant went back to playing with Rose's hair and a soft chuckle escaped Jack. Everything went silent after Jack and the child left. Rose finally relaxed a little and even smiled as the plant began to massage her scald curiously. That odd tingle as before rolled across Rose's skin. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Hopefully it was nothing back. Maybe just a reaction to the odd texture of the plant's hands. It was a cross between a leaf and a vine with tiny odd filaments that were almost like hairs. Still, she didn't feel sick or weak and playing with her hair was keeping the plant distracted and calm. Rose would just let the Doctor check her over later.

…

Jabe arrived with three trees and a floating pod. All of them were in what looked like hazmat suits. She had to push calm at the plant creature again at the sight of them. It had become lethargic and barely reacted with Rose carefully pulled it to its feet. Jack made a joke about the thing being high behind her which Rose ignored. The biggest hurdle proved to be when the plant didn't want to release Rose's hair and Rose had to gently extract herself from its grip.

When the pod closed around the plant, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Jabe pulled off her helmet and smiled at Rose. "The Doctor is on his way with the others. I sent another vehicle for him and those pods."

"What's your plan?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor and I have prepared a treatment for them," Jabe said. "It will be slow, but we can keep them contained and healthy until their systems stabilize."

"You'll be careful with them, right?" Jack asked. "They could do a lot of damage to your city."

"They'll only stay here for the short term," Jabe explained. "I've already sent agents to evaluate Gampus' lab. We need to secure it anyway, but with some expansion, it would be a good place to keep them. If we add some security fencing around the ravine, it could make for a good environment as they adjust to real life."

"Thank you, Jabe," Rose said earnestly. "Really."

"Of course, they are living things. Besides, if we figure out how to counter their ability successfully then we can be ready in case this mysterious buyer tries again." Shaking her head, Jabe motioned everyone towards a large floating vehicle that was a bit like a massive flatbed truck. "Let's get this off the street so the cleaners can start sweeping through."

Rose didn't correct Jabe that there was no virus to be worried about. After all the public fear, it would probably help reassure everyone to see these cleaners on the streets. Jack shrugged and held his arm out to Rose. She accepted it with a smile and climbed into the cabin of the truck-thing.

The city flashed past them and Rose enjoyed the view. It was a beautiful city and she was finally able to relax and take it in. Jabe was speaking with someone through a small pad in her hands and had given Jack his phone back. When they pulled up at the science building, Rose and Jack hung back while a horde of scientists in hazmat suits descended. The Doctor was standing near the door, talking with a tree who looked exhausted at the effort of keeping up with the Doctor.

Rose held her breath, watching the pods as they were carefully carried into the building and bracing herself for something to go wrong. But the hover sleds stayed steady and the trees all kept a safe distance. Nothing tipped over and the remaining two plants didn't wake up. Whatever the Doctor had given them was keeping them calm and unconscious.

"We'll watch over them," Jabe promised. "Arrangements have been made to transport Gampus back to prison." Her tone was sharp with satisfaction and Rose was grateful that she'd never made Jabe mad.

"Back to prison?" Jack asked. "You were able to track him down after all?"

"Yes, he creates biological weapons to order." Jabe shook her head. "I've sent messages to every other plant-based lifeform in the galaxy to warn them that someone was trying to buy a weapon that would be devastating against us, but Gampus insists that he didn't know who the buyer was. We can't even be certain that it was intended for use against us. It might have simply been designed to deforest planets for mining." The words were bitter, but Rose had to admit that Jabe had a point.

"Very cloak and dagger," Rose grumbled. "But at least it didn't get far."

"No," Jabe agreed. She exhaled. "I'm not sure if we were lucky or not that he mistook Cheem for an uninhabited planet. While we'll have to be watchful for a time, at least he was caught quickly."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "I've stabilised their systems a little. They won't have the hyper absorption anymore so you'll need to watch their needs carefully for a bit until the surgeries are complete. I'm sorry that you lost some of the forest, but the new growth will be healthy. I promise. There's nothing wrong with it."

Jabe smiled a little and nodded. Then her eyes went back to the green figures in the lower room. One of the trees was inside with a datapad and showing them something. They were staring at it like eager little children and Rose found herself relaxing. Jabe's smiled softened, almost to one of affection and Rose smiled. At least these poor creatures were in good hands now.

The Doctor caught sight of them, a grin lighting up his face. Rose rushed over to him, hugging him tightly and sinking into the warm embrace he offered. Jack joined them a moment later, throwing his arms around them both. A giggle escaped Rose, but she didn't complain. Not one little bit.

"Well done," the Doctor said. He elbowed Jack who howled in fake pain. "Let go!"

Jack pouted as he did so and the Doctor's lips quirked as he failed to suppress his smile. He took Rose's hand and squeezed, bringing her a little closer to him. The last of the tension finally drained out of Rose as the doors of the science building sealed behind the final pod.

"I didn't ask earlier, but how did you calm it down, Rose?" Jack asked.

"I tried projecting my desire to help," Rose answered.

The Doctor frowned a little as she expected. "You used telepathy?"

"A little," Rose admitted. "No words or anything that complex, just that I wasn't going to hurt it."

"That's a lot for an early 21st-century human," Jack said. He was looking a little worried.

"I'm weird," Rose shrugged. "It worked and I don't have a headache or anything."

"You're getting stronger then," the Doctor remarked. "We'll do another lesson tomorrow to check your progress."

"Hurray," Rose groaned. "Lessons."

"Uh, quick thing," Jack said. "Do either of you remember where we parked."

As one, Rose and the Doctor turned and pointed towards the direction of the setting sun. "That way." Jack laughed when they shared a surprised look and the Doctor grinned. All in all, it had been a pretty good day in Rose's opinion.

…Coming soon: Sugar Plum Nightmare for Christmas…

Keep your eyes open for the first chapter of the Christmas special as a stand alone story.


	42. The Death of Spock: Urgent Summons

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Two: The Death of Spock:

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: One, I'm sorry for the people who worried about me not updating this story in two months. Next time, I'll try to communicate better that I'm working on a Christmas special, but the messages checking to make sure that I was okay were super sweet and thoughtful.

Two, huge thanks to emmett2 who did a ton of work on this series' fanlore page. They added character briefs, a family tree and a timeline of the Doctors different incarnations meeting Rose! I was stunned when I checked it and saw how much information it had! Thank you again and if you get lost, go and check it out.

…

The Doctor's voice rolled over Rose as he read from _Dombey and Son_ , a Charles Dickens book that Rose had never even heard of. When she'd said as much upon spotting it in the Doctor's reading pile, he had immediately determined that he would read it out loud while she worked on a painting. A calm feeling filled the library, and even Jack, who was usually a bundle of energy, was dozing contently in a chair by the fire. Every so often, his eyes would open, and he'd find Rose at her easel, and the Doctor stretched out on the sofa before slipping off again with a smile on his face.

Rose reached for the tube of red paint and eyed the color she already had mixed. It was close, very close, but it wasn't exactly what she wanted. On the easel was an almost finished painting of the Rings of Akhaten that she had been working on forever. She kept getting stuck on the tiny details and putting it away to work on something else and then bringing it out again. There was nothing for it; she had to try.

The Doctor and Jack didn't notice her frustration, or if they did, they wisely didn't comment on it. There was nothing they could do to help. Opening the tube, Rose put a bit of the vibrant red pigment from a shop in the 23rd century to the side of the pallet. She used her pallet knife to slowly mix it with her already potential red. It was closer, but not exactly-

Her phone beeped. Rose jumped a little. She had forgotten that her phone was nearby. The Doctor stopped reading, and Jack's eyes opened. Flustered at disturbing the peace, Rose reached for her phone and caught the Doctor's eyes. He was relaxed and watching her with both amusement and hint of concern.

"Probably just a friend calling to chat," Rose said.

But she opened the phone, and there was instead a message with a long string of numbers. They were followed by a simple message. "Please come, Spock."

"Doctor," Rose said as she stood up. "Does this mean anything to you."

Walking over to him, Rose turned the phone so that he could see the screen. The Doctor's amusement faded; a slight frown appeared on his face as his eyes darkened. He nodded and swung his legs down and sat up. Rose backed up as he stood up.

"Those are time and space coordinates."

Jack was on his feet in an instant and crossed the room quickly to peer over Rose's shoulder. "Middle of space," he said out loud. "Doesn't match up to a planet."

"I'm impressed you know that at a glance," the Doctor remarked.

"I recognize the first part of the space coordinates," Jack said with a grin. "It's near the Sol system, so." He shrugged. "About three hundred years into your future, Rose."

"Really?" Rose frowned, but there wasn't time to dwell on it as the Doctor and Jack were already heading for the console room.

"Spock's the computer, right?" Jack asked as they asked.

"He's a Xylok," Rose corrected. "He's a living being, not really a computer. He just has to use an interface to communicate properly with humans." That wasn't the complete truth, but it was close enough. "Three hundred years in the future…. I suppose that Spock would still be around." She swallowed, unease hitting her like a lorry. "Is it- should I- is it safe for me to see Spock so far in the future?'

The Doctor looked up from the controls. His expression was neutral, giving nothing away, and Rose desperately wished that he would give her a straight answer. In the past, things had happened that had forced her to recognize that either by time travel, medical intervention, or something else, she was going to outlive her friends. Sharon and Shireen had confirmed in the past that older versions of her occasionally visited them. She was part of the Doctor's life in future incarnations and was certain that he wasn't regenerating every decade. Still… this was the first time that she'd be the young visitor to a friend in their future.

"You can wait on the TARDIS if you want," the Doctor said carefully. He adjusted a control and frowned. "I'm not picking up any distress signals from the time-space coordinates."

"Are you sure that the message is from this Spock?" Jack asked. Leaning over, he looked at the phone again. "It could be a trap."

"I can't say for sure," Rose admitted. "But three hundred years in the future, Spock probably isn't calling from Sarah Jane's attic." Shaking her head, Rose shoved down the nervous laughter, trying to rise in her throat. "And in three hundred years, I guess more people would know about him, but given that my phone isn't constantly ringing off the hook, then my phone number hasn't been passed around."

"Good point," Jack agreed. "Doctor?"

"Let's check it out." The Doctor's gaze moved back to Rose. "If you like, Rose, Jack, and I can check it out while you wait in the TARDIS."

"I'm not waiting in the TARDIS."

The Doctor didn't sigh or argue; instead, he nodded and tapped the screen. Rose peered at the image, but they were in a corridor of some kind. It looked futuristic, but there weren't any details that told her anything useful. Without any additional information to go off of, the trio opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out carefully.

The corridor was wide and had slightly curved walls, creating a tunnel effect, but it wasn't dark. In fact, it was brightly lit with light sets into the walls and ceiling. In the distance, Rose could hear voices shouting, but they were alone. Overhead, the lights flickered suddenly, and the ground they were standing on quaked.

"I didn't like that," Jack said. He closed the door of the TARDIS tightly, letting his hand linger on the side of the box. "We're on some kind of ship."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "A nice one at that." He took a step away from the TARDIS and peered down a corridor. "Hello?"

A figure came rushing into view only to stop and nearly trip once they saw the trio. It was a woman, and she quickly recovered her footing and stared at them. The woman's hair was long and black, coming lose from a bun and leaving strands framing a shocked face. She wore an unfamiliar uniform of rich royal blue with a few emblems on it. At first glance, Rose pegged her as human or, at the very least, a near-human being.

"What the-" the woman started to ask. Then she straightened her shoulders and narrowed her eyes on them. "Who are you? How did you get on board this ship?" Her right hand twitched as if she wanted to reach for something, but Rose noted with relief that she didn't seem to be carrying a firearm. "Identify yourselves!"

"I apologize, Lieutenant Dejan," a familiar voice said. "This is the Doctor and Rose Tyler. I summoned them to assist."

"Spock?" Rose glanced around for any sign of a speaker or interface.

"Hello, Rose, I am linked through the entire ship. I apologize for not greeting you immediately, but my attention is a bit torn at the moment."

"The Doctor-" the woman's eyes widened even further before swinging to Rose. "And Rose Tyler." A strange giddy smile replaced her alert frown, but only for a moment. Then clearing her throat, she took a careful step back. "Are you sure that this is them, Spock? We can't afford any mistakes or spies right now."

"I am certain. Rose Tyler is very familiar to me, and my records indicate that this man matches the Doctor in a prior incarnation that I met on a few occasions. Please, Lieutenant, there is not much time, and the sooner we can bring them up to speed, the better."

"Yes, of course." Lieutenant Dejan nodded and seemed to quickly recover from her shock. Her eyes landed on Jack.

"I'm Jack Harkness," Jack said with a charming smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Lieutenant Dejan. I love a woman in uniform."

Lieutenant Dejan blushed and was flustered once again. Rose tried not to read into it too much that Spock hadn't bothered not to introduce Jack and noted with a bit of alarm that he wasn't speaking anymore. Usually, he interjected himself into conversations.

"No flirting, Jack," the Doctor said firmly. "Now, what is going on?"

"You'd be better off speaking with Captain Li," Lieutenant Dejan said quickly. She gestured for them to follow and started walking back the way that she had come. "She's on the bridge and can give you the big picture."

The three of them quickly followed. Rose glanced back at the TARDIS and grimaced as she noted that the ship was blocking about half of the corridor. Hopefully, no one would need to get anything large through or run into it. She searched the hall for any markings that could help her find her way back. There didn't seem to be anything that she could see, which was a bit insane.

A door slid open in front of them, smooth and silently. A twenty-seven was marked just beyond it, and Rose committed it to memory. They stepped through the portal and headed further down the corridor with the door sealing behind them. She glanced back, confused as to why it was there.

"It's like a bulkhead," the Doctor explained softly. "Ship seals itself at certain points to prevent a whole level losing oxygen in the event of damage."

"Ah." Rose swallowed. "That sounds wise."

"They aren't always active," the Doctor said. "So if they've been activated then there's-"

The ship shook again. Lieutenant Dejan swayed with it while Rose nearly lost her footing. The Lieutenant didn't panic and gestured them on. More crew appeared ahead of them, rushing through small side doors that branched off the main one. A few glanced their direction, and while surprise showed in their faces, they didn't stop to question.

When they came to the next door, the word bridge was clear on the wall beside it. The door slid open to reveal a mid-sized room stuffed with control consoles and chairs bolted to the floor. It was sleek but screamed efficiency without any sharp edges. It was one level, but there was an almost complete circle of railings set at different points. At the very center of the room was one larger chair that faced a 3D holographic display.

Rose would have stared longer, but there was movement beside them. An armed human with what looked like some sort of armor was standing beside the door.

"Lieutenant Dejan." The man's eyes took them in. "Who are they? We don't have any passengers." He raised the firearm, and Jack started to move, but Lieutenant Dejan blocked the security officer's path by stepping in front of them.

"Stand down. I know it is unusual, but they were called upon by Spock."

"Indeed," Spock said. "Now, there is little time Sergeant Bates so please stand down."

The man obeyed and shifted back against the wall, but did not leave the door. Lieutenant Dejan moved further into the room, and they were spotted by a woman standing beside the holographic display, watching the image of dozens of ships. Rose swallowed. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but that image said a lot.

"Lieutenant Dejan," the woman greeted. She frowned at them and moved to join them quickly. "Who are these people that Spock summoned."

"Rose, Doctor, this is Captain Natasha Li of the Enterprise," Spock said pleasantly. Rose could hear the amusement in his voice. "The spaceship that you are currently on."

Captain Li was a short woman with pitch-black hair tied up in a bun and wearing a similar uniform to the Lieutenant, but there were extra emblems on it. Rose finally noted that there was a patch with a ship and the name "Enterprise" on the right shoulder of the uniform.

"Rose Tyler," Captain Li said. She exhaled and shook her head. "This is an honor. I wish it was under better circumstances." Turning her attention to the Doctor, she almost smiled. "And you, Doctor, it is a great pleasure. Though, Spock summoning you speaks to how bad the situation is."

"I apologize for not discussing it with you, Captain," Spock said through the speaker system.

"That's fine." Li shook her head. "That's your job and your right as far as I'm concerned."

"Is Spock part of the ship?" Rose asked. She glanced around at the various computers.

"Heart of the ship would be more correct," Captain Li replied. "He runs a lot of the systems with the help of the computers and crew. You are onboard the Enterprise, the flagship of the United Earth Fleet."

Rose had questions, she had so many questions and was feeling a bit giddy. There was a United Earth which had a fleet, and the flagship's name was Enterprise. It was far from the strangest thing she'd ever come across, but it was certainly amongst the most satisfying to her inner geek.

"What is the situation?" Jack asked. His expression was calm, and he was eyeing a readout screen.

"We are attempting to prevent an unknown alien force from reaching the planet Athena," Captain Li answered. "And I am afraid to say that our reinforcements are still three days off, so it is just us against a dozen ships. They opened fire yesterday and aren't replying to any of our communication attempts. Even Spock can't identify the ships." Her gaze settled on the Doctor. "We cannot abandon the planet, but we have no chance of winning with those odds. Our weapon systems have been doing damage where we can, but we can't keep falling back. We need help."

"Right," the Doctor said. He moved around Captain Li and headed to the holographic table. "Let's see what we're dealing with."


	43. The Death of Spock: Out of Options

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Three: The Death of Spock: Out of Options

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The Doctor didn't speak as he went over the files. Captain Li shifted uncomfortably beside him, clearly hoping for information that he wasn't providing. Rose didn't blame her, sometimes that intense, thoughtful silence was too much, especially when you were worried.

It was Jack who dared first, "Doctor?" he called. "What's up?"

"Getting familiar with this ship," the Doctor said shortly. "I need to understand the basics of how it was built."

"And here I thought you always just knew," Jack teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, studied for over a century and still have to do review," the Doctor retorted with a small smile.

Whatever he was worrying about, he finished only a few minutes later as the ship was shaking. "Right, the first thing is to try and figure out how and what we are dealing with. For all we know, this could be a misunderstanding."

Captain Li frowned. "A misunderstanding," she repeated dangerously. "Doctor, we are one ship, and we've been trying to communicate while they have opened fire. They've been firing since yesterday."

"And yet you're still here," the Doctor pointed out. "You're using what is essentially a powerful WIFI signal to communicate," the Doctor said. "For all we know, their computers could be registering that as an attack. And as for one ship, well, they may be lacking sensors good enough to tell them that or might think that you are a highly advanced ship armed to the teeth. All that fire without destroying you might be them trying to scare you off." The Doctor set his gaze firmly on the Captain. "I understand you're worried, but I won't help you destroy blindly."

Then Captain Li nodded. "I know your reputation, Doctor. I am not trying to be a pushy, but I have a planet that does not have enough ships to evacuate and backup too far to help. I need to protect the planet."

The Doctor nodded. "And I will help you," he promised. "Spock," he called suddenly. "Let's switch communications over to base radio signals. Try frequency 42, and let's see if we can talk with them."

"What about using the TARDIS?" Jack suggested. "We could jump over there."

"Given we don't know what is going on, that kind of technology might escalate things," the Doctor said firmly. "That's the last thing we want."

"I am beginning transmission on the new frequency, Doctor," Spock said.

"Good, keep adjusting every five minutes if you don't be an answer. Work your way through the entire spectrum." The Doctor paused and then turned to Captain Li. "Now, let's take a look at your shield generation system. I should be able to bump it up a bit."

The ship shuddered again, and Captain Li gave the Doctor a truly grateful look. "Yes, this way."

"Jack, with me," the Doctor said. He looked at Rose. "Stay on the bridge and call Jack if anything changes, in case internal communications go down."

Rose tried not be irritated at being left behind but had to admit that a ship shield system centuries in the future would be a little beyond her ability. Unfortunately, that left Rose on the bridge with the six remaining officers glancing at her every few seconds before snapping their attention back to their screens. She was torn between amusement at their curiosity and frustration that they weren't focusing on their work. The ship shook again, and Rose frowned. She saw what the Doctor meant about the shots not destroying the ship. It was really easy to believe that they might be warning shots.

"Is it weird being so far into the future?" one brave officer asked. Rose wasn't sure of the rank.

"A little," Rose admitted. "I've been further into the future, of course, but there is always something surreal seeing the close future. A couple of centuries isn't that much." She shrugged and chuckled softly. "But it's the past for past. He's from the 51st century, so this is nothing to him."

There were looks shot amongst the crew, and Rose smiled. On a ship under attack by an unknown force and humans still couldn't help but gossip. The Doctor would have rolled his eyes and muttered something about apes, but Rose knew it was a way of trying to build connections. Right now, they were stressed and likely exhausted. She didn't begrudge them that.

"Which Doctor is that one?" another officer asked. "Nine, Ten, Eleven, or-"

"Ninth," Rose answered. "How did you know to start with Nine?"

"It's in the files." The young woman flushed brightly. She had short brown hair and freckles that made her look more youthful than the others, but her uniform had the same insignia as the man next to her. "That you started traveling with the Ninth Doctor."

"How public are those files?"

No one answered here immediately, and Rose started sweating.

"Not very," Spock finally answered. "Those in service to the fleet can access them at different levels. They are not available to the general public and not to be discussed with the general public."

"Good." Rose grabbed onto the railing and gripped it tight. "It's just odd," she said to those on the bridge. "People knowing so much about me."

There were sheepish nods, and all of them focused on their screens. Rose watched them for a moment. They all seemed human, but then only a couple centuries in the future there likely wouldn't be a lot of mixed-species births yet. Jack had mentioned once that some species mixes took a lot of genetic manipulation to be viable. Most of them were around her age or only a little older.

"Any change on the scanners?" she asked, needing to turn the subject back to the situation outside the ship.

"No, they're still coming towards us. Slowly, but moving," one of the young men who hadn't spoken yet said.

"Power levels throughout the ship are holding up stable," the young woman with freckles added.

"That's good." Rose inhaled slowly. "What are your names?" They all froze as if confused. Rose smiled. "You all know me; I'd like to know your names. Nothing formal, just sound off." She pointed to the nearest young man who was short with dark hair. "Starting with you, please."

"Thomas Mokoena," the man answered. "Engineering officer."

"Rachael Rosales," the woman with short hair and freckles answered. "Communications officer."

Rose nodded as one by one, they named themselves and their positions. Some positions were very Star Trek and made her smile while others were very alien to her. Their accents were varied, but all of them were comfortable hearing each other. Rose held back asking if there was a shared language. This wasn't the time.

"Nice to meet all of you," Rose said.

"The ships just passed the ten-mile mark," one man named Edison Parker said urgently.

They went back to focusing on their work, and a strange silence filled the bridge. There was a hum of machines and the occasional soft beep from a control station, but there was no gossip any longer. Tension filled the crew, and there was nothing that Rose could do about it. She sat down at an empty station to wait.

Sometimes silence was the worst thing. Rose sighed and lowered her gaze from the view of space. The Doctor's plan was solid and might just prevent more bloodshed, but the waiting was so sharp and hard that it might as well have been a knife to her chest. She was sitting in a chair in front of a strange empty control console. There were a few things that she recognized. Similar to the Enterprise of her home time, there was a touchscreen area, but also solid-looking buttons and a few switches. Probably the most dangerous controls were not touchscreen to avoid horrible accidents.

"Ma'am," a voice called, drawing her attention. "I'm sorry, but I need…"

Rose jumped up and moved away from the station. Hamz Abbas gave her an apologetic look, but immediately pressed a series of commands and the screen changed. Rose could see the ships outlined on the screen and sucked in a sharp breath. In that format, they looked so close and so big. Ten miles was nothing in space. Was it ten miles from the planet or ten miles from this ship?

Rose opened the bridge door by stepping up next to the sensor and stepped out into the corridor. It was empty of people, and she exhaled. The silence here was less unnatural, and it was colder here without the machines. Putting a hand on the wall, Rose breathed slowly and gave herself a moment. She needed some way to be useful, and her fingers twitched to call Jack's phone and check on their process.

"Rose?" Spock's voice was warmer now, and Rose glanced up at the ceiling. There was a soft chuckle. "I'm not actually in the ceiling, Rose."

"I know." Rose shook her head and chuckled. "I get that, Spock, but I'm used to you having an interface."

"Are you alright?"

"Worried and frustrated," she admitted. "I need something to do. I don't want to get in the way, but…" She shook her head. "Anything new?"

"Nothing. Changing the communication frequency has yet to result in contact, and my attempts to communicate directly with the ship's computer have been fruitless I'm afraid. I've reached out to nearby computers and network relays to see if I can find any information on these ships, but so far I have found nothing."

"How is that possible?" Rose asked softly. "Nothing is ever a complete secret." Horrible thoughts were taking root in her head. "Unless no one survives seeing them."

"I doubt that," Spock said gently. "I've been transmitting data. You will be happy to know that all possible evacuations are taking place on Athena. Everyone won't' be able to get off, but children are all being evacuated."

That didn't make her feel much better, but it helped a little.

"How did you come to be here anyway?" Rose asked.

"It is a long story." Spock sighed a little himself. "And not one we have time for. The short version is that eventually, I passed out of the hands of Sarah Jane's descendants and agreed to help on this vessel."

"A military vessel?" Rose tried to keep the judgment out of her voice.

"Not exactly. It is rather like a United Nations peacekeeping force of your time. They patrol trade routes, aid ships as needed, transport diplomats an scientists, and only use the weapon systems when needed to protect a planet. You'd like it," he assured her.

Rose got the impression that her approval was important to him and swallowed as his earlier words hit her. Sarah Jane's descendants. This was hundreds of years in the future, and she was long gone. Rose knew that would happen, of course, but she'd never considered what it would mean to Spock. She licked her lips and tried to find some words that might help.

"It's alright, Rose," Spock said gently. "You should not imagine that you have not visited me often over the years. For a long time, I was with UNIT when Sarah Jane retired from investigating aliens. The leadership will continue to shift further and further into a diplomatic framework. I think- I believe that she would be pleased."

"I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't think about your lifespan when compared to humans."

"I did. I was always prepared for this." Spock's tone had softened. "But that is not the point. I am here now, and I am grateful that you and the Doctor came to help."

Rose nodded, confident that Spock could see her, and her mind went back to the main issue at hand. She couldn't help but worry what this armada might be capable of. If they were lucky, maybe it was some kind of automated colony ship that had lost communications. But they were rarely ever that lucky.

….

"I don't think there's much more we can do down here, Doctor," Jack said as he slid the panel closed. There was grease in his hair. It never failed to amaze him how no matter when or where you went, machines needed some kind of oil, and it always got everywhere. It was a unifying theme of ships. "The ships are fully charged up. It's a question of tactics now."

"Thank you," Captain Li said. She was hovering nearby with her chief engineer running numbers on a nearby terminal. "But this doesn't address the real issue. Those ships are still coming."

"I get that you don't want to take the TARDIS over," Jack said. "But what about a transmat beam? You've got to have one abroad?" He looked at the Captain and the engineer.

"We do of course, but they also have shielding," the engineer replied. His name was Thomas, and he was attractive with salt and pepper hair. Jack smiled at him. "We can't get anyone through. Security looked at that option earlier without any luck."

The Doctor was glaring at the wall, and Jack could see the instant that he came to the conclusion there was no choice. "Fine, we'll use the TARDIS to jump over."

"How many men do you need?" Captain Li asked.

"None." The Doctor shot her a look but quickly tempered his growing frustration. "Just Jack, Rose, and I."

"That's suicide," the engineer gasped.

"No, it isn't. For all we know, those ships are empty, and only the computer is online," the Doctor snapped. "We need to know what is going on, well that's the best way." He grabbed a rag and cleaned of his hands as best he could. "Jack, call Rose and tell her to meet us at the TARDIS."

"I have passed on the message, Doctor," Spock's voice said from the ceiling.

"I forgot you were there, Spock," Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I apologies; under the circumstances, I am having more difficulty than usual dividing my attention."

Captain Li looked like she wanted to argue, to push for a security escort or at least arm them, but she merely exhaled and nodded. Jack was guessing that she knew enough about the Doctor to know when she would lose. That was both nice and disappointing. He had a feeling that Captain Li was a sight to see when she was arguing.

"Are you sure, Doctor? We won't be able to help you protect the TARDIS."

"I'm sure." He nodded in determination. "Spock? Rose at the TARDIS yet?"

"She just went inside, Doctor. You will need to call her to speak with her now."

"We're heading up." The Doctor looked at Captain Li once more. "Hold your position, Captain. Don't fire, and we'll see what we can learn."

"Be careful." Captain Li said. "And good luck."


	44. The Death of Spock: Silent Ships

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Four: The Death of Spock: Silent Ships

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The space the Doctor, Rose, and Jack stepped out onto was dark and felt empty. Rose exhaled slowly and extended her hands to try and find the walls. Only the light from the TARDIS illuminated their way at all. Before Jack could close the door, she dug down into her shoulder bag and found the small torch she kept in one of the pockets. Using the light, she checked the area and found that they were in a large room. There were stacks of metal crates secured together here, and there are large containers bolted to the walls several feet away.

"Cargo hold," Jack suggested.

"Pretty empty," the Doctor replied. He moved to one of the crates and tilted his head to check the side. "Not labeled."

"At least no alarms have gone off," Jack offered with a smile. It faded quickly, and he squared his shoulders. "So how do you want to do this, Doc?"

"We're here as diplomates first and foremost," the Doctor said firmly. "Find out what is going on and get these ships to turn."

"This seems very dark," Jack said. He reached over and touched the wall. "I can feel the vibrations of the ship, but…"

"Species might not need much light," the Doctor replied. "Stay together." He held out his hand, and Rose handed over the torch so he could lead. She was tempted to summon her sword, but decided to wait until a threat presented itself.

With a sigh, Jack closed the door of the TARDIS, leaving them only with the light of the torch until Jack pulled out his mobile and used it as a torch. He grinned at Rose when she raised an eyebrow.

"What? It works!"

"It kills the charge fast," Rose said. "Be careful of that."

"You should just give us some of those transdimensional pockets, Doctor," Jack said. "That would help."

"And yet he didn't have a torch," Rose pointed out.

Jack shook his head gravely which helped lighten the mood. None the less, they headed down the corridor, leaving the TARDIS glowing faintly behind them. Rose glanced back and was reassured to see the light on top glowing faintly and some light spilling out of the window. The TARDIS was a beacon in the dark.

They were no sound save the steady hum of the ship's engines through the metal walls and floor. Rose's memories of being an engineer pushed faintly at her, taunting her with information that she couldn't quite process properly. But it seemed like the ship was running on too simple a system. But they also had oxygen. That was something, even if the air did taste stale. It gave her a bad feeling.

"Up here," the Doctor said. He shined the torch on the walls which had bright markings on them. "System and power lines meet up nearby. We must be getting close to a bridge or a control room."

"There's no guards," Jack said. "And no security system. Yet the ship is firing at an unknown vessel. That doesn't seem right."

"Let's just see what's up ahead." The Doctor's tone was calm and even, but there was a hint of suspicion in it already.

They came to a doorway that had a panel beside it. The Doctor flicked the sonic screwdriver at it and the panel flashed blue before sliding open. Rose peered around the Doctor, expecting light and someone on board, only to be disappointed. The control room was small with a large machine in the center shaped like a large cube with small flashing sections. A steady hum from it and the different lights shifting colors assured Rose that it was working, but there was no one here. The room was dark, the air stale, and no sign that anyone had been here in a very long time.

The Doctor stepped inside the room and shined the torch around. Tubes and wires ran across the wall and joined up with the central computer at its top, creating a dome of machinery. As far as Rose could see, there weren't any screens or any other easy way to view information and see what was going on. She glanced around, and Jack stepped away from her, checking the room himself.

"No security," Jack said. "Still."

"I don't think we'll be seeing anyone," the Doctor said. He was moving around the main machine. "This is the center of the ship, but there's no one here yet. This wouldn't go unguarded or unmonitored if they were going to have anyone for that function."

"Then is the ship empty?"

The Doctor didn't answer right away. He turned the light around the room and found another doorway. Without saying anything, he headed for it, leaving Jack and Rose to exchange a look and hurry after him. The Doctor's silence was making Rose uneasy, and she was tempted to call Spock and report in but knew it would only distract him.

"Doctor, do you know a way to deactivate the weapon's system," Jack suggested. "So that at least this ship can't keep firing?"

"No," the Doctor answered. He stopped walking and shook his head. "That machine is deadlock sealed. The sonic screwdriver won't get me in."

"There weren't any screens or obvious controls," Rose pointed out. "Unless I missed something."

"You didn't. I think this ship was given instructions and set to fly without anyone changing anything," the Doctor replied.

"But that sounds like…" Jack trailed off, and the Doctor turned to walk out of the room.

They followed. Jack was tight-lipped now, and Rose was glaring at both of them. She was missing something and didn't like it. Now they were in another dark corridor that was clean and far too silent for Rose's nerves. There was only the hum of the ship's engines and small shudders whenever it fired. No voices, no breathing, and no movement except for them.

"Are we dealing with droids again?" Rose asked softly. "Are we going to find organs in the ship's systems?"

"Don't think so." The Doctor reached over and grabbed her left hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I don't think I've heard that story yet," Jack said softly.

She could hear the smile in his voice and was grateful for it. This place… it felt like death. Rose wasn't sure how that was possible, but it too silent, too still, and something in the air promised her that there was nothing alive except for them aboard. Rose shuddered and stepped closer to the Doctor.

They found a door, and with the flick of the sonic screwdriver the Doctor opened it. Darkness loomed in front of them. Rose got the impression it was a larger room than the control room before they even stepped inside. The light from the torch offered them only a bit of a view, but it was enough.

The wall was full of pods larger than Jack, hung closely on the wall. Their smooth domes caught the low light, but the material was too dark for Rose to see inside. The Doctor released her hand and immediately went to the wall. With the sonic screwdriver, he scanned the first pod and then the second. Lifting the screwdriver, he scanned all the way to the ceiling of the room.

"Nothing," the Doctor said. "No life signs other than the three of us."

"Are you sure you're scanning around the slumber system?" Jack pressed. "Maybe-"

The Doctor shook his head slowly. "These were colonizer ships," the Doctor said softly. He touched the dark pod with a reverent hand and a frown. "Lost power to the pods."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. He shook himself like a dog. "I noticed."

"These poor people," Rose whispered. Her eyes tracked the long wall of pods. "Do you think it's like this on all of the ships."

"That's right," Jack said. "There could be living people on some of the others ships!"

"There's twenty-six ships in total," the Doctor said. "Some of them should have their systems intact." He pushed away from the wall of death. "But they are headed to a planet that has already been colonized and judging from their biology," he nodded at the pod. "They'd need to terraform the planet."

"And if the ships try to do that automatically, it'll kill the humans living there already," Rose finished, thinking of the Sontarans.

"Yes. We need to find the computer system that's keeping the fleet together and get more details. There isn't much time."

"But it's deadlock sealed," Rose pointed out.

"On this ship." The Doctor extended a hand to her. "Let's try another. If we can find the master ship then maybe we can stop their programmed flight."

"Back to the TARDIS then?" Jack asked.

"Back to the TARDIS."

Rose paused and looked at the dark pods. There was no time for a ceremony of any kind or a speech, but she could spare them a moment. She had to. Their alien forms were blurry beneath the covers of the pods so she couldn't see them well, but their sizes were different enough to tell her that there had been children amongst them. Families had come onboard full of hope and died in their sleep. At least, she hoped that it had been in their sleep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. It wasn't enough, but it was all she had. If there was anyone alive on the other ships, she'd fight to save them as well as Athena.

The Doctor led them back to the TARDIS with his perfect sense of direction and navigation. Well, almost perfect. Rose had seen him get turned around before, but his link to the TARDIS always seemed to guide him back to the ship. She didn't know if it was on his end or if it was the TARDIS. Maybe someday, she'd be strong enough telepathically to find out.

"Now that I know what I'm looking for, I can have the TARDIS help us narrow things down." The Doctor was a rush of energy as he moved around the controls and adjusted them. Rose and Jack glanced at each other, but stayed out of the way. "She can't get through the deadlock, but the energy signatures might be enough to identify the command ship."

"Any chance it would be larger or look different?" Rose asked. That was how it usually worked in movies. And flagships in real life sometimes had special markings. "Anything that identifies it."

"Take a look," the Doctor said. He gestured at the door. "We're in the midst of the fleet. The TARDIS hasn't detected anything special, but maybe you will."

Rose didn't think much would come of it, but she went to the TARDIS door and opened it. Her breath caught. There were so many ships with rough exteriors that were floating through space around them. Pockmarks and burns marred several of them and Rose swallowed, wondering what they'd gone through that caused the damage and if was the same thing that had caused the loss of the people in the pods.

Her eyes searched the nearby ships, but the light from the TARDIS wasn't nearly enough to see any helpful details. Leaning out, Rose kept a tight grip on the doorframe and tried to see the plant. Athena loomed beyond the fleet, a brilliant orb of green and blue with unfamiliar continents. She could see one indistinct shape of gray against the bright colors and knew that it was the Enterprise. They were getting too close.

Coming back into the TARDIS, Rose closed the door and went to join the Doctor.

"Didn't see anything helpful. Some show signs of either a fire fight or some kind of explosion. There are burn marks and pockmarks."

"Maybe solar flares…." The Doctor muttered. "No, the pockmarks wouldn't have been formed by that. Radiation burst in space. Maybe a star went supernova close by." His hands moved over the controls. "For all we know this is just the survivors of a much larger fleet."

"Then I don't want to know how many people were lost," Jack muttered. "But are we sure there is a control ship then?" The Doctor stopped what he was doing. "I mean, if the ships are damaged like that, then the control ship might not even be here anymore. The ships might be functioning in a network now rather than a hub. That could explain the issues."

"Yes, it could."

The screen lit up and pinged, showing all of the twenty-five ships. Eleven lit up with thousands of green dots, giving them a brilliant color on the screens. Two had a few dots, and the rest stayed dark. For a moment, the three of them stared at the screen as what they were seeing sank in.

"Life signs on thirteen of the ships," Jack said softly. "Thirteen out of twenty-five. More than half, but…"

"Okay, we need to know if there is a command ship," Rose said. "Can you see if there is a hub? Would it show up on a frequency scan?" She was grabbing at anything that sounds remotely possible. "Or something like that."

The Doctor obeyed, adjusting the controls again. The screen pinged again and zoomed in on one ship. It was one that still had life signs, and Rose felt both relief and terror.

"Okay, we need to go there," Rose said.

"But there's multiple ships," Jack insisted.

"They're all tethered to the same master control system," the Doctor said. Then he shook his head. "And it's gone wrong."

"More than half of the passengers are dead, the ships are headed to terraform a planet with living people on them, and there isn't time to reprogram this computer," Jack summarized. "Doctor, the Earth ship can't stop all of these ships. Not with their defense systems still active."

"Maybe Spock can wrestle control," Rose suggested. "If we help him get into the system."

"Maybe," the Doctor said softly. "But…" He shook his head slowly. "He's a Xylok, Rose. He's able to control one ship with help, but this is a fleet."

"The ones without life signs can be destroyed," Jack pointed out. "If we self-destruct them, then there's fewer ships to worry about reaching Athena or Spock having to take over."

The Doctor's expression didn't change. Rose could tell that he was doing calculations in his head and did not like the figures he was coming up with. The way his eyes kept glancing back to her told Rose that she was missing something. There was something about the solution with Spock that worried him.

None the less, the Doctor adjusted the controls, and the TARDIS shivered. Rose gripped the edge of the console, and Jack put a hand on her shoulder to help keep her steady. She realized as they landed with a gentle thump that she was shaking. A very bad feeling that taken root in her gut, and Rose didn't know how to shake it.


	45. The Death of Spock: Last Chance

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Five: The Death of Spock: Last Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: As always, thank you for the love and support. It really does make a difference to me and every other writer. I think the best thing I've ever heard from a comment was that the reader didn't understand why Rose didn't use her sword in stories by other authors.

…

Jack had picked up something that Rose hadn't. He was quiet and using the screen and scanners to check things for the Doctor while he prowled around the console like a great jungle cat. Both of them glanced her way once or twice, protectiveness shining in their eyes. Rose usually tried to be patient with them, but the knowledge that she was missing something and their clear determination to keep her in the dark was a bad combination. Rather than ask and bang her head against that wall, Rose pulled out her phone and called back the long strange number that had called her. Jack made an aborted move to stop her before sighing and dropping his hand.

"Rose?" Spock answered.

"Yeah, it's me," Rose replied. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that this isn't an invasion force. This is a colonizing fleet. They were probably deployed long before humans colonized the world." She inhaled slowly, fighting down that bad feeling churning in her gut. "The bad news is that they need a different environment and the ships are set to automatically terraform. They are pretty damaged, and thus far, we aren't having much luck accessing the main control computer."

"Found it!" The Doctor cheered. "Found the control ship. Hold that thought, Rose, and hold on."

She had just enough time to grab onto the console. Spock ended the call to her confusion, but she supposed he was busy helping run a ship and track the fleet. The TARDIS shuddered, but only for a moment before landing with a thump. The Doctor was out of the doors in a flash while Jack called information on the atmosphere after him. Then Jack rolled his eyes and bolted after the Doctor. Rose followed.

The Doctor had brought them right to the computer room. It was twice the size as it had been on the other ship, and two rows of control stations surrounded it. Wires and tubes were hooked onto the walls and led into the massive black cube with flashing lights. Rose eyed one of the control terminals, but it was dark and lifeless.

"What can we do?" Rose asked loudly, hoping to draw the Doctor's attention.

He ignored her. Rose scowled at him. Was this because of Christmas? She put that thought of her mind immediately. They'd had a few trips since then without drama or tension. This was something else. That bad feeling was worse now, and she stepped closer to the Doctor. Her eyes scanned the massive computer while Jack shined the torch on it. The light didn't reveal much new, but the Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver to remove a plate. Inside were panels of small crystals, unlike anything Rose had ever seen.

"Damn it," Jack hissed. "That's not going to be easy to fix. I'm guessing data diamonds in a relay."

"Something like that. A bit more advanced," the Doctor said. "Odd for this time period and this part of the galaxy."

"True, but depending on how the ship came, maybe not surprising," Jack replied.

"Can you fix it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked over at her with wide blue eyes, like a deer in headlights. He glanced at Jack, who was looking just as nervous and curious.

"What do you think, Doc?" Jack asked. "From what I know of this tech, it'll take too long to repair. You can't just replace the wiring."

"You're right," the Doctor said. He reached forward and pulled out another panel like a drawer. In the light of the torch, Rose could see that many of the crystals or rather diamonds were smokey with black spots. "The system is still running in part, but sections of the relays and data storage have been burned out. That's why systems are failing. Communications probably went out first. That's why the ships can detect the Enterprise, but won't reply. It's possible that the ship thinks they have tried to communicate depending on where the issues are."

"What can we do?" Rose asked again. "Doctor, we haven't got much time before the ships reach Athena."

Her phone rang again, and the Doctor flinched at the sound. Rose pulled out the phone and answered it, unsurprised to hear Spock's crisp voice.

"The ships will reach Athena in forty minutes," Spock announced. "Athena has only limited planetary defense. They can shoot down only a few of the ships before running out of missiles."

"A few of the ships are dead," the Doctor said. He rattled off a chain of numbers too quick for Rose to process, but she knew that Spock wouldn't have any problem understanding. "Those ships can be destroyed without loss of life."

"And the rest, Doctor?"

"I'm looking at the control hub now."

"And?" Spock waited for a reply that did not come. "Doctor, I am sorry, but there is limited time. Can you make repairs or reprogram the system?"

"It is a diamond data relay," the Doctor said. "Signals on a very specific frequency are bouncing between the ships through quantum relays. It isn't something that I can fix in only forty minutes."

"I see," Spock said. There was a long pause. Rose licked her lips nervously and was preparing herself to ask more. Then there was a soft sound like a sigh from Spock. "There is a fairly obvious suggestion," Spock said over the phone. "We do not have time to patch the controls, and given that the ships are carrying innocent colonizers, we cannot destroy the ships that still have living beings on them."

"You're right about the last part," the Doctor said. His attention was still fixed on the computer. "I'm trying to connect the systems through a microwave connection. If we can overlay them then maybe we can rebuild a complete program."

"I appreciate your efforts," Spock said calmly. "But, I believe you are misusing the little time that we have."

"That's not a real option, Spock," the Doctor snapped.

"On the contrary, Doctor, it seems to be the only option that we have with any likelihood of success."

"I don't understand," Rose said. "What will happen to you?"

"What the Doctor and I are considering would upload my consciousness, my awareness into the alien ship. From there, I would be able to repair the damage to the systems, patch it up if you will."

Rose was suspicious. There was more to it than that. "And?" she pressed. "That can't be all there is."

"It would kill him," the Doctor said softly.

"Not exactly," Spock corrected.

"What?" Rose couldn't believe that. "Spock, Doctor, explain in small words. What are you considering?"

"I'm not!" The Doctor huffed. "The Xylok is!" He gestured at the ceiling, frustration apparent in the lines of his face and tension of his shoulders. "And yes, it will kill you! You won't be able to return to your body."

"Spock!" Rose couldn't keep the horror out of her voice.

But Spock and the Doctor kept talking, well more arguing about the technology and the risks while Rose frantically tried to get her brain to engage again. The Doctor's final words about Spock not being able to return to his body repeated through her head over and over again. Spock wasn't human, he was a Xylok, and in all honesty, she knew less about that than she should have. She'd always been interested in the interface aspect of Spock and had never wanted to poke at his actual physical being.

Forty minutes. Rose could see the countdown clicking away before her eyes. She felt sick again. Jack suddenly was at her side and holding her arm gently, silently supporting her as she struggled to process what was happening. Spock's voice was too calm, too at ease with this horrible solution, and she wanted to yell at him, but her mouth was too dry. Swallowing, Rose opened her mouth and forced out some words.

"Spock, please what are you saying," Rose begged.

"My proposal is to link my crystal with the main computer. The interface is not compatible, but I can overwrite my awareness, the pattern of electrical signals that make me myself onto the computer. My mind is not capable of linking all the ships alone, I need the help of the control system, and there is not time to build such a complex interface."

"So, you will leave your body?" Rose tried to confirm. She somewhat understood what he was saying, but it was a terrifying idea. "Your crystal will be empty."

"It will cease to function, yes." Spock didn't give her time to reply. "Doctor, please return to the Enterprise. I am in a pod here. We can disconnect it from the ship and use it to upload me. I've begun shifting my duties onto the computers. The ship will not run smoothly, but it will be passable until new computers can be installed."

"We're on our way, Spock," the Doctor said softly. He was staring at Rose and reached over to take the phone from her hand.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered. "There isn't time for anything else. If there was more time…" he trailed off. "We can't use the TARDIS, Rose. I'm sorry, but we're in the midst of events now and-"

"I know." Rose couldn't think of anything else to say to reassure him. "Not your fault."

The Doctor and Jack guided Rose back into the TARDIS. Numbness was creeping up on Rose despite her telling herself to pull it together. She'd had to deal with horrible turns before. She just needed to think. But the resignation and frustration on the Doctor's face made her mind sputter every time she tried. He was out of ideas.

The TARDIS landed smoothly, and Rose bolted from the ship. She found herself in a small, all-white room that was clinical with slightly rounded walls and lights set into the smooth surface. In the center was a pod-shaped like an egg. Captain Li was standing beside it and looked surprised to see them.

"Hello, Rose." Spock's voice seemed to come from all around them.

"Is this your interface?" Rose asked.

"It is."

"This system links him to the whole ship," Captain Li added. She frowned at the pod. "If we… if you- we'll need to disconnect him first."

Rose's mouth was dry again. Her only comfort was that Captain Li looked as shaken as she felt. A small black box on the Captain's belt beeped, and she tapped it without a thought. The voice of a crewman reported that the ships were closing, and there was only half an hour left. Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Captain Li beat her to it.

"Spock," Captain Li asked. "Are you sure?" Captain Li was standing ramrod straight and staring at the pod with slightly watery eyes. Rose was glad she wasn't the only one getting emotional. "You don't have to put yourself through this."

"Thank you, Captain Li. Your concern is touching." Spock's voice was a little softer when speaking with her. "However, I cannot see an alternative that prevents the loss of life that will occur in twenty minutes. We do not have any other options, and I am willing to do this."

"There's still half an hour," Rose pointed out.

"That is not enough time to complete repairs to the ships. Large sections of their systems are burned out from the Doctor's report," Spock said kindly.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor told Captain Li. "I can't use the TARDIS to jump around in time; the window is too small. One mistake would kill Athena."

Captain Li exhaled slowly and nodded. Rose thought she was going to argue more, but instead, Captain Li sighed and placed her hand on the side of the pod. Everyone was quiet for a moment, and Rose was certain that Spock was watching Captain Li through a camera.

"Thank you for everything, Spock," Captain Li said. "It has been an honor."

A tear escaped Rose's eyes. She sniffed, trying to keep her emotions in check. Rose's throat had closed up, and she could only watch as Captain Li nodded to her and the Doctor before vanishing out of a narrow door.

"Doctor," Spock said. "Please make the necessary adjustments to the system. I would appreciate a moment with Rose."

"Of course."

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand, and when she looked at him, leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then he slowly released her hand and gestured for Jack to follow. They vanished into the TARDIS, likely to grab the tools they needed. A sob finally escaped Rose, and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Rose," Spock's voice was gentle now. "Please try to calm down. It is alright."

"No, it isn't." Rose shook her head. More tears were stinging her eyes now. "What you're talking about-"

"Will save millions of lives." Spock sighed, the sound echoing around them. "That is a worthwhile reason to take the risk."

"But you'll be gone."

"Not immediately. It will… it will not be pleasant to fade away in the computer banks, but it is not something that can be changed."

"Spock-"

"Rose, if there was more time then perhaps another option could be found, but there is not." Spock seemed too calm, almost eager for this. "I am grateful," Spock said softly. "So very grateful for the day you used that virus. Locked up alone, I became cruel and bitter. I needed that fresh start, and it was worth everything. I met you, Sarah Jane, Luke, Skye, Johnny, and so many others. I learned of the scale of the universe, the glory of it. You prevented me from destroying humans, and I am grateful for that."

"What about the other Xyloks?"

"Technology has not yet advanced to extract them safely, but I have promises that they will be freed."

"From UNIT?"

"From you," Spock replied. "My dear friend, you are so very young to me. Just starting out, but we will see each other again."

The pod opened with a hiss, revealing the familiar crystal structure that made up the Xylok's true form. Stepping forward, Rose ignored the tears stinging her eyes and touched Spock's crystal. It had been years since she had touched it directly, not since she pulled it loose when Black Sun attacked Sarah Jane's house. It was warm beneath her hands. She wanted to argue. They'd made interfaces quickly before.

"Rose, I am tired," Spock admitted. "The humans I loved most are gone. The people around me now are good, but they are not family. It… it becomes difficult to go on alone."

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered. "I'm so sorry, Spock."

"I am not." Spock chuckled softly. "If I could hug you, I would. So perhaps you should call back your Doctor, get a hug and let us begin."

There was nothing she could do. Rose's tears ran down her cheeks. Keeping one hand on the crystal, she stretched out her body so she could knock on the TARDIS door. It opened a moment later, allowing Jack and the Doctor to step back out with tools in hand.


	46. The Death of Spock: Fare thee Well

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Six: The Death of Spock: Fare thee Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Do not read this in public. Wait until you are home with tissues and ideally a blanket to snuggle into. There is no plot twist here, there is no last-minute rescue or change of course. There is only what I warned you about with the title and it will likely hurt you.

…

The Doctor and Jack disconnected a large portion of Spock's interface in only a few minutes. The steady hum of the sonic screwdriver was not the reassuring sound that it usually was. Spock's voice interface was the first thing disconnected, and without his voice there, Rose couldn't help but feel that he was already fading away.

A few members of the crew came by in small groups. They didn't stay long or get in the way but eyed the pod with glassy eyes. Some saluted before heading back to their stations, and the sound of alarms in the corridor reminded Rose that the Enterprise was still under fire. The ship shook twice while the Doctor and Jack were working. Rose had to fling herself forward to keep the pod stable, so Spock's crystal didn't disconnect. It was tough, but on top of everything else, Rose couldn't risk it.

Jack hoisted up the frame that they'd pulled out of the pod, which contained Spock and carried it onto the TARDIS. Before Rose could move, the Doctor took her hand and gently pulled her back into the time ship. Jack held on tight to Spock and the frame while the Doctor set the coordinated. Neither of them tried to talk to her, but she caught them glancing her way. The desire to reassure them was suffocating, but Rose knew that they wouldn't believe it.

She was a time traveler. This shouldn't be so shocking. Everyone she knew except Spock was dead three hundred years into the future except for the Guardians. It was a part of time travel and yet… yet it was still shocking in a way she hadn't been ready for. Stupid.

They landed, and Jack hoisted the frame with a huff and hurried out. The Doctor stepped close to her and extended his hand to her. With some hesitation, Rose took it and followed them out into the alien ship. None the less, she wondered if she should just wait inside. But they might need another set of hands. She followed them out to the master terminal room.

In a frantic scramble, the Doctor pulled open panels on the control computer and tugged out shelves of crystals. He snapped instructions to Jack in long sentences of technobabble that Jack seemed to understand. Rose couldn't help a bit of fascination at watching Jack and the Doctor mount Spock's interface frame against the computer. His crystal lit up and pulsed as the Doctor pulled a series of burned-out crystals from the computer and tossed them on the floor. Jack rushed into the TARDIS to get something and returned with a coil of wire a moment later before vanishing inside again.

"Rose," the Doctor called. "I'm sorry, but I need your hands."

She stepped forward and held the edge of Spock's interface as asked and watched silently as the Doctor pulled more bits and bobs from his coat. Wires were taped to Spock, and Jack returned with small odd little crystals that the Doctor promptly smashed into small chunks and tossed into a panel. Rose had no idea how that was supposed to help but wasn't interested in asking.

Spock's crystal was glowing. It was a soft pulse. She'd rarely seen it thanks to him always being tucked out of view. A faint buzzing in her head warned of an oncoming headache from holding back her crying. The pulsing continued, but Jack and the Doctor were busy adjusting the control computer. Rose didn't know how much time they had left.

Did Spock feel anything through his crystal body? There were suddenly so many questions occurring to Rose that she'd never asked him. What kind of friend had she been to not know these things? He'd helped design his interface and never said anything about touch, but now…

"Okay," the Doctor said. "We're linked up." He looked over at Rose as the flickering of Spock's crystal suddenly sped up. "The upload is starting."

"Can he talk to us?" Rose asked softly.

"No… he's, Rose, he can't spread his focus like that right now. I'm sorry."

She dropped her eyes. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but she didn't want to look at him right now. There was too much of a chance of her saying something that she'd regret. This hurt. It wasn't the worst hurt of her life, but it was painful none the less. Rose couldn't hang back any longer. Jack and the Doctor were done. She needed to try and reassure Spock. At least let him know that she was here. There were no cameras here, no microphones. For all he knew, they'd plugged him in and left.

Her fingers trembled, but she spread them across the smooth crystal surface and dropped her telepathic barriers. Rose hesitated, but only for a moment. The soft glow in the Xylok crystal was fading fast. She reached out to Spock, desperate to catch the last moments of his awareness.

'Rose?' the voice was cool and echoed in her mind.

'I'm here,' she returned, focusing on words rather than her emotions. 'I'm here.' She prayed that this wasn't going to hurt him.

'I know.' Rose thought she could hear the smile in Spock's voice. 'You always have been. Ever since that first moment when I was reprogrammed.'

'Sorry about that.'

'Sarah Jane was always very honest with me about why it had to happen. The being I was after could always understand that.' Somehow, his voice was warm in her head, still retaining the British accent that he'd picked up from all of them. 'I regret the harm I caused that day, even if I do not remember doing it, but I am glad that I met you.'

'I'm sorry we couldn't find another-'

'Do not blame yourself. I have told you that I am at peace with this.'

'Spock.' Rose tried to think of what to say, but couldn't.

Instead, she let her emotions bleed into the fragile connection, relying on empathy rather than articulation. The crystal warmed beneath her hands, and a cascade of feelings washed over her. Then she understood what Spock needed. Gasping for air, Rose felt a fool. She'd known that he was fond of her and the other humans, but she'd never really understood. She'd been too young that day when she'd wiped the Xylok's memory to understand what she had done. Rose had broken his old life and created a new one.

'I am proud of you,' Rose said firmly. 'Very proud, Spock.'

'Thank you, Rose Tyler.'

'No, thank you. I never would have made it this far without your help over the years. I am so proud of everything you have done and everything you became. You're a good person, no matter your shape or how you started, you are one of the best beings I have ever know.'

He was slipped away now. The soft pulse of emotions were fading fast. Rose kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to watch the computer flash to life, knowing that the cost was Spock's life. Tears were rolling down her face, but she stayed. She kept her hand in place, and her mind connected with his.

Then Spock pushed her away, a strong shove, and she gasped. Her eyes opened, and she had only a moment to wonder why he'd done that before the crystal went dark under the hand. She tried to hold back the sob, but it burst free along with a rush of tears. The computer hummed with life, and more lights than ever were glowing. It was probably a good sign, but it only hurt.

"I've got you," Jack whispered. His arms were warm around her, and he was the only thing keeping her on her feet. "I've got you."

Jack led her into the TARDIS. The Doctor was checking the system over, making pleased noises that she didn't want to hear. Some part of Rose knew that she was wrong for being upset that it worked, angry that Spock was going to save everyone but himself, but she was. And she felt justified for it.

The Doctor followed them in a few minutes later and looked at her. He said nothing though Rose could sense that he wanted to. It was a useless struggle to rebuild her telepathic shields right now, and she only hoped that her storming emotions weren't hurting him.

"We can look outside now if you like," the Doctor said. "The ships are starting to turn." His offer was neutral. It was her choice.

Rose found herself going to the doors. Someone should bare witness. The soft glow of space wasn't comforting, but the Doctor had placed them where Rose could see the fleet and Athena beyond them. The ships turned slowly, but from the open doors of the TARDIS, she could see the change in their trajectory. Engines fired on the back and as a single unit, all the ships were slanted to the side and began to head away from Athena. They'd fly right past the planet. The people down below might be able to see them passing overhead like shooting stars.

Rose swallowed and watched the light of the engines fade into the distance. Neither the Doctor nor Jack tried to move her away from the doorway. The Doctor just stayed close by, the heat of his body reassuring against the cold of space beyond the TARDIS's shield. Rose felt like she should say something, but didn't know what she could say to mark the moment.

Spock might already be dead, or he might not be and just be beyond reach as he faded away. Schrödinger's Xylok. He would have liked that. Shaking her head, Rose closed the doors and exhaled slowly. The tears had stopped for now, but she was sure that they'd be back.

"Why don't you go to the library," Jack offered behind her.

Rose nodded. She was drained. There was no energy to argue. Straightening up, Rose rubbed away the tear tracks on her face and walked down the main corridor. Her phone was heavy in her pocket. Rose knew it was possible for her to call the younger Spock right now and hear his voice, but that was a dangerous notion. Her phone stayed where it was.

The library was warm with a fire already going in the fireplace near the sofa. The thick and comforting smell of old books surrounded Rose, offering comfort. Slumping down onto the sofa, Rose let the soft cushions nearly swallow her up. The library was quiet save for the soft ticking of a clock somewhere. There were soft voices near the door, and Rose knew it was only a matter of time before at least one of her boys came in. It was the Doctor who came in first and sat down beside her.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" he asked softly.

The question surprised Rose. She nodded quickly, turning her face towards him. Guilt and worry were apparent on his features, and Rose felt a stab of remorse that her sorrow had made things worse for him. He made a soft shushing noise when she opened her mouth to apologize and pulled her closer. Resting her head on his shoulder, Rose inhaled slowly, and some of the tension drained away.

"I'm sorry, Rose," the Doctor said. "It's never easy to lose a friend." He spoke from experience, so much experience that Rose's heart shattered a little more. "He was brave and compassionate. Spock saved so many lives today."

"I know." Rose's words were weak, but the Doctor must have heard them because he shifted her even closer. "Still hurts," she admitted. "We weren't- I mean, Spock wasn't my best friend or anything like that, but I cared about him. I relied on him many times for help, and he was always there for me. I'd never thought about what would happen to him down the line. Stupid."

"Not stupid, human," the Doctor said. His voice was tight. "It's hard for you, with your lifespan," the words seemed to pain him physically. "To imagine another species living so long past you."

Raising her eyes to his, Rose understood what he was saying. His blue eyes were sorrowful and drinking her in as if she was going to turn to dust right in front of him. There was nothing she could think to say. Instead, she leaned against him and closed her eyes, leeching his warmth for comfort. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her gently until Jack entered the library and set a tray of tea down on the table.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But, I tried doing your British thing of making tea to cheer you up, and I need reassurance that I managed."

A giggle escaped Rose, and she raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Are you afraid you failed to boil water?"

"There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, but even you couldn't have messed it up too badly."

"He could have," the Doctor chimed in.

"Rude," Jack huffed. He slumped into the armchair and pouted. "Very rude. See if I'm nice again."

"You've ever been nice?" the Doctor snarked.

Rose knew they were trying to cheer her up and pulled away from the Doctor to play mum and make the tea to everyone's preferences. Still, she was grateful for it and the plate of biscuits. There were a lot of feelings to deal with, but for now drowning them in tea and sweets seemed like a fine idea to her. There were good days and bad days when you lived on the TARDIS, and while a planet and millions of lives had been saved, Rose knew she'd remember this as a bad day.


	47. The Toymaker's Challenge: The Toybox

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Seven: The Toymaker's Challenge: The Toybox

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: This is a BIG episode in the series! I've been planning this one for years. It is a sequel to the First Doctor adventure The Celestial Toymaker, but I will be going over the details that you need to know. While the character of the Toymaker only appeared in one episode, there are a lot of somewhat conflicting reports of him in audiobooks, comics, and dramas so I'm having to pick and choose what I use. I also planned this episode before the comic Relative Dimensions came out so it will not fully align with that comic story.

…

Jack was humming and swaying as he washed the dishes in the sink. Rose didn't know the song, but was able to pick up the melody enough to dance a little herself. The banana bread was cooling on a rack and the two omelets in the twin pans atop the stove were coming along nicely.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Rose told Jack. "Go and find the Doctor."

"Will do." Jack put the last of the bowls Rose had used for the batter into the drying rack and dried his hands on a dish towel. Giving Rose a little salute, he headed into the corridor.

Rose plated the two omelets onto Jack and the Doctor's plates and took them over to the table. A bowl of associated cut fruit, some bacon, and a bowl of baked beans was already waiting. She retrieved her own omelet from the warming box that the TARDIS had provided. According to Jack, it was a common appliance from his time that unlike the warming lamps in Rose's time did an amazing job. Her last step was to put the banana bread on a plate and cut it into slices.

The Doctor walked in with a layer of oil and grease on his hands. His eyes immediately went to the banana bread, but he headed for the sink. Rose hid a smile. It was very domestic. Despite all of his protests about not doing domestic, the Doctor never argued about it.

"This looks great, Rose," Jack said as he sat down. "Just remember, tomorrow is my turn."

"I won't forget." Rose took her own seat. "But honestly, Jack, I don't mind. I really enjoy cooking." 

"That's good, but you'll love my eggs recipe. I picked up the spices I needed at that market we were at two days ago… which planet was that."

"Risid," the Doctor answered with a small smile. "Just be careful, that stuff is more potent than you're used to." 

"I'll taste test before I hoist it on you two," Jack promised.

"So, what is the plan today?" Rose asked after a few bites of her meal.

"Well I'm switching out some parts this morning, but if you have any requests, I'll be done in an hour or so."

"Rose picked last time," Jack pouted. "Remember Cheem?"

"Hey, don't pretend that you didn't like Cheem," Rose said.

"I would have liked it better if Jabe hadn't been too busy to flirt at the end."

"Not sure if you would have had luck with that," Rose replied. She nodded at the Doctor. "He's the one that Jabe has her eyes on."

The Doctor almost chocked on a bite of banana bread and was looking at Rose oddly. She just smiled. Jabe was nice and she was confident that the Doctor wasn't going to have any romances given where their own relationship stood. While Rose knew she was inclined to be jealous, she was capable of recognizing when it was silly to be jealous.

Rose was chewing her last bit when the TARDIS shuddered. The Doctor's good mood vanished and he instantly on his feet. The whole ship shifted beneath them, tilting at a slight angle. It wasn't enough to make items slide off the table, but it threw off Rose's sense of balance. Jack caught her elbow and helped her right herself.

This wasn't right. The TARDIS was supposed to be safe. She shared a look with Jack and he joined the Doctor in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Something is trying to overcome the TARDIS defenses."

A wave of sickness hit Rose. She knew in an instant that she was reacting to the TARDIS's distress. The Doctor's jaw was tight with anger and likely, he was feeling the TARDIS's discomfort. It was another sign that her telepathy was growing, but this wasn't the time to bring it up.

The TARDIS kept shaking as the trio made their way to the console room. It was further than usual as if the TARDIS couldn't properly manage her dimensions. But they made it and the Doctor rushed for the controls. Rose stayed back, holding onto the railing as Jack read off a series of numbers to the Doctor. She only moved when the Doctor told her to hold down a lever and hit a button, doing as he said.

Then it all stopped. The Doctor didn't look pleased and Rose knew that he hadn't been the one to stop it. Jack turned on the screen, but there was only white static on the viewscreen. The Doctor exhaled slowly and turned towards the doorway. Jack pulled on the coat he'd left draped over a railing yesterday. Rose picked up her shoulder bag and slipped it on as she followed the Doctor to the doorway.

"Doc, any ideas?" Jack asked.

"It isn't easy to take over the TARDIS," the Doctor said carefully. "It takes a lot of power to overwhelm her like that." His blue eyes settled on Rose. "Stay close and let me talk to whoever we find."

Rose and Jack nodded their agreement. The Doctor eyed them both seriously, letting his worry sink into them before he turned and opened the door. Jack and Rose stayed close to the Doctor as the world beyond was revealed.

It was a white empty space. Rose immediately thought back to her aborted wedding and the emptiness outside the wedding hall. It wasn't a pleasant comparison and made every instinct scream at Rose to stay in the TARDIS where they were at least a little safer. As they stepped outside, Rose ran her fingertips over the wood of the TARDIS, searching for artron energy, but the ship wasn't throwing it off like last time. Hopefully that was a good sign.

"I don't like this," Jack said. 

They were looking out into the emptiness without any sign of anything or anyone. The Doctor took her hand and kept her close as they waited. Jack mumbled under his breath and Rose could feel the tension radiating off of both him and the Doctor.

"Any ideas?" Rose whispered.

"A few, but the main one is coming to mind isn't good."

"My guests are here!" A voice boomed through the emptiness.

The Doctor tensed for a moment, tightening his grip on Rose's hand before forcibly relaxing his shoulders. Out of the nothing, a man appeared and strode towards them. The man before them looked like a middle-aged white man with short dark hair though it was mostly tucked under an elaborate Chinese style hat. He wore ornate matching robes of black and gold with hints of purple designs on the collar. It was jarring to Rose as in her time it would have resulting in grumblings of cultural appropriation. Seeing it on this man, she was inclined to agree. He was wearing it as a costume, a set piece and nothing more.

"Doctor," the tall man greeted. His smile was unnaturally wide of his face, making sharp lines appear and his eyes glint dangerous. Something in Rose's chest was repulsed by him, a fierce primal and vicious anger that she couldn't explain. "It has been some time." 

"It has," the Doctor answered, almost carefully. "How have you been, Toymaker?"

"Oh, marvelous, simply marvelous," the Toymaker replied. "But a bit bored if I'm honest. Hence why I decided that it was time for you to visit the Celestial Toyroom again." Their host spread his hands and gestured grandly at the room around them.

The empty space shifted, blurring with indistinct colours for a moment before snapping back to normal, but now with tables and chairs set up and brilliant Persian rugs spread across a tiled floor. The walls were now clear and made of painted marble. The room was a mixture of different styles, but all the pieces were modeled after high quality Earth items. Toys were scattered throughout the room, covering small tables scattered around the room. There were board games set up and half played, an elegant dollhouse on one table, a large toy train system surrounded by models along with hundreds of unfamiliar toys and activities.

"You've never come out well when we've met," the Doctor reminded the Toymaker. He was smiling a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. "And I'm afraid that I have no interest in games."

"Oh, yes you do, Doctor," the Toymaker laughed. "You've always adored games. All your little adventures, your pets," he nodded towards Jack and Rose. "You're full of childish wonder just like me."

"And who are you?" Jack asked casually.

"I am the Celestial Toymaker!" The Toymaker's smiled somehow widened further. "The Crystal Guardian, the Guardian of Dreams."

Rose tensed. She couldn't help it. There was no Crystal Guardian, she was certain of that. There were the Black, White, Blue, Red, and Violet Guardians with the Gold Guardian as their leader. She eyed the gold in his outfit before dismissing it. No, this wasn't the Gold Guardian using another name. There was no explanation for how she knew that, but Rose was certain of it and narrowed her eyes on him. Dreams was also the domain of the Violet Guardian, not the Gold.

"What do you want, Toymaker?" the Doctor asked. "I don't take well to be dragged someplace, as you might recall."

"I recall, but it has been some time since we crossed wits. I grow bored and I know how you require stimulation." The Toymaker waved a hand dismissively as the Doctor opened his mouth to argue. "A game, Doctor. Like the time before. If you and your companions win, you can leave, but if you fail then you will remain here with me."

"That's not something I'm going to agree to," the Doctor said.

"You and I both know that you have no choice." The Toymaker spread his arms and his smile widened. "This is the Celestial Toybox! I rule here! This is my domain. What I imagine, what I dream up is realty. You have no power here!" 

"So, you said before."

"Come now, Doctor," the Toymaker huffed. He wasn't frowning yet, but his smile had dimmed and irritation was creeping into his eyes. "My games are fair enough. You win and you are free to leave the Celestial Toybox."

"And if we lose?" Jack asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Then you become part of the Toybox," the Toymaker said almost pleasantly. "I will have total control over your life and personality, perpetually."

"What is your game this time?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"Oh, no, no, Doctor," the Toymaker tutted. "Let's not get too far ahead of our ourselves."

"Last time, you broke your own rules and tried to trap me and my companions even after we won your games," the Doctor all but growled. "So I'm not inclined to play your games and trust you to hold to any bargain."

"You weren't nearly this rude the last time I saw you." The Toymaker shook his head as if a disappointed family member. "Well, if you're unwilling to talk then you'll just have to figure out the games as you go."

His grin returned full force and before any of them could move, the whole world shifted.

…..

Jack slammed his eyes closed as a numbing cold hit him suddenly. For a moment, he couldn't move and couldn't think at the sudden onslaught. Then, his mind managed to kick back into gear and the words of the Toymaker echoed in his skull.

Taking a shaky breath, Jack pushed away the cold that had overtaken him and looked around. He was in a room that seemed to go on forever that was filled with snow. The only clue that he wasn't outside on some ice-covered mountain was the faint pattern of lights on the ceiling high above his head. Shivering, Jack cursed that he hadn't thought to grab a heavier coat. At least he'd pulled on his jacket before stepping out of the TARDIS.

That thought made him remember that Rose had only been wearing a t-shirt and he spun around to search for her. There was no sign of her or the Doctor. He was alone on an icy and rocky plain. His breath wafted in the air above him and he looked around one more time, just in case he had missed the others.

"Rose! Doctor!" He shouted. His voice had a strange echoing quality that it should have had in a snowy area.

Frowning, Jack shook his head and scanned the horizon for any sign of anything useful. There was nothing in sight. Without anything to guide his path, Jack picked a direction and started walking. He didn't see anything that looked like a game and his heart sank. If the Toymaker wasn't really going to make him play a game then what was he really after?

…

The Doctor turned around and searched the landscape behind him. Rose and Jack were gone. He supposed that shouldn't surprise him, not really after last time. The Toymaker wouldn't want them working together. Then the landscape settled into his mind and the Doctor's whole body shuddered. He knew those mountains and the reddish grass spread out around him. The Toymaker was really going all in this time, recreating Gallifrey to torment him, but what was the game that the Toymaker had waiting for him.

Below him, the domed city of the Citadel gleamed in the evening sun. The sky was slowly turning from blue to orange, stuck in the stunning twilight of Gallifrey. He knew it was false. This was a trick conjured up by the Toymaker, but the Doctor's hearts ached. This was all gone now, burned away. That city hadn't looked that way in centuries to him thanks to the Time War which had ravaged it. This was an illusion and yet…

Yet it brought back so many memories, painful and joyful. Hiding away from the other children because he was a bit too strange and wild for them. Seeing visions of himself burning Gallifrey in the time schism which would lead him to run away from the planet as if that would save it in his adult years. All the running that only seemed to bring him closer to Gallifrey's end. Now he was on the other side of it, knew that it was necessary, and yet the image could still hurt him.

"What game are you playing this time?" the Doctor snarled out loud. "Toymaker! What is your game?"

…..

AN 2: Recent episodes have provided some interesting things to canon, but I already had a fix for the Morbius issue and the origin of Regeneration planned. My solution deals with elements of the Carmichael plan that the new stuff doesn't address and I love my solution so I will not be using the Doctor's new origin. It is interesting and all, but I like my plan better.


	48. The Toymaker's Challenge: Tag

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Eight: The Toymaker's Challenge: Tag

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

For a moment, Rose thought she was back in the Black Forest. Tall old trees surrounded her, and the rich smell of damp moss and soil filled her nostrils. It would have been soothing if not for the sharp memory of the Toymaker and the absence of Jack and the Doctor. She stayed where she was and slowly searched the area. There was slight movement in the bushes and trees, but there was also a soft breeze. For the time being, she seemed to be alone and safe.

"Toymaker?" Rose called. "What is the game?"

There was no answer.

"You can't possibly be a worse loser than Black," Rose said softly. She didn't really mean it. Black was a sore loser who would refuse to leave her flat for hours and hours until he won at something, but he'd never harmed her. "What is this game?" Looking around, she searched for anything that didn't fit in the forest. "Am I supposed to find something?"

Rose dug into her pockets, wondering if the Toymaker had hidden something on her that was a clue. Her pockets had only the lip balm she'd expected. Next, Rose searched her shoulder bag; it didn't have anything new in the main compartment or the front pocket. She hadn't grabbed a jacket, but thankfully the TARDIS had given her a red jumped this morning, so she wasn't cold.

"Doctor!" Rose called into the forest. "Jack! Are either of you here?"

There was no answer. Some birds chirped in the distance, and nearby bushes rattled as an animal moved through them. Licking her lips nervously, Rose looked straight at the ground, but there was nothing. There was no teleport pad and no sign of how she'd gotten here—nothing to mark the spot at all.

"Is this hide and seek?" Rose asked loudly. She waited, but there was no reply. "Who are you, Toymaker?"

The name was not familiar to her. None of the companions she knew had ever mentioned such a figure. And he knew the Doctor well enough not to be surprised by a change in face as Rose knew she was the first person this incarnation had ever traveled with. Was he an Eternal? That could fit the created something out of nothing. Still, it would take a lot of courage and power for an Eternal to claim that it was a Guardian. And the Eternals had fled and only recently returned. She didn't get the sense that the Toymaker had only just returned.

Shaking her head, Rose grabbed a fallen tree branch and used it and a second one to make a large X where she'd first appeared. Staying put would do no good, but she might need to find the spot again. Rose gave the immediate area one last long look for anything that might give away the game she was supposed to be playing. The problem was that she had only Earth-centric knowledge of games. Depending on what the Toymaker was up to, she might be looking right at something useful and not know it. With that discouraging thought, Rose started walking what she thought was west.

There was nothing to see. Frustration built in Rose's chest, and she kicked at the ground to let off steam. The dirt felt right to her. All of this seemed real, but she didn't trust it. Even if the Toymaker wasn't an Eternal, he might be working with one. Or he was something older, something weird like the Trickster. That might fit. He seemed like he might be into that whole chaos thing too.

"Seriously!" Rose shouted. "What is the game? I'll play if you let me in on what the game is? Am I looking for a chessboard in the woods? I beat the Black Guardian at chess once if that makes you want to play!" Nothing. Rose glared up at the blue sky. "Seriously! Where is the game? What am I supposed to be playing?"

A branch snapped behind Rose. A low hissing noise sent a shiver down her spine, and Rose froze. All the words she'd been ready to shout died in her throat. She could feel something behind her, a presence. Primal instinct won over, and she bolted. A snarl behind her made Rose look back. A massive wolf-like creature, straight out of a werewolf movie howled into the sky and started to run after her.

Rose didn't look back. She could hear the branches cracking, the leaves rustlings, and the heavy footfalls against the ground. Running as fast as she could, Rose's eyes searched frantically for anything that could help her. If that thing caught her, it would do a lot more than tag her, so it was her turn to give chase. Or maybe she had epically failed hide and seek.

Her eyes searched for a way to lose the creature. Rose wasn't sure about climbing a tree. Her childhood in the city had left her ill prepared for that and there was too much of a chance that it would catch her before she got high enough. Her body kept moving on its own, trained by her time in the TARDIS. The ground slanted down, and Rose adjusted her trajectory as soon as she caught sight of a narrow ravine.

It was filled with jagged rocks and piles of rubble from landslides. Weaving around the trees and rocks, Rose rushed towards it with a frantic prayer to the White Guardian that the creature was too large to follow. Sharp rocks surrounded Rose, and she slipped between them while the creature snarled behind her. Rose didn't look back. She kept moving as another howl split the air. The thing could go around, but if it lost sight of her, then maybe the 'game' would reset.

The ravine stretched out in front of her, and Rose kept moving. Around her, the walls of the ravine stretched up, offering some protection, but also caging her in. She slowly came to a stop, the burning in her legs finally too much to ignore and listened. Everything was quiet. She couldn't hear the monster anymore. Standing there, Rose debated her next course of action. Doubling back could work if the monster was going to try and go around the ravine and try to find her on the far end, but it could be waiting for her.

The dried out bottom of the ravine seemed safe enough for the time being. Rose inhaled slowly and focused on listening for danger and catching her breath. The walls of the ravine were almost completely stone. She hadn't realized how deep the chasm went, and now Rose was in dim light. The sun didn't reach all the way down here. She had no idea how far the ravine went and how hard it would be to get out. Decision made, Rose turned and headed back the way she had come, mindful to keep her ears open for any growling.

…

Jack stopped in his tracks and frowned at the scene below. It was some sort of court for a ball game. His eyes traced the outline of the rectangular space that was clear of snow and slightly elevated off the ground. There was a set of bleachers along the far long side, but they were empty. Rather than hoops on the narrow sides, there was an odd pyramid shape made of differently shaped blocks that fit together. Nothing about it was familiar to him from his years of education to be a time agent or his travel with the Doctor.

He hesitated to get closer. This must be the game that the Toymaker was talking about, but why he'd been forced to trudge through snow first was a question. Maybe it was meant to tire him out before a physically demanding game. Jack almost smiled at the thought. The Toymaker was seriously underestimating his endurance if that was the case.

But… he wasn't sure if he should approach. He didn't recognize the court. He wouldn't know the rules, and if the game activated as soon as he got too close then he might not get a chance to find out. Jack looked around again, searching the snowy plain for any sign of the Doctor or Rose, hoping that they might have reached the same spot as him. No such luck. He was still alone and now had a game waiting for him. Jack shivered from the cold and took a step forward. He wasn't going to find out the rules just standing there.

He reached the arena platform in only a few minutes and stepped onto it with no small amount of trepidation. In a flash of light, five other humanoids appeared along the sides of the arena. Jack called out a greeting, but none of them answered him. They stepped up onto the platform without a word.

"I'm guessing you're the others players," Jack said.

Again there was no answer. The movements of the other players were fluid, making Jack pretty sure that they weren't robots of any kind. Their expressions, however, were empty, their eyes devoid of any spark of fear or excitement. Jack's mind went back to the Toymaker's threat, and he swallowed nervously. Jack had faith in the Doctor, he had to at this point, but he had to admit seeing a living thing with such an empty face was uncomfortable.

"Do I get the rules?" Jack asked.

A glowing scroll appeared in the air in front of him and unrolled itself with a flourish. Jack almost laughed, humor and worry mixing uncomfortably in his chest. The other players were still and silent, just waiting for him.

"This isn't creepy at all," Jack muttered. Shaking his head, he forced a smile and focused on the scroll. "So, let's see what tonight's entertainment is. I'm not familiar with this game, but…" His eyes moved across the lines and then dropped to the arena floor. "Okay, balls will be ejected that each team uses to take down the opposing pyramid. You can't cross the middle line and have to hit or kick the balls. First side to knock the whole thing over wins." It wasn't familiar to him, but that was simple enough. "Makes sense."

The scroll vanished, and Jack rolled his shoulders, bracing his feet on the arena floor. He fought back another shiver. None of the zombies were affected by the cold which put him at a disadvantage. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw two of the zombies take places behind him, one guarding the pyramid and the other a few feet away from him, seemingly ready to help. His opponents moved into a similar formation across from him.

There was a faint whirring noise, and Jack looked down in time to see round ports opening along the thick centerline of the arena. Shifting his body, Jack almost smiled as the first balls came popping up into the air.

…

The small light zipped around in front of the Doctor, almost cheerfully and teasing as if they weren't in the ruins of his home. Anger boiled inside of him, and he lashed forward, trying to grab what the light was. It slipped out of his reach, dancing just beyond him, and a soft twinkling sound made it seem that it was laughing at him.

"Are we playing tag?" the Doctor growled. "Tag in the ruins of Gallifrey? You really are a piece of work!"

There was no response to his words, but the light darted away, heading for the city. The Doctor almost didn't move. He didn't want to get any closer to that, but the threat of the Toymaker rang in his ears. If they didn't win the game, then they would be stuck here. He knew that the Toymaker would try to keep them even if they did win, but he couldn't just give up.

With great reluctance, the Doctor started to follow the light. His feet were heavy, and the pillar of smoke billowing out of the dome loomed ominously over him. This was meant to distract him. The Doctor knew it, but it was already going a great job. He wondered if Rose and Jack were playing the same game or something else. This was different than last time. Last time, the Toymaker had preferred games of chance like dice and cards.

Last time. The Doctor hadn't thought of the Toymaker in centuries. He'd been in his first body back then, still so young and early in his travels. Susan had already been gone then, but he'd had Steve Taylor and Dodo Chapel with him.

Steve, who had left the TARDIS on a planet far from his home in the late 25th century to help build a society. The Doctor had checked in on him once in his fourth life to find the man king with three daughters. He'd later given up the throne once a stable society that could govern itself had been established.

Dodo, who had reminded him so much of Susan when he met her. She'd enjoyed her travels, but left the TARDIS quickly and sent word of her decision to him through another rather than tell him face to face. She was on Earth during Rose's time, but none of the Companion's Club had seemed to have met her. Her timeline had revealed two potential futures to him once when he accidentally caught sight of it, one tragic and one mundane. He'd never wanted to investigate which one came into being.

The Doctor followed the light, pushing away the thoughts of his former companions. Thinking about them and that encounter with the Toymaker wouldn't help him right now. He needed to stay sharp. But at the same time, thoughts of lost companions were far better than the memories being in an illusion of Gallifrey called forth.

"What is your game?" the Doctor growled. "Is this the best you can do?"

The light zipped away, and the Doctor darted after it on instinct. He wasn't sure what the game was, but he couldn't risk losing the light. If it was connected to the game, he'd lose, and that wasn't an option.

"You're playing this way because you lose every time you challenge me," the Doctor snapped to the empty air.

Then, as he expected, the Toymaker finally appeared with a small smirk.

…..

Rose slowly stepped out of the ravine. Deep tracks and clawmarks in the stones showed where the creature had been, but there was no sign of it now. Had she won this round of hide and seek? She waited in the shadows of the rocky ravine entrance for a long moment, listening for any sound that didn't fit in the forest.

All was quiet. There weren't even any birds chirping now. Either the illusion was weakening, or the Toymaker knew something about silence in horror films. Summoning her sword, Rose stepped out slowly, ready to defend herself. Now that she knew what to expect, she felt more prepared to fight. Though, she was still worried about the long arms on the monster.

She slowly moved away from the ravine and up the slope leading to the upper cliff. It was higher than where she'd come from and might provide a better view. Rose stopped and looked out toward the horizon only to frown. Everything in the distance was hazy and foggy. It was like one of Mickey's video games where the distance was there, but not as high resolution as the rest of the game because it was further than you could go.

No sooner had Rose noticed that detail before a nearby tree caught her attention. The words Bad Wolf were carved into the tree. Rose stumbled towards them in a daze. She couldn't be sure if the monster really was the Toymaker's game or just an obstacle, but this was something that gave her hope. Rose hesitated for a moment, wondering as she approached the words if the Toymaker knew of the words and had put them here as a trap. Stopping in front of the tree, Rose kept her sword ready and reached out slowly with her left hand.

….

"I'm glad to see you're playing," the Toymaker said. He was smiling serenely at the Doctor, but the expression was very false.

"No Trilogic game this time?" the Doctor asked. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"We have already played that game," the Toymaker reminded him. "I have decided to explore another game this time."

"It can't be this simple." The Doctor leveled his glare on the Toymaker. "There's no chance here, no challenge for you. What is the real game?" He gestured at the light that was dancing a few feet away. "Or are you really going with… tag?" the Doctor scowled as he said the word.

"You prefer something more… deliberate?" The Toymaker's smile. "I thought playing with your mind was interesting enough, but if you insist, Doctor." The Toymaker waved his hand lazily, and the terrain around them shimmered and began to shift. Then the Toymaker stopped cold, and Gallifrey reappeared as the Toymaker's eyes widened. "What is she doing?"

Then the Toymaker was gone, leaving the Doctor with a dreadful sense that Rose was in danger. He glanced around, searching for any clues, but he was still in the illusion of Gallifrey with no game he could play and win in sight. Tag didn't have an end; you just kept changing who was it. Maybe that was the trick, a never-ending game—no way out and no Toymaker to taunt him.


	49. The Toymaker's Challenge: Follow the Wol

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Nine: The Toymaker's Challenge: Follow the Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I hope that everyone is staying safe and healthy. If you are feeling ill, please make a point of taking care of yourself.

…

Bad Wolf. The words were both comforting and worrying, as they always were. Stories of the Brothers Grimm she'd heard as a child warned her that the words should be bad, should scare her, but years of experience had marked them as something else. Rose had suspicions of her future but still didn't understand how those words played a part.

Rose's fingers brushed over the words carved in the tree. An electric shock traveled up her arm, drawing a gasp from her. The words flashed gold and vanished from the tree, leaving Rose staring in surprise. It tugged at her memory, but Rose couldn't remember why this was familiar. She'd touched the words before, but….

A twig snapped behind it, and Rose's heart skipped a beat. Spinning around, she brought up her sword to defend against the wolf beast. But it was an average looking wolf. Rose stayed still and watched the creature silently. First, there was an evil and monstrous wolf thing after her, and now this appeared. The wolf took a slow step towards her, crouching slightly, which made it look a bit more like a dog.

A soft whine escaped it, and it looked up at Rose. The eyes flashed gold, and Rose gasped. Then it turned away and trotted a few steps from here. The wolf turned and looked right at Rose. She hadn't known what to expect but accepted a moment later that this wasn't the strangest result she could have gotten. So far, this day was like her adventures with the Brothers Grimm, and the Dream Lord had been put in a blender. Rose did not like that at all. She couldn't help but wonder if the Toymaker was pulling from those experiences. If he was an Eternal, that might be possible. Stepping forward, she began to follow the wolf but kept her sword at the ready.

Around her, the forest was rapidly growing darker and colder. In the distance, the trees became fuzzy as if the world around her was fading fast. Rose sped up, nervous at the sudden change. The wolf looked back at her to check that she was following. Nearby the air shimmered, and the wolf snarled. Its eyes flashed gold, and the shimmering vanished. Rose's eyes widened, and she swallowed.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" she asked out loud.

No one answered, and with her choices being stay here and wait for her hide and seek partner to find her or follow the friendly wolf, Rose went with following the friendly wolf. She could only hope that it knew what it was doing because she was officially lost.

….

Jack caught one of the balls out of the air and threw it back the way it had come with a huff. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. His body was warm now despite the bursts of cold wind that kept sweeping across the arena. More balls were released, and Jack punched one as hard as he could to see it flying forward. It struck one of his opponents, knocking them back a few steps.

The zombies hadn't improved throughout the game, but the pyramid was still taking time to knock over. Each hit shifted the blocks a little, but never enough to cause the collapse was looking for. Glancing down, Jack checked again that he was where he was supposed to be. He didn't' want to risk a penalty for cheating, not against something like the Toymaker.

One of the zombies behind him took a hit from an opposing ball with a grunt. Jack glanced back and sighed in relief when he saw that their pyramid was still in good shape. So far, only one shot had hit it, but every time a ball got too close made him nervous. He wasn't going to cheat, but he had many doubts about their host. Balls bounced away into the snow off the arena, but more just kept coming.

A ball was tossed into the air right in front of him. Jack slammed the ball with all of his weight and watched with a smile as it sailed past the zombies. They were slower than they should be. Puppets that had to see what was happening and then could react. The ball struck the pyramid, and one of the pieces shifted in the center. The structure was becoming unstable quickly. More balls came popping out. He couldn't hit them all, but the zombies were too slow to hit more than one in every three. His own "team" were just as slow, but their bodies were occasionally blocking the balls that were hit. And those that were hit lacked enough force to do much against his pyramid.

It was all too easy. Jack wanted to enjoy it, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling that this was wrong. Of course, another part of him suggested that he wasn't the Toymaker's real target. It made more sense to think that Toymaker was focusing on the Doctor. It sounded like the pair had history, so the Toymaker would, of course, recognize him as the threat.

But that didn't mean that Jack could afford to lose. The physical exercise was keeping him warm, but he was sharply aware that he couldn't keep that up forever. Sooner or later, his body would give out. A ball sailed past him, going faster than usual. Jack twisted to try and grab it, but it struck one of his teammates. They staggered back into the pyramid.

Horror twisted in Jack's chest as he watched too many of the pieces get knocked out of place. It was an element he hadn't considered. The teammate slumped to the ground, taking almost half of the pyramid with it. But the final corner held. The last cornerstone of the structure stayed in place, and five more pieces atop it shifted only the tiniest amount. He was still in. But if that happened again….

Jack growled and focused his eyes forward. He snatched a ball from the air, promising himself to guard his "teammates" more now. The one that had been hit hard yet to get up. He threw the ball towards the enemy pyramid before spinning on his heel and rushing to the fallen zombie. Grabbing their shirt, Jack dragged them forward to get them away from the pyramid. The last thing they needed was it hitting the structure when they finally got up. He had to drop them as another ball came flying towards them and caught the ball quickly. Jack caught it and launched it back, barely paying attention to where it went as he hurried back to the front. More balls came popping up, and Jack punched one as hard as he could.

The enemy pyramid crumbled as the corner piece was hit with enough force to send it flying backward. Despite the threat looming over him, Jack gave a whoop of victory and grinned. The zombies collapsed to the ground like puppets with their strings cut, gazing up at the sky with vacant eyes. Jack's good mood instantly vanished.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," he said softly. He didn't know what else to say. His sympathy didn't vanish, but he faded away in a burst of determination that this wouldn't happen to him.

Jack looked around and waited. The platform stayed there, but there was no sign of any changes. The Toymaker didn't appear. He wasn't teleported to the TARDIS or somewhere warmer. There was no change at all despite him winning the game.

"Oh, come on!" Jack yelled. "I won. I won the game. Release me! Or at least get me out of the frozen hell."

He hadn't sweated much, the game had been pretty simple, but now that he wasn't moving, the world was much colder. Shivering, Jack glanced one more time at the defeated players before searching the nearby area for any place that would at least block the wind. His eyes found a nearby group of rock that might fulfill his need. Gritting his teeth and cursing the Toymaker, Jack hurried over to get out of the wind and see if he could get his vortex manipulator to work. It hadn't earlier, but maybe now that he'd won, he'd have more luck.

…

The Doctor grit his teeth and stormed into the building. It was empty. Either the Toymaker didn't want to undertake the task of populating this city or felt that the emptiness would torment him more. The entry was as elaborate as he remembered. Dark reddish stone was polished to form a floor that was almost a mirror and pillars supported a tremendous domed ceiling that was engraved with elaborate paintings of Time Lord history. In his youth, the paintings had been teamed with holograms to make them move, but now…

Now dust covered the floor and part of the ceiling had collapsed. Rubble was piled in the center of the room, blocking the fountain that had once stood there. The elegance was lost, just like the Time Lords. Shaking his head, he looked around for any terminals that might be in this illusion. He needed to find something. He needed his brain to help him.

The air shimmered, and the Toymaker appeared, but rather than his smug smirk, the being seemed shocked and worried. Stopping in place, the Doctor waited for the being to move or talk. The Toymaker looked at him with sharp eyes, searching the Doctor's face for something. The Doctor wasn't sure if he was finding it or not.

"I have decided that we shall play chess," the Toymaker said after a long moment. His voice nearly cracked. "Your companion Jack won his game."

"Oh?" the Doctor carefully masked his delight.

"I miscalculated and gave him a physical game." The Toymaker's disgust was apparent. Then again, the Doctor couldn't image that the Toymaker played such games. "I felt it would be interesting to watch."

"I hope it was. Did you release him back to the TARDIS?"

"If you do not win your freedom, then it hardly matters."

The Doctor said nothing of Jack's vortex manipulator. It wouldn't work in this twisted time-space if the Toymaker didn't want it to, but if the Toymaker was dismissing Jack, then maybe he'd drop his guard. It was something at least. An elegant marble chess set appeared in the room with two comfortable looking ornate chairs. The Doctor glared at the Toymaker's back as the being claimed the chair behind white. Of course, they would play in the ruins of Gallifrey.

Still, this was something he could win, something with rules he knew. The question was, why was the Toymaker suddenly playing by the rules. He'd had the Doctor running around in a psychologically tormenting location. What had changed? What had Rose done? He took the seat behind the black pieces and waited for the Toymaker to make the first move.

"Tell me of your companion Rose," the Toymaker said as he moved his pawn. "I gave her a game of hide and seek. Interesting to observe, but it has told me little of her."

The Doctor didn't believe that for a moment. He moved one of his own pawns forward and resisted the urge to twitch. This body, more than many others, didn't sit still well. Not in situations like this. He wanted something to do with his hands to keep them busy.

"I met her on Earth."

"Your favorite planet," the Toymaker replied. "They do have interesting games."

"Yes, I suppose they do. I like humans in general," the Doctor agreed. More moves were made. Nothing had really happened yet, and the Toymaker was on guard. "I met Rose when she was… eleven." His stomach dropped at the mention of that, and he fought back a sigh. "She was being attacked by an alien. I save her, and later she helped me." The Doctor shrugged. "Rose is nice, good head on her shoulders, and doesn't give up."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it, Doctor." The Toymaker made their move.

"No, I'm not." The Doctor answered. "I'm not privy to every detail of her life. Honestly, I don't get it either. Rose has done a lot on Earth, and yet she isn't known in their history. Only those connected to UNIT in some way in the future know who she is." He frowned and watched the Toymaker's next move. "Unless I'm missing something." Forcing a grin, he shrugged. "Which is possible. Made she's famous under another name."

Another pair of moved were made. They were both being cautious, and the Doctor was aware of how long it had been since he played chess.

"You are being deliberately obtuse, Doctor. It does not suit you. When I first met you, you would have been just as concerned as I with unraveling the mystery of Rose Tyler."

"I was younger then. Much, much younger. Didn't appreciate a good mystery as much as I do now."

"My interest does not seem to surprise you."

"No." The Doctor moved his knight, finally choosing the gambit to attempt. He took his fingers off the piece slowly, hesitation weighing on him. "You didn't answer my question about Jack, by the way, did you send him back to the TARDIS."

Something like frustration appeared on the Toymaker's face. "No, he is still in the tundra. Trying to use his vortex manipulator and his phone. As if I would allow such tools to work in my Toybox."

"The tundra?" Anger flared in the Doctor's chest. "He won, Toymaker, return him to the main area, at least."

"I will do so when I am ready."

"You will do so now," the Doctor snarled.

"You will answer a question then, without deflection."

They glared at each other, but the knowledge that Jack was likely freezing and that the Toymaker had been aware of their devices made the Doctor's mind. Relaxing back in the chair, the Doctor did his best not to look frustrated. The Toymaker smiled none the less.

"What is your question?" the Doctor asked.

"What is Rose Tyler?"

"She is a human," the Doctor answered firmly. "To all of my knowledge, she is human. I have met her mother and her father." The second was a stretch, but he'd witnessed the death of a very human, all be it very brave Peter Tyler. The Toymaker stared at his face, searching for a lie, no doubt. "Then why are the Eternals so desperate to have her destroyed?"

Those words sent a chill down the Doctor's spine. Apparently, the Toymaker's actions to capture them hadn't been random. An Eternal had failed in Germany, so they tried through the Toymaker. The Doctor wondered if it had been the Meddling Monk who approached the Toymaker and pushed aside the mixed feelings thoughts of the other Time Lord survivor caused.

"I do not know," the Doctor answered honestly. He allowed some of his own frustration with his ignorance to show. "And that was two questions, send Jack back to the TARDIS."

The Toymaker snapped his fingers, and a crystal ball appeared floating over the chessboard. The TARDIS was staying in the white field with a few of the Toymaker's games and toys around it on the tables they'd seen when they arrived. Jack appeared on the ground a moment later, curled into a tight ball, and shivering. His companion looked around immediately, and the Doctor relaxed at the sight of Jack aware and awake. Jack climbed to his feet and pulled out his TARDIS key. But when he reached for the TARDIS door, a barrier prevented him from entering. The Toymaker chuckled as Jack began to yell curses.

"Your companion is safe."

"I said to return him to the TARDIS."

"He is at the TARDIS, Doctor, but I am not going to give him access to the technology inside. He can amuse himself with the rest of my games while he waits. I have no doubt that you and Miss Tyler's final fates will be determined soon." The Toymaker then moved his queen, and the Doctor had to focus on the chess game at hand.


	50. The Toymaker's Challenge: A New Old Frie

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty: The Toymaker's Challenge: A New Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I'm posting this early because my Saturday is going to be utterly insane. Enjoy!

…

Jack was not having a good day. It had started just fine but had taken a serious turn for the worst. Yes, he was warm now, but he was no closer to finding the others. The sight of the TARDIS had been wonderful for the first few seconds until he'd realized that he was alone. It hadn't been the Doctor who brought him back here, which meant that he had the Toymaker to thank for saving him from the frozen tundra.

"Seriously," Jack grumbled. "I beat my game first? Really, Doctor, are you losing your touch?"

Jack kept glancing around the large space, trying to think of something he could do to distract the Toymaker. There were games, and he was tempted to start playing with them, or smash them to get the Toymaker's attention, but…. Well, he'd been brought back to the TARDIS. He couldn't leave, but so far, the Toymaker did seem to be following some kind of rules. If Jack made him mad, he might not be the one that the Toymaker turned that anger on.

Pacing in front of the TARDIS, Jack tapped the wood with his knuckles each time he walked past. He'd been trusted with the key, and right now, he still couldn't get it. That was more than disappointing. His eyes dropped to his vortex manipulator. The blasted thing wouldn't even turn on. None the less, he stopped pacing and tried to activate the system. Nothing happened. The tiny display screen remained blank. It couldn't even tell him where and when they were.

Jack was a Time Agent. He'd been trained to handle all kinds of strange things. He'd learned about many of the strange beings of the universe who could time travel and even a few who lived in the Time Vortex. They'd gone over the Weeping Angels and other creatures that consumed temporal energy. He'd trained to adapt and survive all across human history without changing events. While the Time Agents might occasionally give off an air of recklessness, the training took over a decade.

Yet, all that training, all those years of study, had not prepared him for things he was dealing with now. The Time Lords had been just a legend, a topic briefly touched upon, and the Time War was one of the myths that agents learned about as a cautionary tale. Eternals, and whatever the hell the Toymaker was had not been on the final exam.

Jack sank into one of the ornate chairs with a sigh. It was nice to be warm again, but right now, he'd go back to that snowy arena if it meant that he knew how Rose and the Doctor were. Turning his attention to the tables of games, Jack began to review everything that the Toymaker had left here, just in case there were any clues. It was a long shot, but there was nothing else he could do. Picking up the toys one by one, he did his best to ignore the creepiness of his situation and let him mind work.

…..

Mist was rolling in amongst the trees. Rose could see less and less of the world as it became fuzzier and fuzzier in the distance. Again, she couldn't help but think of the Trickster's empty white void. Only a few feet ahead of Rose, her wolf guide trotted along and occasionally looked back to make sure she was there.

"This has never happened before," Rose muttered. "Bad Wolf words that do something!"

But that wasn't completely true. Something had happened in New York against Fenric that had to do with the words Bad Wolf, but Rose didn't know the details. She didn't remember anything after seeing the words. The Doctor had assured her that everything was okay, but it stuck out in her memory.

And now, the words had called a guide it seemed. Or maybe this was something else. Maybe someone else. After all, this was the Toymaker's world, and maybe the words Bad Wolf had given someone a way to break in. She needed to be careful. But then again, the words had long been her ally. The Doctor had assured her time and time again that they were safe.

She just didn't know what to think right now. Nothing seemed safe, and she didn't trust her senses. The Toymaker had too much control here for Rose to believe anything. Beneath her feet, the soil had slight give, and the air seemed fresh, but this was all either an illusion or a temporary creation. It was rather like an Eternal, Rose thought again before sighing in frustration. They went down a sloping hillside covered with trees, and despite the fog growing thicker and thicker, the wolf seemed to know where it was going.

"Is this fog from the Toymaker or you?" Rose asked the wolf.

It didn't answer. She hadn't really expected it to, but some information would have been nice. The ground evened out a little in a small valley between the hills. Rose couldn't see very far, but a dark spot quickly caught her attention. It was an opening in the side of the hill, surrounded by smooth stones and thick moss growth.

The wolf paused in front of the cave entrance and turned to look back at Rose with expectant eyes. Rose stopped and eyed the cave nervously. It looked dark, and given what had happened with the other wolf creature, Rose wasn't sure that she wanted to go into a confined space. A distant, distorted howl made her tense. Looking over her shoulder, she searched the trees for any sign of the creature that had attacked her earlier.

Nothing. The forest was a silent wall of mist now. Rose didn't want to stay out here, unable to see if the monster returned. She dug into her bag and pulled out her phone. Rose gave into hope and tried to call the TARDIS only for the screen to remain blank. Whatever the Toymaker was, he did indeed have near-total control over what happened in his toybox.

"I just hope that this isn't a part of his game," Rose muttered.

She followed the wolf into the cave, turning on the flash of her phone to serve as a torch. The walls were smooth and covered with watermarks and lines of deposited sediment. A rich earthy smell surrounded Rose that was so sharp and real that for an instant, she was dizzy. The wolf was waiting a few feet away, but much to Rose's shock, it had begun to glow a soft golden color. The gentle light illuminated the walls much better than Rose's phone could. Seeing that she was following, the wolf resumed its trek deeper into the cave.

Rose went slowly, careful of her footing in the cave. Every so often, she heard the sound of dripping water and was worried about finding a slick spot. Geology had never been her thing, not compared to everything else there was to learn, but she did remember some of the basics of how caves worked. Long stalagmites and stalactites surrounded her, creating disjointed shadows as her wolf guide's glow moved ahead of her. It was creepy.

Then the tunnel opened into a massive cavern room. At the center was a strange pedestal made from one of the stone pillars that had been sliced off. On the top of the pedestal was an elaborately decorated earthen jar that was sealed at the top. It took Rose a moment to realize that the light in this room was much more even. The light was coming from the walls, not her wolf guide.

"Let me guess," Rose said to the wolf. "I'm supposed to open the jar."

The wolf didn't respond with words, but it looked at her expectantly making its view very clear. Rose sighed. This was what her life had come to. She's signed up for time and space travel, but this… this was something else, and Rose wasn't sure that she liked it.

Rose stepped closer to the pedestal and examined the sides of the jar. There didn't seem to be any words or clear images on it. Instead, the dark lines that contrasted with the pale color of the pot seemed to be elaborate geometric designs. Nothing gave her any clues about was in the jar. The top was sealed with a massive metallic stopper that shimmered oddly. Narrowing her eyes at the metal, Rose stepped back.

"Is that chronosteel? Or whatever it's called?"

The wolf gave her clues this time. It just stared at her with that same expectant look. Another sigh escaped Rose, and she summoned her sword. But she didn't swing. She stared at the jar, well aware that this could be a trap. It could be a trick by the Toymaker to get her to free something she shouldn't. Her stomach turned with indecision.

…..

The Toymaker was worried. The Doctor made another move, capturing a bishop with a knight. So far, the chess game was going far too well for him. He couldn't see the makings of any traps on the board, and the Toymaker seemed genuinely upset with every capture. The being across from him was almost fidgeting.

"Does she ever frighten you?" the Toymaker asked, breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"Rose Tyler, of course." The Toymaker fixed his dark eyes on the Doctor. "Who else would I be asking about?" Impatience colored his voice.

The Toymaker was losing it. His next move put his last bishop straight into the Doctor's sights. With a quick move of a rook, the Doctor took it and smirked when the Toymaker couldn't return the attack. Forcing down his pleasure, the Doctor focused on the Toymaker's question and the issue at hand.

"Not in the sense you mean," the Doctor answered. "I try not to make her mad at me, but no, I don't fear her. I can understand why you might, though. Rose doesn't take kindly to people who try to trap her." He weighed his next words for a moment. "If you're so concerned, concede now and let us leave."

"I can't." The words were solemn. There was no glee, no taunting in them. "Not this time, Doctor." The Toymaker shook his head and moved his queen. "That is not an option."

"Why not?"

"The Toybox is failing." The Toymaker shrugged. "The Time War did far more damage than even you know." The Toymaker looked up at the crumbling ceiling above them that the Doctor had been trying to ignore. "It shattered important metaphysical aspects of the universe. I am not a being of this universe, and thus I have keenly felt the effects."

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"Everything," the Toymaker answered. His jaw tightened, and his trembled as he reached for a chess piece. "It isn't anything personal, Doctor. You're remain here to entertain me."

"And Rose."

The Toymaker moved his piece and didn't answer. The Doctor gripped the edge of the table. He couldn't afford to get angry right now. This body hummed with anger, with barely contained rage. It had been from the moment he'd been born in the fire of Gallifrey's death. The illusions around him were sights that he had never seen in these eyes.

"Is the Eternals you're working for?" the Doctor pressed in a tightly controlled voice.

"Yes." The Toymaker straightened up. "It is your move, Doctor."

….

Gold flashed through the air and collided with the metal at the top of the jar. Rose grit her teeth. There was resistance. She'd never tried to destroy chronsteel before if that was what this was, and fear suddenly overtook her.

But the metal cracked. Rose's sword returned to bracelet form without her letting go of it, and she looked down in worry and confusion. The bracelet seemed intact, but the gold was duller than normal. She had to hope that it was temporary. Looking back at the jar, Rose waited for something to happen. A long moment passed with the jar remaining in its place. The seal was gone, and there was nothing.

"Uh, were you expecting something?" Rose turned to ask the wolf only to find it gone.

A flash of violet light threatened to blind Rose. Throwing her hands over her eyes, she stepped back, and all thoughts of the wolf were gone. When the light faded, Rose blinked and turned her attention back to the pedestal. Fragments of the jar were scattered across the floor of the cavern, but more importantly, was the figure standing before her.

It was a figure that Rose knew though she had not seen them for some time. They appeared female with soft violet skin and seemed darker than Rose remembered in the low light. Highlights of silver made her dark purple eyes seem all the more otherworldly, but Rose wasn't frightened. In place of human hair, black and silver frills grew out of their scalp. They were dressed in a simple long violet robe that barely allowed Rose to see their bare violet feet under the hem.

"Violet Guardian," Rose breathed. "The real Guardian of Dreams."

Her mind was spinning. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on yet, but at least she knew who this being was. The Violet Guardian had helped with her memories of other lives when the Nightman Man had turned them against her. But… but was she working with the Toymaker now? Rose wasn't sure, but she couldn't shake the notion that she'd just opened a prison.

"And you are Rose Tyler, are you not?" the Violet Guardian asked. Their eyes were fixed on Rose and gleaming with curiosity.

"You don't know me?" Rose asked in confusion.

"I know of you," the Violet Guardian answered. "But we have never met before." Her smile was soft and comforting.

"Right." Rose shook her head. "Right, you said that, when we first met, uh, to me." It wasn't often that Rose was tongued tied, but the relief was still the primary emotion she was feeling, and it was overwhelming. "You said that we are future friends."

"Then I am very pleased to meet you. Thank you for freeing me."

"Freeing you?" The last of Rose's fear evaporated. "You were a prisoner?"

"For a long time now, I fear." The Violet Guardian paused and closed their eyes. "Yes, it has been several thousand years. The Toymaker has been siphoning off my power to fuel his own."

"But you're a Guardian!"

"We are not indestructible," the Violet Guardian said. "We are no absolute, as much as we might wish that we were."

Sorrow and regret filled her voice, providing confirmation to Rose that something terrible had happened to a Guardian long ago, and she didn't think that Violet was thinking of herself. She'd gotten the same impression from time to time from White and even once from Black. Holding back a shiver, Rose tried to imagine who would want to try and destroy a Guardian given the potential consequences. She couldn't, and the thought made her fearful.

"So is the Toymaker venerable now?" Rose asked hopefully, eager to change the subject. "Can you stop him?"

The Violet Guardian smiled. "He is weaker, but do not think him vulnerable just yet. The Toymaker is a being of Chaos. He originated within the Pantheon of Discord, transdimensional beings spawned in the chaos before time. They force their way into our world, but the Toymaker had far better luck than the others at hooking himself into the fabric of reality."

"Through you?"

"Yes." The Violet Guardian lowered her eyes in shame. "Yes, I am afraid so."

"That's why he claimed to be a Guardian too," Rose said. "He's been siphoning off your power."

"Indeed."

The Violet Guardian moved closer to Rose, leaning forward to inspect her. Rose stayed still and tried not to show any discomfort. This was a being that would be in her mind, see her dreams and nightmares. Granted, under the circumstances, Rose hadn't had a lot of choice, but it had earned the Violet Guardian some trust.

"Oh," the Violet Guardian breathed. "Oh, yes, indeed. I see it now." Suddenly the Violet Guardian was smiling. "I apologize, but I wasn't sure."

"I thought you knew of me." Rose was getting confused now.

"Things are a bit complex when you are a Guardian," Violet answered patiently. "I apologize. I am trying to… synch my senses back with the universe as a whole. Being contained like that dulled them greatly."

Rose repressed a shudder. She imagined that it had been different for a being like the Violet Guardian, but the whole idea sounded horrible. Then the Violet Guardian closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. A faint violet light surrounded her. Rose stepped back from the Violet Guardian and bit her lower lip to hold back frantic laughter that was threatening to escape her. Yes, it was another weird day in the life of a time traveler.


	51. The Toymaker's Challenge: Punishment

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-One: The Toymaker's Challenge: Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Hoping all of my readers are staying safe in this turbulent time.

…

Rose didn't have a chance to ask Violet what their next course of action was or see if the Guardian could sense the condition of the Doctor or Jack before a flash of white light blinded her. Blinking away the spots in her eyes, Rose tried to summon her sword, but it remained cool around her wrist. There was a faint hum, but that was the only reassurance she got that the blade was trying to recharge.

"You will not need your sword at this time," the White Guardian's voice said pleasantly. "Breaking the seal will have drained the sword of much of its power."

"I didn't know that was possible," Rose said softly.

The White Guardian was standing beside the Violet Guardian. In his clean white suit, he was very out of place in this place.

"Almost everything is possible in certain circumstances. Don't worry; once we return to proper space, the sword will be fine in mere seconds." The White Guardian smiled broadly at the Violet Guardian. Taking her hand, he bowed down to kiss it gently before straightening up. "It is lovely to see you once more, Violet."

"And same to you, White. I do apologize for the concern my disappearance must have given you."

"Indeed, we could not tell what had happened to you. Only the rumors of a Crystal guardian," White spat those two words with more venom than Rose had ever heard before. "Told us what happened, but he was too absolute here."

"I understand," Violet assured him. "I do. Please do not blame yourself." Then she shook her head. "But enough of this reunion, old friend, I am not strong enough to unravel the net of power that the Toymaker has forged."

"Then it is a good thing that I am here." The White Guardian's smile faded a little. "Though, I am a touch weaker than normal myself. I forgot just how suffocating his realm is." The White Guardian adjusted his tie much to Rose's shock. "We are fortunate to have Miss Tyler with us."

"Call me Rose," she corrected automatically.

Had this always been the point of her life in regards to the Guardians, Rose wondered? The weight of her sword around her wrist was oddly heavy at the thought. Bad Wolf was hers, but here it had manifested in a strange way to lead her to her imprisoned Guardian. It could be why Black and White were so determined to keep her alive and help her reach this point. Violet hadn't met her yet but still knew her.

It was an explanation. It made sense, and yet Rose knew that it wasn't right. Swallowing, she shoved the notion that had been growing in her head away. It wasn't the sort of thing that a person imagined about themselves, no matter how sure they were. No matter if it would explain everything that had ever happened to her.

Then the White Guardian turned to Rose. His smile was soft and warm, as if he knew her thoughts. His eyes twinkled, and Rose raised an eyebrow in response to his amusement. The White Guardian's smirk only expanded.

"Should we expect Black?" Rose asked.

"No, he will stay away," White answered. He chuckled softly. "I'm afraid that putting Black in the midst of this would likely only make the Toymaker even stronger. Chaos feeds chaos I'm afraid."

"And we don't need the Toymaker getting lucky and capturing Black," Violet added. She shivered, and White reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'd forgotten… what not being connected was like. It has been so long."

Right, Rose remembered, the Violet Guardian had once been a mortal alien. She had risen to her post, unlike White and Black, who had been created. The Violet Guardian seemed to recover herself after a moment.

"We need to drain the rest of his power," Violet said firmly. "I'm already drawing some back into me. Your presence is helping."

"Indeed. I am the embodiment of order. Everything in its proper place." The last words were said with a cold, pleased smile that would have been a better fit on the Black Guardian's face.

The White Guardian extended a hand to the Violet Guardian. She smiled and took it with a nod. Rose frowned in confusion for a moment before a bright light formed around the joined hands of the two Guardians. White and violet swirled together as the light grew brighter and brighter. Closing her eyes, Rose turned away quickly as the light exploded around them.

…..

The Toymaker's body was swaying in his chair. The Doctor watched him with sharp eyes. It was distracting him from the game, but the Toymaker's mind didn't seem to be on it either. Reaching out with his senses, the Doctor carefully lowered his telepathic shields. Immediately he felt vulnerable and had to fight back the urge to slam his shields up.

This world was murky. It was a mess of impressions. Mostly it was fear and despair. Anger surged in the Doctor. It was a reminder of what the being across of him was capable of. As nervous as the Toymaker looked now, the Doctor couldn't forget how dangerous he was. An overgrown child that lacked empathy for any of the beings that they captured. It collected peoples as playthings but threw out everything that made them individuals. All that was left was ghostly impressions in the air.

He grit his teeth, holding back his anger. His temper threatened to overwhelm him. It was always on edge, simmering just beneath the surface, but if he lost control now, it would cost him and his companions dearly. The Toymaker moved a knight and smiled when he took a pawn. It was nothing. Had the Toymaker been paying attention, he would have seen the trap. The Doctor moved his rook to take the knight.

"You're off your game," the Doctor said casually. He set the knight down with the other pieces he'd captured. "One might think that you don't want to win."

"Oh, I will win, Doctor," the Toymaker assured him.

The Doctor could hear the false confidence. Something was happening, and the Toymaker was worried. The Doctor couldn't feel anything beyond the echoes of the prisoners. Slamming his shields up, he fought back a shudder and a growing sense of frustration.

"No," the Toymaker gasped. He stood up sharply, making the table rattle and sending chess pieces rolling to the floor. "No, she couldn't be- she couldn't have-"

"She?" Panic flared in the Doctor's chest. "Rose? What's happened?"

"Not your human!" The Toymaker snarled. The Toymaker groaned and swayed on his feet. "No, no, no!"

Gallifrey melted away around them, and the Doctor jumped up from the chair before it could vanish on him. The air shimmered and shifted in a swirl of colors.

"Doctor!" That was Jack's voice.

"Jack?"

"Are you okay?" Jack's voice called from the swirling fog. "You look like a ghost."

"Stay away," the Doctor ordered. His eyes stayed focused on the Toymaker as they collapsed to their knees and pulled at their hair, letting the hat fall to the ground. "Stay back!"

"Where's Rose?" Jack asked.

The Doctor could see a faint outline of a human figure through the fog. Tables and chairs were slowly appearing as well. He narrowed his eyes and smiled as the TARDIS took shape being Jack. His companion's question finally hit him.

"I'm not sure. Keep an eye out for her!" He turned back to the trembling Toymaker. "Where is Rose?"

The Toymaker didn't answer. Anger flashed through him, and the Doctor closed the distance between them in one stride. Bending down, he grabbed the Toymaker's robe and hauled him to his feet.

"Where is she!?"

Before the Toymaker could answer the question, three figures appeared a few feet away. The Doctor dropped the Toymaker when Rose turned to look at him, her features lighting up with relief. Rose stumbled back from the two Guardians, and the Doctor was beside her in an instant. He made a move to get in front of her, but Rose stubbornly stepped up beside him, giving him an unimpressed look. The Doctor didn't notice the expression, however, as all of his attention was fixed on the Guardians.

The Violet and White Guardians were looking down at the Toymaker. None of the three beings had moved or said anything. The Toymaker's eyes were jumping between them with oblivious nervousness. Heavy silence surrounded them all. Jack came up beside Rose, sharing a look and a smile with her as she nodded at him to reassure him that she was alright.

"Did you really think you'd get away with this for long?" the White Guardian asked. The space around them shuddered at the force of the voice and the Doctor's spine straightened. He'd never heard the White Guardian sound like that. "That we couldn't learn where she was? Especially when you started claiming to be a Guardian yourself."

"The Guardians have been weak," the Toymaker answered softly. "For a long time. It was easy." He glared at them both and then smirked. "Even the Eternals aren't afraid of you anymore."

"Wrong," the White Guardian said. "They're more afraid than ever."

The Violet Guardian said nothing. She glared at the Toymaker, judging him and finding him wanting. Her right hand was still clasped with White's, but she extended her left hand regally. The Toymaker's eyes widened, and Rose inhaled sharply as a rush of electricity filled the air. Her hairs stood on end up and down her arms.

Violet light drained out of the Toymaker. His body twitched and twisted, but he did not flee. He didn't rise off his knees. A low groan escaped him, and the Toymaker slumped to the ground. Letting go of the White Guardian's hand, the Violet Guardian extended both of her hands towards the Toymaker. More violet light flared around him.

"No!" The Toymaker snarled. "No!"

The sudden burst of defiance didn't help him. The Doctor had grown up hearing about the Guardians of the Universe. They were powerful; they commanded the raw forces of the universe and could twist quantum mechanics to their will. In his fourth life when he'd met the White and Black Guardians, he'd been fearful, but quickly figured out that there were limits. Now, his senses were being assaulted with strange feelings. Reality was being folded around the Toymaker, but the Violet Guardian seemed completely calm and in control.

In a flash of light, the air collapsed around the Toymaker. Rose slammed her eyes shut. There was silence and a faint thrum against her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes, realizing that she'd moved closer to the Doctor in the commotion. On the floor, where the Toymaker had been was a simple glasslike orb with a violet shine. The Violet Guardian stepped forward and scooped up the orb with a small, satisfied smile.

"What will become of him?" the Doctor asked delicately.

The Violet Guardian smiled softly, not at all offended by the question. In her, she kept a tight grasp on the orb and looked down at it with a sorrowful expression.

"He will be kept contained for now. He is too dangerous to banish outside of the universe. I fear the Void would not contain him for long. And he might prove useful in the future if we can reach an agreement."

"You'd trust him?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," the Violet Guardian laughed. "But contrary to what it may seem, he does have power on his own."

"What about his… toys," Jack said. He grimaced at the final word. "Can you do anything for them?"

"Their memories have been erased," Violet said gently. "Using my power, I am sorry to say. The Toymaker was not subtle or careful in his attacks on them and caused damage that even I cannot fully undo. I will do what I can to help them and ensure that they are comfortable in whatever state I can return them to. In most cases, I should be able to restore most of their true memories and take them close to the time they went missing."

Jack didn't look thrilled, but he nodded in acceptance. Rose watched him struggle for a moment before he shook his head. It occurred to her that he might have been considering asking for her help with his own memories. She wasn't sure if it was the work awaiting the Violet Guardian or her weakened state that convinced him not to.

"Fear not Jack Harkness," Violet said softly. "You will have your answers soon."

Silence hung in the air, and Jack looked both hopeful and terrified. Rose slipped closer to Jack and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Is there anything you need from us, Violet Guardian?"

"No, Doctor, I will see to the memories and safe return of those that the Toymaker abused. The Toybox will not last long without him. You have my thanks for my freedom. Please depart in peace." Her eyes then moved to Rose, and her smile widened. "And I shall repay my debt to you, good Rose Tyler, in your past at the time that you remember."

"Thanks," Rose answered, well aware that both Jack and the Doctor were looking at her.

The White Guardian chuckled at her discomfort. Then he stepped forward and kissed her forehead, ignoring the soft inhale of surprise from Rose. With a smile, the White Guardian stepped out of her space and nodded to her and then the Doctor.

"You best be on your way," the White Guardian said. "We will see to the cleanup, but it would be best if you were not here."

The Doctor nodded his understanding and lunged forward to grab Rose's hand. Pulling her close to him, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the White Guardian, who just smiled in response. Jack seemed to have picked up on the Doctor's worry because he was unlocking the door when the Doctor guided Rose over to the TARDIS. She rolled her eyes at the Doctor, but let him guide her into the TARDIS ahead of him.

Once the door was closed, the Doctor still didn't let go of Rose's hand. Instead, he barked orders to her and Jack as he moved around the console to take off. Jack pressed the buttons and flipped the levers as he was told, and Rose did what she could with only one hand. The Doctor didn't seem to properly notice that he was still holding her hand as he adjusted the controls. Then they took off the Doctor finally relaxed.

He slumped against the console and exhaled. Part of his mind was racing, struggling to believe that things had ended like that. The Toymaker had been a powerful being and yet… Laughter threatened to bubble up in his chest. Then he realized that he was still holding Rose's hand. He gave her hand a gentle tug to draw her attention. When she looked at him, the Doctor felt his cheeks and ears redden, but couldn't think of anything to say. Rose smiled and stepped closer to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

Across the console, Jack smirked at him, and the Doctor gave him a stern look that only made the former Time Agent grin. There was something nervous and scared in Jack's eyes, and the Doctor wondered just what the Violet Guardian knew that they didn't. But he pushed it aside. They'd had more than enough on their plate today. Easing his grip on Rose, he flipped the finally lever to send them off into the Vortex.

"How soon will it be?" the Violet Guardian asked as the TARDIS began to disappear.

"Not long. The time is coming upon her very quickly," the White Guardian answered.

"Does she know what is coming?"

"Know? No, but I believe she suspects."

"That is good," Violet said. "It is better that way."

"Agreed."

Then they were gone and the Toybox collapsed into nothing.


	52. The Time Agent: Familiar Stranger

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Time Agent:

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: And here I am trying to provide some closure to the great unanswered question of Jack Harkness' missing years. Oh boy, what am I doing? Yes, I know that there's been some stuff in audio and comic books, but I wanted to do my own take and planned this years ago and I've reached the point where I'm not letting newer canon stuff mess with my plan.

…

It was a bright and sunny day outside the TARDIS, according to the screen in the console room. With that in mind, Rose opened the wardrobe in her room to find a relatively basic outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. It was the sort of thing she would have worn at home, minus a science pun that likely wouldn't translate. Instead, this shirt was a solid blue color that matched the TARDIS exterior. As she pulled her hair back in a braid, Rose hoped that it was a good sign.

Rose headed down the hall towards the console room but was sidetracked when she found Jack's door open. Discarded clothing was tossed across his bed though he seemed to have settled on a look very similar to his airman appearance when they'd first picked him up. Rose wondered if the TARDIS didn't pick out clothes for him or if he was that picky.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rose asked. She knew the answer but was wondering if Jack would squirm when pressed. "The Doctor says that the gallery's collection is amazing."

"Thanks, Rose," Jack said. "But, I need to get some tension out." He winked at her. "Being around the pair of you isn't healthy. All that sexual tension."

Rose rolled her eyes and was proud that her cheeks didn't heat up. "I understand," she said. Then sighing dramatically, she shook her head. "I miss it too."

"Are you ever going to give me details?"

"Never." Rose met his gaze firmly. "Never ever."

"Never say never, Rosie."

"Oh, I think I can say that I have no interest in giving you details about me and the Doctor's love life."

"Or lack thereof," Jack teased. "Honestly, I don't know how you can stand it. Especially when he's under the console and-"

"Do not!"

Rose was blushing now, and Jack grinned in victory. Narrowing her eyes, Rose dared him to push his luck and shifted her right hand just enough that her bracelet caught the light. It glittered gold, and Jack's eyes were immediately drawn to it.

"Empty threat," he said.

"You never know."

"Oh, I'm pretty confident that you aren't going to cut off my head." Jack paused, and his expression turned a bit more serious. "It's working again, right?"

"Yeah." Rose flicked her wrist and smiled as her bracelet quickly shifted into its sword form. "Just like the Guardians promised. Seems normal again." She released the hilt, and it immediately turned back into a bracelet. Rose shrugged. "All back to normal. Breaking that seal weakened it, but I got the impression that it had to be done to free the Violet Guardian."

Jack shook his head and laughed out loud. "That was a weird one. Even by our standards. Glad to hear that your sword is back to normal. Or as normal as anything ever is on this ship."

"Fair point," Rose conceded. "Hopefully, today will be nice and calm and help restore our normal."

"Things still weird?" Jack asked gently. "Any idea why?"

"Probably something that happened between the Doctor and the Toymaker," Rose answered. She shrugged as casually as she could manage. "He's a bit weird about the Guardians in general, and you ended up in a winter wonderland and me in a forest, the Doctor hasn't shared where the Toymaker put him."

Jack nodded in his understanding. His expression softened, and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Try not to worry. You know the Doctor; he needs to mull it over in his head." Jack stepped back and clapped his hands together. "Now, I have a day off, and I'm taking it!"

"A day off," Rose repeated with amusement. "From what? A constant adventure in time and space? Seems to me this is a vacation."

"You would think that."

Rose narrowed her eyes, and Jack darted past her into the corridor. Following him, Rose rolled her eyes when Jack laughed happily. The console room was lit up ahead of them, but it was dark outside the small window above the door.

"What happened to a sunny day?" Rose asked. She did not pout.

"It's dark here, not where you and I are going," the Doctor assured her. He was dressed in his usual jeans, jumper, and jacket and seemed more at ease today than he had yesterday. "He wants nightlife." The Doctor pointed at Jack with a judgmental stare.

"Yes," Jack said. "Yes, I do." He was grinning and nearly jittering with energy. "Thanks for the day off, Doc," Jack said warmly. He winked at the Doctor. "You two have a nice date."

"Jack," the Doctor said with a hint of warning. "I don't have to come back for you."

Something flashed over Jack's face, but it vanished quickly. Rose's eyes widened, and she noted that the Doctor seemed to have noticed as well.

"Rose will make you," Jack said.

"Suppose so would." The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned against the console. "Suppose that I might miss you too. Nice to have another set of hands to help with repairs."

The reassurance made Jack's smile widen further. It was a bit more real now, and Rose came closer to join them. She leaned against the railing and watched as Jack straighten a cuff.

"How do I look?" Jack spun around dramatically.

"Where you're going, I doubt it matters," the Doctor teased.

"You look good," Rose assured him. "Have fun."

Jack winked and opened his mouth to say something, but the Doctor gave him a look. With a laugh, Jack bolted out of the TARDIS doors. The slammed shut behind him, and the Doctor grumbled something that TARDIS wouldn't translate. None the less, he didn't manage to hid the small smile on his own face as he shook his head.

"Not sure why I put up with that one."

"You know why you do," Rose replied. She smiled sweetly at him. "Come on. You said it was just a short hop to this gallery."

"Yeah, let's get on the good side of the tracks," the Doctor said. "One continent away." He rolled his eyes and began setting the controls. "Hold that down," he told Rose as he nodded at a large button.

Rose held down the button and watched at the Doctor moved around the console with quick and practiced movements. She found herself smiling before reminding herself not to make too big a deal out of this. Yes, they were spending the day together, just the two of them, but it wasn't a date. No matter what Jack might be hinting at. It wasn't.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose found herself standing in a sunlit town square, surrounded by elegant buildings. They were constructed out of modern-looking materials, but the style invoked the gothic style with arches and twisting towers. A couple of food stands were set up on the far side of the courtyard, and a massive fountain dominated the center of the square.

Humans and many variations of aliens were moving around the square. A small blue child with four eyes was pulling on the arm of a similar-looking adult and pointing at the statue in the center of the fountain. It was a collection of five humanoid figures, though only one looked human to Rose, and all were holding vases pouring out water. It was a mix of alien and classic.

"I love it!" Rose gasped.

Spinning around, she found the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS and smiling as he watched her. They had parked beside a row of small buildings that looked to be shops and restaurants. It was warm outside without being hot, and the humidity was similar to London. Between that and the atmosphere, Rose both loved it and was suspicious.

"Where are we?" Rose asked with a smile. Her eyes swept around the courtyard, noting the sandwich board signs and other familiar elements of a city.

"Early 34th century on a planet called Freyr," the Doctor said. "Colonized about four hundred years ago. This is the city of Donner, and as you can see, it enjoys a mild climate and is modeled heavily off of old Earth cities." He pointed at the largest building at the far side of the square. "That gallery is hosting a visiting exhibition of artwork from not only Earth but all across this section of the galaxy."

"Sounds nice," Rose agreed. "But let's look around a bit first, it's a nice day to not have to run."

The Doctor chuckled and extended his hand towards her. Rose took it with a broad smile, and together they headed off to explore the nearby streets. Judging from the number of people out and the position of the planet's sun, Rose estimated that it was morning. People were out sweeping the fronts of their shops and putting items on display in windows.

"32nd century, and we haven't invented a better broom?" Rose asked.

"There are some technologies that help keep things clean, but it would ruin the aesthetic of the city, so the residents tend not to use them."

"That is both strange and makes me really happy."

"To be fair, cleaning machines that are designed to be easy of the construction come through every other night," the Doctor added. "So even that sweeping is sort of for show."

Rose shook her head fondly. Sweet scents were drifting out of a bakery nearby, and an ice cream shop was already open much to her surprise. On Earth, places like that wouldn't be open until at least noon. None the less, a child was leaving the shop with ice cream and an adult trailing along behind him.

"Want some? It's a variation on the ice cream you're used to," the Doctor said.

"Sure, I'll always take ice cream," Rose answered. "Ice cream and chips."

The Doctor smiled at the mention of chips. He gestured into the square as he released her hand. "Find a place to sit, and I'll be right back."

Nodding, Rose headed back down the street and looked around curiously. The Doctor usually didn't encourage them to separate. He must be really comfortable on this planet. Or he was worried about them not being able to find a place to sit if she didn't go and grab seats. In the short time that they'd been wandering, the square had already gotten much busier. There were two more stalls that had popped up with food and goods.

But what caught her attention was a man with a few aliens around him and smiling widely. Rose stopped walking and stared at the man. It was a Jack, but…. He was wearing different clothing. While Jack didn't only wear the World War era aesthetic, he was very fond of it, and the TARDIS wardrobe so far had indulged him. On rare occasions, he'd wear something else, but he'd definitely been wearing something that reflected that look when they'd dropped him off earlier.

This man looked just like Jack with the same easy-going smile as the aliens looked up at him adoringly, but he was wearing an outfit that blended in with the local wear. The tunic was tight around his neck and arms with a poncho-like piece over it. Rose couldn't imagine where he had gotten something that fit that well in such a short time.

Stepping into the shadow of the closest building, Rose watched curiously and tried to see if there was anything that could help her be sure. She didn't see his TARDIS key, but it could easily be under the poncho. His body language was like her Jack, and his flirting smile was very familiar. She glanced towards the TARDIS. While not front and center, she was clearly visible.

If he'd used his vortex manipulator to jump across the planet, then Jack must have had a good reason. He would have checked in with them. Right?

"Rose?" the Doctor's voice made her jump. She spun around to find him smiling in amusement and holding the promised ice creams. He held one chocolate ice cream bowl with a small spoon out to her. "What has you so interested?"

"Jack," Rose answered. She took the ice cream from him and gestured out to the square. "But I'm not sure if it is our Jack." Rose scooped up some ice cream while the Doctor leaned past her to look for himself. "We dropped him off earlier, so I don't know why he'd be here." Rose paused and frowned a little. "And why he wouldn't mention that he'd been here."

"That's him, but younger," the Doctor confirmed. "Not much younger," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh." Rose swallowed. "The Violet Guardian said that he'd find the answers soon…. Do you think?"

"Don't worry about the Guardians," the Doctor said quickly. Too quickly. "If this is Jack during those missing years, then we best stay out of his way."

"But what if we're supposed to figure out what happened and tell him?"

"Rose… Guardians are dangerous. I know that you get along with them, but they aren't anyone's friend." His tone was firm, but Rose could hear that he was trying to be gentle with his delivery.

"I get the feeling you know less about them than you think you do," Rose replied. She gave him a look of her own. "Violet was trapped, and it took a Star Knight's sword to break the seal holding her. And then it took White coming to help wear down the Toymaker's power. They aren't all-powerful, and White was really happy to see that Violet was safe."

"Rose-"

"We can agree to disagree," Rose said. "I know you have your history with them, but I have mine." She nodded towards Jack. "But you have to admit, us being here at the same time as Jack during the strange period that is missing, that's weird even for us."

"Maybe," the Doctor grumbled.

"Come on," Rose said gently. "The TARDIS takes us where we need to go."

"I thought you wanted to see the gallery."

"It'll be there tomorrow."

Rose hooked her arm with the Doctor and took him and her ice cream over to an empty bench not too far from Jack where they could eat and watch him without drawing attention to themselves. The younger Jack seemed utterly at ease, and Rose caught a glimpse of his vortex manipulator on his wrist. Was this the day that something big was going to happen, or was it just another day?


	53. The Time Agent: Time Rip

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Three: The Time Agent: Time Rip

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to see this fantastic gallery today, but the mystery of the Time Agent was more than enough to distract her. The ice cream was delicious, even if she couldn't put her finger on what made it different. There was something about the texture and the taste packed a bit more of a punch. But the ice cream wasn't her real focus. The man who was not yet Jack was.

It was difficult not to stare. She might have been forgiven for it, given the people flirting openly with Jack, but Rose didn't want to draw attention to herself. The Doctor talked about the history of the planet as if it was a normal day, but Rose caught him glancing at the Time Agent from time to time.

"Can you see anything special about him?" Rose asked. "With those Time Lord senses of yours?"

"Not really." The Doctor paused, almost as if he was hesitating. "As a rule, I don't look at the timelines of companions. It makes it all too complicated, and traveling in the TARDIS tends to drastically change their timelines. So I don't know Jack's timeline well enough to say if anything is different."

"That makes sense," Rose agreed softly. "So, what, we just follow him?"

"There might be nothing going on," the Doctor reminded her. "We know that Jack was a Time Agent. This could have nothing do to with his memory."

Rose didn't believe that and knew that the Doctor didn't either. She didn't need to start that argument up again because the Time Agent disengaged from his admirers with a smile and a wink. He headed off away from the square without so much as a glance back. Standing up, Rose and the Doctor tossed their waste in a nearby bin and hurried after the Time Agent. He was walking casually, but Rose got a sense from the tightness in his shoulders that he was worried about something. He kept glancing around at the buildings and at his vortex manipulator.

"He's looking for something," the Doctor said.

"But what?" Rose asked. She didn't expect an answer. "Do you see anything?"

"No."

"Do you feel anything?" Rose tried again.

The Doctor frowned and glanced down at her. She could see that there was something. It was in his eyes: worry and confusion with a bit of excitement. A dangerous combination. He didn't answer her, and that was answer enough. The Doctor felt something. Something he didn't know how to describe. Ahead of them, the Time Agent headed into an alleyway. The Doctor picked up the pace, and Rose had to hurry to keep up with his long stride. They swung into the alley only to find the Time Agent waiting for them.

"Who are you?" the not yet Jack demanded. He was holding up a pistol of some sort. It wasn't his sonic gun and made Rose's gut twist with dread. "You've been following me all morning."

"Put that down," the Doctor nearly snarled. He shifted in front of Rose, and for once, she didn't shove her way forward. "Then, we'll talk."

"Oh, I don't think so," the man said. "Tell me why you are following me."

"You don't belong here," the Doctor said firmly. "Saw another version of you already on this planet. That's dangerous."

"Another me?" The man's eyes brightened with understanding, but he smirked. "I'm not worried."

"You should be. That vortex manipulator on your wrist has some neat tricks, but it can't protect you from everything."

The man lowered the firearm. He was smirking now, looking more amused than anything. His eyes swept over the Doctor and then Rose.

"I don't recognize you from work," he said simply. "And I'm sure I would remember you."

"We're not Time Agents," the Doctor said. "More… freelance."

"That's never a good thing."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm certain that my grasp of time travel is better than yours, or your boss's so I'm not worried."

Not yet, Jack cracked a bit of a smile. "Still, I'm working here, so move along. I'm sure my future self knows to stay out of the way."

"What are you working on?" the Doctor pressed.

"That," the man grinned and winked. "Is business for Time Agents to worry about, not freelancers."

He was so similar to their Jack, but not. It was throwing Rose off. She'd met people in the wrong order before, but the knowledge that Jack wouldn't remember this was strange. It was almost as strange as the time she'd met the Seventh Doctor. Rose frowned at that thought. She didn't often think of that event, but today reminded her of it somehow.

"Look," the Doctor snapped. "If there's a temporal anomaly, then you'd best tell me before we stumble into it or our time machine makes things worse. Haven't you?"

The Time Agent scowled. "I doubt what you've got will be a problem."

"Please, what I've got is a world better than that toy around your wrist."

"Doctor," Rose cautioned. She eyed the firearm in the Time Agent's hand. Rose was grateful he wasn't pointing it at them anymore, but knew that could change quickly. "We might be able to help each other, but only if we stop with the growling."

"I wasn't growling," the Doctor protested.

"I don't need help," the Time Agent answered.

"Fine then," the Doctor said. "We'll stay out of your way." He started to pull Rose away from the Time Agent. "Come on, let's leave the professional to his work."

The Time Agent snorted and rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched into the start of a smile. Rose resisted the urge to argue. Now that they had been noticed, it probably was better to take a step back. But then, she saw the air shimmer. A cold feeling hit her, and Rose's breath caught in alarm. She didn't know what it was, but it was familiar. The air shifted.

"Guys! Look out!" Rose shouted.

The warning came too late. The hole snapped open, the air shimmered, and a wave of cold rolled down Rose's spine. She grabbed the Doctor's arm and reached towards the wall, searching for something to hold onto. There was nothing except smooth walls. Her eyes landed on a poster with the words "Bad Wolf," but her feet were suddenly pulled out from under her.

It was pulling them in. Everything was cold. The air was ripped from her lungs, and the world went past in a blur. They crashed into snow. The cold hit Rose like a brutal wave, and for a moment, she was too stunned to even be grateful for the padding. She looked up quickly, suddenly aware that she was on her stomach rather than her feet. Vertigo swept through her, and Rose trembled at the weakness in her legs.

"I never want to ride that coaster again," she grumbled.

They were in a snowy landscape marred by sharp jagged rocks that burst out of the white like teeth. The Doctor clamored to his feet before Rose managed it, his body tense and his eyes sweeping across the area. He relaxed only slightly when he saw that there was no immediate threat and held a hand out to Rose. She took it gratefully and stepped closer to the Doctor, rubbing her arms. She'd been expecting a warm day and was now in snow. There was no sign of the city, and Rose couldn't be sure if this was even the same planet. Panic clawed at her chest like a wounded animal.

A shiver shook her body, and Rose focused on the cold rather than letting fear take hold of her. No sooner had she shivered for the first time than the Doctor was shrugging off his leather coat. It was draped around Rose's shoulders a moment later, and Rose slipped her arms into it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm a bit more resistant to cold than you," the Doctor answered. "And wearing a jumper."

"Okay."

They turned their attention to the man who wasn't yet Jack. He was on his feet and already working with his vortex manipulator. Glancing their way, Rose saw him frown and narrow his eyes. The distrustful look hurt more than she'd ever admit.

"Any idea where we are?" Rose asked. She looked between the Time Agent and the Doctor. "Or when we are? Or what that was?"

"Not sure yet," the Time Agent answered. He was looking at his Vortex Manipulator. His eyes widened. "I can't get a reading!" He messed with the Vortex Manipulator. "And I can't get the jump system to load!"

"What do you mean you can't get a reading?" the Doctor demanded. He lunged forward and grabbed the man's wrist. Thankfully the Time Agent didn't fight him and let him see. "That's…"

Rose shivered again and looked around, unsure as to what had the boys freaking out. Her eyes took in the snowy landscape. It was cold and devoid of any signs of life or civilization, but there weren't any immediate threats in sight beyond the cold.

"We need to find shelter," Rose said. "Unless you think that hole is going to reopen and let us get back to the planet."

"Not likely," the Time Agent grumbled. He was still glaring at them. "I'm not even sure what it was."

"I know what it was," the Doctor said. "But the question of how it occurred is still up in the air."

"Fine, but shelter," Rose insisted. She pointed at some of the nearby rocks. "Let's check over there."

The boys, thankfully, didn't argue. The air of distrust around the Time Agent was thick, and even the Doctor seemed a bit hurt at it. And Rose was beginning to wonder if what happened today really was tied to Jack's memory loss. Was something going to happen that they caused? Rose's stomach turned at the very idea. She couldn't deal with another Pompeii, even on a personal level.

The snow crunched beneath her feet. She sank only a couple of inches in with each step. It was thick, layer upon layer of compounded snow that was solid a few inches down. Rose kept searching the horizon for anything that could indicate other people or anything useful. The wind howled around them, blowing some of the top layer of snow around, but otherwise having little impact on the environment. She didn't speak during the walk over and noted that behind her, the Time Agent and the Doctor were silent as well.

Rose had no idea how tall the rocks were, but she was grateful that they managed to reach out of the snow as soon as she was in the shadow of them. Immediately, she was a little warmer with the wind blocked out. The massive stones formed a roughly three-sided protected space, and one was tilted as an angle that created a small section with protection overhead.

"Okay," Rose said. "This isn't perfect, but it'll shelter us a little." She studied the slabs of rock around them. There were no markings on any of them, and their surfaces on the inside were rough in contrast to the wind smoothed exterior. "I think that introductions are in order. I'm Rose."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Really?" the Time Agent shook his head. "Fine, let's call me Phillip."

Rose nodded and nearly sighed in relief. She was grateful that he was using a clearly fake name. These were not the circumstances that she wanted to learn her best friend's name under. The Doctor was watching him carefully, but not with suspicion. Instead, it was something more like pity. If it was about the man's future or something else, Rose wasn't sure.

"Doctor, do you have any idea what just happened?" Rose asked. "When we got too close to that… hole, I got cold. I've felt something like that before. This wasn't as strong, but it was similar."

"You have?" The Doctor was looking at her now with surprise. "When?"

"Uh…" Rose hesitated. That had been with his Seventh life and was one of their few meetings that he didn't remember. "You don't remember this, but we met in your Seventh life and teamed up to deal with a rip in time." She held up her hand to stop him from asking. "You erased or locked up the memory. Things were said that are still dangerous for you to know, so don't ask me about it in case the memory might still be rattling around in your head."

"Seventh life?" Phillip asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked more amused than worried. "Just who are you to?"

There was no time to answer. A thunderous crack overhead made them all look up. But the sky was a light-colored layer of gray. There were no churning clouds. Another crash shook the rocks around them, and Rose held her breath.

"Sounds like thunder," she said.

"It isn't," the Doctor and the Time Agent said at the same time.

They were both looking around. The Doctor moved away from the rocks, sheltering his eyes as he searched the area. The Time Agent was trying something with his vortex manipulator again. Rose followed the Doctor, but she didn't see anything. The sky seemed calm despite the sharp wind biting into the skin of her face and piercing her jeans. Another crash made her shift closer to the Doctor. They were right; it wasn't thunder. That was a sound that she liked. This sound sent a wave of foreboding down her spine.

"There!" The Time Agent pointed to another nearby area of rocks. "Over there!"

Ripples of bright red, gold, and blue seemed to dance across the surface the stone, but in truth, the rip was several feet in front of the rocks. They approached slowly despite all of Rose's instincts screaming at her to run. She kept a tight hold of the Doctor's hand. It was all too familiar. In Mumbai, the Silver Lord had used a rip to unleash monsters and had planned on pulling Earth into the Vortex to collapse the Web of Time.

"Doctor," Rose almost whispered. "The last time I saw one of these, Neverweres came out."

"How did you-we stop them?"

"You built a machine that used the energy of my sword," Rose explained in a rush. "But we had the TARDIS then."

"But how did this thing pull us here?" The Time Agent asked. He was glaring at the rip and at his vortex manipulator in turn. "That part doesn't make sense."

"This could be the same planet," the Doctor suggested. "We got pulled into another point in its history."

"That didn't happen last time."

"Depends on who is manipulating the time rip," the Doctor answered darkly. "And for what purpose. As it stands, they'd separated us from the TARDIS and all supplies that could help us. All we have is what is on us."

"Events like this are natural," the Time Agent insisted. "The series of events isn't good, but I can send a signal out for another Time Agent to come and help us." He was giving them a charming smile again and held up his vortex manipulator. "That trip did some damage, but the comm system is still online. So, don't worry so much. This was an accident, and you've got a professional here to help you."

Rose and the Doctor stared at him, but he seemed certain of what he was saying. Glancing up at the Doctor, Rose sighed out loud. "Could it be Eternals?"

"Could be," he agreed. "Or something else. Given that we got pulled here, I don't think its natural, but it could be natural." He really didn't seem convinced, and Rose was sure that he was only saying that for her benefit.

"Right, okay, fine," Rose grumbled. "Can we do anything right now, or should we get back to shelter?"

The Doctor and the Time Agent glanced at each other before declaring shelter at the same time. The whole walk back, Jack messed with his vortex manipulator before declaring happily that a signal had been sent out and help would come soon. Rose really doubted that it would be that easy and turned to look at the rip over her shoulder with a sense of dread. But for now, she had no idea what they could do.


	54. The Time Agent: Neverweres

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Four: The Time Agent: Neverweres

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The howling wind was the only noise for a while as the Time Agent kept fiddling with his vortex manipulator, and the Doctor studied the time rip with intense eyes. Rose wasn't sure what he was seeing but knew it was more than she could see. She kept rubbing her bracelet nervously, ready to summon her sword if it became necessary. So far, there was no sign of Neverweres or anything else coming through the rip, but that could change in seconds.

"How long until help comes?" Rose asked the Time Agent. "Any estimates?"

"I could only send a high priority code out," he said kindly. Tension was heavy on his shoulders, but he was still trying to be polite and calm for her. Rose remembered all of Jack's worries about what he had done as a Time Agent and wished she could reassure him. "The Agency isn't always the fastest in response, but the code I used will indicate that I'm facing time displacement and a critical threat." He shifted and looked towards the Time Rip again. "I'm never seen anything like that before. Not that size and intensity."

"Should have brought more agents," the Doctor grumbled. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning against one of the rocks, watching the rip with icy eyes.

"How bad is this?" Rose asked softly.

"On its own… bad, but not devastating. Rips like this can be patched up, but…" the Doctor glanced meaningfully at the Time Agent. "But given what we know about the rest of things that might be in play, it could turn bad quickly." The Doctor fixed his eyes back on the rip. "Never thought, I'd be waiting for help from the Time Agency." The way he said the word made Rose chuckle. It was thick with distaste. "At least we're still connected to the TARDIS. She must know where we are because she's still translating."

"What does the Time Agency do exactly?" Rose asked. She looked over at the Time Agent. "I mean, what is the primary goal?"

"The Agency was set up in the 49th Century," the Time Agent explained. "We seek to keep timelines and history on track." He eyed them both critically. "After all, there are rogue elements with time travel." Rose rolled her eyes, and the Time Agent smiled a little.

"It arose in the aftermath of the Time War," the Doctor added softly, too softly for the Time Agent to hear. "Gallifrey kept time travel restricted and after it fell… well the technology suddenly began to emerge across the universe and the aftereffects of the war made it almost necessary for others to start patching problems." He sounded so guilty that Rose reached over to squeeze his arm. "Though, they've also existed throughout my history." The Doctor frowned a little as if only becoming aware of that right now. "I suppose because of how I exist outside of Gallifrey's timeline as well."

"The Agents' purpose is to change without interfering, to leave an effect with no evidence of cause. To be untraceable, undetectable, invisible. To all intents and purposes, the Agents do not exist," the Time Agent said. It sounded like a direct quote. "Basically, we try to make sure that weird things don't throw timelines off the rails."

"And you were investigating the rip?"

"Didn't know what it was. An odd occurrence was detected and I was ordered here." The Time Agent shrugged. Rose was surprised by the idea of him just following an order without more information, but maybe that trait had developed after he lost his memory. "I'm not sure the Agency knew what it was."

"And they only sent one person?" Rose pressed. "And why were you at the city rather than where here and when is."

"I'm not sure about that myself," the Time Agent answered. "This is clearly the point of the temporal disturbance."

Rose had a bad feeling that the point had been a bait and switch. This way, they didn't have the TARDIS. She looked around again and wondered for the first time if they might be on Earth during the Ice Age. The sky was a soft blue color where the clouds weren't thick and hiding it. Beyond them was some kind of sun as they hadn't frozen to death yet. They hadn't seen any animals so far, but that didn't mean they weren't out there.

"Doctor, is there any chance this is Earth?" Rose asked. "Because if it is, then maybe whatever is doing this is trying to make that Trickster's plan a reality."

"What was his plan?"

"He was trying to pull Earth into the Time Vortex so he could collapse the Web of Time."

The Doctor's eyes widened a hint, but he didn't betray his thoughts. "I don't think this is Earth," he answered. "I think we're still where we were, just not when we were. Earth, because of the Web of Time has a distinct… feel to it."

"Oh." Rose wasn't sure if she was relieved or not.

"I wish I remembered what happened last time," the Doctor said. "Might give me more of an idea of what we're dealing with. There could be an Eternal behind this. Rassilon knows that they'd been thorns in our sides lately."

"Yeah." Rose eyed the rip. The colors were brighter now. Bursts of gold, violet, blue, and red swirled. Faint whispers were spilling forth from and growing loud enough that the wind couldn't muffle them. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the Time Agent asked. He walked closer and looked towards the rip.

"Don't look at it," the Doctor snapped. "Both of you!"

"What do you mean?" the Time Agent asked. "It's not dangerous!"

"It is now!" The Doctor's eyes were wide with worry.

Rose could hear it now. That strange song. The voices turned into a haunting melody. She'd heard it before her eyes drifted back towards the rip. It was changing. It looked so much like the rip Thane had made. So much like the rip in India before the Neverweres came out.

"Rose!" The Doctor physically shifted her so she was looking at him. "Rose, we need to move. If anything comes out of the rip, we have no place to fall back to."

The words and his panic cut through the fog that had enveloped her. The Time Agent was staring at the rip, but his body was shaking. His hands were trembling, and odd expression had taken over his face. The Doctor lunged at him and dragged him behind the rocks. Rose followed, catching her breath and trying ignore the song playing across the snowy landscape.

"What the-" the Time Agent shook his head. "Never seen anything like that before."

"We need to move," the Doctor said firmly. "We can't stay close to that."

"But this is where the other Agents will come looking for us. There isn't anywhere to go!" The Time Agent gestured around the snow-covered planet. "No cover, no civilization. Nothing."

"I know that!" the Doctor snapped. "But we have to move." He tried to grab the Time Agent's arm, but the man twisted away and gave the Doctor a dark look. "That time rip is unstable. Being near things like that has very serious consequences. Consequences that you don't want to deal with. Trust me on that."

For a moment, Rose feared that the Time Agent would argue. Jack wouldn't have, but this man didn't know them. He hadn't seen what the Doctor could do. But something in the Doctor's body language or his eyes must have shown because he nodded.

"Alright, let's move. If you think you can help with my vortex manipulator, then we can talk about that."

"Good, fine." The Doctor reached back and grabbed Rose's left hand.

They left the shelter of the rocks. The wind was picking up, and ice crystals were swept up from the ground. They battered the trio as they rushed towards another set of rocks. Another rumble behind Rose made her look back fearfully. The small rip was larger now. She could see it, and colors danced off the snow, reflecting off of it like an aurora.

"What's happening?" Rose demanded.

"The Time Hole is expanding," the Doctor hissed. "But not-" There was a crash as the air rippled. The colors convulsed, stirring together in an ugly kaleidoscope. "Keep moving."

But another crack made the Time Agent stop. He spun around and drew his firearm. Summoning her sword, Rose jumped in front of the Doctor and brought the blade up. The rippling of the time rip made a wave of illness wash over Rose. She was cold and weak but stayed standing. Even so far away, she could feel the temperature dropping as the time rip pulled in the little heat that this planet had to offer. The Doctor cursed in a language that the TARDIS wouldn't translate.

Dark limbs were tangled together as the creatures all fought to escape the time rip. She vaguely heard the Time Agent yelling something and heard the hum of a laser weapon. The Neverweres hit the ground running. Some were on their dark legs, moving like the humanoids they had been while others crawled on the ground or pulled their mangled temporally warped bodies along behind them as they dragged themselves through the snow.

They were fast. Rose's eyes widened, and she gasped. She'd been ready to run, but the Neverweres were on them too quickly. One of the Neverweres lunged at her. Rose reacted on instinct, and her sword sliced through the air. As the blade hit the Neverwere, it vanished in a puff of black smoke as if it had been only an illusion. More were coming, and there was no time for Rose to dwell.

The poor things were screaming. It took her too long to notice as Rose slowly retreated from the rocks, doing her best to stay between the Neverweres and the Doctor even as he tried to pull her away faster. They were what was left, echoes of worlds and timelines that the Time War had destroyed. There was just enough of them left for them to linger, but they couldn't keep going. Not really.

She felt ill. Dark eyes met hers. They were wild. There was no more intelligence there. Just pain, just desperation. Tears prickled at Rose's eyes. Her chest was tight. Never before had she wanted so badly to go back to the TARDIS and hide. But they were separated from the TARDIS. She cut down another and another. The Doctor was out of her sight, and Rose didn't know what he was doing. She heard his voice but didn't dare turn around.

…

The Doctor grabbed the Time Agent's arm and wrestled with the band of the vortex manipulator. The Time Agent yelled at him to stop but didn't stop firing his weapon into the Neverweres. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began making frantic adjustments to the vortex manipulator. He dared not look up. The sound of the laser fire and the hiss and snarls of the Neverweres brought back too much.

The Doctor could smell the burning of the atmosphere. The creaking of the buildings as their structures twisted and bent under the constant fire raining down from Dalek vessels. The clicking as the cracks in the great dome spread. It would crumble down in large shards that would pierce buildings, adding to the devastation.

Neverweres were running across the landscape of a planet. They were all that remained of the civilization that had gotten caught between the Time Lords and the Daleks. Their cities were gone. All that was left was their echoes. Lives that should have been lived and yet weren't. Just another horror of the Time War.

A sound of pain or maybe exhaustion from Rose shot through the haze threatened to take hold. It pulled it back into this moment. He couldn't worry about what had been, what might be, or what could have been. The neverweres had to be stopped now before even worse came tumbling through. Before this rip pulled at the fabric of the Time Lock and unleashed the whole army.

His hands were good with tinkering in this life. The panel of the Vortex Manipulator slipped to the side. The hum of his sonic screwdriver was familiar and grounding. He caught a glimpse of Rose moving amidst the neverweres. Her golden sword flashed through the air, forcing them back and dispelling the echoes whenever they got too close.

It was a shame that Leela had died in Gallifrey and would never meet Rose. They would have gotten on well. The internal crystal structure of the Vortex Manipulator hummed at the pressure of the sonic screwdriver. Sections began to light up. They couldn't jump, not safely. The distortion of the rip could leave them inside out, infants, decaying or worse, but he was still a Time Lord. One of the last.

The roars were getting louder. Bits of words and names were scrambled amongst the wild noises. It was all he could do not to run. His time sense was rubbed raw. It had been a long time since it had been this bad. Still, his fingers kept moving, and the last section of the Vortex manipulator lit up. Twisting the Time Agent's arm, he ignored the yelp of surprise and the curse that escaped the man that their Jack had been.

"Rose! Get back!"

The Doctor didn't have time to make sure that she obeyed before the air rippled. Shuddering, the Doctor watched the snow and nearby stones shift. The snow thickened, and the side of the closest stone grew rougher before his eyes. With shrieks that were suddenly cut off, the neverweres vanished. In the distance, the time rip pulsed, and the swirl of the colors calmed a little. It wasn't enough, but it was a start. The howling of the wind covered the Doctor's sigh of relief and he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to breathe.

…

"What happened?" Rose stumbled to the side. Her arms suddenly heavy, and her legs trembling. Now that she wasn't moving, she was suddenly very cold.

"I used the vortex manipulator to create a temporal pulse around us," the Doctor explained. He tossed the device back to the Time Agent. "They aren't supposed to be here. It won't last long, but it was enough to dispel them for now."

The Time Agent was staring at the Doctor in stunned silence. "We need to find someplace we can defend ourselves." The Doctor sighed. "I hate to say it, but your fellow Agents are our best chance of getting the tech I need to close that time rip."

"How did you do that?" the Time Agent was looking at his wrist device with wide eyes.

"It's a Vortex Manipulator," the Doctor huffed. He rolled his eyes. "Good for more than just traveling through the vortex." Then he shook his head. "Come on. We find a safe spot to wait for help, and maybe I can do a bit more to create defenses."

With Rose's hand in his, the Doctor led them further away from the time rip. The howling wind masked the sound of their feet crunching against the snow. But it also meant that Rose kept looking back to make sure nothing was following them. Despite the danger, the soft ripple of the air around the time rip and the swirling colors was oddly enticing. Part of her wanted to go back, and that scared her more than the neverweres.


	55. The Time Agent: Javic and Raydrin

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Five: The Time Agent: Javic and Raydrin

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

They didn't find shelter exactly in the most traditional sense. The small group of time travelers found a damp and cold cave not too far from the rip that had a narrow entrance. It didn't go very far back, but the thick walls cut the wind.

"Five star," the Time Agent grumbled. "But it doesn't seem like an animal den, at least." Then he shook his head and looked out into the snow. "I think the sun is setting. We're going to be in a world of hurt when it gets dark without wood for a fire."

"Or light," Rose added.

She started digging into her shoulder bag, searching for anything that might be useful. There were a few snacks near the top, and she pulled them out to pass around. The weight of the Doctor's coat around her shoulders reminded Rose that the Time Lord was only in a jumper.

"Or light," the Time Agent agreed. He was fidgeting as he looked around. "I hope someone else gets here soon."

"The time rip will likely interfere with their ability to get us out of here," the Doctor said darkly. "I need to do something about that first." He held up the vortex manipulator. "Might not be able to give this back to you in one piece."

"I can get another." The Time Agent didn't look thrilled with the idea. "But I'm afraid you're right about that rip. What just happened with those creatures, I've never seen anything like that before." He shook his head and glanced between the Doctor and Rose. "But you two have."

"Yes," Rose agreed. "I have. That wasn't fun, but they can be closed."

"Who are you two?" The Time Agent's eyes were wide, and a rough, uncertain laugh escaped him. "I feel like I should know who you are."

"We try to avoid being known," Rose said.

She turned her attention to the Doctor. He was sitting on a small outcropping of rock. The Time Agent shook his head. The Time Agent was watching the Doctor like a hawk as he worked on the vortex manipulator. He was gripping his firearm like a lifeline, and to Rose's surprise, the Doctor hadn't commented on it. She knew how much he disliked guns in general, but now that she thought about it, he'd been oddly okay with Jack having them. Rose was aware that their friend usually had one on him at all times, even if she didn't want to think too much about where he hid them.

"Do you two see this sort of thing a lot?" the Time Agent asked.

"This exactly, no," Rose answered. "But we see a lot of strange things as we travel."

"As you time travel," the Time Agent corrected. "I know that there are lots of rogue time machines, but you don't seem the type to me."

"We're just travelers," Rose insisted. "No nefarious goals. We like to see new or old things as the case may be and help out where we can. Don't worry; the Doctor takes the stability of time very seriously."

For the first time since this started, the Time Agent looked overwhelmed and unsure of himself. It was an expression that Rose rarely saw on those familiar features, and she stepped forward to touch his arm in what she hoped was a clear sign of sympathy. Judging from the smirk he mustered, he took as it as something else. Rolling her eyes at him, Rose scoffed and turned her face away to hide her amusement. Some things didn't change. That was oddly comforting despite their bad situation.

"Rose, I need my pockets for a minute," the Doctor said.

Rose shrugged out of the coat and tried not to shiver as the cold air bit into her arms. With a grimace, the Doctor took the leather coat and started digging deep into the pockets. Taking a cue from him, Rose leaned against the wall and dug through her bag for anything useful. She had a few odds and ends in here, but it only carried limited supplies.

"We need a remote summon for the TARDIS," Rose said in a light tone. "In case of emergencies like this."

"She's a complex ship," the Doctor told her. "And as our Time Agent friend here can tell you, sending communications through time is tricky enough without having to worry about what version you're linking into."

"He isn't wrong," the Time Agent agreed. "Even the vortex manipulator has trouble with that."

"And yet, she can perfectly direct my phone calls," Rose countered. "I don't think you give her enough credit."

The Doctor rolled his eyes in response to her, but Rose could see a ghost of a smile on his face. He pulled some odd pieces of metal from the coat and tossed it back to her. Rose considered asking him if he needed it but decided not to bother him with a question that she already knew the answer to.

She headed to the entrance of the small cave and looked across the landscape for any sign of wood. If they could find something to burn for heat, that would buy them a bit more time. The sun was sinking in the sky, and Rose could see a faint glow in the distance from the time rip. They were only a mile or two from it. Far too close to be safe. Rose rubbed her bracelet nervously and stepped outside.

The Doctor's leather coat served as armor against the sharp wind for her torso. Her jeans were too thin to do much against the cold, but Rose was grateful that she didn't wear skirts or dresses often in their line of work. That would have been even worse to deal with.

"What are you looking for?" the Time Agent asked.

"Any sign of trees for wood," Rose said. "It'll be dark soon."

"I can't help with wood, but I have some emergency supplies," the Time Agent said. He smiled apologetically and reached into his back pocket. A moment later, he pulled out a small metal box and held it up. "Won't last for more than a few hours, but I have two flame cubes in here. They generate light and heat without the smoke of a fire."

"Oh, that's good." Rose blinked at the box. "Where do you get those? I could do with carrying a couple around in our lives."

"Oi!" the Doctor protested. "It's not usually this bad."

"No, but when things get bad, it gets bad," Rose reminded him. "Really bad."

The Doctor made a grumbling sound but didn't argue with her. The Time Agent toyed with the box in his hands, and the Doctor turned his attention back to the vortex manipulator. Except for the wind, it was quiet. Rose hated it and had to fight down the urge to pace. There was no room for it, and it would only distract the Doctor.

Suddenly the Doctor tensed and looked up. His eyes narrowed the Time Agent leaned forward to look outside the cave. There was a flash of light in the distance, but it wasn't the right spot for it to be the rift.

"Help just arrived," the Time Agent said with a grin. "That was a vortex jump!"

"Why did theirs work?" Rose asked, suddenly confused.

"You can enter the area of the temporal disturbance," the Doctor said darkly. "I doubt they'll have any luck leaving."

"Don't be so negative," the Time Agent said. "Come on. You wanted help; it's here." He reached out and tugged his vortex manipulator out of the Doctor's hand. "And don't mention that you've been messing with this. It'll cost me more than my job."

While his tone was light, there was an undercurrent in his words that put Rose on edge. She wasn't sure about this Time Agency. Jack had never really discussed it, and Rose had to wonder if that was about more than just his memory loss. And the Doctor wasn't overly fond of the Time Agency. Either his Time Lord self didn't like others mucking around with time, or they weren't as benevolent as one might hope a group of people with time travel were.

"Let's go," the Time Agent said. "We need to keep them from getting too close to that rip."

That got the Doctor moving. Rose huddled in his coat against the wind as they hurried across the snowy plain. It was beginning to get dark, and if they didn't wrap this up soon, they'd need to return to the cave for shelter from the night. Rose glanced at the Doctor in worry, but he seemed to be okay despite the cold.

A man was standing near the rip and turned to look at them as they approached. The new man was tall and human in appearance, though Rose knew better than to make assumptions. He was dressed in rather nondescript clothing with jeans and a simple grey shirt under a dark blue coat. The Time Agent smiled when he saw him, and something in his eyes gave Rose the feeling that they knew each other well. The newcomer had incredibly sharp cheekbones and a light brown hair that was slicked back.

"What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into now, Javic!"

The name made both Rose and the Doctor tense. Rose knew that Jack wasn't actually Jack's name, but it was the one that he'd chosen to make his own in their life together. It meant something to him and represented a second chance. She hated learning it like this if this was the real name.

"Good to see you, dear," the Time Agent returned with a small smile. It quickly faded away. "There's something called a time rip here. It's interfering with the vortex manipulator, and there were creatures that came out of it." He glanced around. "Is it just you?"

"What were you expecting?" the newcomer asked. He scoffed and glanced their way dismissively. "Aren't I enough of a calvary for you?"

"There's real trouble here," The Time Agent insisted. "Raydrin, things came out of that rip that I've never seen, and that's after it tossed us here. I was in another time, maybe even another planet before that."

"We've seen rifts before," Raydrin said, but he seemed to be listening. "What makes this one different?"

"Because it's connected to a very bad time period," the Doctor answered. Both Time Agents turned to look at him. "A disaster that ripped apart whole timelines. There isn't time for details, but there are creatures called Neverweres in there."

"Those are just legends," Raydrin insisted. Nervousness was starting to appear on his face, but he was being stubborn. "Are you sure it wasn't just weird wildlife. Rifts can cause a lot of odd mutations."

"I'm aware," the Doctor said dryly. "But this time." He nodded at the vortex manipulator around Javic's wrist. "But we can close this and then have you get us back to the right place and time."

Raydrin did not look impressed. He glanced at Jarvic. "Are you serious?"

"I am actually. Come on, honey, trust me," the Time Agent gave Raydrin a flirty smile. "Be a good wife."

"You were the wife, and you bloody well know it," Raydrin growled.

They definitely had history, and Rose didn't want details. Besides, she was distracted by the soft music coming from the rift once more. It was growing louder with each passing moment.

"Doctor, do you hear that?" Rose asked. "The song?"

"Song?" the Doctor blinked at her in confusion before realization filled his features. "It isn't a song to me, but I do hear it." He turned towards the rift. "It's getting more active again. We haven't much time before the neverweres attack."

"Can you drive them off again?" the Time Agent asked. "Like last time?"

"We can't rely on that," the Doctor answered. "We have limited options," the Doctor said carefully. "If the time rip stays open, then more and more of the Neverweres are going to come out and track us down."

"What do they want?" the Time Agent demanded. "What drives them?"

"Time." The Doctor stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. Moving over to him, Rose took his hand and held it tightly. She hoped that was enough. "The Neverweres are just like what the name suggests. They were destroyed during a massive upheaval of time. They were erased, these are echoes that are trying to regain some kind of form. They are rapid creatures." He shook his head, and the Time Agents stared at him in horror.

"You are joshing us, right?" the newcomer demanded. "Things like that are possible, but not in those numbers."

"They're real," Jack-Jarvic, insisted. "I saw them." He nodded at Rose. "She has some kind of weapon that damages them."

"Rose can fight them," the Doctor agreed. "But we need to close that rip. It connects to a populated area. If they get lose in a city the death toll will be devastating."

The Time Agents looked at each other, communicating something with subtle eye movements and their eyebrows. They had history. Rose stayed silent and waited. Part of her hated seeing Jack that close with someone. Then again, Jack hadn't been in touch with this man since he came abroad the TARDIS.

"What do you suggest we do, Doctor?" the Time Agent asked. "I hate to say it, but you seem to know what you're doing."

"Really?" the newcomer asked. "You're turning to civilians?"

"They know more than I do about this." The Time Agent was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but he met and held the other man's eyes. "So, leave it alone, Raydrin. We've got more important things to worry about."

There was no time for an argument to break out. The Doctor snatched back the vortex manipulator before either Time Agent could argue with him. Raydrin started to lunge at the Doctor only for Jarvic to hold him back. Rose's attention, however, was focused on the swirl of colors and the chill creeping up her spine. She summoned her sword and stepped in front of the Doctor, taking a defensive stance. Heat exploded across her back, and Rose glanced back to find a strange-looking glowing orb on the ground that was casting a warm glow across the snow. At least they wouldn't be left in the dark.

"Rose," the Doctor grabbed her arm. "This is dangerous."

"I figured that," Rose answered. "But we have to close the rip before we can get back to the TARDIS."

"Let the Time Agents take point," the Doctor said. "The touch of a neverwere is bad enough, but you…" The Doctor paused and seemed to struggle for a moment. "You're complicated."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Rose agreed. She shifted her arm away from him, but took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'll be careful. I promise, but we both know that we have to do this." Glancing towards the back of the Time Agent that would be Jack, Rose swallowed. "But I have a bad feeling that-"

"It's likely that this is what causes his memory loss," the Doctor agreed. "If it is, and that's all that happens, I'll consider us lucky."

Rose wanted to scold him, but the tone of his voice was sad with a hint of anger. He didn't like this either. Taking a slow breath, Rose closed her eyes for a moment and centered herself. Between the cold and the worry, she wasn't at her best, but she had to be.

Bodies began to fall from the rift, hitting the snow with soft thumps that did not reflect how dangerous they were. Neverwere unfolded themselves in a rush of snarls and growls. Rose vaguely heard Raydrin cursing in shock behind her, but she was already moving. Her sword flashed through the air, striking the first two Neverweres with one swing and making them vanish. Rose's stomach turned, but she dared not stop. She attacked another Neverwere as it started to stand. More were coming through, Rose hit them as fast as she could, trusting in her sword to disperse them.

It was a twisted, high stakes game of whack-a-mole, the sort that she and Mickey had played at the arcade that had been near the estates and lasted only six months. But they were coming faster than she could stop now. The rift was widening, the colors spreading through the air, and Rose backed away as clawed hands swiped at her.

She dared not turn around. Bright bolts of energy were hitting some of the Neverweres as the Time Agents fought, but it wasn't enough to stop them. A scream escaped Rose as the Neverwere lunged for her. Moving her arm, Rose tried to raise her sword, but it was too slow. The cold slowed her down a fraction too much. Cold hands touched the side of her face. Her scream cut off instantly.

It was cold. Rose stared into yellowed eyes that reflected her face, but nothing else. There was no intelligence, no pity, no hope, and no grief. Nothing that she recognized. Cold flesh held her still. Her sword slipped from her grasp. It reformed around her wrist, but she couldn't move to resummons it. There was a shout. The sound was too loud. Rose's eyes began to slip closed.

Suddenly the cold was gone. Rose gasped for air, stumbling backward. The Time Agent, no Jack was in front of her, and the Neverwere was latched onto him. They tumbled into the snow, and more of the Neverweres pounced on him. He didn't make a single sound.


	56. The Time Agent: Jack Harkness

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Time Agent: Jack Harkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I really hope people picked up that Raydrin was supposed to be John Hart from Torchwood. We never find out his real name either so I invented one. Writing this episode has only reminded me of how much I loved Jack on the TARDIS. Torchwood wasn't bad, but Jack was at his best on the TARDIS. This episode and explanation for his memory loss doesn't really fit into canon, but at this point I'm more concerned with what's fun to write and read and fits into mine. I hope you've all enjoyed this episode.

…

It took Rose longer than it should have to move. Her limbs were lead with cold and shock, but when one of the Neverweres raised its head and looked at her, Rose managed it. With a flick of her wrist, Rose's sword reformed, and she swung it at the neatest Neverwere. The horde didn't even move off the Time Agent when their numbers began to vanish.

Mindless. Both them and Rose. She was driven by only a burning need to get them off of her friend. Raydrin was firing into the horde now, but marching forward with wide, desperate eyes. Rose lunged forward, slicing through two more Neverweres and positioning herself in front of the rip. Raydrin grabbed the scruff of Javric's poncho and dragged him away with one hand, stilling firing with his pistol holding hand. Rose was a little impressed.

The Vortex manipulator hummed, the pitch growing higher and higher with every passing moment. In front of Rose, the time rip shuddered. She stumbled back. The Neverweres were screaming on the far side, and that strange song was echoing in her ears. But they were clear on this side. None the less, she kept her sword up and moved back beside the Doctor.

"Almost there," the Doctor muttered. "Just need to find the right frequency…"

The rip snapped closed. Something like thunder rolled across the landscape, and Rose found herself looking at a patch of darkening sky that seemed normal. The cube was still burning with light and heat a few feet away. Somewhere along the line, the sun had set, and darkness was pushing in around them. An exhale escaped her before she turned and found Raydrin kneeling beside Javric a few feet away.

The other Time Agent's face was opening worried. He was touching the side of Javric's face with tenderness, and his firearm was gripped tightly in his right hand. Rose felt faint. She released her sword and barely noticed it reform on her wrist. The Doctor caught her arm, keeping her steady.

"Are you alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked urgently.

"Why would he do that?" Rose's eyes prickled with unshed tears, and her throat was tight. "He didn't even know me?"

"Strategy," Raydrin answered, but his voice was tight. "Our weapons weren't doing much, but yours was. Not sure what the hell it is, but it vanished when you stopped fighting. Want to keep the beasts back, get the useful weapon back out."

Rose wasn't sure if that was all there was too it. Her heart said no. Jack was… Jack was capable of great selflessness, and she knew it. Despite what Raydrin suggested, she doubted that Javric had really thought it through.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

The Doctor released her arm once he was sure that she'd be able to stand and knelt beside Javric. Rose couldn't see any marks on him and slowly moved closer. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be merely sleeping. The Doctor reached out and touched Jack-Javric's temple.

"What are you doing?" Raydrin hissed. He started to reach for the Doctor until Rose stepped closer. Then he looked at her with a hint of nervousness, his eyes moving to her bracelet.

"Let him help," Rose said firmly. "The Doctor knows far more about Neverweres than either of us."

"He's using telepathy; I know the signs of that."

Rose didn't argue but was grateful to see that while Raydrin watched the Doctor suspiciously, he made no move to harm him. Still, she kept an eye on him until the Doctor pulled his hand away and sighed. There was no change in Javic; he was still silent and unmoving except for faint breathing.

"His timeline itself was attacked," the Doctor explained. "It's more than just his memory, Rose." A frustrated sound escaped the Doctor. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but imagine a section of a thread that was burned up. It's still there on either side of the damage, but the middle is… damaged."

"What are you saying?" Raydrin demanded. "That he can't wake up? Won't wake up?"

The Doctor hesitated and then shook his head. "Let's seal the rip and get away from here. I should be able to help him, but this isn't the place."

Raydrin blinked and looked around, his features showing surprise. He'd forgotten where they were too. The Doctor turned back to the space in front of them while Rose frowned in surprise. She'd thought the rip was already closed. There was no song in her head, and despite the night descending on them, it was warmer without the rip. None the less, the Doctor held up the Vortex manipulator and adjusted some of the numbers streaming across the small panel. That high pitched hum started again, and it was only made worse when the Doctor brought his sonic screwdriver up to the manipulator.

"What the hell?" Raydrin snapped, irritation rolling off of him.

"Necessary," the Doctor replied. His shoulders were more relaxed now, reassuring Rose that the worst was behind them.

The Doctor helped Raydrin hoist Javic up, both of them being careful with his unconscious form. He glanced at Rose, who moved close to his side. Raydrin's movements were sharp, and he kept sending glares at them.

"Hold on then," Raydrin said.

Rose grabbed the Doctor and braced herself. She had the feeling that the Time Agent would be more than happy to leave them behind right now if the Doctor hadn't been holding onto Javic. There was a burst of light around them, and a wave of heat immediately followed by sharp cold. Rose's feet were swept off the ground, but there was no time to fall over.

The city reformed around them. Rose's body ached, and she shook off the lingering cold in her bones. The Doctor grumbled, but stayed on his feet, supporting the dead weight of Javic. Raydrin adjusted his vortex manipulator, pulling the sleeve of his coat down over it, and they carried Javic out of the alley.

The city was cool and dark now. Rose wasn't sure how much time had really passed, but nearby shops had closed down, and many of the buildings were dark. The lampposts were casting warm yellowish light across the empty streets. They were near where the rip had been, and Rose turned around to double-check the space. Her eyes found the Bad Wolf poster, reassuring her that this was the right alley. The rip was gone.

"Doctor, looks like it worked," Rose said after rushing to catch up with Raydrin and the Doctor. "And no signs of Neverweres."

"No signs of people either," the Doctor grumbled. "But I think we're okay."

They returned to the main square and found a bench to set Javic on. The moment he was down, Raydrin was plugging more numbers into his vortex manipulator. The Doctor took Javic's out of his pocket and began pulling out some of the extra wires he'd plugged into the thing. It looked like a mess to Rose, but a few moments later, the Doctor latched it back onto Javic's wrist.

"Should work fine now," the Doctor said. "But have the agency techs check it over just in case. He'll wake up in an hour or so. He'll be tired and disoriented for a couple of days. If he gets nauseous, try chicken noodle soup."

"What the hell am I supposed to report?" Raydrin hissed. He was looking between Javic and them. His hand was twitching towards his firearm, and Rose was really sure that he wanted to shoot them. "What do I tell my superiors?"

"Like I said, this is more than a memory issue," the Doctor said. "Honestly… I'm shocked that he didn't just vanish. The Neverweres should have consumed all of him." Rose stayed silent, remembering Jack's ability in his personal future to wake up from death. Had that somehow echoed back, or had a Guardian protected him? Maybe a bit of both. "You don't want him poking at it. You can't discuss this with him. If he tries to remember or investigate, it could completely snap his timeline. You and any other Time Agents need to stay quiet about it."

Rose didn't know what the Doctor meant by that, but judging from Raydrin's face he did. With a stiff nod, Raydrin knelt down and gathered his fellow Time Agent up. There was a tenderness in his movements that made Rose swallow and look away. History indeed. She hoped that Jack hadn't lost all of his memories of Raydrin.

"That's not that helpful when it comes to writing a report."

"Report on the Neverweres. No need to mention us," the Doctor said. "You were able to close the rift by creating a feedback frequency on the vortex manipulator. Do you really need or want more than that?"

"Who are you people?"

"That's not something you need to know," the Doctor replied. "Timelines."

Raydrin looked like he wanted to argue, but his sharp eyes narrowed, and he nodded. Rose had no idea what he'd just decided. Maybe he though they were Time Agents from further in the future or another agency at another point in time. She didn't know and was ready to summon her sword until Raydrin used his vortex manipulator.

The Doctor sighed in relief once he was gone. Rose looked up at him and found the Doctor had his eyes closed. She squeezed his hand and leaned against his arm for a moment.

"That was a day," Rose said.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "Glad we didn't have to call our Jack. That would have been a mess."

"It already was." Rose swallowed. A fresh surge of guilt was clamping down on her throat. "I mean… can we go home?"

"Yeah." The Doctor gently pulled on Rose's hand, and she followed willingly.

The silence of the square was unsettling, but as she looked up at the buildings, Rose saw the shadows of people moving. They weren't running; they weren't panicked. They were living their lives.

"It's alright," the Doctor said. "They didn't make it here. The rip on that other world was larger and stronger. We were…" He trailed off and didn't say lucky. "It could have been worse."

The sight of the TARDIS made Rose's knees weak. She's avoided thinking too hard about what would happen if they couldn't get a vortex manipulator to work. But the crisis was past, and they were home now. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and gently guided her inside. Rose both hated being treated like she was fragile and was grateful for it today.

Once she was inside the console room and surrounded by the warm glow of the TARDIS lights, Rose finally started to feel a bit better. The Doctor was right; it could have gone much worse as much as she hated what had happened to Jack. Shrugging out of the Doctor's coat, Rose glanced around the console room. Everything was where it should be, but it felt too quiet without Jack.

"What do we tell Jack?" Rose asked. She held his jacket out to the Doctor. "I mean, the Violet Guardian said-"

"We can tell him the truth," the Doctor said. He shrugged his coat back on, and Rose relaxed at seeing him back where it belonged. "That bit wasn't completely true." The Doctor grimaced. "That was me protecting his timeline. If they told him the truth, then our history with him would have changed, and I don't think Jack's timeline could bear that strain. When we collect him… we tell him the truth and let him decide what to do."

Rose nodded her agreement and her understanding. "That's fair."

"I'm sorry it happened," the Doctor said. He reached over and cradled the side of her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

"It wasn't your fault." Rose shrugged. "No Eternals showed up, no Monk… maybe it wasn't anyone's fault. Maybe it was just one of those days."

"Come here."

Rose happily accepted the offered hug, sinking into the warm embrace and closing her eyes. The Doctor hummed softly and rested his chin on her head. Rose giggled a little in response. They stayed like that for a long time. It was the beeping of Rose's phone that finally ended the embrace. She pulled out the phone and tensed again.

"Jack's ready for pick up."

"Right," the Doctor nodded and turned back the console. Their destination was quickly set, and with one last look to her, the Doctor hit the switch.

The ride was smoother than usual. Rose knew it might be because they were only jumping across the planet, but wondered if the TARDIS was trying to make the trip easier on them. The Doctor didn't comment on it, and only moments after they landed, the door opened, and Jack stumbled in.

His hair was a mess, and he was grinning like an idiot. Jack was swaying a little and humming, but that stopped the instant he saw their faces. Proving that he wasn't drunk or drugged, Jack's eyes immediately hardened, and his fists clenched. He shut the door behind him and marched up to join them.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He reached for Rose, touching one shoulder and checking her over. "Rose? Doctor?"

"Something happened," Rose started to say. Then she choked up as her throat tightened.

The Doctor stepped forward and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. He guided Jack to the jump seat, silently urging him to sit down, which only put Jack more on edge. With a calm and even tone, he told Jack the story as if it hadn't happened less than an hour ago and hadn't been horrible. Jack listened silently, his widening eyes the only reaction he gave Rose to judge his emotional state.

"You saved me," Rose said softly. "I- I don't really know what happened, but a Neverwere got me, and you pulled it off of me."

"Then they swarmed you before Rose or I could stop them," the Doctor finished. "You saved Rose."

"Oh." Jack exhaled loudly, seemingly in shock. "Uh… that's so much better than anything I ever imagined."

"Jack, I'm so-"

"None of that," Jack said. Standing up, Jack shook his head and cupped the sides of Rose's face. "Don't do that to yourself, Rosie." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm glad that I was able to save you. Honestly, I'm a bit proud of myself for that." The smile he gave Rose was small but real. Affection and relief shined in his eyes, and Rose almost burst into tears. "I like being Jack Harkness of the TARDIS more than I liked being that Time Agent," Jack admitted softly. "The Agency… it usually had good intentions, but there are things that happened that I…" Jack shook his head. "That I would like to forget. There are operations that I walked away from, not feeling that I'd done the right thing. I like who I am now a lot better. Being here has made me better. I want to stay."

"Then you stay," the Doctor said firmly. "Not kicking you out."

Something shifted in Jack's posture and face. Now Rose thought he might cry. If he started crying, she'd start crying, and that would make her boys panic. Sniffing, Rose shook herself a little but stayed close to Jack.

"So Raydrin, do you remember him?" Rose asked.

Jack's grin told her everything. "Oh, yeah. We were trapped in a timeloop for years. Practically married after that experience. I was a good wife."

"I'm sure you were," Rose answered. She held back a chuckle. "Do you want to see him?"

"Thing about Raydrin, he's gorgeous, but the man's been in rehab for drinking, drugs, sex, and murder. Not the greatest person to be around if you're trying to be a better person." He chuckled, and a real smile appeared on his face. "I have three rules when dealing with him. First, never trust anything he says; second, always keep him in front of you and third, never let him kiss you."

"Sounds like a great relationship," the Doctor said drily.

"Hey, not everyone can have the wonderful fairy tale that you two are living in denial of."

The Doctor's eyes widened, and his ears turned red, but he didn't scold Jack. Today was the day that Jack could get away with anything, and judging from how Jack's eyes lit up, the former Time Agent and now loyal resident of the TARDIS knew it.

…. Next Time: Bad Wolf…


	57. Bad Wolf: Lure of Television

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Bad Wolf: Lure of Television

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The Doctor opened his eyes. He was in a small space. His mind was fuzzy and he was dazed. That didn't make sense. Something was off, but he wasn't sure what it was, but he was instantly awake and alert. Climbing to his feet, he frantically touched the walls, trying to find an opening.

"What is it? What's happening?"

Then he fell out of the small spinning cupboard. His stomach protested the fall, but thankfully he wasn't ill. His mind whirled. It was trying to understand what was happening. He'd forgotten something. This was….

A young woman, blondish with a great big smile was beside him in no time. She was dressed in late 20th century fashion that seemed wrong somehow. "Oh, my God! I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming." Her words were a rush and the Doctor barely understood them. She helped him to his feet.

"What happened? I was….." The Doctor fell flat on his face.

"Careful now," the young woman cautioned. She didn't seem dangerous. "Oh! Oh, mind yourself! Oh, that's the transmat. It scrambles your head. I was sick for days." The Doctor gratefully allowed the young woman to help him to his feet again, inwardly deciding against any fast motions. "All right? So, what's your name then, sweetheart?"

The Doctor was unsteady. This was wrong. Something was off. He wasn't supposed to be here. But the young woman was looking at him expectantly. She was staying close, keeping her hands on his arms and his chest in case he fell again.

"The Doctor, I think. I was, er. I don't know, what happened?" He looked around in confusion. They were at the opening of a large living room. The walls were bright green and covered with postmodernist works of art. He didn't remember this. "How?"

"You got chosen." The young woman's tone was excited, but there was a forced undertone to it that he didn't understand.

"Chosen for what?"

"You're a housemate. You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?!" Again, her tone was a bit too forced.

The Doctor blinked at her. Something about this was familiar, but in a horrible way that made his stomach turn. He was definitely forgetting something. She wasn't wrong about his memory being a bit off, but what was he missing.

Nearby stood a young man dressed casually who was scowling. Behind him was a pink screen with a stylized eye. It was familiar and gave the Doctor an uneasy feeling, but he couldn't place it. Around the young man and another young woman were brightly colored and gaudy pieces of furniture. All of it made him want to scowl. There wasn't time to worry about it because the scowling young man decided to make himself heard.

"That's not fair. We've got eviction in five minutes!" he protested. That meant nothing to the Doctor. "I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in." 

A young woman joined him. "If they keep changing the rules, I'm going to protest, I am. You watch me, I'm going to paint the walls."

The Doctor looked around in confusion, still trying to make sense of this strange place. Cameras were mounted on the ceiling and were turning to focus on the different people present. One door was sealed with a protective grid over it. That made him more than a little worried.

"Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?" a distant voice called, seemingly through an intercom.

The first young woman, the nice, but scared one directed him where he was supposed to go, but hung back at the doorway. It was a small one with a large chair that faced what was clearly a camera.

"You are live on channel forty four thousand," the distant voice told him. "Please do not swear."

The Doctor slumped into the chair and stared into the camera. Something finally clicked into place and he hated it, absolutely hated it. A dozen alien curses danced on his tongue, but he held them back.

"You have got to be kidding," he said instead.

….

Rose woke up slowly, too slowly on a soft surface. When she opened her eyes, she found a strange woman standing over her. She had short grey curly hair and bright blue eyes. The woman had a kind look about her, but her body language was nervous at the same time. Rose blinked up at her.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"It's all right, love," the woman said. "It's the transmat. Makes you head a bit off, but you'll be alright. Just take a deep breath. The amnesia will pass soon."

"Oh." Rose did as she was told and inhaled slowly. Her fingers touched the ground and she discovered it was grass. Or at least was like grass, but the texture seemed off.

"That's it, dear," the woman said. "What's your name?"

"Rose." She sat up and looked around quickly. They were in what looked like a grassy field with a large white tent a few feet away. Beyond it was an old looking house. More humans were standing nearby and watching her with open interest. They all seemed nervous and were a diverse lot with widely varying skin tones and hairstyles. Roughly a third of them were older with white and greying hair while the rest ranged from younger than Rose to her mum's age. Rose frowned at the thought of her mother, but was grateful for the certain detail. She glanced around, searching for anything that was familiar.

"But where's the Doctor? Where's Jack?"

"Don't worry about that, Rose," the woman said. "I'm Gina."

An older man with greying hair and small glasses came forward. "Looks like it'll be a baker's dozen after all." He was visibly sweating.

"But we all got here days ago," another woman said. She had dark hair, warm skin, and was dressed in red. "She won't have ingredients or time to practice."

"Adds to the drama," a young man said. He smirked at Rose, seemingly amused by her plight.

"Asses never last long," another young woman scolded him. "You know that. The foundation of this show is skill and niceness."

"What's going on?" Rose asked. "Where are we? Who are you?"

"There isn't time for us all to introduce ourselves," Gina said. "But you're on the Great Earth Bake Off." She gestured at the tent and then at a large house. "This is all a soundstage, of course, but it does the trick. Just like the old days"

"Positions, everyone!" a voice called. Rose didn't see who was talking. "It is time to enter the tent, thank you."

"Come on, hurry up," Gina said. "Steady, steady."

The older man rushed forward to help Gina get Rose to her feet. The others lingered by the tent, seemingly very nervous, and not talking. Rose frowned in confusion as her legs didn't want to do what she needed them too. Rose felt weak and ill. Her eyes landed on a golden bracelet in around her wrist and she vaguely remembered what it did. Rose wasn't sure if it could help her right now though.

"I was traveling with the Doctor and Jack. Where are they?"

"Only you were chosen," the man said. "I'm Glenn by the way."

"I'm Muhammad," one man offered as they approached. "I've never heard of another person being added at the last minute."

"There are two android hosts," the woman in red said quickly. "They'll interact with you while you bake. Try to be friendly. In theory it is the baking that keeps you in the running, but the producers like good personalities too. It keeps the ratings up."

"What?"

"This is a baking contest." Glenn explained. "Mostly a lost art of course, but all of us were brought here last week and given time to practice." He frowned deeply. "I do hope you know something about it."

"But what about her ingredients," the woman is red repeated. She twisted her hands together. "I suppose I requested some extras."

"We all did," Gina said. "But if they brought her here then they must have a plan for her." Gina looked around them. "Probably recording this now." She seemed to brighten at that idea. "Establishing moment, how we all react to her."

That made the whole group tense. Suddenly, Rose received lots of offers for their extra ingredients and lots of advice on baking. Even the young man who smirked earlier was suddenly giving her tips that he'd picked up in the week of practice. Rose was missing something. She was missing something very important.

"Into the tent bakers," a voice said.

Gina and Glenn rushed Rose forward through a large entryway in the massive white tent. Inside were thirteen standing counters fully equipped with ovens and stoves. Bowls and containers of ingredients waited for them on the countertops. Rose blinked and looked around in stunned silence.

"Welcome to the tent," Glenn said. "May the best baker win." Fear filled his voice and Rose had a very bad feeling that she was missing something important once again.

….

Jack opened his eyes and found a plain white ceiling that had a slight metallic shine to it. He had only a moment to be confused before two voices drew his attention. Two robots in humanoid female shapes were standing right beside him, examining him. One was tall and thin while the second was short and curvy.

"Here we go again," one of them said. "We've got our work cut out for us."

"I don't know," the second said. "He's sort of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw."

"Lantern jaws are so last year," the first scoffed.

His eyes fell on a rack of clothing nearby and his mind began to sort through what might be happening. But it didn't fit with his last memories. Things were fuzzy, but he was pretty sure this wasn't where he had been. Nothing about this place or the robots were familiar. Jack pushed himself up a little, but wasn't able to fully sit up. He was on some sort of examination table which was not very comfortable or reassuring.

"Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?" Jack asked with a smile. No point in not turning on the charm.

"We're giving you a brand new image."

"Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor." Jack struggled to focus his mind. It just seemed dazed. "Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's all very twentieth century. Where did you get that denim?"

That Jack remembered. The Doctor had been trying to keep them out of trouble for the past week or so since… since the time rip that revealed his past. They'd stopped in Cardiff for recharging and Rose had taken him shopping while the Doctor tinkered. It had been nice. Fun without drama.

"A little place in Cardiff. It was called the Top Shop," Jack replied.

"Ah! Design classic," one of the robots said as it began to move away.

Jack was grateful for the space and climbed off the examine table. His legs were a little shaky, but he was able to lock his knees and stay in place. It wasn't as bad as using a vortex manipulator so he could handle it. The memory haziness was fading quickly though he still wasn't sure how he'd gotten here.

"But we're going to have to find you some new colours. Maybe get rid of that Oklahoma Farm Boy thing you've got going on."

Jack frowned and glanced down at himself. The jeans with a plain white shirt were classic. He'd almost considered wearing a leather coat this morning and doing a 1960s look, but decided against it. No point in making the Doctor jealous with how much better Jack looked in leather.

The two robots had stopped beside a strange machine that was pointing at Jack. Under any other circumstances, Jack would have been very worried about it, but so far there'd been no sign of danger.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic."

"What's a defabricator?" Jack asked. The machine switched on and a beam hit Jack before he could dodge away. There was no pain, but his clothing, all of his clothing, disntergrated in an instant. "Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely!" the robots said together.

Jack grinned. "Ladies, your viewing figures just went up." He winked at the nearby camera. This wasn't so bad.

…

Rose's station had basic baking ingredients waiting for her, a stove, an oven, pots and pans, and plenty of space to work. She still had little idea of what was going on. In a rush, the others had explained to her about the three challengers. There had been some sympathetic looks as she hadn't had time in advanced to practice or prepare anything, but most seemed revealed. Someone would be eliminated at the end of the three challenges and they clearly thought it was going to be Rose.

"Have you ever baked before?" the robot asked. One of the hosts, a short robot with a humanoid shape had rolled up beside her. "Before being chosen?"

"Yes," Rose answered. Her eyes swept over the ingredients. There was no time to really plan like something like this should be, but there was a limit to what she could do. "A few times. I enjoy it."

"Really?" the robot Sally asked. "That's a surprise!"

"Are the rest of them not bakers?" Rose asked. Then she remembered the earlier comment and eyed the robot. Asking what year, it was seemed silly and would only draw more attention to her. "Wouldn't be more interesting to choose people who baked." 

"Who has time for that?" the man at the next counter laughed. "So much else to do! You can get anything you want via a shop or home kitchen system. My system makes amazing cakes."

"I suppose so."

The robot moved off to speak with someone else, leaving Rose to focus on what she was doing and try to sort what she was going to do. She wasn't supposed to be here, but they'd been prepped for her so she'd been at least a little expected. That was odd. Rose didn't know what to make of that.

Rose mixed the dry ingredients together, but noticed the man at the next counter reaching for his eggs. "Dry first," Rose said quickly. "Mix them all together. Then the wets in another bowls. Then mix the dry ingredients in slowly. Only a bit at a time. It lets you mix it better and keep from losing the dry ingredients to a mixer going too fast."

He stopped and stared at her. Then he nodded. "That… that makes sense. Thanks."

One of the cameras zoomed in on Rose as the man changed what he was doing. Rose wanted to look around more, but the time was ticking down. That bad feeling hadn't left her. This was a baking show of some kind, but she didn't understand why she was here. And the people were scared. They were being nice to each other, but there was something fragile in it. In their eyes, in their forced smiles. That scared her.


	58. Bad Wolf: Soundstage

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Bad Wolf: Soundstage

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Yes, I changed around where Rose was. There was just no way to leave her in the Weakest Link. The first sign of someone being hurt, she could have sliced and diced the Android so the setting had to be changed to something that didn't reveal its danger in the first ten minutes.

Also, I reference The Long Game in this chapter. I thought about rewriting that one, but honestly not enough changed to make it worth a full episode. Things would still basically unfold the same way so I didn't think it would be interesting enough.

…

The Doctor didn't stay in the diary room. After his stunned words, he had turned his attention to the main mission at hand: getting out. The effects of the transmat had mostly worn off, and his mind was racing with ideas. Some of the details of what happened right before he got here were still missing. None of the ideas coming to his mind were good, and an overwhelming worry for Rose was clawing at his chest. Her he remembered. Vividly. Lynda was watching him with a bemused expression as he checked their surroundings with his sonic screwdriver. Most of the space was exactly what it seemed like.

It was modeled mostly on the old 20th-century show, and he couldn't understand that for all the lives of him. The furniture was nothing special beyond being ugly and bright. The appliances were late 23rd century, but they had been a bit modified. It was an odd set piece to him. To viewers, it should look strange if his history was right. So why bother? The cupboard with the transmat was interesting. He switched between settings, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't open it," the Doctor said.

"It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother five hundred and four when they all walked out," Lynda explained. She was looking at him oddly, her bemusement growing. The Doctor walked across the bright green kitchen, ignoring the artwork and trying not to snarl at everything around him. "You must remember that."

Lynda was keeping close to him, an expression of worry and wonderment on her face. He appreciated her staying close and serving as a guide. It was helpful to a level that he wasn't happy admitting. Somehow, he'd wound up in this place.

"What about this?" The Doctor gestured into an alcove with a large reflective surface in it. Unfortunately, it was reflecting the image of a large modern art piece behind the Doctor. Still, there might be something useful behind it.

"What about this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through."

"Don't tempt me," the Doctor said without looking up. He kept checking it over with the sonic screwdriver, hoping for any weakness he could exploit.

Lynda lowered her voice. "I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I." Lynda shook her head, fighting to keep smiling. "She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?" A hint of desperation rang in her voice.

"I don't remember," the Doctor reminded her.

"Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing?" The desperation was thicker now, and the Doctor watched her ramble with worry. "Some people get this far just because they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

The Doctor struggled for a moment, but rallied quickly, wanting to reassure the girl. "No, you're, you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet." He gave her a wide smile, hoping that she believed him. In truth, he had no idea, but the words about her being sweet were at least true.

"Oh, is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before." Lynda was grinning widely now, relief and happiness making her glow. "Am I sweet? Really?"

"Yeah. Dead sweet," the Doctor promised.

"Thank you."

Turning his attention away from Lynda, the Doctor checked the room again. The black doors filling one section of the far wall drew his attention. They were odd with red lines across them and didn't look like they belonged, even amongst the rest of the décor. He vaguely remembered a house. A brick house with a kitchen and a garden out back. That was where he parked… That part of fuzzy, but he remembered the kitchen and the garden.

"It's a wall." The Doctor strode across the room. "Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there or something?

"Don't be daft. No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden?" Lynda followed him, excitement building in her voice. "Don't tell me you've got a garden." She leaned on the wall next to him as he examined the black wall.

"No, I've just got the Tardis," the Doctor replied. As soon as the word slipped out, the Doctor's mind hummed. "I remember," the Doctor said firmly. Relief washed over him. The last fuzzy details were clearing up. How had he forgotten the TARDIS?

"That's the amnesia!" Lynda exclaimed. "So, what happened? Where did they get you?"

"We had just left Kyoto," the Doctor said softly. "That's right, Japan, in 1336, and we only just escaped." He paused and frowned. "Before that, we were on a satellite, a media satellite, and there was this hideous alien. A reporter helped us stop it."

The Doctor tried to joke with that last bit, but the memory of the white light reaching into the TARDIS was disturbing. Rose had been shocked. At first, she'd thought it was the White Guardian. He remembered the look of shock and fear on her face as she realized her mistake. She knew the TARDIS well enough to know that her defenses were almost impossible to breach.

"We were together, we were laughing, and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then…" the Doctor shook his head. "And then I woke up here."

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemate," Lynda confirmed. She was smiling at him. So sweet and eager to help. Eager to be seen.

It was tragic. If the transmat grabbed them then these people had no warning. Privacy laws and agreements must be a distant thing of the past. Locked in a house with others against their will for some kind of entertainment. Even if they hadn't grabbed him, this was the sort of thing he'd feel the need to step in and help with.

But they had gotten him. He'd been the TARDIS with Jack and Rose. And whoever was running this had gotten him. And probably Rose and Jack. They'd gotten through the TARDIS. There weren't any beings with that sort of technology. It was a short list. The Doctor's eyes fell on one of the walls. He walked slowly towards him, his mood growing darker with every step he took.

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that," the Doctor said gently. His anger was brewing and bubbling, but he didn't want to scare her. "I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means this isn't just a game. There's something else going on.' Turning away from Lynda, the Doctor fixed his gaze on one of the Eyes on the wall. It was a camera, and he wanted whoever was in charge to hear him. "Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find you."

…..

A bowl of sugar splattered across the floor, and the baker gasped in alarm. His hands were shaking. He shook his head and turned his attention to immediately grabbing a new bowl and starting over. Small robots rolled across the floor and began to clean up the mess. Rose looked over at the sound only to relax immediately. A little accident, nothing to worry about, but the baker who had dropped the bowl looked ready to cry.

The man's man was Henry. He was balding with hints of black still in his greying hair and wearing an oversized shirt. His skin was loose and wrinkled as if he'd suddenly lost a lot of weight. Now that Rose thought about it; all the contestants seemed that way. Some were put together a bit better than others, but there were shadows under their eyes despite layers of makeup for the camera.

Before she could worry about it too much, the scent of burning hit her nose. She opened her mouth to call out a warning, but people were already moving to check their ovens. Someone behind her gasped, and Rose turned to find one of the younger contestants. They had long hair braided out of their face and had introduced themselves as Taylor.

"It's mine," Taylor said sadly. They were pulling out a pan with an overbaked cake.

Rose quickly checked her own chocolate cake. She had a few minutes yet and turned her attention to Taylor. They were leaning against the counter with aghast on their face. The others said a few words of support, but no one left their stations. With a frown, Rose walked over to Taylor.

"It'll be okay," Rose said gently. "It's just a baking contest."

There was that fear again. She didn't understand it. Of course, it was bad that these people were just grabbed for the show, and she wasn't impressed with the fact that they didn't know what they were doing, but Rose couldn't understand the fear. It was repressed, carefully beaten down and shoved into a corner, but showed itself in unguarded flickers.

"Don't you know what happens if you're the lowest-ranked," Glenn asked urgently from the station between Rose and Taylor's. "Haven't you seen this show? Haven't you seen any show?"

"Let's say that I spend my time baking and not watching the telly," Rose said. "Just tell me."

"You die," one of the other bakers—a middle-aged woman named Marissa who had deep frown lines and an air of rage. "After the bakes are judged, the robots deliver the verdict. They name the Star Baker and then the lowest-ranked. People say goodbye, and they vaporize you."

"Vaporize," Rose repeated dumbly. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Glenn said. "That's how most of the shows work. If you win, you get to go home. This is one of the long ones. We at least get to live for twelve weeks." His smile was painful to look at. "And you shouldn't worry so much. You've baked before. You're sure to last for a few weeks, and for drama, you get to call your loved ones. That's better than many shows. Others isolate you. They record the calls of course, but it's better than nothing."

The others went back to their work. Rose just stared at them. What they had sad certainly made sense of the fear, but it couldn't actually be true. That was insanity. But… Rose had seen some reality television in her life. It was her thing. When she was in secondary school, there had always been homework or extra reading to do, her part-time job, and her art. Her mum had chatted sometimes at dinner about the antics on the reality tv shows and contests.

In uni, she'd watched even less television. There had always been homework to do and an emergency with UNIT around the corner. Honestly now on the TARDIS she watched more television than she had in years, but kept to the award-winning story shows. Downtown Abbey was a weakness of the Doctor's and she liked it to. Reality television wasn't her thing, but she knew that it was about always finding a way to top last season.

So, was it possible that this was the future? That losers really paid with their lives to keep the viewers engaged and carrying. That watching someone die on reality television was the new normal. Rose's stomach turned. She returned to her own bench, her head spinning as the full weight of the situation crashed down on her.

"Is there a problem?" one of the robots asked her. "You haven't enough time to stop and stare, love." The words were almost kind, but the tone rang false.

"What happens to the loser at the end of the day?" Rose asked.

"Each event is two days," the robot reminded her. "You have your signature and the technical today. Then tomorrow you'll work on your showstopper!"

"Fine, then what happens to the weakest baker tomorrow?"

"You needn't worry about that, my dear. You're doing so well."

"Is it true that the weakest baker gets vaporized."

"Certainly, but that won't happen to you. Just keep going, and I'm sure you'll be fine." Rose's mind almost snapped at the mix of the cold statement about killing someone and the encouraging talk. "Besides, this week, it is my turn to award Star Baker! I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh… so you trade-off." Rose turned back to her oven and opened it to check the cake with mechanical motions.

"Indeed," the robot answered. "It's hard, you know. We get to know the lovely bakers, and then they have to go."

"Have to go," Rose repeated. "Do you actually feel that, or are you just programmed to act this way?"

"We carry the personality codes of the original hosts."

"Personality codes," Rose said. "So, not sentient then." Her fingers tightened around the edge of the countertop. "So, only the winner gets to go home? What if someone is sick?"

"They are removed from the contest," the robot said simply. "We can't have them contaminating the food."

Rose knew she should ask more questions. Was there a transmat out? She should try and see what the quarters were like and if they offered clues on ways out, but anger was building too fast. Releasing the edge of the counter, Rose summoned her sword and fixed her eyes on the robot. Slamming her sword into the side of the robot, Rose ignored the flying sparks and sudden blasting alarm. She didn't care. The second robot whirled around, and the small window hiding its weapon began to open. Rose swung away, and the beam hit the first robot. It vanished in a puff of dust. Not waiting for it to shoot again, Rose sliced through the torso of the robot.

The alarm ended, leaving silence from the humans and the soft whirl of the cameras set up around the tent. All the other bakers were staring at her, their mouths hanging open in shock. Rose's heart was racing. That had been the easy part. The robots were armed to kill but hadn't expected anyone to actually fight back.

"I'm getting out of here," Rose said firmly. "And I'm taking you with me. Now come on. I doubt we have much time."

"There's no way out," Marissa insisted. She looked torn between delight and horror. "Besides, Rose did this." Marissa looked at the others. "They've no reason to blame us. The showrunners will have their drama, and the last-minute addition will be the first to go."

"I suppose it might be best for us to return to our stations and finish," Glenn said slowly. He seemed unsure.

"But there aren't any hosts to do the countdown," Taylor pointed out. "Or to tell us about the technical."

"But they might punish us," a man named Clairmont insisted. He was already shaking. "I don't want to be punished!"

"Then let's go." None of them moved, and Rose sighed. "Fine, I can't drag all of you out, but look around the room. Everyone here has loved ones; everyone here wants to go home as much as you. Are you really okay with going home at their expense? Are you really okay with living with that for the rest of your lives?"

"It's how it works," one weak voice said from the back. "You win, you get to live. It's the same in all the games."

"And that's good enough?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "If they grabbed me, they probably grabbed Jack and the Doctor. And my boys are on their way out of whatever games they're in, and we're going to rip this whole ugly system to the ground. So you can stay here and wait for that or come with me."

Rose turned on her heel and walked out of the tent. Her eyes went to the house and noted that the "sky" backdrop intersected with it at the back. That was as good a place to start. If nothing else, she could cut through the back wall with her sword if there wasn't a door. It might even let her get some of her rage out before she found the Doctor and Jack.


	59. Bad Wolf: Prime Time

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Bad Wolf: Prime Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Jack was having fun with this. His memories were coming back slowly with small details clicking into place as the robots brought out new outfits for him to try. Acting up for the camera was natural for Jack. He had no idea how they'd been pulled out of the TARDIS and figured that being friendly and useful was the best way to go. This was far from the worst place he'd ever woke up at. Not even close. Now he was dressed in tennis whites, complete with a racket in hand and looking at his reflection.

"No, I'm just not getting this. It's just too safe. Too decent. And you'd never keep it clean."

"Stage two, ready and waiting," the robot called Zu-Zana said. Jack had finally learned their names.

"Bring it on, girls!" Jack moved in front of the beam and stayed still as the clothing was disintegrated.

"And now it's time for the face-off!" Trine-e said.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. He held up his fists and smiled. "Do I get to compete with someone else?"

"No. Like I said, face off." The robot held up a small chainsaw, and Jack's eyes widened. His enjoyment of the experience vanished.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head," Zu-Zana said. She held up a large pair of scissors.

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous."

"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest.

"Nothing is too extreme. It's to die for."

"Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you," Jack said much more calmly than he felt.

"But you're unarmed!"

"You're naked!"

Reaching behind him, Jack produced a small hand weapon and flipped it forward to point it right at the first robot.

"But. that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!"

"Where were you hiding that?" Trine-e asked.

"You really don't want to know," Jack replied. He managed not to smile.

"Give me that accessory."

Jack blasted the two robots in quick order. With one glance at the camera, he moved back to the racks of clothing. The fun was over now that the ugly side of this show had been seen. How the hell did they get anyone to stay calm through this? How did people play along with this usually if they knew the show from watching it? Maybe they held family hostage, or a person would pray that they'd survive the face-off. Jack shuddered and reminded himself that Rose had her sword, and the Doctor could take care of himself. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to find them.

Jack pulled on some fresh clothing. Dark leather that he wouldn't have to worry about keeping clean. Then he turned his attention to upgrading his Compact Laser Deluxe. The disintegrator beam was just what he needed. To his relief, the technology was compatible. It was the pity that the Doctor wasn't here to watch him hotwire the laser's power release framework into the disintegrator beam to override the beam's settings. As fun as an instant nude weapon was, Jack had the feeling that he'd need more.

With a grin, Jack hoisted up the now lethal weapon. "And now I have a gun." The Doctor wouldn't love it, but under the circumstances, Jack and pretty sure that even the Time Lord would understand. Everything here had a deadly twist.

…

The Doctor's mood had not improved. Even Lynda was giving him some space, and the other two humans trapped in here with him had yet to say two words to him. They seemed to have decided he was dangerous or something like that. They were right. The Doctor was fighting back the urge to pace like a tiger when Lynda came to see him. He was pouring over every nook and cranny he could find, seeking any more security panels or controls that he could make use of.

"Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa," Lynda said gently. "You've got to."

"I'm busy getting out, thanks."

"But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished," Lynda explained. She sounded like she was only moments away from begging.

Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then," the Doctor huffed. He really didn't understand this.

"How stupid are you?" the man, Strood, snapped. "You've only just joined. You're not eligible."

"Don't try anything clever, or we all get it in the neck," Lynda said softly. It was the desperation in her eyes that got him to sigh and follow.

They sat down on the horrible sofa that tried to suck them all in. The three humans huddled close together, holding hands and staring fearfully at the screen.

"Big Brother House this is, Davina Droid," a voice said from the ceiling. "Crosbie, Lynda, and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction." A soft whimper escaped Crosbie. She hadn't said much to the Doctor so far. "And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is…" A long pause followed, aggravating the humans further. "Crosbie!"

The Doctor slumped back on the sofa, bored with the overly human moments as the other two apologized tearfully to the woman being evicted. If Rose was here, she'd tell him to be nice. The thought of her made him even more agitated. Where was she? Had she and Jack been grabbed too? He thought so, but she wasn't with him here.

"Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you," the Davina Droid said.

"I won't forget you," Lynda promised. The group was moving to the transmat that had dropped the Doctor in.

"I'm sorry I stole your soap," Crosbie said. She was barely holding back sobs.

"I don't mind, honestly," Lynda assured her.

"Thanks for the food," Strood said awkwardly. "You're a smashing cook. Bless you."

"Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House," the robotic Davina said again.

A door to a short white corridor opened, revealing another door on the far end. The Doctor tapped his knee and debated just making a run for it.

"Bye, then. Bye, Lynda," Crosbie almost whispered.

"Bye."

Strood and Lynda raised their arms to make an arch before the transmat room. Rolling his eyes, the Doctor stayed on the sofa. Humans always made everything so dramatic. This was probably the sort of show that Jackie liked. Crosbie walks through their little farewell arch into the room. The door closed behind her.

"I don't believe it," Lynda gasped. "Crosbie."

"It's only a game show," the Doctor reminded them with a huff. He turned around on the sofa again to look at them. "She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that. she'll be laughing."

"What do you mean, on the outside?" Lynda asked. She was fighting not to cry.

"Here we go," Strood said.

He and Lynda ran back to the sofa as the screen in front of them flickered on to show Crosbie standing alone in the room. The woman was looking up fearfully. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides. She wasn't looking at the exit door.

"What are they waiting for?" the Doctor asked. "Why don't they just let her go?"

"Stop it; it's not funny," Lynda begged.

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one," Davina counted down.

A beam of light came from the ceiling and hit Crosbie. It was too bright for the Doctor to see anything clearly, but a moment later, the woman vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" the Doctor demanded. He looked at Strood and Lynda, expecting to see shock there, but they were both sad and resigned.

"Disintegrator beam," Strood answered.

"She's been evicted," Lynda told him. "From life."

The Doctor stared at the screen, barely believing what he had just seen. It was too horrible. That woman had just been… and he hadn't done a thing. He jumped to his feet and stared at the humans.

"Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator?" He went to the door and pressed a hand against it as waves of guilt washed over him. Whirling back on Lynda, he glared at her. "Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?"

"You're talking like we've got a choice!"

"But I thought you had to apply."

"Don't be so stupid," Strood snapped. "That's how they played it centuries back."

"You get chosen whether you like it or not," Lynda said. She was trying to be gentle, but there was a note of hysteria in her voice. "Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's non stop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once."

"How many? Sixty?" the Doctor repeated. How was this even possible?

"They've had to cut back," Strood added. He shook his head as if he was sad. "It's not what it was."

"It's a charnel-house! What about the winners? What do they get?" the Doctor demanded.

"They get to live?" Lynda said.

"Is that it?"

"Well, isn't that enough?" Lynda asked.

"Rose is out there." The Doctor's hearts both jumped in fear. He couldn't imagine what just happened to that woman happening to Rose. He wouldn't allow it. "She got caught in the transmat. She's a contestant. Time I got out. That other contestant, er, Linda with an I. She was forcibly evicted for what?"

"Damage to property," Lynda answered.

"What, like this?"

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the nearest camera. Sparks flew off as the camera's internal mechanisms began to fuse together.

"The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules," Davina the robot said. "Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you!"

He smiled. "That's more like it. Come on, then. Open up!" He knocked on the transmat door.

"You're mad!" Lynda gasped. "It's like you want to die."

"I reckon he's a plant," Strood said. The Doctor thought he might be trying to calm Lynda down. "He was only brought in to stir things up."

"The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house," Davina said.

The corridor opened, and the Doctor practically rushed in. There was a nagging worry at the back of his mind that he might be wrong about all this, that they might actually kill him. Disintegration was nasty. Historically Time Lord couldn't regenerate from it. But Rose had met future versions of himself.

"Come on then, disintegrate me!" the Doctor taunted. "Come on, what're you waiting for?"

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one," Davina counted down.

The machine shut down with a pitiful hum, and the Doctor grinned in victory. "Ah, ha! I knew it! You see, someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano."

He turned to the white door. With the sonic screwdriver, it opened easily. The front door opened, and Lynda peered in. They must have been watching on the screen, like with Crosbie.

"Come with me," the Doctor said.

"We're not allowed!" Strood said.

"Stay in there, and you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!" the Doctor called.

"No, I can't. I can't," Lynda said. She wasn't sure that was clear in her eyes.

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet?" He held out his hand to her, hoping that she'd take it. He didn't want to leave the girl there, but he couldn't wait forever for her to make her decision. Then thankfully, Lynda nodded a little to herself and came forward to grab his hand.

…..

The bakers' quarters were far more cramped than Rose had expected. Most of the large manor house was fake, and only the front part had livable space before a heavy duty metal wall blocked her path. There were no staff in sight. A large kitchen dominated the space with different practice stations, and there were small rooms with single beds on the upper floors. It didn't take her long to find a large heavy metal door at the back of the second story that did not open when she used the sonic pen that had been tucked in her braided hair.

"Deadlock sealed, huh?" Rose asked no one. She hadn't seen any cameras in the house so far. "That won't stop me." Summoning her sword with a smirk and flick of her wrist, Rose glanced over her shoulder one more time to check for more robots or other contestants. She was alone.

Slicing through the door, Rose braced herself for security to try and stop her, but nothing happened. The metal gave way, and Rose shoved the metal forward. It hit the ground with a loud clang that echoed out into the room. She hesitated for a moment before stepping through the gap she had created. Compared to the warm and bright soundstage, the corridor was dark and cold.

Looking around, Rose took in the large floor number on the far wall, but there nothing else to give the space any character. Access panels were scattered around the small room, and a door seemed to be a lift. There were no decorations, no people, and nothing that gave her an explanation. Light poured out from the soundstage behind her, and Rose was tempted to go back and try and convince the others to leave once again.

But they wouldn't. She was sadly certain of that. Fear had infected their world, and they didn't know how to overcome it. Shaking her head, Rose stepped out further and cast her eyes around for threats with her sword at the ready. So far, so good. That more than anything worried her. Maybe no one had ever found a way out of the games.

"Now what?" Rose asked softly. She looked around for a terminal of any kind that she could use, but there didn't seem to be anything on this floor.

The lift hummed, and Rose moved into the shadowy corner beside it, hoping to stay out of immediate view. There was nothing she could do about the doorway. It had been clearly cut open, and a large chunk was lying on the ground. The lift opened a moment later, and a figure stepped out, carrying a long firearm of some kind. They weren't looking in her direction, but they had dark hair and were wearing a dark vest over a white shirt.

"Rose?" A very family voice called. "Rose? Please tell me that I found you!"

"Jack!" Rose launched herself at her friend. He was dressed differently than he had been this morning and had one massive weapon slung over his shoulder, but it was her Jack. His eyes lit up, and he grabbed her tight in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Same for me, Rosie," Jack laughed. "Same for me." He released her and stepped back, checking her over with critical eyes. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No," Rose answered. "I'm fine. Angry, but fine."

"Good. That's good." Jack's shoulders relaxed a little. "Haven't been able to learn much, but this looks a lot like Satellite Five."

"I thought so too," Rose admitted. She licked her lips nervously. "But a lot fewer people. Most of it seems to be automated."

"Or they're avoiding the escapees," Jack added. "How did you get out?"

"Found out from the other bakers that the loser died. Lost my temper, cut apart the robot hosts slash wardens, and cut through the door."

"That's our girl."

"How did you find me?" Rose asked. "We need to find the Doctor."

Jack held up his vortex manipulator with a grin. "Still have this. Thankfully it wasn't damaged. You're a time traveler. Since you weren't in one of the shielded rooms, it was easy to track you."

"And the Doctor?"

"I've already got a lock on a time traveler a few floors below with two hearts." Jack winked at her. "Shall we?"

"Lets," Rose said firmly. She looked back at the open doorway and shook her head. "I don't think any of the others are going to come at this point."

"Sorry, honey, but we can't force them."

"I know. If we shut all this down quickly, then we can get them back home."

Jack nodded in agreement and gave her one last quick hug before they moved into the lift. It was fairly small and reminded her a lot of Satellite 5. More déjà vu.

"Jack, does this place remind you or Satellite 5?"

"Yeah, it does." Jack agreed. "But a lot colder. If it is the same station, then it isn't being used as a cooling station."

"What are the chances that this is Satellite 5?"

"Normally, I'd say low, but with us…" Jack shrugged and shifted uneasily as the lift started to climb. "With us, I'm inclined to say that it probably is, and something else foul has made it home."

"Lovely."

The lift doors slid shut, and the lift hummed at it began to take the pair of time travelers to find the Doctor.


	60. Bad Wolf: Reunion

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty: Bad Wolf: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The Doctor stepped out into the dark hall and spotted the sign declaring it floor 56. A sense of déjà vu washed over him, and it took the Doctor only a moment to place it. For a moment, he thought that he had to be wrong, but the look, smell, and hum of the engines were all right. Lynda followed him out of the game room.

"Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five. No guards." He looked around, searching the corners of the room. "That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth."

The Doctor opened another door and hurried through with Lynda at his heels. She was keeping up and hadn't started second-guessing herself. That was a good sign.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now," Lynda said. "Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years."

"A hundred years exactly. It's the year two zero zero one zero zero. I was here before, Floor one three nine. The Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy. Gave them a hand, home in time for tea," the Doctor told her with a grin even as a worried feeling curled in his chest.

"A hundred years ago? What, you were here a hundred years ago?"

"Yep!"

"You're looking good on it."

"I moisturize," the Doctor replied easily. "Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?"

"I don't know. I think we're the first-ever contestants to get outside," Lynda said. Glee and fear were mixed in her voice. At least she wasn't panicking.

"I had two friends traveling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?"

"I don't know. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games."

"Like what?" the Doctor regretted the question a bit as soon as he asked it.

"Well, there's ten floors of Big Brother. There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non stop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars In Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded."

"And you watch this stuff?" the Doctor stared at her. Half of those must just have crying contestants since there was no escaping a terrible fate. How was that entertaining at all or did they threaten family members to make them play the games.

"Everyone does. How come you don't?"

"Never paid for my licence," he quipped. He had no idea if it still worked like that-

"Oh, my God! You get executed for that," Lynda gasped.

Apparently, it did. What had happened to the streaming age? In Rose's time, traditional television was beginning to fade out. Somewhere in the midst of this mess, the internet must have been destroyed even before Satellite Five to make television the only source of news and entertainment. How they had managed that without widespread revolution, the Doctor didn't know. As it was, the TARDIS provided Rose with access to the internet of her home time at almost all times and linked to streaming services of several different centuries.

"Let them try." The Doctor did his best to show calm and confident to Lynda.

"You keep saying things that don't make sense," Lynda said, almost softly. She didn't sound afraid, but her voice was filled with awe. "Who are you though, Doctor, really?"

There it was, that question. "It doesn't matter," he answered.

"Well, it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands."

Fair point. "I'm just a traveller, wandering past," the Doctor said. He placed his palm into the human hand-sized door control next to the doorway. It sparked blue with power, but the door didn't open. Pulling out the sonic screwdriver, he kept speaking with Lynda without looking at her. "Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life."

"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?"

"Fast as I can," the Doctor confirmed.

"So, I could come with you?" Lynda asked. The Doctor turned to look at her. She was looking at him hopefully.

The Doctor paused at the suggestion, the innocent question. It was rare that people asked to come. Usually, his companions had sort of stumbled into his lives. Sarah Jane had been a stowaway, Tegan had mistaken his ship for a real Police Box, he'd basically kidnapped Ian and Barbara, and Jack had stayed after the Doctor saved his life.

But he had two companions. He'd had more than that in the past, but things with Rose were delicate. Probably best not to worry about answering the question just yet. He had to find the others and sort this out. He could observe how Lynda took things as they went along and how she interacted with the others. Rose would have to like her and get along with her before he could consider it. When had that happened? How had that happened? The Doctor didn't want to examine that too closely.

"First things first, we need to concentrate on the getting out," the Doctor said with a reassuring smile. He wasn't saying no, but he had to be mindful of how Rose reacted. That was new, he'd never had to be careful like that regarding picking up companions before. There were a few times that he should have been. "And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?

"Hold on," Lynda said. She rushed over a breaker and turned it on before the Doctor could push for his answer. A sign above them lit up that proclaimed Bad Wolf Corporation for the Doctor to see. His gut sank nervously. No matter what Rose said, the sight of those words gave him a feeling of dread. "Your lords and masters," Lynda said as she returned to his side.

He stared up at the words for longer than he should have. Lynda said something, but he didn't catch it. Somehow, he managed to shake his head and get moving. All he could do was hope that Rose was right, but those strange words front and center scared him. They weren't tucked away, they were bold as if making sure that Rose and him couldn't miss them.

Was this all the Guardians? Was this some kind of Eternal plot? He had to be ready for them. Rose might trust the Guardians, but they'd been silent during the Time War. They'd done nothing while the universe screamed. He wasn't about to forget that.

He and Lynda did move on to the next room. It was a fairly small observation and computer terminal room. Opposite the door was a massive window that filled much of the bulkhead. Lynda gasped and eagerly headed for the window.

"Blimey! I've never seen it for real before. Not from orbit. Planet Earth."

The awe in her voice drew the Doctor over, but below was a gray world covered with smog. Hints of light were visible here, and there were major cities were. No wonder Lynda had thought gardens were a strange thing of the past.

"What happened to it?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it's always been like that Ever since I was born," Lynda said matter of factly. "See that there? That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going for twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breathe outside."

"So the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, and half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?"

"Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here."

"The Human Race. Brainless sheep being fed on a diet of-" the Doctor cut himself off. This wasn't her fault. "Mind you, have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear?"

"Oh, Bear With Me. I love that one!"

"And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the bath."

"Got in the bath!" Lynda gasped in delight.

He was calmer now. "But it's all gone wrong. I mean, history's gone wrong again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand. Last time I was here I put it right."

"No, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels, they just shut down overnight."

"But that was me," the Doctor explained. He stared at her, hoping she'd correct herself. "I did that."

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it. One hundred years of hell," Lynda said gently.

"Oh, my." The Doctor swallowed and looked down at the Earth below. "I made this world."

He turned to the boxy computer terminal in the room. With nearly shaking hands, he began to dig into it. He had to get inside the system. He had to find Rose and find information about how all this had happened. Lynda stayed closed, but she seemed to have picked up on his mood and was staying quiet. Good. He didn't want to start yelling at the poor girl, but he could feel his temper beginning to fray with worry. Then the door opened, and the Doctor looked up.

…

Rose had kept her sword out and, despite her general discomfort with firearms, she was grateful that Jack had his makeshift weapon. So far, no one had come after them, but she wasn't confident it would stay that way. Stepping into the room where Jack had picked up the Doctor rewarded her with a clear view of the Time Lord who seemed alright.

The Doctor's face lit up when he saw her. Rose briefly noted a young woman standing behind the Doctor who was twisting her hand nervously, but her attention fell mostly on the Doctor. She released her sword, letting it return to bracelet form as the Doctor quickly crossed the room. He swept her up in a tight hug, and Rose sighed in relief at his smell. They were all alive and together. Given what these horrible games were like, Rose was so very grateful for that.

"You've got to stop wandering off," Rose scolded softly without letting the Doctor go. "Your knight can't keep you safe if you wander off."

The Doctor laughed and released her. He studied her for a moment before deciding that she really was alright. "Things have gone wrong here," he said. His tone darkened, and Rose watched a storm rolling into his eyes. "After the last time we were here, do you remember?"

"Hello to you too, handsome," Jack chimed in.

The Doctor paused and looked at his second companion. "Good to see you're both alright," he said. "Good job finding each other and me."

"Thanks," Jack said. Then he shrugged. "Okay, I'm good. We can talk about the threat now."

"How did this happen?" Rose asked. "We stopped the alien overlord from controlling human thought."

"And apparently no humans stepped up to take charge," the Doctor sighed. "They fell apart without the information." He gestured behind them at the massive window. Rose grimaced at the sight of a dark and grey covered Earth below. "Rather than history correcting itself, it went further off the rails."

"Shouldn't have," Jack said. He was frowning. "Not unless another force acted upon it. I agreed with what happened, Doctor. Things should have course-corrected."

"Should have, didn't. I did this."

"No, you didn't," Rose insisted. She fixed him with a stern glare. "You didn't decide to create reality television from hell. People functioned without television for centuries, and they should have done it again. Might have taken some work, but you can't hold the hands of everyone in the universe." Reaching up, she touched the Doctor's face. "This isn't your fault. Let's focus on figuring it out so we can stop these death games and get everyone home."

"All right," the Doctor agreed slowly. There was still guilt in his eyes, and Rose knew that this wasn't over yet. She stayed close to him for another long moment, and he swayed closer to her. "You sure you're alright?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Nothing touched me," Rose assured him. She looked up and inhaled sharply at the sign overhead. "Bad Wolf."

"Yeah," the Doctor said softly. "There it is again."

"A bit more… front and center than normal," Rose said. She didn't look at the Doctor. Nerves were churned in her gut. Soft memories of a song whispered through her mind, and Rose pushed as much energy into her shields as she dared. "Anyway, what are we dealing with?"

"This is Satellite Five, one-hundred years after the last time we were here," the Doctor explained. "Deadly game shows are the primary entertainment and way of keeping the population scared."

"I'm not sure about that," Lynda said. "I mean…" she trailed off. "Well… maybe."

"I see you found a new assistant, Doctor," Jack teased. It did little to dispel the worried mood settling over the group. Jack stepped forward and extended his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Keep the flirting in check, please," the Doctor said.

"I was just saying hello," Jack insisted.

"For you, that's flirting. Give me a hand with the computer. Don't need to find you two now, but we still need to find the TARDIS and figure out what is happening here."

Jack and the Doctor turned back to the computer. It didn't look like much of a computer, but Rose wasn't an expert in this century. Instead, she smiled at Lynda and moved closer to her to make a proper introduction.

"I'm Lynda," the young woman said. She held out a hand to Rose, looking very sheepish. "It's nice to meet you."

"Rose," she answered. "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm glad that the Doctor was able to convince someone to leave. I couldn't get anyone to follow me out."

"Oh… uh, which show were you in?"

"Some baking show," Rose replied. "I wasn't there long. Left an unfrosted cake at my station."

"That's a shame," Jack called over. "A real shame."

"It wasn't my best work," Rose said. "But I was doing a lot better than the others. None of them had baked until a week ago."

"Oh, the Bake Off!" Lynda smiled. "That's such a great show!" She paused. "I mean… other than the dying at the end of each week. That- that's not good."

"You really watch this stuff?"

"There's nothing else to do."

"What about jobs?" Rose pressed. "Books? Games?"

"Most jobs are automated," Lynda said. "Entertainment is one of the only industries with real people anymore."

It was so matter of a fact that Rose's stomach turned again. She managed not to shake her head or shake the girl beside her. Lynda had grown up in this culture. There was nothing to compare it to. Still… Rose moved over to join the Doctor.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Someone brought us here," the Doctor said. "And I gave the system a chance to kill me, but it was canceled by that person."

"Maybe a mole," Rose said. "Someone who wants to see this stopped."

"Not sure, no ordinary transmat can get into the TARDIS, and we were in the Time Vortex. This wasn't some random human looking to overthrow the system."

"Could still be a mole," Jack pointed out. "Just amongst… whoever is behind this."

"Lynda," the Doctor called, making the girl jump. "Is there anything from history that stands out to you? About the history of the television programming being restored."

"I'm not sure," Lynda admitted. She was playing with the hem of her shirt. "There was chaos, and then the programs returned."

"But someone would have to get here," Rose said. "So either an alien force who decided to manipulate the human race or someone human had enough resources and organization to get here."

"Good point," the Doctor said. "We need to focus on finding the TARDIS and finding some more information about who or what is running this station."

"You know what else is odd," Rose said. She was looking around, and her eyes lingered on the large Bad Wolf sign over their heads. "No security. There's air outside the game rooms. I get the impression that there humans on the station, but no one has come to try to and get us."

"Adds to my theory," the Doctor said. "And it's someone with the power to reprogram the transmat and call off security."

"But they might not be able to hold them off forever," Jack pointed out. "We need to work fast and stay on guard."

"Right," Rose said. She glanced at the door. "I'll keep an eye on our way out."

Neither of them argued with her. With a rising bad feeling, Rose went and stood beside the door. Where was security in all of this? If the Doctor was right about a mole, they might be safe a little longer, but for how long? Breaking into the system was sure to trigger something. Summoning her sword, Rose took a defensive position and told herself to be patient.


	61. Bad Wolf: The Controller

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-One: Bad Wolf: The Controller

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

They didn't wait for security to find them. The Doctor satisfied that everyone was safe for the moment, picked their route to the top floors, and loaded them all into the lift. Jack had his weapon and Rose her sword. Poor Lynda stayed at the back, and Rose gave the girl what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"We're storming the castle, right?" Jack asked. Glee filled his eyes. "Tell me we're storming the castle."

"The upper levels at least," the Doctor said. "We've got to find the TARDIS and whoever is in charge." He shook his head. "I'm not letting things get worse here. Not on my watch."

"Right," Jack agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

The lift stopped suddenly before they reached the top floor. The Doctor pulled Lynda to the side of the lift while Rose and Jack took positions on either side of the door. Jack nodded to her, and Rose summoned her sword. The door opened. Jack reached out and snatched the arm of the nearest guard, slamming it into the door. Rose whirled and punched the nearest one with her left hand. He staggered back, and the whole group seemed stunned.

Rose slammed her foot into the shin of the nearest guard. UNIT training kept her moving. With her sword, she sliced through one end of a firearm, rendering it unusable and drawing a shocked expression from the guard. Jack physically disarmed the next one and tossed the weapon to the Doctor. He flinched a little as the firearm hit his hands, but didn't immediately drop it as Rose expected.

"We need to keep moving," the Doctor said. Lynda nodded eagerly, staying close to him like an eager, but uncertain puppy. "Security is going to keep after us."

"Control room is upstairs," Jack said. They all climbed into the lift, and Jack took a position in front of the door. Rose stayed just to the side, her sword at the ready. No one spoke as they ascended, and Rose tried not to wonder what they were going to find. So far, there had been far too many people here for her tastes, too many humans that were part of a mass murder operation.

The lift doors opened, and Jack rushed forward with his weapon up. Rose would have worried, but there was no sign of security forces, and Jack wouldn't shoot unarmed people. Rose glanced at the staff, all of them looked human, but her eyes were quickly drawn to a strange woman connected to numerous cables and suspended in the air above the front terminals. This looked like the same room where they had last confronted the leader of Satellite Five, but the woman was certainly new. She had pale skin, unseeing eyes, and a strange glow around her made her appear otherworldly.

"Okay, move away from the desk!" Jack ordered the assembled workers. There was a rush of noise, chatter, and bodies as the workers rushed to take their positions. "Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there."

"Who's in charge of this place?" the Doctor demanded. The staff just shrank back.

"Nineteen, eighteen," the pale suspended woman counted down.

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station," the Doctor said. He marched towards the strange woman.

"Seventy-nine, eighty."

"Who brought us here?" the Doctor demanded.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares-" the Controller said.

"I want an answer!" the Doctor insisted.

"Occur in delta point one."

"She can't reply," one of the staff said. It was a pale man with brown hair, wearing what looked too much like normal business clothing to Rose. "Don't shoot!"

"Oh, don't be so thick," the Doctor scoffed. "Like I was ever going to shoot." He casually tossed his weapon at Pavale who caught it with wide and confused eyes. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

Jack nodded, a slight smile still firmly on his face. "Yes, sir."

"You. What were you saying?" the Doctor asked the man who had spoken up.

"But I've got your gun," the man said. He seemed unsure. Rose relaxed a little.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?"

"She's er," the man looked down at the firearm. "Can I put this down?"

"If you want. Just hurry up," the Doctor agreed. "Haven't got all day."

"Thanks. Sorry." The man put the gun down and pulled himself together. "The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff, so she doesn't recognise your existence."

"What's her name?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old." Something like pity with maybe a hint of regret crossed the man's face. "That's the only life she's ever known," the man answered.

"Bloody hell," Rose groaned. "This place just keeps getting better and better." Rose stepped closer to the strange woman and eyed the wires and tubes holding her in place. She wasn't an expert, but it all seemed connected to her nervous system. It made the computers in the heads thing from a century ago seem alright.

"Door's sealed," Jack said. He jogged up to join them. "We should be safe for about ten minutes. We need to move fast, Doc."

"Keep an eye on them," the Doctor said, nodding at the staff.

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log," the helpful man said. "Unauthorised transmats, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years.

"Show me," the Doctor said firmly.

Rose sighed as the Doctor moved off. At least someone here was helping. Rose didn't like the woman. She was still a part of this… horror show seemed too on the nose, but Rose didn't know how else to describe it. Jack moved at the side of the room, drawing Rose's attention.

"You're not allowed in there," one of the staff scolded. "Archive Six is out of bounds."

"Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" Jack asked drily.

Smiling at his response, Rose moved to join the woman and the Doctor, casting one more look at the Controller behind her.

"What's your name?" Rose finally asked the helpful woman. "I'm Rose, he's the Doctor, and he's Jack."

"Uh, I'm Davitch Pavale," he answered. "I suppose it is nice to meet you."

"Sorry about the weapons. Had to shove our way in here."

"Solar flare activity in delta point zero fifteen," the Controller said, her voice echoing in the room.

"If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out," one of the staff said to the Doctor. "The staff are terrified."

"That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day," the Doctor said before Rose could.

"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs."

"And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off!"

There was no time for Rose to cheer at those words because the room went back with only emergency lighting coming on. She tensed and almost summoned her sword, but Pavale was quick to reassure them.

"That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal."

"Doctor," the Controller called.

"Doctor," Rose said. Her eyes were drawn to the poor woman hooked up. "Doctor! She's trying to talk to you."

He spun around, his eyes widening. Rose moved closer to the Controlled who was bathed in soft blue light.

"I'm here," the Doctor said gently.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you." Her voice was soft and desperate. Rose moved closer, her fingers itching to reach out and comfort the woman.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked.

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen, but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright." Joy and relief echoed in her voice. She sounded almost euphoric, but there was a layer of sadness as well. Rose shifted uncertainly and looked to the Doctor.

"Who are your masters?" he asked.

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts," the Controller said. Her voice was sad and desperate, but determined. Rose started moving closer to her. "My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions, but they don't watch the programmes. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."

"I found you," the Doctor said. His tone was gentler now, and he was keeping his focus on the woman. "What can you tell me about them, who are these masters?"

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so many years," the controlled gasped. "Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds, and hundreds of years."

Rose frowned, her mind spinning as she reviewed her and the Doctor's enemies. There were many that might have the patience for that, but why bother? Was it about the Web of Time? Was it the Eternals again or the Monk?

"Who are they?" the Doctor asked. He had come closer to the Controller again.

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters."

"Who are they?" the Doctor repeated.

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor," the Controlled continued.

"Tell me, who are they?"

The room lit up once again, the ghostly glow around the Controller no longer their only source of illumination. Machines started to hum again, and the Controller ignored them once more.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two," the Controller listed off.

"When's the next solar flare?" the Doctor demanded.

"Two years' time," Pavale said. He sounded just as frustrated as the Doctor.

"Fat lot of good that is," the Doctor grumbled.

"We learned some things," Rose reminded him. She put a hand on the Doctor's arm. "You have history with them, and they either have long lives or are highly organized for generational plans."

"Not that helpful," the Doctor huffed.

"Found the TARDIS," Jack said happily as he jogged up.

"We're not leaving now," the Doctor answered.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out." Jack was grinning. "Doctor, the beam is a transmat beam!"

"What?" Rose asked. "But I thought-"

"It's a transmat beam," Jack insisted. "Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space!" He gestured at Lynda. "We could demonstrate if you need me to."

"I just want to go home," Lynda said with wide eyes.

"No need, Jack. Now where to and why are the questions then," Rose said. She didn't like it. "And I don't think we're going to like the answers."

"Isn't it a good thing then?" Lynda asked.

"No," Rose answered. "If all of this is an elaborate way of faking deaths, making sure that no one goes looking for these people, then I think we can safely say that their fate isn't good."

Lynda crossed her arms and swallowed. She looked very uneasy, as did Pavale, and several members of the staff were a bit green. Good, Rose decided. A vindictive part of her wanted them all to feel guilty for their part in this.

"Doctor," the Controller called. "Coordinates five point six point one-"

"Don't, the solar flare's gone," the Doctor called to the woman. "They'll hear you."

"Point four three four. No, my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven-"

Rose rushed forward and clamored up onto the platform near the woman. Summoning her sword, she sliced through the nearest cables. The Doctor and Jack shouted to her, but Rose didn't stop. She barely noticed. All of her focus was on freeing the woman and moving her before her Masters acted. Rose cut through the last cabling and braced a hand on the woman's shoulder as she began to slump. A bright light surrounded them, and Rose met the Doctor's gaze for a moment once again before she and the Controller vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Jack, we need to find her now!" the Doctor shouted. "We have the start of the coordinates, but we need more!" The Doctor's chest tightened. He was angry at Rose for throwing herself into that situation. The Masters hadn't had a lock on the rest of them, only the Controller and she'd all but handed herself over to them. "Move!"

…

Rose opened her eyes immediately. They'd been transmatted again, but she wasn't as dizzy or confused this time. Her sword had returned to bracelet form, and she started to sit up. The Controller was shifting beside her. Without the strange light around her and the tubes, Rose could see that she had dark blond hair. The Controller looked to the side of them and climbed to her feet. Rose shifted and gasped.

"My Masters," the Controller breathed.

Daleks rolled in around Rose and the Controller. Summoning her sword, Rose jumped to her feet and stood in front of the woman. More Daleks were coming in on the sides. They were surrounded. Memories of Utah hit Rose hard and fast, making it almost impossible to breathe. Old fear of the monsters too many companions had told her about echoed in her mind.

"Stay back," Rose ordered.

"You can kill me," the Controller said, ignoring Rose. "For I have brought your destruction."

A beam hit the Controller from the right before Rose could block it. Rose shouted and reached for her with her left hand, but it was too late. The woman collapsed to the ground as her skeleton lit up at the force of the energy blast. Closing her eyes, Rose waited for one of the Daleks to fire. There were too many. Despite all of Clyde's jokes, she wasn't really a Jedi. She could do alright with energy beams that she knew the source of, but now she was surrounded. Still, she kept her sword out and at the ready.

"What do you want?" Rose asked, opening her eyes and glaring at the nearest Dalek. It gleamed, bright, and new without any signs of age or battle.

"You will follow us," the nearest Dalek said before turning and rolling away. Others closed in, and Rose had no choice but to obey them, for now anyway.

….

Jack could feel the Doctor's tension. It was radiating off of them in waves. Jack's own worry was churning in his gut. He wasn't sure if he was proud of Rose or angry with her for trying to free the Controller and being taken. At the control station, he did his best to stay calm for everyone's sake. Panic wouldn't help and the Doctor was nearing a breaking point.

"Okay," Jack said. "The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system." The screen above them showed a view of stary space. It was almost pretty.

"There's nothing there," Lynda said.

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission there's another signal."

"Doing what?" Pavale asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there," the Doctor said. "Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal…" the Doctor dropped into the chair beside Jack and adjusted the settings.

On the screen, a large saucer-shaped ship appeared. The camera shifted, drawing back and revealing an entire fleet. Jack's chest tightened. For a moment, he couldn't speak but fought through his shock.

"That's impossible. I know those ships." Jack turned towards the Doctor, searching for an explanation. "They were destroyed."

"Obviously, they survived," the Doctor answered, his voice wavering.

"Who did?" Lynda asked from behind them. "Who are they?"

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million what?" Pavale asked.

"Daleks."

The word was loaded. Jack couldn't even begin to unwrap everything in the Doctor's voice before the screen shifted, and an alert popped up that communications were being established. Jack swallowed, reminding himself to stay calm. He'd been trained for danger.

A strange creature in what looked like a cross between a tank and pepper pots appeared on screen. It wasn't alone. There were three of them in total in view, and Rose in the middle of all of them. Jack could see her bracelet on her wrist. To his surprise, there was real fear in the eyes of his friend. The Doctor shifted beside him. Jack risked a glance over. Something hard and cold had settled in the Doctor's eyes.

"I will talk to the Doctor," a Dalek announced.

"Oh, will you?" the Doctor asked. "That's nice. Hello!" He waved a little, burying his fury.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" All forced good humor vanished from the Doctor's voice.

"We have your associate. You will obey, or she will be exterminated."

"Don't worry about me," Rose shouted.

More Daleks rolled into view, all of them pointing metallic tubes that couldn't be good at Rose.

"No," the Doctor answered.

Jack turned to look at the Doctor in surprise. He wasn't sure how to take that. Jack could only imagine what was going through the Doctor's head. They'd just gotten back together, the Doctor had only just been reassured that Rose was safe and now…

"Explain yourself," the Dalek said.

"I said no."

"What is the meaning of this negative?" the Dalek asked. Jack thought it sounded a little worried.

"It means no." The Doctor's voice was hard and calm. Too calm. Rose had laughed once about the stillness before storms and the Doctor being like that. She was right.

Rose for her part was still and silent once again. She wasn't looking at the Daleks surrounding her, Rose's eyes were fixed on the Doctor through the screen.

"But she will be destroyed."

"No!" The Doctor stood, sending his chair rolling a few inches back. "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet, and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" The Doctor announced.

Jack's throat tightened at the words, and he fought down a smile. And some shock. He'd seen the Doctor mad before, but not this. Rage was boiling under his skin. Rose didn't seem surprised. Jack knew he was missing something, but was too worried, and a little too turned on to care about that right now.

"But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan."

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death," the Doctor taunted. Then his voice became softer. "Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I'm coming to get you," the Doctor promised.

With a flick on the sonic screwdriver, the transmission ended, and Jack let out a deep breath. He had only a moment to try and wrap his head around things before the Doctor smacked his shoulder, and it was time to get back to work.


	62. Arisen: The Daleks

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Two: Arisen: The Daleks

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: It's been a big week for me personally. I finished the last book in the original series I've been working on for the last six and a half years and the tenth book in the series has now been published. If you want to check out my original work, you can find it at Amazon as The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

…

Daleks swarmed in around Rose. Her palms were sweating, and she nearly summoned her sword, wondering how many of them she could cut down before they killed her. But, Rose didn't want to die. The faces of her children and grandson were too vivid in her mind. She had seen the Doctor mourning her before and was actually grateful for the video conference. The Daleks had reassured the Doctor that she was alive.

"You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions," one Dalek told her.

"I don't think anyone can predict the Doctor," Rose said honestly. "I get it right sometimes, of course, but that's hardly absolute knowledge." With a burst of courage, she leaned forward and peered into the eyestalk. "I don't know! And even if I could predict that mad Time Lord, I wouldn't tell you."

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" the Daleks chanted.

Rose hated her fear. She hated the cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck. Hated the way that she heart pounded as she thought of the Doctor's promise. Rose had no doubt that he would try. She didn't even doubt that he'd manage to save her, but then what? Her eyes cast around the room.

"TARDIS detected in flight," a Dalek announced.

"Launch missiles. Exterminate."

"You can't!" Rose shouted. "The TARDIS hasn't got any defences. You're going to kill him!"

"You have predicted correctly," a Dalek replied. For a species without emotion, it sounded smug. Rose's hand itched to summon her sword and cut through the Daleks. Then the sound of the TARDIS began to ring in the room. Many years ago, as she expected to die in the midst of a stone circle near Horath Academy, the TARDIS had materialized around Rose to save her life. Rose knew at once what was going on when it happened again. The familiar coral of the TARDIS faded into view, and that much beloved sound echoed in her ears. She saw the Doctor near the console. His eyes were locked on hers and were cold with anger.

"Rose, get down! Get down, Rose!"

She realized then that a Dalek was behind her. Rose dropped, ready to summon her sword, but trusting the Doctor. She heard the Dalek shout its familiar cry only for there to be a small explosion behind her. Rose raised her eyes and found Jack holding up his large firearm victoriously and the Doctor striding towards her.

"Jeopardy friendly," the Doctor grumbled into her hair as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I won't deny that today," Rose said. She inhaled the smell of his coat. "They killed the Controller. I couldn't stop them."

"Not your fault," the Doctor reassured her. He shifted and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?" Pulling back, the Doctor studied her.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not bad, been better," the Doctor said.

Rose reached up and touched his cheek, searching for the right words to say. There weren't any. The Daleks had survived while it was just the Doctor and the Monk, where ever he was. The Doctor met her eyes, and a soft sigh escaped him.

"Hey," Jack called. "Don't I get a hug?"

There was a note in Jack's voice that told Rose he was shaken by what had happened. She briefly regretted trying to save the Controller. It hadn't come to anything in the end, and she'd badly scared her boys. The Doctor released her, and Rose turned towards Jack.

"Oh, come here!" Rose replied.

"I was talking to him," Jack said. He nodded towards the Doctor, and Rose nearly rolled her eyes. None the less, Jack pulled her close and held her tightly. His fingertips dug into the flesh of her shoulder, but Rose didn't care. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home," Rose said. "I'm sorry I worried you both."

"Don't do it again," Jack said almost sternly. Then he paused and stepped back from her. "You got lucky. That was a one-shot wonder," he said with a nod at the destroyed Dalek. "Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk."

"How did you survive the Dalek weapons?" Rose asked. She was hoping for really good news.

Jack held up a familiar-looking silver surfboard machine with a gleeful smile. It was wired into the TARDIS console, and part of the lower mechanizes. "I couldn't believe that he had one of these!"

"I can't believe you still had it," Rose said. Her heart rate was finally beginning to normalize. "Good thing though. Never thought I'd be grateful to Blon." Rose sighed and focused on the present issue. Knowing they were protected helped, but it wasn't going to help them deal with the Daleks as a whole. She looked back to the Doctor. "How are there so many alive? I thought the one in Utah…"

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space," Jack added.

"They went off to fight a bigger war," the Doctor answered darkly. "The Time War."

"Oh," Jack said. "Right." He didn't look at the Doctor. They'd discussed it only in general terms after the Dream Lord.

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked. "We barely stopped the one in Utah. There are thousands of them now."

"No good stood round here chin-wagging," the Doctor said brightly. Even Rose blinked at the manic turn. "Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors."

He moved for the door. Rose almost cried out for him to stop before reminding herself that he had to have a plan. At least she hoped so. Jack and Rose immediately headed to the door, following the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Rose summoned her sword and stayed close to the Doctor as the Dalek leveled their weapons.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The beams all stopped. A forcefield shimmered at the impact before vanishing from view. Rose could breathe again and glanced at Jack. He wasn't surprised. Okay, the Doctor wasn't as off his game as Rose had feared. This wasn't good, but it could be worse.

"Is that it? Useless! Nul points," the Doctor mocked. He leaned against the TARDIS and smiled at Rose. "That forcefield can hold back anything."

"Almost anything," Jack corrected.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks," the Doctor replied tersely.

"Sorry," Jack said. He sounded like it.

The Doctor rallied quickly and strode a few feet forward. He didn't cross the forcefield and stayed in the safe area. Rose cast her eyes around. They were surrounded, and the darkness looming overhead felt heavy. Rose was certain that there was something there. Rows and rows of Daleks probably. Maybe some kind of weapon.

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld?" the Doctor asked. His voice was calm. Far too even and in control for the situation. "The Oncoming Storm." A dangerous note rang through the hall, and the Doctor leaned closer to the Daleks. "You might've removed all your emotions, but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me?" The Daleks rolled back, and Rose could feel satisfaction at the small victory pouring off the Doctor. He straightened up and looked out over the sea of Daleks. "So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me," a booming Dalek voice said from the darkness.

The lights turned on, revealing a massive apparatus above them all. It was made of metal with the signature Dalek bumps and impossibly intimidating. Rose gasped softly, realizing that it was actually a giant Dalek casting that had been ruptured by some sort of explosion. At the center of it all was the blue-skinned true form of a Dalek.

"Rose, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks," the Doctor said.

"You destroyed us, Doctor," the Emperor accused. "The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it," the Doctor huffed.

"Do not interrupt!" a nearby Dalek scolded.

"Do not interrupt!" another added.

"Do not interrupt!" The cry echoed amongst the Daleks.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me," the Doctor counted. Then he lunged towards the Daleks, his voice rising to the raging shout. "So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!" Then the rage faded, and he straightened up. Turning back to the Dalek Emperor, the Doctor forced a smile. "Okey doke. So, where were we?"

Jack glanced at Rose. She didn't know who to respond or what to tell him. They'd told Jack a little here and there, but she didn't think he knew nearly as much as she did. But then, Rose only knew as much as she did because of Eve. Her fingers itched to use her sword and take down at least a few of the Daleks. It was a mad idea, but so many of them crowding around was making her stomach turn.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

Jack grabbed Rose's left hand as she threw her right one over her mouth. Horror cascaded down her body, and her knees quivered. Her eyes were drawn towards the nearest Dalek. She understood the words, but they didn't seem real.

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," the Doctor said. His rage and grief echoed in the room.

"That- that makes them half-human," Rose said softly. She shifted closer to Jack.

"Those words are blasphemy," the Emperor declared.

"Do not blaspheme!"

"Do not blaspheme!"

"Do not blaspheme!"

The cry, the scolding echoed through the room— Dalek after Dalek chanting the words. The Doctor was turning to listen and watch the Daleks, a strange look on his face.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek," the Emperor announced.

The Doctor turned back to the Emperor. "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?"

"I reached into the dirt and made new life," the Emperor replied. "I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him. Worship him. Worship him." The Daleks chanted. "Worship him. Worship him. Worship him."

"They're insane," the Doctor cried. "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity." The Doctor shook his head, staring at a nearby Dalek. "You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." Turning away from the Daleks, the Doctor looked back to Rose and Jack. 'We're going."

"You may not leave my presence," the Emperor commanded, voice ringing through the room.

"Stay where you are," a Dalek ordered.

They didn't listen, and the Daleks began to chant Exterminate. Jack gently pushed Rose into the TARDIS ahead of him as the Daleks began to shoot. The force field held, but Rose's heart was racing. Even inside the familiar console room, Rose couldn't shake her fear.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Worship him! You will be exterminated!" Despite the TARDIS' defenses, the words were still far too loud in the console room.

The Doctor leaned his head against the doors of the TARDIS, holding them closed. Rose was at his side, pushing her hip into the metal railing and touched his shoulder. Words burned on her tongue, but none of them were right. Instead, she leaned forward and put her forehead against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. Rose wished she could see his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you."

If the Doctor heard her, he made no sign of it. He straightened up and turned. Rose shifted to let him past and watched as he moved to the controls. Jack withdrew out of the way, and the Doctor flipped a level and adjusted one of the dials. The TARDIS echoed with the familiar noise of take off, but the flight was short. They landed with a gentle thump only moments later. Rose opened the door; they were back on Satellite Five. The control room was almost completely empty. Only Pavale, the woman who had made the Doctor so mad earlier, and Lynda were left at the front controls.

"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open," the Doctor ordered. "Now! Do it!"

Pavale began adjusting the controls. "What does this do?" Pavale asked.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board," the Doctor answered. He leaned over the controls, watching a screen with sharp eyes. "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes," Pavale replied.

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless." The Doctor straightened up and spotted Lynda standing off to the side. "Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go," Pavale said. He gave the Doctor a look that said he was worried too.

"Didn't want to leave you," Lynda said. Rose held in a sigh and a groan. Poor thing, this was not the time.

"How many left to evacuate?" Rose asked the woman who seemed to be holding this part of things down.

"There weren't enough shuttles, or I wouldn't be here," the woman gestured at the door. "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

"Can we get them out with the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"I don't think there's time," the Doctor said softly. The ships on the screen were starting to move.

"Okay then, we'll try to protect them here," Rose said softly. She stepped closer to Lynda, doing her best to ignore the jealous trying to flare up in her chest at the besotted way Lynda kept looking at the Doctor. "Lynda, unless the Doctor needs you for something, stay with me," Rose told her.

"The fleet is moving," Pavale said. "They're on their way."

Lynda looked up at Rose with an odd expression. On the screen, the ships were moving rapidly towards the Earth. Rose exhaled slowly. Her heart wouldn't slow down. Lynda nodded in response to Rose's statement. Hopefully, they'd find a way out of this. Her eyes scanned the controls again as the Doctor began moving around the room. Naturally, her gaze found the words "Bad Wolf" again on a sticker at the top of the controls. Rose swallowed. That had to be a good sign. It had to be.


	63. Arisen: Emergency Programme One

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Three: Arisen: Emergency Programme One

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The tension was suffocating. The Doctor was pulling out wires and shouting instructions. Something similar to hope was growing in his eyes, but there was a shadow. He knew something but wasn't sharing. Then in an explosion of action, he ran to the large junction boxes in the room and pried them open.

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?" The Doctor started pulling out massive bundles of wires. He looked over at them expectantly. "Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding," Jack said. His eyes were wide, and he appeared nervous.

"Give the man a medal," the Doctor laughed.

"A Delta Wave?" Jack asked.

"A Delta Wave!"

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked, not just for herself but everyone else in the room.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy," Jack offered. That really didn't' help much. "It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave, and your head gets barbequed."

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor grinned with excitement.

"Well, get started and do it then," Lynda cheered behind Rose.

Rose was quiet. Something was off. Jack seemed to be relaxing, putting his faith in the Doctor, but… Rose couldn't shake it. Something was settling on her shoulders. It was like a vise was tightening, but she couldn't see it, much less remove it.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days?" the Doctor said. He looked to Pavale. "How long till the Fleet arrive?

"Twenty two minutes," Pavale said.

"To work then." The Doctor snapped orders, and people rushed to help however they could, even the annoying woman who had insisted they were just doing their jobs.

It was a mess of voices and mechanical noises as wires were roughly pulled out and rerouted throughout the room. Jack was overseeing most of the remaining staff with the silver surfboard in hand. Rose was grateful that he was as knowledgeable as he was. Her computer science knowledge, while good in her home time, was of limited use here and now. Rose stayed with the Doctor, using her sword to cut through the walls here and there to access more of the wire. The manic energy pushing the Doctor was staying strong, but Rose was very aware of the countdown they were facing.

"We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky," Jack announced. Rose looked up to find him drying off his hands with a stern expression on his face. "But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked Jack. They moved over to the controls.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time," Jack said. He shook his head and pointed at the map of the complex on-screen. "So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up."

"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked.

"Us," Jack answered.

"And what are we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's five of us," the woman reminded him.

"Rose, you can help me," the Doctor said. "I need all these wires stripping bare."

"I should go with Jack," Rose protested. My sword can cut into the Daleks."

"But only at close range," Jack pointed out. He glanced at the Doctor. "Let's call you last line of defense."

Rose stared at him. The Doctor nodded, and a silent conversation happened without her. The woman huffed.

"Right, now there's four of us," she grumbled.

"Then let's move it," Jack said. "Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls."

Pavale and his colleagues rushed off to follow the instructions, leaving Rose, Jack, and Lynda alone. Rose was about to speak, but Lynda stepped closer to the Doctor.

"I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best." Lynda extended her hand for the Doctor to shake.

"Me too," the Doctor said gently. He shook her hand, and Lynda moved off, casting one last look towards Rose.

"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye." Jack smiled at Rose and the Doctor.

"Don't say that," Rose scolded. "We're not out yet. We'll sort this out."

Jack smiled softly at her. A sick feeling rolled in her stomach. She was missing something. "Rose," Jack said. "You are worth fighting for." Jack kissed her softly, cupping her face in his hands. She returned his smile, holding back the tears prickling in her eyes. Then Jack turned his attention to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack gave the Doctor a quick kiss and then took a step back. "See you in hell."

The sick feeling grew worse as Rose watched Jack's retreating form. He joined the others at the lift, leaving just her and the Doctor.

"Doctor, he's going to be alright, isn't he?"

The Doctor didn't answer. Rose clenched her jaw to keep from throwing up. Jack was supposed to live. He hadn't met her for the first time in her timeline yet. He was supposed to live a lot longer, becoming some strange undying man who was family to her and would eventually start a relationship with her daughter and goddaughter. But the Doctor wasn't answering.

…

Floor Zero was a mess of panicking people and crates. It was clearly the hub where everything came and went under normal circumstances. People were yelling and arguing with anyone they thought could get them out of here. One idiot was yelling about his money as if leaving his game with his life wasn't good enough. Jack climbed onto a pile of crates and fired the machine gun into the air. He was mindful that the bullets entered a nearby wall. It wasn't part of the support and wouldn't' expose them to space. Still, it made everyone quiet down and stare at him.

"One last time! Any more volunteers?" Jack asked. "There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to mount a defence."

"Don't listen to him," the idiot who had been yelling about money shouted. "There aren't any Daleks. They disappeared thousands of years ago."

One woman stepped forward to volunteer and was handed one of the firearms by security. Jack thanked her quickly and eyed the crowd. Many cast their eyes down, and he held back a sneer. Lynda was lingering close by, and Jack couldn't help but worry for her, worry for them all.

"As for the rest of you, the Daleks will enter the station at floor four nine four, and as far as I can tell, they'll head up, not down. But that's not a promise," Jack said. "So, here's a few words of advice. Keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above, if you hear us dying, then tell me that the Daleks aren't real. Don't make a sound. Let's go."

Jack let that sink in as he jumped off the crates. Lynda and the few others who had volunteers climbed into the lift with him. He waited for one or two more volunteers, but no one came. As the lift doors closed, Jack could already see the humans huddling into corners.

…..

"Once the Delta Wave is set up, can we use the TARDIS to evacuate the last of the humans?" Rose asked. The bundle of wires in her hands were heavy, and she couldn't ignore the slight tremor in her limbs as much as she hated it.

"As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline." The Doctor shook his head. "Would be dangerous to try and jump around at this point, even just through space with the Daleks around."

"So we can't use it as a London hopped like we did with the Autons." Oddly, Rose wasn't surprised by that. The universe wasn't' giving them a break.

"Not with the Daleks around." The Doctor shook his head. "She's not a war TARDIS, she's not built to stand up to what they'd got."

"She's still beautiful," Rose replied, mostly out of habit.

"There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"You'd never do that."

"No, but you could ask," the Doctor said. He was smiling a little at her. "Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"No," Rose agreed. "It didn't."

The Doctor's expression shifted to a soft, but almost pained smile. He was scared. That was sinking in. He was really, properly scared. This was the Daleks they were facing, a whole army of them. Rose didn't know all the details, but she had a pretty good idea of how the Time War had been ended and how it must feel for the Doctor now to know that it still hadn't been enough-

A beep overhead distracted Rose from finding the right words to try and calm the Doctor. "The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?"

They scrambled to their feet and ran over to the controls. The Doctor's shoulders slumped, and Rose looked at the readout, but the energy wave names and measurement system were unfamiliar to her.

"Is that bad?" She eyed the Doctor's posture. "Okay, it's bad. So, now that's the plan? I can join the others downstairs and help buy you more-"

"No," the Doctor snapped. Then he straightened up as his eyes widened. "Got an idea. Into the TARDIS!"

They rushed into the console room, and the Doctor pointed at the controls. "Hold that down and keep position," the Doctor ordered.

"This one?" Rose pointed at a blue button that she vaguely remembered him using a few times in the past, but he'd never explained it. When he nodded, Rose pressed it and held it down.

"That's it do?" Rose asked.

"Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant; I might just save the world. Or rip it apart." The Doctor's energy was rising now, and his eyes were wide, but they lacked the normal gleam.

"I'd go for the first one," Rose said, hoping to add to his optimism. Something was off. Rose didn't feel sick, but her heart was pounding harder than it should be.

"Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!"

He didn't meet her eyes and rushed out of the TARDIS. Rose frowned, but stayed in place, holding the button down. Around her, the TARDIS hummed. It sounded different, and Rose looked up at the column in confusion. That same heavy feeling was coming back. The air was a bit too thin. She was feeling dizzy and a little out of breath. Then she heard it, the sonic screwdriver, and felt the TARDIS console jump under the hands. Rose frowned, wondering what the Doctor was doing now.

"Doctor, something is happening, should I take my hand off now?"

He didn't answer, and the TARDIS's pitch changed. Rose realized what was happening a moment too late. Even the anger didn't make her move fast enough to reach the doors before the Doctor closed them. Rose grabbed at them, trying to pull them open. She didn't know what the Doctor had done, but they wouldn't budge.

"Don't," Rose yelled. "Whatever you're about to do, don't."

He didn't answer, but Rose knew he was on the other side of the door. Behind her, the TARDIS hummed to action, and she heard the flight sequence starting.

"Don't," Rose shouted again. "Don't send me away."

He still didn't answer. Rose summoned her sword but didn't swing at the doors. She couldn't bring herself to attack the doors. The Doctor could be right beyond them, holding them shut. Her hands shook, and the sword slipped from Rose's grasp, returning to bracelet form as the TARDIS took off. It jarred beneath her feet, and Rose screamed.

The sound was long and echoed around her. Rose slammed a fist against the doors, but it was too late. She'd hestitated at the wrong moment and now…

There was a hum behind her as something activated. Rose turned and found a bluish hologram of the Doctor standing beside the console. She had just seen him, but Rose drank in the sight. It lacked the colors of real life but captured the intensity of his eyes. For a moment, she hoped it was a direct contact, but that hope was shattered a moment later.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, if this message is activated, then it means that we're facing extreme and fatal danger. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape or regeneration. I hope it's a good death, but I need you safe, so the TARDIS is taking you home." The hologram sighed loudly. "And I'm going to try and explain…You are so important to me, Rose. After the Time War you brought wonder and joy back into my life, and I certainly didn't deserve to have someone as fantastic as you by my side." The image of the Doctor shook his head, but smiled. "I love you, Rose Tyler. I didn't want to, but never had any choice in the matter. I love you, and I don't regret it. I know that I wasn't an easy person to live with, but you did, and you made me better. Thanks for that and know that the last Time Lord in the universe loves you with both of his hearts." The Doctor's image smile sadly as he cast his eyes down.

"Don't," Rose whispered. "You are a bastard sometimes."

"But back to the fatal danger, emergency programme one means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So, this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. I've locked the controls so no one, not even you can use it. Let the TARDIS become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on, and the box will be buried. But as for you…. I want you to live a fantastic life. Defend the Earth with UNIT and keep them honest."

The hologram swallowed and seemed to struggle for a moment. Rose stepped closer and slumped against the console. Then the hologram turned to face her as if he'd know where she'd end up standing.

"I also want you to find someone who will love you as much as I do and fall madly in love with them. Live that fantastic life and remember me and this battered blue box. Goodbye, Rose Tyler, I love you and thank you for everything."

"No." The word slipped out.

The hologram vanished, and Rose turned to the controls. Her fingers flew across them, trying to remember everything he'd ever told her or taught her, but nothing worked. The TARDIS controls wouldn't move. He'd known she'd try.

The TARDIS landed, and a sob escaped Rose. She clutched at the console as the light around her dimmed. The TARDIS offered a soft, sad hum of its own before falling silent. Rose slumped to the floor, her legs finally giving out. Her mind was reeling, trying to process what had just happened, everything on the Game Station, and then the message. When had he recorded it? He had to know that this was damaging the time lines if he died without regenerating.

But then again, it was the Daleks. They were other great Temporal species from the Time War. Nothing was set in stone, and maybe the Doctor was holding out hopes that somehow her timeline would be okay. Maybe he was hoping that the Guardians were protect her.

"White Guardian!" Rose shouted. "Black Guardian!"

Nothing happened. No one appeared in the console room. Rose curled her legs up against her chest and pressed her forehead against her knees. She felt cold. The Doctor's final message replayed in her head, and Rose started to cry. He was facing the Daleks without her. He had sent her away, letting his fear for her safety separate them. The TARDIS door opened. That shouldn't happen, Rose vaguely knew, but the TARDIS had let someone in.

"Rose?" Her mum's voice called.

That broke the dam. Ugly tears and a scream escaped Rose. Her mother ran over and dropped down beside her, wrapping Rose in the hug. Emotions stormed in Rose's chest. Hurt that the Doctor had sent her away after everything they'd face together, sympathy for what he had to be doing through, rage at the Daleks, sadness for humanity and Jack, terror for her future children, confusion on what she did now, and heartbreak at the final message. Turning her face towards her mother, Rose embraced her mum and let Jackie rock her as the storm raged.


	64. Arisen: Bannerman Road

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Four: Arisen: Bannerman Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose wasn't sure when her mum had managed to get her into the kitchen and call Sarah Jane over. The TARDIS had landed in its usual spot in the garden, and Rose vaguely wondered how the Doctor thought she would manage to live with it there, with the reminder of it every day. The garden of her mum's house was a far cry from a street corner.

A cup of tea appeared before Rose. She didn't look up to see who it had come from. Already, she'd heard her mum and Sarah Jane talking, but hadn't listened to what they were saying. They were worried, Rose could tell that from the tone. She should explain. Sarah Jane especially should know and would understand, but the words stuck. Rose didn't want to say them out loud. It would make it all too real.

"Sweetheart," Jackie called softly. "Please drink your tea, at least. You've been crying, and you'll get dehydrated." Jackie was nearly begging.

"We'll figure this out, Rose," Sarah Jane added. She didn't sound confident. "Try to calm down. Drink your tea and breathe."

Facing both of them, Rose picked up the mug and took a long drink. It did taste good. The warmth helped. Rose wasn't sure what month it was. She hadn't noticed the weather outside when Jackie had led her into the house. Rose wasn't even sure how her mother had entered the TARDIS.

"How did you get into the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"The door opened," Jackie answered. "It was strange, but you were crying so I didn't care."

"Where is the Doctor, Rose?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Daleks," Rose spat out. She didn't look at Sarah Jane. Hearing the other woman's gasp was enough. "The Emperor survived the Time War and has built a whole new fleet in the future. It's… it's not good. The Doctor tricked me into the TARDIs and… and he activated a failsafe. It brought me here. There was a message and-" Rose broke off. The tears were back, and she felt sick.

Sarah Jane hugged her tightly. The older woman was crying, but rubbing Rose's arms in an effort to comfort her. Jackie was staring; her mouth open in shock for a moment before she recovered. Jackie moved to Rose's other side and hugged her, saying soft words of comfort that didn't really help.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jackie said gently. "I know… I know how hard it is to lose the one you love."

Rose found herself collapsing against her mother yet again. Sarah Jane said something to her, but the words were just static in Rose's ears. Her head was beginning to ache, and a pressure had settled onto her shoulders. In her head, a soft strange song was beginning to play.

…

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes," Jack called through the intercom as his face popped up on the screen. "There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?"

"She's not here," the Doctor answered sharply.

"Of all the times to take a leak," Jack said. Frustration and worry colored his voice, but he was trying to hide it. "When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes."

"She's not coming back," the Doctor answered. He kept working.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" Jack asked.

"Just get on with your work."

"You took her home, didn't you?" Jack asked. The Doctor could tell the man already knew the answer.

"Yeah." And he felt her absence keenly already.

"You sent her home?" Shock rang in Jack's voice. "I-"

"Less than a month ago, I saw her grabbed by a Neverwere," the Doctor growled. He didn't look at the screen. "And years ago she locked herself in with a Dalek! Both times I thought- I was sure-" The Doctor cut himself off. "I can't, Jack. I can do this if she isn't here. Even if she'll curse me for the rest of her life." He shook his head. "I know that she's capable. I know she can take care of herself, but these are the Daleks… and I just…"

"She probably will curse you," Jack said. There was a hint of levity in his voice, but his small smile didn't reach his eyes. "But, she's safe. That's good. Keep working."

"I'm sorry about this," the Doctor said quickly. "Not sending you away."

"You need me to hold the line," Jack said. He sounded far too flippant. He heard Jack exhale and knew that his companion was becoming truly aware of the situation they faced. "The Delta Wave, if is it ever going to be ready?"

"Tell him the truth, Doctor," the Emperor's voice broke in over the viewscreen. "There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die by your hand."

It was the truth. The truth from a Dalek.

"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth," Jack said. There was no judgment. Jack was holding back his horror.

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together," the Emperor said. "If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

"There are colonies out there," the Doctor shouted. "The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger…" the Doctor exhaled. "If I let you live…" He swallowed and met Jack's eyes through the viewscreen. "Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek." He found himself staring at his remaining companion, seeking help and understanding. "What would you do?" The question was more earnest than he wanted it to be.

"You sent her home," Jack said. "She's safe. Keep working."

"But he will exterminate you!" the Emperor insisted.

"Never doubted him," Jack said, making the Doctor grin. "Never will." Jack closed the link, and despite what was facing them, the Doctor felt lighter.

Jack was a good man. Rose had been right. Anyone else would have been angry and hurt that Rose got sent to safety while they were left to die. He'd almost considered it. Calling Jack and Lynda up and putting them in the TARDIS too, but Rose would have been suspicious, and he was going to need every second that Jack and the others could buy. His mind was racing, and guilt was taking hold, but his hands kept working.

He could only hope that Jack would somehow survive. He was supposed to save Rose in his future, her past. Then again, so was he, and that wasn't going to happen. The Doctor didn't dare look at the timelines. They were fracturing and unstable. Nothing was set, and the Doctor could only hope that the Guardians would protect Rose from the fallout of her timeline collapsing. It might have been kinder to keep her here where she could die rather than be at the center of a temporal collapse. But he couldn't… The Doctor turned his attention back to the Emperor.

"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in," the Doctor said. "How'd you manage that?"

"I did nothing," the Emperor replied.

"Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, your worship." The Doctor stared up at the viewscreen. "You even made Rose think they were safe."

"They are not part of my design," the Emperor replied. "This is the Truth of God."

The Doctor believed him. That did not make him feel any better, and his eyes were drawn once more to the sign. Rose had had faith in it, in those words, but he only felt sick looking at them. Rose wasn't here anymore, and his optimism seemed to have gone with her.

Rose would spend the rest of her life hating him for this. He'd tried. He'd been trying to be more aware of her place beside him, to be respectful of her views and abilities. The Doctor had even held off on inviting Lynda onboard the TARDIS because he knew that he should talk to Rose first. He'd been trying so hard to be a good partner, even if he couldn't handle being a romantic partner.

But, he'd seen whole planets burn before the Daleks. They haunted him. He wasn't as rationale when it came to them. Right now, Rose would be able to say something to help calm him, to help fight the trembling of his hands, but she was gone. And he knew that the Delta Wave would kill everyone around it. There was no time to refine it. The Doctor would never be able to pull that switch with Rose at risk. Pompeii had proven that.

Still, the Doctor missed her. He felt sick as his hands kept working. The message had been honest. At the time he'd feared it was too honest, but he'd recorded it before Jack came aboard, before the Pyramid. Now, he was grateful that he'd managed to say the words to her without being forced to. It wasn't to her face, but at least he'd said it without Rose's life of on the line. That was something, at least. The Doctor turned his attention back to his work. There wasn't much time.

…

Sharon and Shireen stepped into Rose's room with worried expressions. Rose sat up to greet her friends. She felt raw. The tears had stopped, and Jackie had gotten some food into her, but Rose couldn't muster much strength. Her friends hurried over and on either side of her on the bed. Neither of them spoke, and they simply snuggled close to Rose and took her hands. Shireen touched the Star Knight bracelet with one finger.

"Do you have a plan?" Sharon asked.

"Plan?" Rose repeated.

"You can't give up," Shireen insisted. "You've seen your children. He's got to get through this."

"I know." Rose felt a little stronger. Her children had been on her mind, but everything was hazy. She hated it. "I'm just not sure what I can do. He locked the TARDIS controls, so I can't get back. Jack's vortex manipulator is with him."

"Can you call the future Jack?" Sharon asked. "Maybe this is another moment when your timeline loops on itself."

"Tried already," Rose admitted. "The calls wouldn't connect. Either the TARDIS has already dropped into low power mode and can't connect the calls or is refusing to." Rose breathed a little easier. The encouragement was helping. "Bad Wolf was all over that place. I'm supposed to get back… I just don't understand how to get back and stop the Daleks."

"If the TARDIS is refusing to put the calls through then she probably knows something you don't," Shireen said. Then she shook her head. "I've been talking to you too much because that sentence actually made sense to me."

Rose didn't laugh, but she cracked a small smile. "I just… I feel helpless." She swallowed and closed her eyes to hold back more tears. "Sorry, I can't help it."

"Don't apologize for that," Shireen said softly.

"I need to focus," Rose said. She climbed off the bed and began to pace. Her eyes went to the window, and she remembered the Tenth Doctor tossing pebbles at the glass to get her attention. "I refused to believe that my entire future is going to be wiped out. There has to be a way to get back."

"Your mum is worried," Shireen said. "You haven't eaten since you got back. Let's go downstairs and each something. It will help you think."

Rose wasn't hungry, and she recognized the ploy for what it was. None the less, she nodded. This was hardest on her, but that didn't make it easy for everyone else. Sharon and Shireen jumped up and didn't give her time to change her mind. Rose was escorted downstairs to the kitchen, where Jackie eagerly heated up a plate of shepard's pie for her. As she ate, Sharon and Shireen brought her up to speed on things at UNIT, and Rose began to wonder if there was tech at UNIT that could help her.

"Is Benton still in charge?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, though Kate Stewart is taking on more and more. It's looking like the United Nations might switch over to civilian leadership completely," Shireen answered. She was smiling at the thought. "Pretty big change from ten years ago."

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Must you do UNIT talk now?" Jacki huffed. She was frowning at the girls and eyed Rose. "What's going on in your head?"

"I'm wondering if they have anything I can use. Benton would probably bend the rules to get me a list of

what's in the Black Archive," Rose answered.

"Sweetheart," Jack said. "He sent you home. God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him, and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me. Please, understand that he knows this isn't going to end well."

Shireen and Sharon were completely still beside Rose. She wished that Sarah Jane was still here, but the older woman had left hours ago when Rose dragged herself upstairs to be alone.

"Mum, there's a massive fight. A battle for humanity happening, and I can't help while I'm here." Rose shook her head. "What do you think happens now? What is it that you're hoping for?"

"Try to live a good life," Jackie begged. "Rejoin UNIT, I won't even complain. Just…"

"It's not that simple," Rose said. She pushed her plate away and stood from the table. Jackie was staring at her. Rose was too tired for a fight. Everything hurt. Inhaling slowly, she forced a small smile for Sharon and Shireen. "I'm sorry I'm not better company. I need to think. If you need me, knock on the TARDIS' door."

She didn't wait for her mother to get her second wind and headed out to the TARDIS. The beautiful blue box sat near the back of the garden and already seemed dustier than it should. Placing her hand on the surface, Rose pulled out her key and unlocked the front door. Stepping inside, she found the dull ache easier to bear. The TARDIS was darker than normal, but it hadn't switched to the darkness of emergency power just yet.

"You still have hope don't you, Beautiful," Rose said. Walking forward, she rested her hand on the console of the TARIDS. "What am I supposed to do?"

The TARDIS only answered with a soft hum. Rose lowered her telepathic shields carefully, worried that the ship might overwhelm her, but there was only a vague sad feeling. And a strange sense of excitement that Rose didn't understand.

Someone knocked on the door. Rose groaned. It hadn't taken her mother long. For an instant, she considered not opening it before a muffled voice called out her name. It was Mickey. She hadn't called him. Hurrying over, Rose opened the door and let Mickey step inside.

"Thanks, Rose," he said gently. "It's a bit cold outside."

"Is it?" Rose blinked at him.

"It's November," he reminded her gently. "But I guess you have other things on your mind."

"Yeah. Who called you?"

"Your mum." Mickey paused and looked around the TARDIS. "Damn." That made Rose chuckle, but Mickey quickly turned serious. "I alerted Benton. He said to tell you that whatever you need from UNIT, you've got."

"Thanks." Rose exhaled. At least she wouldn't need to make that call herself. "Thanks, Mickey. I'm not sure what I need yet. Everything is still…"

"I still can't believe he sent you back like this," Mickey said. "I mean, I'm grateful, but-"

"Things weren't going well," Rose said. She slumped to the floor and leaned her head back against the console. "And it was the Daleks. Things are different with them. Always will be." The words were bitter on her tongue. Any other enemy, the Doctor probably would have let her stay and grinned as she helped take them down. "He hates them most, fears them most."

"Fair enough then," Mickey sighed. He sat down beside her. "We've all got those."

"I suppose so."

"But you're still mad at him."

"I'm always a little mad at that alien," Rose huffed. "But…"

"But you still love him and want to get back to him."

"He's fighting to save the human race, save the Earth," Rose reminded Mickey. "Time is always happening. That fight is happening right now, and I can't-" Rose dug her nails into her palms as rage simmered.

Mickey grabbed her hands and pried them open. "Don't hurt yourself over this." Mickey sighed. "Any thoughts? What can I do? What can UNIT do? You have friends and allies here, Rose. What do you need?"

That strange song was getting louder. Rose couldn't think. There was something, but it was out of reach. She leaned against Mickey's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't know."


	65. Arisen: Gold

Journey Amongst the Stars

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Five: Arisen: Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Mickey had convinced Rose to take a walk to clear her head. She wondered if Jackie was planning something, but had grabbed a jacket from the TARDIS with a promise to Mickey that she would be warm enough. The crisp November air brought back memories of the cold planet, the time rip, and the Neverweres, but Rose kept it to herself. Bannerman Road hadn't changed in her absence. She wasn't sure how long it had been to her since she departed at this point, but it had been over a year and a half to her mother.

"So, how is Benton nowadays?" Rose asked. "Sharon and Shireen mentioned he was back at UNIT but didn't share the details."

"Well Lethbridge-Stewart and Benton are apparently brutal in the training programs," Mickey said dryly.

"I can't believe they got Benton to come back again," Rose chuckled. It was weak, but it was something. "He was so determined to stay retired when I saw him in York."

"Only for a few more months. We all know it was the Brigadier that convinced him. According to the rumor, he needed someone who didn't just gape at him because of the age reverting and would get work done."

"Fair enough. Benton is pretty good at just shaking his head and getting back to work." Rose kicked a pebble on the sidewalk into the street. "And you? You're doing alright in UNIT?"

"I love it," Mickey admitted. "Most days are calm. I've been working on expanding my qualifications," he added proudly. "And learning more science so I can understand more of what the science division is saying. I'm usually assigned to Malcolm. He's a good man. Plus I've been helping with redoing evacuation plans and updating protocols. Even when aliens aren't around, I stay busy."

He didn't bring up the possibility of Rose returning to work for UNIT, and Rose was grateful for that. Her mind was still stuck on the problem she faced. Somehow, she had to get the TARDIS moving despite the controls being locked. The Doctor knew about her sonic pen and would have made a point not to make it something she could easily undo. And she didn't want to harm the TARDIS.

"You're a million miles away," Mickey said softly. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It will be okay," Mickey promised. "I've seen you overcome too much to think otherwise, Rose."

"Maybe, I just…." Rose exhaled. "There's this pressure. This sense that this moment is important, but I can't put my finger on it. I'm not sure if it is a telepathy thing or my emotions or something else."

Rose looked over at Mickey. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but he just nodded calmly. His years at UNIT had taken him far from the young boy she'd grown up with. Rose was proud of him. Smiling at Mickey, Rose felt better for a brief moment before they turned the corner, and her mum's house came back into view.

"We don't have to go back yet," Mickey said.

"No, we do," Rose said. "My mind is clearer now, and I've finally stopped crying. I need to take another look at the TARDIS controls. Maybe there is a return to the last location option that the Doctor didn't lockdown."

"Okay," Mickey agreed gently. "Whatever you say."

They headed towards the house, and Rose eyed Mickey in the corner of her eye. "Are you keeping an eye on me for UNIT?"

"Not officially," Mickey said. "Only Benton and Alistair know anything is wrong right now. They agreed to keep it under wraps until you made your decision on what to do."

Rose exhaled. Relief so strong that it made her knees weak, hit her. She wasn't ready to admit that this was a problem yet. And she didn't want a panic taking hold at the notion that the Doctor was gone. He wasn't dead yet. This wasn't over yet.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Of course, babe." Mickey bumped her shoulder with his arm and gave her a smile. "You've got a lot of friends here. I'm sure Sarah Jane is praying she can help with something at this point."

Rose hadn't checked on Sarah Jane since the older woman left her house. For all Rose knew, all the Companions Club had been briefed on the situation. That was another conversation that Rose wasn't ready for. Thankfully as they came to Rose's house, no one came rushing out of Sarah Jane's place to demand answers. But Rose stopped in her tracks anyway.

Someone, likely Skye, had been playing with sidewalk chalk and scrawled the words Bad Wolf across the pavement. Rose blinked, rereading the slanting multicolored letters over and over again. Distantly, she heard Mickey calling her with worry in his voice, but the song was suddenly louder than before.

"Bad Wolf here and Bad Wolf there," Rose breathed. Shaking her head, she rushed towards the house, a new eagerness burning in her veins.

Rose stopped in the entryway as the bright colors of the painting hung there drew her attention. Her painting Lumen still hung there in pride of place so Jackie could show it off to anyone who visited. It had been a long time since she'd looked at it, but now she couldn't stop staring at it. The figure, once a stranger, was so familiar to her now. It was herself and the TARDIS. She'd noted that before, but today it settled on her shoulders like a heavy shawl, warm and comforting. The words Bad Wolf outside to remind her and an memory of a living painting saying those words rattling in her head.

"That light…" Rose eyed the glow surrounding herself in the painting. "It's from the TARDIS."

"So?" Jackie asked, coming to meet them from the parlor. "It's been there for years, Rose."

"I know that, but…." Rose looked at the painted Yale key and the clothing. She looked down at herself. "I'm wearing the exact same thing. The same shirt, same coat, same boots…." Jackie was a bit pale now, her eyes jumping between Rose and the painting as if she wasn't sure what to think. "That light has to be the Heart of the TARDIS!"

"The heart?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, I need a truck," Rose said urgently. "The Doctor locked the controls, but maybe I can physically force the console to open. A truck won't be as good as the rift, of course, but if the TARDIS wants to help me, then it should work!"

"What are you on about?" Jackie demanded.

"I can get back!" Rose's eyes widened, and a smile stretched over her face. She moved towards the kitchen and the garden door. "I'm supposed to get back!"

"No!" Jackie shouted. She lunged forward and grabbed Rose, cupping her daughter's face. "You know that I've never liked this alien stuff. I've tried to accept it for your sake because you won't stop, but Rose, please, don't try anything risky. God knows that I've hated that man, but right now, I love him because he sent you home safe. He made you his priority, and I am so grateful for that. Please, please don't!"

"I have to," Rose said softly. "Mum, I have to. For my own sake, not just the Doctor's."

Rose almost told Jackie everything then, almost tried to explain to her mother about her complex timeline and how the Doctor dying now would destroy it, burn her past away.

"I can't give up now," Rose said.

…

Jack grit his teeth and barked the orders. The words were bitter on his tongue. Most of the defenders were civilians. Lynda was reading off movement reports. It was as safe as she could be, but he wished that she was on the planet below. Then again, if the Doctor managed the Delta Wave then it would be much the same. It would sweep around the entire planet. He couldn't think about that right now. Jack kept moving, kept giving orders, and kept trying to adapt as the Daleks moved in.

The Daleks shut off the defenses, and the bullets proved ineffective. Now it was a matter of throwing bodies in their way to slow them down. Guilt and ugly relief warred in Jack's gut. He hadn't planned it, but he would use it. He had to use it.

"They're flying up the ventilation shafts," Lynda reported. "No, wait a minute. Oh, my God. Why're they doing that? They're going down."

She sounded shocked. Jack knew he shouldn't be surprised. He'd heard the old stories of the Daleks. They washed across planets, killing everything on them and leaving empty rocks behind. More than once, he'd been a world in their path and had done what he could to save as many as possible, but the universe knew if you saw the Daleks ships to run because you'd never beat them.

No one had known why they had vanished. There had been so many theories and conspiracies. The Time War had been a legend, but he was traveling in a TARDIS with a Time Lord, two things of ancient myth that no one thought had any basis in fact. And despite the legend of the Time War, no one had connected the Daleks with it. They should have. Jack listened to the screams of the dying. He could give them that. Lynda was crying, and he hoped the Doctor wasn't listening even though Jack knew that he probably was.

…

Jackie looked small in her thick coat. Her dyed blonde hair was piled up in a bun, and redness around her eyes alerted Rose that her mum had been crying. Rose turned her attention back to the TARDIS controls. There was nothing she could do right now, but avoiding her mum seemed like a good start.

"Is there anything I can say to convince you to stop this?" Jackie asked softly.

"I can't give up," Rose answered. She was examining the console. "Mickey will be back soon with something heavy. Hopefully, it will be enough."

"Rose, please. Lock the door. Walk away. I'm begging you, sweetheart."

"Dad wouldn't give up." Rose finally looked at her mother. The woman was frowning deeply at her, and Rose regretted bringing Peter Tyler into this.

"Well, he's not here, is he? And even if he was, he'd say the same," Jackie said firmly.

"No, he wouldn't. He'd tell me to try anything and everything," Rose said. She smiled a little as memories of Peter Tyler ran through her mind. "He'd tell me that if this was what I believed in to give it everything I had."

"Well, we're never going to know," Jackie huffed. Old pain flared in her mum's eyes, but Jackie's determination was stronger.

"I know," Rose said. She shouldn't talk about it, but the words were coming without her thinking about it. "I know exactly what he would say because I met him. I met Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're standing in a time machine, Mum," Rose pointed out. "How is the Doctor taking me back to meet my father ridiculous?"

"Don't say that," Jackie insisted. Her voice now carried a sorrowful note.

"Do you remember when Dad died?" Rose asked. Jackie's eyes widened. "Do you remember the blonde woman who held his hand while he died?" Jackie didn't answer. "That was me, Mum."

"Stop it!"

"That's who the Doctor is," Rose said with a tight voice. "That's how good he is."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie spun and launched herself at the door.

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "But I have to try. I'd like to think that if you would have had a chance to save Dad, that you would have."

Jackie didn't answer her. Rose hadn't expected her to. Groaning, she slumped into the pilot's chair and looked up at the central column. Guilt and satisfaction warred in Rose. She hadn't wanted to upset Jackie exactly, but she did want her mother to understanding. Maybe now, she would.

It was well over an hour later when honking outside made Rose leave the TARDIS. She blinked at the dying light of the setting sun, and nerves twisted in her gut. Time machine or not, what if she was too late? Mickey's SUV was parking in the street along the pavement rather than the UNIT vehicle she'd been expecting. Mickey climbed out of the SUV with Sharon and Shireen. Rose frowned as she eyed the vehicle.

"Mickey, this isn't going to be strong enough."

"Yeah, uh, there was a change of plans," Mickey said nervously. None the less, he was smiling a little as Sharon and Shireen watched with bright eyes.

"What?" Rose demanded. "Look, you're my mates, and all but this isn't the time-"

A massive yellow truck came around the corner. It almost shook the street, and Rose's eyes widened as it drove up in the front drive, knocking over a birdbath that her mum had installed and stopping in front of the gate into the garden. Then Rose's mum climbed out and slammed the door leaving Rose more confused.

"Right, you've only got this until six o'clock," Jackie said. She tossed a set of keys to Mickey, who caught them with a grin.

"I've got a UNIT rig on standby," Mickey promised Rose in a low voice. "But this was important to her."

"Mum?"

"I'm your mother," Jackie huffed. "If anyone is helping you with this mad scheme, it's me."

Mickey hid his smile, and Rose grinned at her mother. Her throat tightened, and vertigo hit her hard. Somehow, she stayed on her feet and nodded. There wasn't time for her to figure out what to say. The pressure was growing, and the song was getting louder, carrying more urgency with every passing second. Mickey moved forward and grabbed the heavy chain from the front of the truck, and pulled it towards the TARDIS. They were lucky, the angle was just wide enough to have a straight shot, and Rose rushed forward to help Mickey hook everything up.

"You were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done," Jackie said. Her eyes were shining with tears and determination. "Now, get on with it before I change my mind."

This was going to work. She knew it. Rose felt bad when Mickey hooked the chain up to the console, but it didn't stop her. The TARDIS hummed in response, and Rose held her breath. This was it. Her heart was racing, and her heartbeat echoed in her ears.

"Ready, Beautiful?" Rose asked.

She felt the answer in her bones and briefly wondered if the TARDIS could have opened the section on her own before dismissing the thought. It didn't matter. If the TARDIS could, then she had her reasons. The hum was eager, welcoming and Rose had no doubts.

The truck started, and the chain tightened. There was shouting from Mickey, Sharon, Shireen, and her mum. She thought she heard Sarah Jane and Johnny, but stayed beside the console. Rose shouted for more power. The console shuddered. The metal squeaked as it started to move.

Light poured out of the console. Rose remembered it. Heat washed over her, and energy tingled across her bare skin. Instinct told her to move, to close her eyes and get away, but Rose stayed where she was. Distantly, she heard shouting, but she didn't turn away from the light. The song played, building around her and echoing in her ears. That sweet melody that called to her had always been calling to her. It seeped into Rose, sinking into her bones, muscles, and organs. Old aches faded away. She was strong.

She was everything all at once. Images, sounds, and smells washed through her. Old echoes from other lives replayed in the background, but it wasn't her focus. Daleks had returned. The universe trembled. Rose could feel it. The universe was holding it breath. It called to her, it pleaded for help, for protection. The Doctor was not enough.

The TARDIS door slammed shut. The controls began to adjust themselves. The light spun around Rose. The TARDIS was with her, but already it was easing back, allowing the call of the universe to sing loudest. Rose never moved. They launched into the Vortex. Time shuddered before relaxing in relief. Five bright and strong presences scattered across space and time waited.

…..

The others were dying. The Doctor kept working, but he heard the screams across the communication system. Even Lynda, tucked away by Jack in an effort to protect her, hadn't been safe from the Daleks. They were coming towards him and spreading across Earth. How many were dying down below? Lynda had been reporting on that too before her death. How many more would die before the end of today? Lynda's scream was still echoing over the com.

"Last man standing!" Jack shouted. "For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"

"Finish that thing and kill mankind," the Emperor onscreen gloated.

"Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!" Jack yelled.

The Doctor could hear them. Jack and the Daleks. He heard the cry of exterminate, but his hands kept working.

"I kid of figured that," Jack snarked. There was a thump, and the Doctor swallowed. Not much point to keep the coms on, but he didn't stop working.

"It's ready!"

Daleks entered the room all around him. The Doctor glared and rested his hands on the lever that would activate the Delta Wave. Bile burned his throat.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies," the Doctor reminded the Emperor.

"I am immortal."

"Do you want to put that to the test?" the Doctor pressed.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator," the Emperor answered.

"I'll do it!" The Doctor bent his body over the control lever.

"Then prove yourself, Doctor," the Emperor baited. "What are you, coward or killer?"

The Doctor's hands trembled. He started to push down his weight, but he stopped. His body wouldn't do it. For an instant, he was back with the Moment. For an instant, he was holding two wires that would destroy the Daleks before they even began with Sarah Jane urging him to destroy them. For an instant, he was back in that capsule in Pompeii. His hands slipped off the lever, and he stepped back.

"Coward. Any day."

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness," the Emperor said.

"And what about me?" the Doctor asked. "Am I becoming one of your angels?"

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated.

"Maybe it's time."

The Doctor closed his eyes and exhaled. He didn't brace himself. Funny that when he'd finally stopped wanting to die, that was when the universe finally made it so. At least Rose was safe. She'd look after Earth in her own time. That was something.

Then he heard it. The familiar wheezing groan of the TARDIS. His eyes snapped open. It couldn't be real-

"Alert! Tardis materialising!" a Dalek shouted.

The shout made him believe it. He spun around. Sure enough, his beautiful blue TARDIS was landing exactly where she'd last taken off from.

"You will not escape!" The Emperor yelled.

The Doctor was blinded by a golden light as the TARDIS doors swung open. Immediately, his eyes shut he backed away. His senses burned, and his hearts beat rapidly as primal fear for a Time Lord took hold. Then his mind caught up with what he'd seen. The Doctor fell to his knees. He looked up and could only stare as Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. The golden light danced around her, bathing her in power and pure time.

"What've you done?"

"The TARDIS showed me the universe," Rose answered. Her voice echoed, and she smiled softly at him, her eyes blazing gold.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that."

"This is the Abomination!" the Emperor shouted.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted.

Rose lazily waved a hand, and the energy beams vanished. Then her golden eyes rose to the sign high above them.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space." Rose waved her hand once again, and the letters all flashed gold and vanished. "A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now," the Doctor begged. "You've got the entire Vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

"No," Rose answered. She laughed softly, and the gold of her eyes dimmed slightly as she met his worried gaze. Golden light swirled back into the TARDIS, but the glow around Rose did not fade. "I'm not. I am who and what I am supposed to be. And I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false god. Protected from that which would burn this universe to ashes."

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal," the Emperor declared.

"No," Rose answered. She stared at the viewscreen. "You are so very small. I see all of this universe, and you must not continue. You will no longer rob life of its due chance." Around the room, the Daleks began to disintegrate, leaving bright golden dust swirling in the air. It gathered around Rose, encircling her as if she was the center of a galaxy. "The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" the Emperor shouted.

But it too turned to dust on the viewscreen before the signal was cut by the ships all being destroyed. Rose smiled softly and closed her eyes, raising her chin. The golden dust around her glittered and then rushed away, spinning out of the room.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

"A moment, my Doctor," Rose answered. "When this is done."

"Rose, please, just stop. Whatever you are doing, just stop!"

"Doctor?" a soft scared voice called. It was Lynda. "I'm- I'm on floor 100. What's going on? Oh god, everyone is getting up-" Lynda started crying, and there was a rush of voices. "It's same thing on Earth. The buildings are destroyed, but the people-" Her com went out in static as Lynda started sobbing in relief.

"Doctor?" Jack's voice shouted. "Doctor?"

Rose smiled, and the Doctor's breath caught. Lynda's words about the people sank in. How? How had Rose had so much control? How was she- Then the glow faded away. It didn't retreat into the TARDIS. It just… faded. Rose swayed on her feet, and the Doctor jumped up. The Doctor caught Rose as she stumbled forward. He braced himself for the worst, and his body trembled with fear.

But Rose groaned and then shook her head as if only dazed. She was breathing, and the glow in her eyes had faded. Keeping hold of her, the Doctor's mind raced. She's taken in the Time Vortex and yet… some of it had gone back to the TARDIS, but Rose had kept glowing.

"I'm okay," Rose said. She shook her head and adjusted her feet. "I'm okay." She looked up at him and smiled at the sight of him. Then her hands gripped the collar of his coat, and Rose was suddenly bursting with rage and energy. "Never do that again." Angry and fierce brown eyes stared at him. It might have been his imagination, but he would have sworn that there were more flecks of gold in her eyes than before. "That was your freebie, Doctor. I will forgive you this one time for tricking me and only- only because it was the Daleks."

A soft laugh escaped the Doctor. He couldn't- this was- He breathed out slowly, trying to calm his rapidly beating hearts. Rose's eyes were bright as her anger faded, and relief took its place. Smiling, the Doctor cupped the side of her face and leaned forward. His other hand brushed over her neck. Her pulse was strong. Somehow, she was still here. Somehow, she was alive.

"Rose, may I kiss you?"

Her beaming smile drove away the last of his despair at the events of the day. "You may," she answered with a tongue touched smile. "I love you, you daft Time Lord."

"I love you too." The words were shockingly easy to say as a weight lifted off of his chest.

Then the Doctor kissed Rose, pulling her close to him and finally allowing old hurts to heal. He vaguely heard Jack cheer in the background, but decided that dealing with his other companion and the questions of what had just happened could wait. Jack's laughter grew, and as the soft kiss ended, Jack grabbed them both in a bear hug. Rose slumped against the Doctor, still smiling widely, and the Doctor grinned in response, holding her close and listening to Jack's happy ramblings of relief that they were all somehow alive.

Sometime later, when they heard people making their way to the control room, the three residents of the TARDIS piled into the ship. The Doctor noted that the console showed no signs of damage, and Jack kept hugging Rose and laughing in shock and glee. The Doctor used the communication systems to send one last message to Lynda, wishing her well in helping rebuild the Earth as something better before releasing the controls and sending them hurtling into the Vortex. Rose hugged him from the side, and the Doctor kissed her softly with a smile.

… Announcement…..

Well that wraps up another season of Guardians of the Universe and a big one at that. We finally made it to the Game Station and Bad Wolf after many years. Thank you so much for staying with me this long on this massive journey and all your supportive reviews and comments.

As usual I'm going to take some time off from writing the main series so I can catch my breath. I will resume regular updates on **14 November 2020** and starting off the bat with the Christmas Special tentatively titled Christmas on the Other Side. I'll be doing Glimpses and Bits in Between here and there during the hiatus so I won't completely vanish.

I have big plans for the next season including: a New Earth rewrite, a Doctor's Wife rewrite, an original episode with the Sisterhood of Karn, the return of the Meddling Monk and much more! And yes, you will get a definitive answer about the Rose question and a full explanation as to what is going on with her.


End file.
